Star Fox: The Rise of Styx Omega
by Krieger Aurelius
Summary: Fox was shot and burned alive, leaving him deformed and part machine. Now, taking on the role of a bounty hunter, he now calls himself Krieger Aurelius, a vulpine that uses his curses against the people around him. His next bounty may not live long.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Just fixing a problem because of the chapter was bolded. well, hopefully this fixes it. No new chapter. Just correcting one.**

The sun slowly began to rise above the ocean horizon of the planet, Corneria. Everything was beautiful in the springtime. Trees bloomed, flowers opened up, showing off their different varieties of colors. You were able to walk around with no coat, as the weather was over seventy degrees. Sixty if it were a bad day.

However, it was not springtime. It was fall. Everything was turning into the opposite. However, the trees did show off their colors of red, brown, yellow, and you were still able to see a few green ones.

The weather grew chillier. Today, it was the chilliest so far. Forty degrees out and a light rain. Weather you particularly did not enjoy in the main capitol on this glorious planet. That did not stop people from doing what needed to be done.

The people walked the streets of Corneria City, either just walking to get out of their homes. Some were running to work because traffic this time of day was brutal. Some swept outside their business, like an old rhino, who always swept outside the doors of his market. It was always nice to visit, mainly because he would have the freshest fruits and vegetables you'd ever tasted.

This was the downtown area of the city. Always lively, even at six in the morning. Always bright, always happy, you wouldn't think less of Corneria City. Wanna bet? Try living in the west side of the city, where funds were limited to this area because it was so old.

West Corneria City was the first part of the city that was created, which has been standing close for two hundred years. Though, since there wasn't much to it. The mayor just decided to stop fixing up that part of the city. That was twenty years ago.

The only ones that inhabit this area are basically, criminals, murderers, gangs. You name it. It was disgusting place to live, but what could I do? It's all I could afford.

Outside of the apartment buildings on the main street of Emprex Avenue, located a pretty good condition 1972 Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser. Blue in color with wood paneling along the sides. Sure it may have a few rust spots, but the car runs strong and that's all I could ask for. At least something I own wasn't worth as much as shit.

You walk past the car, you would see residents of this building outside, sitting near barrels which had fires brewing in them. They either smoked, drank or waited till it was the right time to start a shooting. No plant life could survive in this area. It was shocking that people could survive here.

Inside the building, wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Holes the size of you were visible. If you were lucky, you would have a hole the size of a bowling ball. I was the luckiest one in the building. I didn't have any holes, except for the one that was made for a window…..at least what was left of it.

The glass on one side had shattered, the other side was all cracked, making it hard to see outside. The wood floor I had was not the prettiest thing in my apartment. Nails were missing, causing the board to bend upwards, making it the perfect thing to make you trip in the middle of the night.

The lighting was bad, mainly because the lighting against the brown, dirt-covered walls made it hard to brighten things up. The only things that were good to have was the bathroom, which still contained a perfectly running toilet, sink and shower.

The kitchen had the fridge, stove, dishwasher, a table and chair to use when eating. The living room had the sofa with a moderately size TV, still able to receive basic cable. Not that I watch much television anyway, especially when I'm always out of my home, working.

The last place that I could really think of that made this place home, was my bedroom. The full size bed, the dresser, bookshelf, a desk for my computer. The computer was basically a laptop, I need a computer a lot when I work so I bought it for that use.

The dresser, all chewed up from termite damage over the years, but still managed to hold my clothes. The bookshelf, well the bookshelf only had books retaining to car repair, bounty hunting, and a book called 'I Hope They Serve Beer In Hell' by Tucker Max. I started to read it and it's one of the very few things that can make me laugh. What a brilliant man.

Throughout this apartment, was silence, though there was still the sound of breathing still able to be heard within the bedroom. Whimpering on occasion was able to be heard as I slept throughout the night.

The slight noise was soon overcome by a loud annoying alarm from the clock near my bed. It caused me to stir as I slowly opened my eyes, but immediately was enraged with anger.

I rose my head from my pillow, lifting my left arm and reaching for the clock, which was still blaring its annoying alarm. I grabbed it and with all my might, I ripped it out of the wall and threw it across the room, watching it soar through the air.

It came in contact with the wall which was about twelve feet away, breaking apart from being thrown so hard. I watched the pieces spread out across the floor, kicking the blankets off my legs. "Son of a bitch! Are you fucking with me?" I yelled as I stared at the broken clock, which no longer displayed the time.

It took me a few moments to realize what just happened, I slowly rose from my bed, walking over to the broken clock. I took a knee, the right knee to be specific next to the clock, picking up the display screen.

I sighed with annoyance, loosening the grip in my fingers of my right hand, letting the screen fall back to the ground. "Damnit. I need a new clock again." I said out loud, rising to my feet once again, turning my head slightly to the right, eyeballing the bedroom door.

I raised my hand, grabbing the knob before finally turning it while pushing it open. Once the door was open and I was able to emerge into the rest of my home, I took a quick scan of everything within the small apartment.

"Could be worse. As if it already isn't bad enough as it is." I said out loud, heading for the bathroom. I walked across the cheap rug that I bought just for color, which was equal distance between my room and the bathroom.

I stepped into the doorway, immediately reaching to the left, flipping the light switch in the 'up' position, which caused the lights to flicker on. I walked over to the sink, immediately twisting the cold water knob, allowing the cold, clear liquid to fall freely out of the faucet, and begin to enter the drain.

I stopped that process for a moment as I placed my hands underneath the cold water, forming a cup to allow water to pool in my hands. I lowered my head and raised my hands as I splashed the water into my face.

The cold sent shivers down my spine, but that lasted only a few seconds. I grabbed a clean towel next to the sink, raising it my face, drying off the excess water which remained on me.

I raised my head, staring into the mirror. The only thing I saw in that image, was a white vulpine, with dark green eyes, but one was surrounded by red. It was as if this fox suffered from something, causing him to be angry twenty-four seven. It was true too.

I shutoff the water, and began to exit the bathroom. A new noise filled my ears as it was coming from the kitchen, my cell phone. I slowly walked over to it, sighing angrily as I already had to get ready for a new job that soon awaited me. It was only a phone call away.

I grabbed the vibrating cell phone, opening it as I brought it to my right ear, awaiting to hear his voice. "Hello." I said darkly, as if I was possessed by evil demons. "_Krieger. How are you this morning_?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked me. The voice was trying to sound enthusiastic, but he failed big time.

"What do you want?" I said to him, in the same tone as I did when I answered. "_Oh, well. Umm. Ahem. Well I need you to come down to the office, I got a_…" "Job you need me to take care of. What? Is it another man that needs to be brought to jail for assault or something pussy shit like that?" I interrupted him, getting angry for expecting the usual job I always receive.

"_Well not exactly. I need you to bring a leader of this gang called The Lucifer 666. He's been committing acts of murder, bootlegging, gun shipment, and possibly this man is trying to start a war against the Government of this city. I'll explain more when you arrive_."

"Why not just tell me now so I can get a move on it?" I said, probably even more angrier than before. I was really annoyed that he always spoke to me this way. Why couldn't he just get to the point? "_You're not going in alone this time. I'm sending a team with you._"

"What? You're fucking with me right?" Silence was only heard. "You son of a bitch! Why the fuck are you sending a team with me? I work better alone!" I yelled at my boss.

"_I know you do, Krieger, but this is a big operation. It has to be done_." I sighed with a pissed off attitude, but slowly started to nod my head. "Alright. I'll be down there in a hour." "_Thank you, Krieger. See you then_." "Yeah." I said to him, before hanging up the phone.

I tossed the phone on the counter, hearing it slide into the toaster before finally coming to a stop. I shifted my weight so now I was leaning forward, resting my arms against the table.

I lowered my head, tapping my claws on the table top, pissed off that I had to work with a team. Which I had never done before, so I wasn't thrilled about doing this job anymore. Even though I wasn't thrilled in the first place.

I pushed my weight off the table, now standing straight. I turned around to face the fridge, opening it as soon I came face to face with it. I stared inside, seeing that I had little food. Though, I did have frozen waffles, and I saw I had butter and syrup too. So I guess that was my breakfast.

I took two waffles and put them into the toaster, watching the wires inside beginning to radiate so much heat, they glowed red. I opened the cupboard, grabbing a plate and a glass. Then pulled open a drawer, grabbing a fork and knife. I waited three minutes before they finally emerged out of the toaster.

I finished eating, just throwing all the dishes and silverware into the sink and placing the butter and syrup in the fridge. I slammed the door shut, releasing a quick sigh. I was in no mood right now. I could kill someone if he/she were here right now.

I walked into the bathroom, immediately taking off the boxers I was wearing. I entered the shower stall, immediately being hit by hot water. It felt relaxing, even with all the white fur, I could feeling the water against my skin, which felt so good.

I took that moment to remember some past memories. They continued to haunt me, even after three years. "_Fuck you, Krystal. Fuck you, Falco. Betraying me by taking the Great Fox. The only ones who never betrayed me were Peppy and Slippy._" I thought to myself.

Peppy had become to the new general of Corneria, after General Pepper had retired after over fifty years of service. He spends his days with his wife in their suburban home on the coast not too far away.

Slippy married Amanda after the Anglar War, they live on Aquas. He wanted to settle down and start a family. He figured now was the best time to do so. At least while the system was still at peace.

I got out of the shower, heading for my room to put some clothes on. I rubbed the towel across my fur to absorb most of the moisture that remained attached to me. I took a last look across my white fur, making sure I got enough so I wouldn't drag it across the apartment.

I began to walk out of the bathroom, towards my room. Scanning the area, see if anything was out of the ordinary. Everything felt the way it should be, alone. I walked into my room, throwing the towel towards a corner of the room, closest to my dresser.

I walked over to the dresser, opening the top drawer with both hands as I began to scan around for a clean shirt. I came across a gray, long-sleeved shirt that I hadn't worn since I did laundry just last weekend.

I closed the top drawer and opened the most bottom drawer for a pair of jeans. I just grabbed the pair on top because all of my pairs were blue or dark blue. So, it didn't really matter.

I put on a clean pair of boxers, followed by the shirt and jeans. I made sure my socks were a clean pair too, before I finally put my pair of black boots on. They were steel-toed, but nevertheless, they were comfy to wear all the time.

I walked out of my room, looking through the broken window, seeing that the rain had picked up a little, but still enough to be considered drizzling. However, the temperature had dropped two degrees, but it remained in the forties.

I just grabbed my black, leather trench coat along with my special made winter cap. It was specially made by just cutting two holes in it so my ears could fit through with no problems.

Before I left the apartment, I checked my pockets, making sure I had grabbed everything I needed. Cell phone, car and house keys, blaster, dagger, wallet. When I finished checking my pockets, I gave a final sigh. "Alright Krieger. Let's get this shit over with." I told myself out loud, before opening the door.

I made sure the door was locked before I started walking down the hall, encountering a few people in the hall. They looked at me as I walked by, but I assume it was just given-nature.

However, once I reached outside. A Rottweiler saw me walk past and thought it be fun to mess with me. "Hey cutie. Where are you going?" I ignored the first remark as I just let the anger pass by popping my knuckles.

The canine pushed me too far when he tackled me and stuck a gun to my muzzle. "Alright buddy. Give me your wallet." He ordered, acting he was the shit. While laying on my stomach, with fast reflexes.

I kicked the canine off of me, sending him forward about five feet before he caught his balance. I raised myself to my feet, staring at the canine, as he tried to aim his weapon at me. However, by the time his line of sight was pointed at me. I already had fired the blaster that I carried.

The bolt of hot plasma flew at an incredible rate, before finally impacting the Rottweiler's head. At first, his head just shot backwards, before his body finally fell from underneath him, causing his to collapse on the wet, rainy pavement.

Without thinking, I quickly aimed the weapon behind me, pointing at his friends. They just stared at me in awe, but I could tell they were scared shitless. They had never seen anyone move that fast. Plus none of them were armed.

"We're…..we're not going to try anything, mister. We promise." I continued to point the weapon at them for a few more seconds. I twitched my arm before I finally lowered my weapon, putting it back into its holster.

"Good choice." I said evilly, before turning around towards my car, which was still about fifteen feet away. As I continued to walk, I heard running footsteps approach behind me, but came to a stop about ten feet back. It was the dog's friends gathering around his dead body.

I unlocked the door to my car, entering as it was open wide enough for me to enter. I raised my eyes and looked at the people over the dead body. I smirked a little as I had felt no remorse.

I inserted the key into the ignition, hearing the massive engine roar to life. I was happy with the car, but sometimes, I wish it wasn't a station wagon. What can you do, it was given to me by an old friend, who was killed in a drive-by two days after.

I drove out into the busy street, stepping on the gas as it accelerated, squealing the tires as it blended into traffic. I cutoff a car though and the driver laid on her horn. I ignored the horn as I continued to drive, thinking how long it was going to take to get there.

It took me twenty minutes to get there, I caught every fucking light, which pissed me off, but what caught my attention as something familiar pulled up behind me. It was the same car, a Taurus to be exact, that I had cutoff earlier.

I opened the door and got out, seeing that a blue vixen had gotten out of her car, staring at me with anger. "You got a problem?" I said to her, tightening my fists as I felt rage growing through my body.

"Yeah. You fucking cut me off. How about you watch you're doing next time or I'll beat your ass?" She threatened me, trying to act tough, but she was no match for me. "Bring it, bitch. Let's go." "Not in front of my building, you're not!" A voice I heard earlier say to us, it was the familiar bull, Marcos Reaper.

"I don't want this mission to be trouble for the both of you so you better straighten up!" "You fucking with me. I have to work with her. Who the fuck is she anyway?" "Who the fuck are you?" She said to me, getting angry with me as I grew even angrier with her.

"Get in the building now, and we will discuss this, rationally. The other two are already waiting for you two." "Other two? You serious? Son of a bitch." I said to Marcos, as I walked towards the rear while shoving the vixen out of my way.

"Asshole." She said, wanting to retaliate, but she needed this job. So she decided against it….for now. We walked through the doors, seeing a couple assistants look up at us as we walked past. I said nothing to them, not even looked in their direction.

I followed Marcos into his office, seeing that two animals, an Arctic Wolf and a Husky sitting in the chairs provided for them. They didn't look eager to see us. They felt the same way I did, I didn't need anyone's help.

I took a seat next to the wolf as the blue vixen took a seat next to the canine. Marcos sat in his chair, staring at the four of us, while we gave him a mean look. He seemed nervous, but he knew he had to do this. He began to talk.

"Alright. I know none of you are happy to be here, but I have no choice. A job this big needs a lot of people. I chose the best four. You all." "I'm not sure about these three pussies, but I am the best out there." The wolf said, sounding like a arrogant prick.

I growled at him, which caught his attention. "You want to start something?" "I already got first dibs on him. You fight this husky bastard right here." "What the fuck did I do? I'm just sitting here and you insult me. You know what….."

"Shut up! All of you! Just shut up!" Marcos yelled at the top of his voice, which caught all of our attentions. "If you don't behave this instant, I'll make sure none of you work in this field ever again! You got it?" He continued to yell, staring at all of us with red eyes.

We looked at each other, then slowly back towards Marcos, while nodding our heads. "Okay. Thank you. As I was saying, I'm not sure any of you know each other. So, I'm going to introduce you to everyone."

"Krieger Aurelius." I looked up and gave a nod. "Yep." Was my response as I lowered my head a little. "Kursed Turismo." "Yeah." She said, as all of us stared at her, then back forward.

"Ryan Cooper." "Yeah." The canine said, as he gave a quick wave to Marcos. "And Adrian Wolf." "Mhmm." Was the wolf's response, I chuckled in my throat. "_A wolf named Wolf. Boy, where does that sound familiar?_" I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Alright, now we all know who we are. Now, here's the mission." Marcos said, before pressing a button on his computer, allowing him to see the profile. He spun the monitor around for us to see and read.

"His name is Cyrus Lector. He's thirty seven years of age, a jaguar as you can see. He's about six-five and weighs about two hundred and ten pounds. His crimes are extensive, but the one we are most concerned with is this. He's trying to assemble an army to overthrow Corneria's government."

I stared at the screen, thinking how someone, like this scumbag, can have so much influence over so many people. "We believe he's been hiding out over in Detroit, Michigan over on Earth. We don't know how much time we have, but we need him stopped. For now though, we need information. We want to know what exactly he'll be trying to do. I want all of you to leave immediately. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one." Adrian said, as he raised his hand. Everyone in the office stared at him. "Why does this fucker next to me have an optical implant?" I slowly turned my head even more towards the white wolf, glaring evilly at him. I saw his eyes move when he focused on the implant in what used to be my left eye. It had changed from green to red.

"Does that mean you're pissed?" He said sarcastically, trying to piss me off even more than I really was. "How about you try getting shot eleven times and then being engulfed in flames then we'll see how you like it." I said to him, with my tone ever so low.

I looked at the vixen, as she seemed to have caught interest. "You wanna see the scars? They are all over my body." I said, zippering my coat and ready to lift my shirt. "No!" She yelled at me, trying her best to not see the scars. However, I did not listen.

I lifted the shirt and already, you could see four shot wounds in the lower torso area alone. One of those shots passed right through me, burning up parts of both intestines. "Krieger! Enough!" Marcos yelled at him, making me lower my shirt.

I never looked at him, I just smiled at the blue vixen. I could tell she was nervous with me. "Also burned part of my brain. I don't know how I survived, but it took months for me to completely recover. Even with the artificial implants throughout my body, including my brain. Which gives me a special gift."

"And what's that?" The husky said, trying not to sound impressed. I just focused my eyes on him, chuckling at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ryan shook his head as we all focused back on Marcos, who was growing very impatient with us.

"Alright. Transportation won't be provided for you. You have to find it on your own, but that shouldn't be a problem." "Why shouldn't that be a problem?" "Because I got myself a battleship. Along with my fighter. So it's all good." I said, overconfident, but very pleased with myself.

"Oh yeah? What's the name of your ship?" The wolf said, thinking that I was just lying with everyone. I answered almost immediately after he finished his sentence. "Matchitehew." "What the fuck is Matchitehew?" "Look it up." (it means 'he has an evil heart' in Native American Algonquin.)

Everyone stared at me, I just growled at them as I brought my attention back towards the bull. "Okay. I want you all to leave by tomorrow. In the mean time, I order you to get to know each other better. By the end of this mission, I want all of you to be friends."

"I don't need to be friends with these male shit heads." Kursed said, lifting herself out of her chair, using arm strength, standing straight up before walking out of the office. The wolf was next to follow, then the canine. I stayed a moment longer, expecting Marcos to say something to me.

"I want you to lead this group. I know they won't listen to you, but make them." I smiled as I used my arms to lift me out of my chair, straightening my shirt before I left the room.

As I walked around the corner, I endured pain. From my lower torso area, the area where I had been shot. On occasion, I encountered a sharp pain that caused me to almost collapse or throw up. It always took my breath away.

The vixen stopped next to the desk of one of the assistants for information, but she looked up and turned her head towards my direction, seeing me in pain. We may have had a bad first encounter, but she ran to me, worried about my health.

I felt her hand upon my back, almost simultaneously as I spat out a few drops of blood. "Oh god. You need a doctor." "Fuck that. This is normal. The doctor said it would be normal." I said, straightening out my back, now standing at my full height.

She gawked at me for a moment, unable to believe that this was normal for me. "The doctor said it would take a year, minimum before I returned to normal. In the mean time, I suffer these sharp pains and spit out a few drops of blood once a day." I said to her, a higher tone than before, but still very deep.

"Well then. Have fun with that." She said to me, walking away from me. "Go fuck yourself. You think this is fun? You wanna get shot and have it go right through your body?" I yelled at her, making her flinch slightly.

I saw her lower her head, she felt guilty. Which is rather strange because she never felt guilty. "No." "Yeah, that's right." I coughed, spitting out the rest of the blood residue that remained in my mouth. "Now get those fucking assholes over to the bar over on Fifth and James. We got to talk." I said to her, walking past her as I pushed her with my shoulder, making sure to never get in my way.

She just looked at me, unable to believe that I was such an asshole. "_Watch yourself, little lady. I know what you thought about me._" She looked around, couldn't figure out what she had just heard, but then focused on me. She stared in awe, as she just heard my voice enter her mind.

"He's a telepath?" She said, shaking her head in disbelief. I just smiled, knowing that I just scared her with my special talent. Only one other person I know of was a telepath and that was Krystal, the little bitch.

I reached my car, opening the driver door as I took a seat inside, looking at my right arm. It looked normal, skin, white fur, but what was underneath the fur was the story. There was a scar, about the length from my fingertips, all the way to my shoulder. Why? Robotic arm.

The same went with my other arm, both legs, and part of my ribcage. Those plasma shots and the fire really messed up my body. Luckily I'm still alive. I know who did it too. Oh, he paid dearly. Fucking Panther.

When Krystal and I broke up, she went to him, but she wanted me to pay, mostly emotionally. Panther however, took that to a different approach. He shot me eleven times with his blaster, and splashing gasoline on me.

I laid there in pain, looking up at the black cat, as he smiled, holding a lit match. "This is for hurting my flower." Was the last words I heard from him, before the match was thrown upon me, setting me up in a blaze.

Took me six months to recover, by that time, Krystal had left Panther, just for that reason. She didn't want me to die or to suffer this badly, she left him and no one knows what had happened to her.

As for Panther, I saw him one day outside his favorite restaurant, taking in the beautiful day. I approached him, pointing the blaster at him. He looked up at me, seeing me in the worst condition ever.

My fur was burnt away, my skin was charred, my scars were visible, people feared me, as did Panther, who thought I was a zombie, but I was very much alive. "This is for what you did to me. However…" I said, lowering my pistol. "You don't deserve to be shot. The way I see it, a blaster isn't a way for you to go."

I quickly pulled out my dagger, in the shape of a dragon, and slashed it across his throat, causing him to choke and gasp as he stumbled around, trying to stop the blood gushing out of his neck.

The last thing he saw was me winding up, tossing my extra sharp butterfly knife, right into his head, causing him to collapse to the ground, dying almost instantly. No one ever saw me in that form ever again, because I never returned to that form again. This white fox is who I am now.

I blinked back into reality, still sitting in my car, the engine wasn't running, but the rain had picked up to a hard downpour. I held the keys in my right hand, staring at them for a moment, before finally inserting them into the ignition.

I turned the key, hearing the engine come to life, I took in the moment. I just returned to the past for only a moment, before shifting the car into Drive, pulling out into traffic.

I wasn't looking forward to this mission, especially the fact that I had to work with three other people I didn't care for. I sighed. This was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in a chair outside of the bar, Bob's Tavern, (I know. Very original.) waiting for everyone to arrive. If they were going to arrive. I already had been on my second beer and I've been waiting for about ten minutes. I wasn't expecting them to come.

As I finished up the last few drops of my second beer, I just went through my past, remembering another event that occurred. My vision began to blur as I focused on a certain event.

"What the fuck do you mean you're leaving? Why the hell are you such a selfish prick?" I yelled at Falco, as he loaded his Arwing, getting ready to leave once again. "I'm tired of always living in your shadow. Time for me to do things my own way." He replied, closing up the cargo bay.

"You leave this hanger, you're not welcome back here. You got it?" I yelled at him, threatening him to try to get him to reconsider. "You know, there's something I always wanted to do to you." he said, swinging his right winged arm towards me, contacting the side of my head.

I fell to the ground, immediately grabbing the side of my face, feeling a stiff soreness on the side of my muzzle. "Get the fuck out of here." I said angrily, doing my best to not shoot him. My hand hovered over my blaster, I tried my best to not pull it on him.

"Gladly." He said, climbing up the ladder of his ship, jumping over the side to get ready to leave. "Oh, and by the way. You got one day to get off this ship. I'm the new owner of the Great Fox. Here are the papers." He said, lifting a piece of paper out of his flight vest.

They were the ownership papers to the Great Fox, he had bought this ship legally. He began to close the canopy, rage built through my body. I pulled my blaster and shot at his head. Lucky for him, the glass protected him in the nick of time. He gave me the middle finger as he launched out of the hanger of the Great Fox.

I watched him fly, taking my eyes off him and looking at a pink fighter that flew parallel with him. I could only assume that it was Katt Monroe. I stared at them until I could no longer see them, standing there with my fists clinched so hard, blood was dripping down my brown fur.

I looked down and saw blood building up on the floor, seeing the red liquid already starting to stain my hands. I looked up in their direction one last time, knowing that my eyes were red with anger. "You'll regret this."

I snapped into reality, hearing the sound of a car horn as it drove by. A waitress approached me, actually she had been standing there for about ten seconds, trying to get my attention.

I looked up at her, she had a confused look on her face. "Sorry. Another beer please." "Sure." She said, grabbing the empty bottle off the table, starting to walk away. I looked forward again, out at the street, thinking of what happened afterwards.

It was eight months after what had happened, six months of recovery with my encounter with Panther, then additional two when I met up with Falco. He still owned the Great Fox, by this time, I had the Matchitehew.

Comparing the two ships, Matchitehew was enormous compared to the smaller dreadnaught. It didn't look anything like the Great Fox, it looked more like a freighter. However, its weaponry was the state of the art. I only wanted the best for the ship. I had it completely redone, to make sure people wouldn't try and mess with me.

"Hello Falco." I said to him over a radio transmission, hearing a spine chilling noise in the background. It sounds like death was approaching you. It was my alarm system, (I can't describe this very well. It's the intro to the song Spiel Mit Mir by Rammstein.)

Falco stared at me, I could sense fear from him as he grew nervous with the noise in the background. I felt his fear building in him, this ship wasn't to be trifled with. "Fox? That you?"

"You betrayed me, old friend. I don't take to kindly to betrayal. You ever know what happened to Panther?" "He was killed, so what. No one liked him. Except Krystal." This built anger in me, I didn't want to hear anything about Krystal.

I pushed a button, firing the primary weapon of the Matchitehew at the Great Fox. A giant blaster cannon fired, impacting the side of the smaller vessel. The shot was powerful enough to pass right through the ship.

I watched as the one shot took off the top right wing and the lower left. "What the fuck you doing? This is your ship." "No." I said, evilly to get the feathers on Falco's neck to stand up. My voice sounded like you were talking to the Grim Reaper. "That was my ship."

I fired another shot at the Great Fox, seeing the blaster round shoot off the center engine, basically rendering it disable. That shot did a number on the engines, shutting them down from too much stress.

The smaller vessel that I once owned, drifted through space. Falco stared at me, fear at his peak. He felt like the Grim Reaper was staring at him, but it was just me. Little fur, burned marks all over my face, fire red eye, one optical implant.

"I told myself you were going to regret this." Was the last thing I said to him, before engaging the Matchitehew's engines, leaving the scene before I allowed Falco enough time to realize what had just happened.

I snapped back into reality once again, as I heard tires screeching to a stop in front of the bar, one of those looked familiar. The Taurus that belonged to Kursed, the blue-furred vixen as she stepped out of the car.

The vehicles that parked next to her were a Ford Excursion and a Dodge Ram pickup. The wolf got out of the Dodge and the husky got out of the Ford. They approached me, not looking to happy to be here.

They took a seat at the table I was at, growling when they stared at me. "What the fuck do you want us here for?" Adrian said, looking up at the waitress as she returned with my beer. "What can I get all of you?"

"Vodka. Smirnoff." The wolf said, pulling out a twenty to pay for his first drink. "Jagermeister." The husky said, pulling out a twenty to pay for his drink. "Cranberry Martini." The vixen said, pulling out…you guessed it. A twenty to pay for her drink.

"Be right up." She said, collecting the money as she walked away, to fetch our drinks. "Well? What do you want?" The wolf again said, trying to get me to talk. I raised my head towards him, growing anger coursing through my body.

I growled at him, but let it pass. "Alright. One. All of you, take your fighters and park them in my ship. We will make our journey to Earth tomorrow morning. Be there on my ship by eight. If you are not there, make the trip yourself." I said, with a deep tone, I could feel their chills through their bodies. My voice was haunting.

"Two. If we are going to get through this mission alive, then we better start showing each other some respect. Or you might find yourself getting shot. Probably by me. And I know none of you want that. Ain't that right, honey?" I said to the vixen, causing her to flinch.

"How do we find your ship? Which one is yours?" The canine, Ryan Cooper said, accepting his Jager. "You'll know." I said, taking a big gulp of my beer. Watching everyone look at me with confusion.

"Please tell me that you ain't our boss?" Adrian said, after he finished taking a sip of his Vodka. "Is there any problems if I am? You stay focused and listen to me, you might survive and never have to see me again." "I'm in then." He said, looking forward to working with me now.

I smiled, baring my white fangs. "How about you, Ryan? Sound like a plan?" "I'm probably the only one you'll get along with the best. I'm rather compromising. Plus I like money." "Interesting answer. I'll go along with it." I looked at the vixen, I could tell she was nervous with me. She nodded her head.

"Alright. We're respecting each other already. Let's make this business relationship…..fun." I said, raising my beer, waiting for everyone to take their drinks and cling it with mine.

The first one to take their glass and make it contact mine, was Ryan. "I look forward to this." He said, with a mischievous smile. Kursed and Adrian shortly followed. Almost simultaneously, we took a big gulp of our drinks.

I lowered my beer, setting it on the table. "Alright. What are your weapon specialties?" "Dual pistol and shotgun." Adrian said, nodding as he always favored one of those weapons. He was happier when he had both.

"Sniper or a heavy machine gun." Kursed said, taking another sip of her martini. I nodded with a classic choice. "Assault rifle. Now about you?" Ryan said, as he leaned his head on his left hand. Awaiting to hear what I had to say.

"Whatever I have. If I had to choice…" I hesitated, wondering what I really liked most. I pulled out a specially made revolver, semi-automatic, laser-sight. It was a one point one magnum plasma shot. "This…or my dagger." I said, pulling out the dagger, watching it glisten under the little light out right now.

The vixen was the first to pick it up, she stared at it, hypnotized by it. The blade was wavy, smooth on the bottom of the blade, jagged on the top. The handle was brass with a creamish colored handle. Though it was a plastic handle, it was comfy to hold.

She slid it back to me, I grabbed it and put it back into its sheath. I picked up the revolver and put it back into its holster. "Now, your ship. Is it at the Cornerian Military hangers or in space?" I didn't answer, I just stared up at the rainy sky.

"You say we'll know right?" I nodded to the husky, grabbing the beer with my right hand, bringing it close to my mouth so I could take a drink. Ryan just sat further back into his chair. "Somehow, I think I will." He said, taking a sip of his Jager.

"Eight o'clock. Be ready." I said, pushing myself out of my chair, using my arm strength. I straightened my shirt, still keeping my jacket unzipped. I walked away from the group, heading for my car. They watched me walk away, getting inside my station wagon.

I could feel their uneasiness, but they had confidence with me leading. When I took a seat inside, I smiled with their approval before I started up the engine. "What you guys think? You think….we're gonna be okay?" Ryan said, looking at Kursed and Adrian.

The wolf and the vixen looked at each other, then back at the canine. "Should be a fun trip." The wolf said, finishing up the rest of his drink. The vixen nodded, pushing her glass away from her. She stood up and fixed her sunglasses as they shielded her eyes.

"See you guys at eight on the…."She took a moment, trying to remember the ship name. "Matchitehew." They all looked back at me, just in time to see me drive away from everyone. "I don't know about you, but I got a weird feeling about him." "Yeah." The husky and the vixen said, replying to the wolf's statement.

Kursed was the first to her ship the next morning, seven in the morning to be exact. She looked around and saw an empty fighter space, that once sat my fighter ship, Zlogon Je, (Serbian for 'expels evil') She saw it once, and wasn't a fighter you see often. (for those who have played Descent one and two. The Pyro GX.)

She stared at her Cloudrunner, only for a moment or two, before she finally approached it, climbing up the ladder so she could reach her cockpit. She hopped over the side, leaning into her seat, feeling the leather against her back.

The first things on her checklist were to make sure that the engines had enough fuel, which she knew they would. She began to close the canopy, finally engaging the life-support systems.

Just as the canopy closed, she could smell and feel the fresh air that her ship was producing. She liked the ship's air more than the real air. Felt fresher to her. She pushed the button to engage her engages.

She heard a loud boom from behind as the thrusters fired. She smiled as she gave power to the hover jets, allowing her ship to hover. Passing five feet to thirty in a matter of three seconds.

And then giving power to the thrusters as she immediately began to pick up so much momentum. Allowing her to be able to exit Corneria's atmosphere, which she didn't approach for about thirty-five seconds.

After about a minute of flying, the bright sky began to darken, until all that was left was space, filled with trillions of stars. She looked around, seeing that space was busy this morning. Freighters, shuttles, cargo ships were busy loading supplies to the planet, and the Gate.

In the distance to her right, she could see the docking yards over Corneria. She could see vessels docking to the massive yard, or leaving, off to venture space. One ship she saw caught her interest. It was huge, about eighteen hundred meters in length.

It was brownish in color, maybe a little lighter towards the tan side. There were three massive engines in the back, two on the top, one on the bottom. It looked like a freighter more than anything else, but it had a rather evil aura around it, it sent shivers down her spine. "I think that's it." She said to herself, watching the massive ship get closer.

After five minutes, the once tiny ship, only about seven inches long, became its full size, making her nothing, but a dot. "Good for you to join us." A voice over the radio said, causing her to be startled at first. She looked down at her radio, seeing that someone was trying to reach her.

"Us? You mean I'm last?" "Actually, you're the first. I just wanted to annoy you." Laughter soon overcame the radio, it was rather of an evil laugh. "Where is your hanger bay?" "You'll see a white dot approach you on your left. After about another two thousand feet, you'll come across a large, brightly lit area."

"Do you need to lower a containment field or anything?" "The field is there for protecting the bay from exposure to the vacuum of space. Plus, it sanitizes your ship as you pass through the field. You can enter at your discretion, unless I want to fire upon you, preventing you from entering." I said to her, just trying to scare her.

She looked across the hull and saw a laser turret like every eighty feet. And they were fifty feet apart vertically. So eighty by fifty. This really wasn't a ship to be trifled with. "You don't plan on shooting at me…do you?" "You willing to work with me and be cooperative?" "Of course."

She heard a sigh over the radio, rather of an approval humph if we want specifics here, which is I know what you want. "Then enter. Plenty of space for you." I said to her, as I watched her pass the white dot I told her about.

"What is that white dot?" "Starboard pulse cannon. Fires a cannon blast about eighty percent of the main cannons strength. There's one on the port side too. But I'm sure you already knew that." I said to her, trying to make a joke out of it.

"What about the stern?" "No one has ever snuck up behind me, but just for safety measures. There are four guns, about thirty percent of the main cannon strength. Fires every four seconds, sequentially." I said, as I leaned back into the captain's chair, cocky as ever.

"How did you manage to obtain this ship?" "How about you come up here, and we wait for the others so I don't have to repeat myself two more times?" "Okay." She said, afraid that she might make me angry. I was doing this just for laughs. I loved to scare people.

She approached the hanger, seeing that every part of the hanger's entrance was protected by turrets. She chuckled with amazement. She wasn't expecting this ship to be so well armed. "Holy shit!" A new voice over the radio was heard between us. It was the familiar husky of Ryan Cooper.

I started laughing at the unexpected response, but I laughed for only a few seconds before I returned to what I was doing. Getting the ship ready for departure. I had to have enough time to allow the engine turbines gain enough power, which took about ten minutes. However, once they were spinning, power coursed through the ship, enough power would be able to light five cities.

"Thanks." Was my final response, before I went back to work. By this time, Kursed was now entering the hanger bay. It was huge, it had to have been about a four hundred foot entrance, but the inside, would be able to fit eighty ships. It was empty, except for a black fighter.

Kursed landed her Cloudrunner about twenty feet away from my fighter, the Zlogon Je. It was all black, with six laser cannons. Four on the wings and two underneath the where the wings connected with the fuselage. On top were two more wings, the tails and each were loaded with four missiles.

The one thing that stood out most, was its color. Jet black. The canopy window, the body, the missiles, the cannons, they were all black. The only thing that stood out, was the engine fire. Which was white. "So, this is the Zlogon Je." Kursed thought to herself, before she turned around to see two more ships entering the hanger.

One was a Wolfen, the only thing that was changed was that it was black and blue, and not red. The one who climbed out of the canopy was the husky, Ryan Cooper. He called his fighter, Yenko.

The next person to climb out of his fighter, was Adrian Wolf. His fighter was a different design. It looked like a troop carrier, but looked very agile. (Disclaimer: I'm using a Pelican drop ship. Just because those ships are awesome. I don't own it, nor claim it as my own. It's owned by the makers of Halo.) He called his ship, Cobalt.

"So, this is Matchitehew. Unbelievable." Adrian said, looking around the massive hanger. The ceiling had to have been about six hundred feet high. Even with the lights high up there, the hanger was extremely well-lit.

"Come on up. Meet me in the bridge." A voice from nowhere made its way throughout the hanger. Everyone looked around, confused where the voice could've came from. After searching for about ten seconds, unable to find where the voice came from, they made their way towards the bridge.

Along the way, everything was well mapped. There were either arrows pointing your way there, or there were maps on the walls along the way. According to this, the bridge was near the front, on top of what looked like a hood scoop.

Along the way, they passed the armory, seeing almost every type of weapon ever made, including ones made from Earth, back during the twentieth and twenty-first century. They were amazed of how much I had obtained. Ryan took most interest than any of them. He was basically trigger happy.

Soon, they passed the mess hall, seeing that there was a kitchen, but no chefs. You made your own food or you could just have them replicated. Of course, I had a bar, having a wide variety of booze included.

"I think I'm going to like this place." The wolf said, smiling as he saw all the food that was included. "I like to drink." The familiar voice was heard again, this time right above them. The three looked up, seeing an intercom right above them. "By the way, you're going to hear a loud bang."

"What?" The three said simultaneously, as they flinched when they heard the ship bang. It was the engines now starting to rotate, the bang was just for affect. I love to worry people. "What was that?" Kursed said, scanning the area, making sure that everything was still normal.

"Engines." Was my only response, as I prepared for my next, but most fun prank yet. The alarms. They began to go off, it immediately sent chills down their spines, they thought they were about to die. The sound was so horrid, they thought they were facing death. Just like Falco, but he never died.

"If that is the alarm? Then I am scared." Kursed said, nervously. She didn't want to hear this noise again, but it I had control of the ship. I could set it off when everyone is sleeping. "I know, right." Ryan said, continuing his way towards the bridge.

After about ten more minutes, they made their way to the bridge. There was only a few chairs, but two sat right in the middle. One was surrounded by advanced technology that made it control the entire ship.

"Welcome…..to the Matchitehew." I said to the three of them, spinning around in my chair, smiling mischievously. They looked around, seeing sophisticated equipment that ran the ship. When I wasn't controlling the ship from the center console, they were broken up into three other stations. Navigation. Tactical. Radar.

"Impressive." Adrian said, looking around the massive bridge, then looking out the window. It had to have been about thirty feet across, and twenty feet high. It was a viewing screen, not just a window.

"Get to your stations. I don't care where you go. Just don't fight over any of the equipment." I said, pushing myself out of my chair, and heading for the captain's chair, which stood on a podium, about a foot taller than any chair in the room.

I took a seat in the soft leather, and watched as everyone took a station, trying not to be too rough with anything. I pulled out my revolver, aiming it carefully at the navigation station, where Adrian was sitting.

I aimed carefully, as I was aiming just to the right of him, but at the terminal he was at. I squeezed the trigger, allowing the round to pass through the barrel, exiting the hollow cylinder and hitting the terminal a second later.

He jumped out of his chair, staring at the fizzing computer, but however. It wasn't melting or shorting out. It was as if it absorbed the attack. Everyone looked at me, and I just sat there smiling. "Go ahead. Be rough with the instruments. My design."

"Jesus man. You got to stop messing with us like this." Adrian said, trying to calm his heart rate. I just continued to smiling, maybe bringing a bigger smile to my face. "Why? It's fun." I responded, as I slowly looked away from him and towards Kursed, who looked at me nervously.

"Calm down. None of you are going to die under my control." I said confidently, though everyone looked at each other, still wondering about me. "Adrian. See the button marked engines? Push it." I ordered, leaning back into my chair, trying to get comfortable.

Adrian looked at the button, then raised his hand over it. He paused for a moment, then pressed down on the terminal. We started to hear a loud wind, before finally it became silent.

A small freighter was flying past the engines during this time, which is never a good idea. As soon as the engines fired, it releases a sonic boom, even in space. The boom travels for about a few hundred meters, but if you're right next to it. Hold on tight.

The freighter was shot that distance, spinning in a barrel roll fashion. The pilots inside held on, also doing their best to steady the ship, but it took them fifteen seconds to level the ship.

When the ship leveled, the pilots look left, staring at the rear of the Matchitehew. "Holy fuck. What the hell was that?" One of the pilots said, turning his head to face the other pilot. "A sonic boom?" "In space?"

"Never a good thing to do. Adrian, release the clamps." The wolf amazed after he just watched the freighter get tossed a few meters. He saw the clamp release on the other side of his terminal. He pushed down on it, being startled by the loud sound that coursed throughout the ship.

On the outside, the clamps released themselves from the Matchitehew, allowing the ship to be able to travel. "Full power." I ordered one last time, watching the wolf finding the thrust lever, pushing it forward.

All of us were pushed back into our chairs, Kursed, who was sitting at an angle, fell out of her chair. The engines pushed so much thrust that in a matter of seconds, the ship was traveling at one hundred meters per second, and that was only forty-five percent of its max speed.

Kursed, still laying on her back, was amazed at the ship. I could feel it. She wasn't expecting a hand to hover over her. She looked at it, then followed the arm to see who was offering her a hand. It was me.

She grasped it, allowing me to help her up. "Thanks." "Careful next time." I said to her, with a deep tone as I walked away from her, back towards my chair. She stared at me, then at the other two animals as they stared at her.

She dusted herself off, before she took a seat back into her chair, staring out the massive view screen. Adrian stared at her a little longer, before looking down at the speed indicator. "We are going over two hundred and twenty-two meters per second?" "Holy shit, Krieger. That's amazing for a ship this size."

I stared at the husky, and slightly smirked. "This ship was specially made. Took a lot of money and too many attempts to get it right." "How much money and how many attempts?"

I looked over at Kursed, narrowing my eyes a little at her. "The money ain't none of your damn business. It took six attempts. Mainly for weapon and engine purposes." "Does this thing have a jump drive…or anything like that?" The wolf said, looking at the panel, seeing if he saw something relevant.

"Press the NOS button. Just another name for hyper jump. I like to be different." I said to him, with a low voice, but also with a hint of enthusiasm. Adrian looked around and saw the button. It was blue in color, he pushed it.

A power level began to glow blue as a bar started to increase. Probably power building up in the engines and this was the indicator. It took a few seconds, but it was growing strength every second. I just waited for that moment.

Adrian sat there, hypnotized by the indicator, waiting for the power level to reach one hundred percent. His waiting paid off because ten seconds later, the level reached one hundred percent. Now a new thing appeared on the panel, 'Engage.' He slowly pushed the button, hearing a low pitched beep.

Everyone stopped as a loud wind was heard throughout the ship. It was the hyper jump drive spooling up, before long. Everything was pushed towards the rear of the ship as the ship took off at a tremendous rate. To be exact, over thirty-five hundred meters per second.

Everyone was pushed into their chairs, trying to be able to compensate for the sudden g-force, but it became easier all of a sudden. A protective, anti resistant shield surrounded the ship. It was invisible, but I knew it was there. I was able to stand up with no problems.

The husky jumped out of his chair, pumped with excitement. "Yes! That's the shit I was hoping for in this beast! Whoooo!" He yelled, yelling at the top of his voice, excited for the speed the Matchitehew provided.

I slightly chuckled at him as I started to walk towards Adrian. I typed in a series of coordinates, the coordinates to arrive at Earth. The ship began to turn, but you couldn't even feel it. Due to the protective shield, nothing was pushing you to the side. Everyone was amazed.

"I'll be in the mess hall." I said with a low tone, turning around and walking away from the center console. Everyone looked at me disappear behind the corner, finally looking at each other. "I don't know about you, but I could use some breakfast." Ryan said, as he started to jog out of the bridge, trying to catch up with me.

Adrian and Kursed watched Ryan disappear before they got out their chairs to try and catch up with me. When they rounded the corner, they saw Ryan slowly to a walk as he walked parallel with me. "How did you get this ship?" The two over heard the canine, asking a question.

I looked at him, sighed at him before I turned my head towards what was in front of me again. "I found it in a junkyard over Zoness." Was all I said, not making myself any clearer. The husky brought his focus on the other two as they finally caught up with them.

I slowly looked to my left, seeing that's where Kursed was. I gave her a look like I wasn't happy to see her, but I did nod at her. I felt an uneasiness from her still, I just wondered how long I was going to keep that going. I did have a lot of fun doing it.

We continued to walk down the hall, everyone was looking around the different corridors that led in different directions. "How did you manage to obtain all those different weapons in the armory?" Ryan asked another question, the one he was most eager to hear the answer to.

I brought myself to look at him, giving him a slight chuckle, but I respected his questions. I answered, but grief coursed through me. "I had a friend…..who collected guns. He used to live on Earth, well, he had a house on Earth. Detroit to be specific. He gotten himself into some trouble and I did my best to protect him." I lowered my head, trying to hold back what the two on my right saw were….tears.

"He may have been considered my best friend and I would've given my life to protect him. Anyway, a couple weeks after living with me. On Corneria, he approached me with a couple gifts. One being all his weapons. I asked him, 'where did you get all these weapons?'

He responds, 'wouldn't you like to know?' While having a big smile on his collie face. Next, he hands me the keys to his station wagon. The same one you see me driving in. I stared at him and I ask him, 'why are you giving me your stuff?' He says, 'because I know you'll take great care of them."

Everyone stared at me, tears were falling now. Kursed was seeing it too, even tears were coming out of the implant. Everyone, just looked at me, feeling sympathy for me. Adrian placed a hand upon my shoulder, I just looked at him, giving him a nod.

"Of course I accepted the gifts, making sure that I did a even better job to protect him. Two days later, he was killed in a drive by on the streets of West Corneria City. I did my best to save him…,but….there was nothing I could do for that collie. My best friend was taken from me that day. That's why I try to remain secluded."

"What kind of trouble was your friend in?" Kursed asked, curious about what could've happened to him to get him into that much trouble. "A man, a pit bull sent a bounty on him because my friend knew too much about what he was doing. He was out to try to start a war, my friend tried to prevent that."

"Cyrus Lector?" Ryan said, looking at me as I just nodded at him. "By that time, none of us knew his name. Which made it hard for us to try to find him. All I could do was try to protect him. I failed." "What was his name? Your friend." I looked at Adrian, taking in a deep breath, before answering.

"Matt Strong." "Matt Strong?" Kursed said, trying to remember something. She had met him before, but she couldn't remember. I just stared at her, seeing if I could pick out the memory. It was lost somewhere so I had no clue either. "It'll come to me." "Yeah."

We arrived in the mess hall, I just sat in a chair with only a cup of coffee in front of me. Ryan, as hungry as he was, came back with a plate full of eggs, hash browns, bacon and a glass of orange juice.

I looked at the husky, with a slight smirk on my face. "What can I say. I'm a growing boy. I need my strength for the day." "I guess." I said, turning my head to the left as Adrian approached us with a plate of french toast. Kursed was last to join us, with waffles and a coffee herself.

"Did you have any family, Krieger?" I looked at vixen, noticing that she had used my first name for once. "No." I said deeply, lowering my head to stare at the steam, floating off the coffee. "So…Matt was like a brother to you?" "Yeah."

"How long did you two know each other?" Ryan asked, before taking a bite out of his eggs. I leaned back into my chair, looking at the ceiling, trying to find the answer. "Over one year."

"Only a year? How did you two meet?" Adrian asked, putting his fork down so he had his full attention locked on me. I just laughed slightly, remembering that it was a rather funny moment.

"I just recovered from my shooting and I was traveling the streets on Fichina. It was dark and cold that night and I was just looking for a place to warm up. I heard yelling and its him yelling at a prostitute. He was yelling that he didn't want her business because she gave him Crabs and I just laughed.

As I approached him, she walked away and he was just standing there. He hears me approaching from my feet crunching in the snow. He sees me laughing and he just yells out one more thing to her. 'Hey you, cock juggling thunder cunt. I want my money back!'

I look at the hooker walking away one last time, only nodding. 'Looks like she gave good head though.' Is what I said to him, he just laughed. 'Oh trust me, she did. I just didn't want to pay for it."

I laughed when I finished saying that. "The guy was a cheap fuck, but had a sense of humor I enjoyed. We ended up going to a bar and chatted for a few hours. I spent that time in Detroit with him, but things got out of hand. Next thing I know, I take him with me to Corneria, after he told me his problem and I did everything I could to protect him. He turned thirty that day too."

"Damnit man. That sucks." Ryan said, finishing up the hash browns on his plate. I just nodded as I looked back up at the ceiling, thinking of that year of friendship I had with him. Everyone just stared at me, the one that I felt the most sympathy from was Kursed.

"Everything I've said or done to all of you….wasn't personal. I just try to keep myself secluded from everyone, so I wouldn't have to deal with this shit again." "I understand, man. Trust me. It's cool." Adrian said, patting me on my shoulder.

"Computer? How long till we reach planet Earth?" A feminine voice soon answered a moment later after calculating the approximate time. "Eight hours and twenty nine minutes." "Wish I had warp gate technology." I said, getting up out of my chair and walking away from everyone.

I heard a few chuckles, but it didn't slow me down as I walked out of the mess hall. Everyone just stared at each other, still feeling sad. This had brought up a painful memory for Kursed. She started to remember her life….with Fox. She then remembered who she once was….Krystal.

Everyone looked all over the ship, just trying to find me. Where was I? Nobody knew. I knew though, my room. I hid away there when I needed time to be myself, hence why it's called your room.

I looked at photos of Matt and I on our vacation at Fortuna. It was basically a trip to pick up women. Didn't go rather well, probably because of the way I looked. I wasn't exactly the friendliest looking of guys, so women tried to stay away from me.

Though, a girl did manage to hang with us a lot, Matt was really attracted to this girl, a female beagle by the name of Michelle Light. But she lived on Earth and had a busy life there. He was upset when he had to say goodbye. The only thing that kept him going was seeing her again. She looked forward to that day.

I lowered my head, sad to think that I had to find her and tell her that Matt was gone. It would devastate her because those two loved each other. He was considering having her live with him.

A knocking was heard from the other side of my door, I sighed when I was finally found. "Hey Krieger! You in there?" Ryan yelled, trying to see if anyone was home. "Enter." I was expecting only one, but I was surprised to have found all three outside the door.

"There you are! We were looking all over for you." Adrian said, stepping inside the large room, noticing the pictures. "What's that?" "Memories." Kursed took a seat next to me and saw one with Michelle on it. "Did you like this girl?"

I looked at her, shaking my head in response. "Matt did. He loved her to be exact. She loved him back." I saw her facial expression change, she wondered though if she knew. "She doesn't know. And it's going to suck when I find and tell her that….he's gone."

I felt her arm on shoulder, trying to console me, but it wasn't really helping. Ryan took the picture and stared at her. "Damn man. Matt had her. What a hound." "He did have a way with the ladies." I responded, asking for the picture back so I could put it back into the box I had for it.

Ryan handed it to me and I placed it with the pile of other pictures. I picked up the lid and placed it over the top of the small shoe box. I bent over and slid it underneath my bed as I straightened out my back and stood up. "Try to get some more sleep, guys. We still got over seven hours left."

"Sure thing, Aurelius." Ryan said, heading for the door that led towards the hallway. Adrian followed suit, Kursed did a couple minutes later. She just wanted to make sure I was okay. I was feeling a change with her. I was feeling her feelings for me.

I didn't know how to respond to that. It's been way too long since I been with anyone. In particular, I mean Krystal. I gave her a nod to assure her that I'm fine, but I think she knew I was faking it. She left anyway, but she didn't want to.

I watched the door behind her close, before I sat back down on my bed. I lowered my head, just trying to remember everyone that I had lost over my years. My mother, my father, Fara, Krystal, StarFox in general, then my best friend.

All that just made my mind snap, I guess. I just couldn't deal with all that bullshit. I decided to end Fox McCloud and I became Krieger Aurelius. I pulled out my dagger and held it in my hands.

I stared at the shiny blade as the lights reflected off of it. I walked over to my nightstand and placed the dagger, along with its quiver upon it. Along with my revolver and its holster.

I took my shirt off and threw it on a chair that sat about five feet away. I didn't bother to take off my pants. I took one final seat on my bed before I brought my legs underneath the covers as I laid down. I reached over to shut off the light, before long. I was looking at nothing, but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kursed laid in her bed, thinking its only been at least an hour, but she soon realized that it has been close to seven. There was only about fifteen minutes of the flight left and she continued to stare into space.

One thing she couldn't get out of my head was me and my past. She was sad that the reason I had become the way I was because of a lost of my best friend. She was sad and it made her cry on occasion. As mean as she was, she was going through the same. She missed Fox.

She had heard rumors that Fox had died, due to complications after his recovery. No one was ever able to find him, but that was because he wasn't dead. He became Krieger, but no one knew that.

She wished though, she could go back in time, and tell him she was sorry. She missed him a lot and would kill Panther if he weren't already dead. She would go see Slippy, Peppy, Falco, all of them, but it would bring bad memories for her.

Even though she left for StarWolf, they still treated her like a friend. One thing she will always cherish. She began to smile when she saw everyone's faces, but brought herself to reality when something disturbed her. A knocking.

She sat herself up in her bed, trying to de-poof her purple hair, before she let, whoever was at the door, in. "Come in." She said, wrapping her arms around her knees, which were still underneath the covers.

She watched as the door opened, revealing me standing there. "We'll be approaching Earth soon. You might want to get ready to leave." I said to her, somewhat of a deep voice.

I began to turn around until a voice from behind me stopped me. "Don't leave, Krieger." I stopped, my head facing the floor before I brought it up to look at her. "What?" Kursed got out of her bed, revealing her curvy body. I took a quick glance before I refocused on her face.

"I understand what you are going through. I lost a friend a couple years ago. It hurt me dearly and I wished I could have done something to save him. I blame myself for his death. And it sucks completely." "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I just understand the pain you're dealing with and I'm here if you ever want to talk." "I know what you're trying to do. And it won't work. I don't need your love." I said to her, walking out of the room, leaving her to stand there, feeling stupid.

"It might help you though." She said to herself, lowering her head. She raised her head enough to stare at the empty doorway, before turning around to look for clothes to wear.

The journey was completed, the Matchitehew orbited the blue planet. Surprisingly, it wasn't the biggest ship in space around here. A ship, about five kilometers away, sat in a docking yard. It had to have been close to three thousand meters long. Much bigger than the Matchitehew.

We all took a seat in the Cobalt, since it was big enough to fit everyone. Adrian, the pilot was happy to be taking his ship down. This has always been his one true home. I just sat on the bench, next to Ryan and Kursed.

I could feel that Kursed was feeling ashamed of herself and I just slowly looked at her, giving her a low pitched growl. Low enough for her to notice, but not Ryan. "Hang on, guys. This might get a little bumpy." Adrian said, piloting his ship, towards the planet.

I got up from my seat, walking towards the cockpit to look out the window in front of the ship. As I peered through the large window, I could no longer see space, but the planet. Adrian had already made his course change so he'll fly right to Detroit.

He looked over his shoulder, only to see me standing over him. "You better sit down, Krieger." I just looked at him, giving him a slight growl. "Don't order me around." I threatened him, with a deep low voice.

He just stared at me for a moment, then brought his attention back to the controls. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I heard him say to himself, but I was able to catch it. I wanted to punch him, but I held back. I did glare at him though, as he adjusted some instruments to allow the ship to enter the atmosphere with no problems.

As the Cobalt traveled through space at a high rate of speed, its hull began to glow red. We were now entering the atmosphere and I could feel the heat being created. I could also feel my weight being created as well, as I wanted to fly towards the rear of the ship.

I gripped the wall hard, I could feel my skin digging into the metal, as I felt blood dripping off my hands, towards the back of the ship. Ryan and Kursed saw the blood and tried to grab me, but they couldn't beat the greater force that was trying to pull them towards the rear of the ship.

The heat began to subside as the ship successfully passed through the atmosphere. All we could see now was darken skies, but below us was nothing, but cloud coverage. It was winter in Detroit, and it was in the middle of a snow shower.

"Detroit International Port, this is drop ship, Cobalt. Request permission to land." Adrian said over the radio, trying to contact Detroit. All we heard was static for a few moments before it finally broke.

"Permission granted, Cobalt. Land on pad forty-nine and enjoy your stay." "Will do, Detroit." The wolf responded back, as he tried to make his landing, which was still about three minutes away.

"Buckle in everyone. We are making our approach." "I'm not going to buckle in." "I suggest you do." "I suggest you shut up." I said to the wolf, causing him to grow angry with me. "What the fuck crawled up your ass?" "Just make the fucking landing already."

Adrian lowered the yoke to lower the ship's descent even further. We were passing through the clouds, but the turbulence was awfully bad. Everyone was shaking around, trying to maintain their place on their chair.

The cloud coverage finally broke and we saw Detroit's port ahead of us, about ten miles away. The snow was horrible as it already began to attract itself to the ship, though it didn't slow it down or anything. I just stared at the fast approaching port, which now only laid a few miles away.

On the ground, people looked up at the Cobalt as it now flew over the port, only a feet meters above the ground. Adrian, smiling at the time, raised the nose of the ship and increasing thruster power to slow the ship at an incredible rate.

Kursed and Ryan were thrown from their seats, Adrian lunged forward in his chair, but the harness kept him secure. I, however, never moved. I braced myself, mainly using the mechanical strength in my right arm.

Adrian, still smiling turned around in his chair, was shocked to see me still standing, but the right arm, bent the archway into the cockpit. "Son of a bitch! You realize how much it's going to cost me to get that fixed?"

I stared at him for a moment, before I looked at my right hand, how it pushed the metal, making a huge dent. "You did it." I said, lowering my arms to my side and walking away from him.

He lowered the landing gear on the Cobalt and slowly lowered the drop ship until it was sitting on the ground. It jerked slightly, but otherwise it was a rather smooth landing. I walked past Ryan and Kursed, who still laid on the floor, and pushed the button to lower the loading ramp.

I lowered outside, seeing the harsh winter this city was enduring. I just made sure my hat was on securely, along with my sunglasses as I stepped onto the ramp, walking down towards the pavement.

There was little snow on the ground, but I guess you can expect that, especially with weather like this. The people who maintain the runways could only do so much to keep the snow off.

I looked around, seeing everyone working on either clearing the runways, or just mechanics working on maintaining the ships. Some ships were taking off or some were coming in for a landing. Either way, it was as busy as Corneria on some mornings.

I was soon joined by everyone on my team, as they stood parallel with me. "So. What do we do now? Where do we go?" Ryan asked, zippering up his coat so the cold wouldn't run down his shirt, but he was a husky. He loved snow. The same with all three of us actually. We were winter animals.

"At the entrance, should be two vehicles. A 1987 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS and a 2005 GMC Yukon XL. That's our transportation. Go to this address. I have something to do." "And what the fuck is that?" Adrian said, still annoyed with the fact that I damaged his ship.

I just glared at him, saying nothing for a moment, before I looked away from him. In fact, I just started to walk away from everyone. I walked towards the gate with my duffle bag in my hand. Everyone started to walk behind me, but stayed a feet few back.

"What has gotten into him?" Adrian asked, as he whispered into Ryan's husky-like ear. "I don't know, man, but it's annoying all over again." Kursed just looked down at the ground, she knew it was her fault. She tried to get close to Krieger, but it bit her in the ass.

They walked past the gate, seeing the cars next to each other about thirty feet away. A gust of wind picked up, tossing snow into my face, causing my eyes to squint a little, even though they were protected by the sunglasses I was wearing.

I approached the Monte Carlo, opening up the driver side door, tossing the bag onto the passenger seat before I stepped inside. Everyone just stared at me, as I disappeared behind the snow-covered door.

I started up the engine, allowing the small block to heat up a little before I shifted into drive, doing a burnout in the snow. Everyone watched me drive away, before they finally figured something out.

"I think he's going to try and find that Michelle girl." Ryan said, snapping his fingers as he made a pretty damn good prediction. "I wouldn't be happy either if I had to tell her that her boyfriend was dead. It would make me feel sick to my stomach." Adrian said, looking at Kursed, who was already sitting inside the SUV.

The truth was, Ryan was right. I wasn't mad at Kursed. I was mad that I had to tell Michelle that Matt was dead. It's going to suck like fuck. I found out that she works at this bar over on Fifth. I didn't know if she was working, but it won't be a good day for her.

I stepped inside the bar, looking around and seeing that the place was dead, except for a few customers, who liked to get drunk all the time. It was before the big rush, but I saw her just wiping off the counter top of the main bar.

I took in a deep breath, before letting it out into a sigh. I approached the bar, she looked up and saw that I looked familiar. "Krieger? Is that you?" "Hey Michelle. It's been a while."

A smile came across her face as she walked around to greet me with a hug. "Oh my God. I missed you and Matt so much. How have you been? Where is Matt? He hasn't called me lately. Has he been busy? Is he seeing another girl?" Michelle said, trying to make a joke out of the last question, but I never smiled.

She saw that I had a very serious look on my face, and grew concerned. "Krieger? What's wrong?" I lowered my head, taking off my sunglasses so she could see my real eye and the artificial one.

"Michelle? It's Matt. He…I'm sorry you have to find out like this, but….Matt died." She covered her mouth, I could already see tears building up in her eyes. "What? When? How?" She said, stubbing over her words as she began to cry.

"He was killed in a drive by. About a couple months ago. I did everything I could to save him…,but he died in my arms." I said to her, holding back tears, but it didn't stop them from coming.

I approached her, opening my arms, she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, crying together for our friend. I tried to calm her, but it wasn't working. Michelle loved him too much, it wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about this. At least you found out from a friend you trusted instead of some random person." I said to her, which caused her to say something not very reassuring. "Yeah." She said, very unsure of my response, I picked it up as I pushed her away slightly to look at her face.

"What? Why did you say it like that?" I said to her, trying to get her to look into my eyes. I wanted her to tell me, but if she didn't. I was ready to probe her mind. She looked up slightly, tears still falling from her eyes, but she waved it off like it was nothing.

I didn't want to, but she made me. I entered her mind telepathically, trying to find out she was hiding from me. I grew angry when I found out almost immediately.

"You never trusted me….and you were never my friend. You only liked me as a friend because of Matt. Now that he's gone….You don't want to know me anymore. That's it! Our friendship is a lie, only 'cause of Matt?" I said to her, raising my voice, causing her to stare at me with bewilderment.

"How….how did you know?" "So you don't deny it?" She just stared at me, stunned that I knew. She hesitated too long. Anger grew inside of me, and I know wouldn't be able to control it. I walked away from her, preventing myself from hurting Matt's love.

However, the anger reached me too fast. I stopped next to a chair, a wooden chair, not very heavy. Maybe fifteen, twenty pounds in weight. I picked it up, and throwing it with all my might at Michelle.

Though, I aimed slightly to her left, missing her by only inches. She ducked to protect herself and watched as the chair collided with the bar shelves. Shattering the bottles of liquor, spilling it all over the place.

She stared at me with fear, as I looked at her, giving her the look that caused people to fear. I headed for the exit, pissed like never before. Another person that betrayed me, but this one was the most humiliating. I couldn't believe she was never my friend.

I kicked open the door, walking out into the heavy falling snow. People that were in the bar ran outside to try to stop me from leaving. "I can't let you leave, buddy." A feline said, holding a shattered beer bottle in his hand.

I slowly turned around, seeing that there was the feline and a horse. Trying to defend themselves when they came to attack. They feared for their lives when I pulled out my revolver, shooting the laser sight, right into the forehead of the feline.

The horse took off back into the bar, the feline hesitated for a moment, was too scared to move, before finally running back into the bar. I stared at the door closing behind them, turning off the laser.

I turned back around, looking at the old Chevy, which sat about ten feet away from me. I looked up at the darkened sky, still able to see snow falling from the sky. "Why must I suffer like this?" I said out loud, before walking the rest of the distance between me and the car.

I opened the door, taking a seat inside, feeling the leather against my clothing and fur. I sat there in anger for a few moments, I could tell I was being watching from the windows. Michelle was one of those in particular, who now feared for her life whenever I would ever be around.

"How could Matt ever be friends with him?" She said to herself, crying for Matt and the fact that her head was almost taken off by a flying chair. "Because he trusted me." She heard in her head, the voice was familiar. She gasped with fear when she heard my voice in her mind.

I started the ignition, shifting the car into drive and peeling away in the snow. Snow shot everywhere against the building, covering the windows and the brightly lit sign saying the name of the bar.

My night was completely ruined, finding out that a girl my best friend loved, never enjoyed our friendship. I drove through the snow, getting the address I given my team to. If they knew where to go.

I arrived at the address, seeing the familiar Yukon in front of the house. The neighborhood wasn't pretty, but like everything else. It could be worse. For those who know, it can, especially when you deal with me.

I shutoff the car, stepping out into the snow, with my bag in my hand, seeing my team starting to do the same. The first to talk to me was Ryan, who had a big smile on his face. "So. How'd did you visit go?" He said with enthusiasm, trying to be cheerful.

I just stared at him, a glare saying I would shoot him if he didn't shut up. He took a step backwards as I looked away from him and walked towards the house. They all stared at each other, trying to find a way not to mess with me for the rest of the night, but I hold grudges a long time.

I walked up the steps, stopping in front of the door as I began to unlock it. I had a spare set, after Matt had made them for me whenever we would visit here, just so he could see Michelle. I was mad at my best-friend right now, only because of the woman he chose to be with.

I opened the door, stepping inside the dark house, seeing dust accumulating on certain areas of the walls and such. I scanned the area, seeing all the stuff that Matt had laid out in his home. The first thing that I walked up to, was a picture of the two love birds.

I picked it up, gripping it hard. My team was at the doorway, watching me, very nervous to be around me. They flinched backwards when they saw me throw the picture at the wall, seeing it shatter upon impact.

I slowly turned my head backwards, staring at them with my red, burning eyes. They just ran upstairs, finding a room for them to stay in, closing the door behind them. "You bastards born in a fucking BARN?" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I stomped over to the door, slamming it hard shut.

Vibrations could be felt all over the house, as I just stood there alone, pissed like hell. "You sure do know how to pick them, don't you, you bastard?" I said out loud, referring to Matt. I had never been mad at my friend, but tonight was necessary.

I walked to my right, heading for the kitchen, which was in the back corner of the house. I entered and the first thing I focused on was the fridge. I walked over to it, opening it and seeing three cases of beer.

I snatched one and opened the cap with my claw. I drank about half of it before I finally pulled the bottle away from my mouth. I stared out the window in front of me, which was also over the sink. I tapped the neck of the bottle, trying to suppress my anger.

I looked around quickly when I saw a familiar blue vixen at the doorway to the kitchen. I stared at her angrily, trying to get her to leave, but she stood her ground. She never moved.

"What the fuck do you want?" "I came to ask you what happened." She said, firmly. Trying to show that she wasn't afraid, but I felt the fear in her, but she did a good job masking it on the outside. I sighed quietly, admiring her courage.

"What does it matter? Who gives a flying fuck about me?" "With that attitude, it's no wonder you act this way around everyone and people treat you the same." I chucked the bottle into the ground, hearing the glass break on impact, though I never looked down, I could feel the beer on my pants.

I walked to her, rage coursing through my body, causing me to grab her by the neck, straggling her. I looked into her eyes, seeing no change in her look. I bared my teeth at her, but the only thing that changed about her was the glistening in her eyes. She managed to speak though. "What happened?"

I looked at her for a moment longer, hearing her struggling to breath. I released her throat, causing her to inhale deeply, trying to catch her breath. I looked away from her and leaned on the table. I stared at the wood as she slowed her breathing down.

She cleared her throat as she walked up next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. As soon as she touched my fur, I looked at the hand, but it never moved. Again, she was trying to show her bravery.

I closed my eyes as I lowered my head even more, now it was just basically hanging there. I gave out one loud sigh, before I started talking. "She never liked me as a friend. She was only my friend…because of Matt. She never trusted me." "She said that to you?" "I had to probe it out of her mind. She wouldn't tell me."

Kursed looked away, towards the dining room, before looking back at me. "Oh Krieger. I'm so sorry. I can't believe it." "Well believe it!" I yelled at her, spinning around to stare at her. "You know. You better not betray me. Otherwise, you'll be the first that I kill because of it."

I walked past her, towards the living room, leaving her in the kitchen by herself. As soon as I disappeared behind the corner, she fell to the floor, starting to cry from being so scared. She thought she had seen me upset, this was far worse than before.

I sat on the floor right behind that same corner, a tear falling from my eye. "Why does all this bad shit happen to me?" I said to myself, in my mind. Everything that I do always ended up turning bad. Starting with StarFox.

I wiped the tear away and stood up, making my journey up the stairs towards my room, whichever one that may be. There was one problem, this house only had three bedrooms. I had to make do with a roommate unless I wanted the couch, but I always woke up with back problems when I did.

The first room I entered was down the hall, across from the bathroom. When I entered, I was expecting someone, but it was empty. "Shit. Kursed's sleeps here." I couldn't believe it. The one room she chooses, happens to be mine when I stayed here with Matt. I sighed as I dropped my bag next to the dresser and took a seat on the chair next to it.

I rested my left arm on the rest, and buried my face into the resting arm. It was very quiet for these next few minutes, before the silence was interrupted. I raised my head from my hand when I turned around to see Kursed standing at the door.

She started to walk away when I yelled at her to stop. She turned around to look at me. I wasn't looking at her, I was just giving the hand motion to enter the room. "We will share the room because you're the only one I trust the most right now and I ain't sleeping on the couch because I always get back problems."

She stepped inside the room, staring at the bed. "What are the sleeping arrangements?" "We sleep in the same bed, you try to make a move on me and I push you off." She chuckled slyly, as she made her way to the bed.

I stood up and took off my coat, followed by my shirt. Kursed stared at me, particularly the scars that remains. They were somewhat visible underneath the fur, but the fur could only hide so much. The one that stood out most, was the bullet wound that passed through my body.

I took off my pants and laid in the bed, relaxing my head against the soft pillow. Kursed just stood next to the bed, wondering what to do next. "You coming to bed or not?"

Her questions were answered when she was told to come to bed. She took off her coat, and her pants. Wearing nothing, but a tank-top and underwear. I didn't pay much attention, but I did make a couple quick of discreet glances at her.

She covered herself underneath all the blankets, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp next to her. "Goodnight, Krieger." She said, turning on her side, facing away from me. I just turned on my side, facing away from her.

She kept looking over her shoulder, wondering if I would respond to her. After about a minute, she just closed her eyes, hoping that this night or something similar would never happen again. "Goodnight….Kursed."

My sleep didn't last long, as I had woken up in the middle of the night, three in the morning to be exact. I scanned the room, then focused on Kursed, who was in close proximity of me. I was tempted to push her, but I just got out of bed.

Moving quietly from underneath the covers, I stood up and took a quick look out the window. The snow hadn't let up, if anything. The snow had picked up even more, making everything just completely white. I couldn't really see the Monte Carlo anymore, it was just a snow mound.

I turned around, beginning to walk towards the door, rolling my steps so I would cause very little noise. I did it so well, I did not once, make a sound. I pulled the door open and closed it behind me.

I began to walk down the hall, towards the stairs, just trying to figure out what to do with myself. I wasn't happy and that's probably why I woke up so early. It was pathetic, this was the eleventh time this month that I woke up early.

I began to walk down the stairs, expecting to see no one. Which I still did as I looked towards the living room, seeing nothing or hearing nothing. I made it on to the bottom step and made a turn towards the kitchen.

I turned around the corner and by surprise, Ryan was up drinking a cup of coffee. I approached him, somewhat stomping my feet as I approached his location. He heard me coming and turned around. He stood up and began to walk away, he didn't want to be around me if I was still angry.

"Sit down." I said out loud, while entering the kitchen, walking over to the coffee maker to pour myself a cup. He took a moment before he was seated himself back onto the chair he was just in a few seconds ago. I took the seat diagonally from him.

I stared straight forward, while sipping the hot cup of coffee, which actually tasted pretty good. Ryan just stared at me, thinking if he should say anything or just remain quiet. "This is good coffee you made."

Ryan tilted his head a little, but slightly smirked at the compliment. "Probably the only thing I do best besides shooting." "If those are your only skills, then you're pretty pathetic." I replied back, trying to demean the husky.

He just looked at me, somewhat annoyed, but unlike me, he can let things go with no problems. "You know that I was just only joking, right?" "Yeah. Yeah I do." I said, leaning back into my chair, taking in another sip of my coffee.

Ryan just looked at his mug, rubbing the sides of it with his thumbs, before finally he said something to me. "So, you going to tell me what happened with this broad or you just gonna keep it a secret from us?" I looked at him, chuckling at him slightly from his question.

"Basically. She was never my friend and never trusted me." I said, before I took a sip of the hot coffee. "Wow man. That blows. What a bitch." "Tell me about it….What the fuck you doing up anyway?" "I was craving coffee." "You would."

Ryan laughed at me, but our attention was brought towards the archway between the kitchen and the dining room, as a person was standing there. It was Kursed and she never put on pants. Ryan was eyeballing her the whole time. I rose from my chair and reached over to smack him on the head.

"Show the lady some respect, asshole." Ryan rubbed his head and glared at me, I knew he wasn't happy now. I looked back at Kursed and she was giggling at me. "What are YOU doing up?" I said to her, emphasizing the word 'you' in that sentence.

"I grew worried when I woke up and you weren't there." "You two are sleeping together? Wow, this is great!" "Ryan. Don't make me hurt you even worse than before. And try sleeping on that sofa, you'll get lovely back problems."

"Nah. I'm good." "Then get upstairs and go back to bed, before I make you." "Alright. Alright. Goodnight. And Krieger. Sorry about that bitch. What she said to you, your best friend sounded like a good man and that bitch never deserved him." I looked at Ryan, nodding at him. "Night."

"Night. Night, Kursed." "Night." She replied back, as she watched Ryan walk past her, towards the stairs to get to his room. She just turned around and focused on me. "You okay?" "I don't know. Go back to bed. I don't know what I'll be doing with myself."

Kursed grew a little sad with her facial expression, but gave a slight nod. "You need me. I'll be sleeping." "Yep." I watched her turn around and walk away from me, leaving me in the kitchen all by myself. "Damnit. Why are things getting so complicated?"

I sat there for a few more minutes, just enough time for me to finish my coffee. As I finished the last sip, I looked up at the clock and it read close to three thirty. I looked outside and snow was now finally letting up to a mere flurry.

I stood up from my chair, setting the mug in the sink as I leaned forward against it. I didn't know what to do. What the fuck was there to do at three thirty in the morning? Basically nothing unless I wanted to go out for a drive. Which actually sounded like a pretty good idea.

I walked towards the stairs, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't disturb anyone from their sleep. The only one who hadn't been awake yet was Adrian and who knows how he reacts when his sleep is disturbed.

I rolled my steps as I took every step upward, making my feet sound pretty much silent. Along the way, I looked at photos Matt hung up along the wall. A couple were of us, getting ready to go to the shooting range. Another was me firing my revolver, shooting perfectly through the bull's-eye.

I made it up to the top, still trying to be quiet as I walked down the hall towards my room. I stopped for a moment when I heard stirring from Ryan's room. He didn't wake up, but I waited a few more seconds before I started walking again.

When I approached the door, it was closed so I figured I had to try to be extra quiet as I opened it. I grasped the knob, twisting it to the right as I slowly pushed it open. The room was dark and silent, and I hoped I could keep it that way.

"You finally coming to bed?" I rose my head slightly, caught off-guard by the voice that broke the utter silence. I looked at the bed and Kursed was sitting against the headboard, her right hand on top of her right knee.

"I'm getting dressed and going for a drive. You're not coming with me." "This isn't a debate. Yes. I am." She said sternly, kicking the covers off her to reveal that she had put on her daily clothes. "You're right. This ain't a debate. And no, you're not." I replied back, speaking to her more forcefully than her.

She just got up, grabbing her jacket and put it on her. Nothing I could do would stop her from coming. I simply just swore underneath my breath.

I grabbed a pair of pants, my coat and my hat, finally putting on my pair of boots. Of course, I never left without my dagger and revolver. Wherever I went, they came along with me.

We made our way outside, seeing that the Monte Carlo was covered in snow. I had to brushed it all off before I was finally able to get access to the door, without having any snow falling in. It was close to fifteen minutes til four before I finally was able to sit in the car.

I knew I could've had a chance of leaving Kursed right there, because her door was locked, but something inside me couldn't stop me from leaning over and unlocking it. When I finally realized my actions, she was sitting next to me. I realized that I was more tired than I thought.

I started the ignition, allowing the engine to rumble before I shifted into drive and took off down the snow covered road. It was hard to maintain control because the car was all over the place and the snow was too slick. I managed to keep it under control.

"You okay?" "No I'm not okay. You're here." I said to her, which made her annoyed and angry at me. "Bullshit. That's just some excuse to give me so you could try to shut me up!" She yelled at me, which made me smile.

"What the fuck you smiling at?" "You." "What the fuck about me?" "You get angry for no reason. It's humorous." "Maybe you should listen to yourself sometimes." I swung my right arm at her, attempting to slap her, but something stopped me. Her.

She grabbed my wrist with all might and she stopped the attack from occurring. I gawked at her for a moment before I retracted my arm. "How did you know I was going to hit you?" "Seemed relevant."

I stared at her a few more seconds before I just mainly focused on the road. "Krieger." She sighed for a moment, before she continued with what she was going to say. "You need to accept the friendship the three of us are offering you. The only reason you are like this is 'cause you choose to.

Yes. Losing your best friend and finding out that his woman is a bitch, and I would hold grudges too, but can't you accept us as your friends? "I choose to have no friends because they end up betraying me or I lose them. I just can't deal with that anymore."

"You'll never lose any of us." I lowered my head, closing my eyes for moment before I opened them again and turned my head to face Kursed. I grabbed her hand, somewhat gripping it rather hard. She feared I was going to crush her hand with bone crushing force.

I brought it towards my face and I simply just kissed the top of it. I loosened my hand and let hers free as she retracted it and began to feel the spot I had just kissed. She looked up at me and smiled. "Was that so hard?" "Extremely."

She laughed as we continued to drive through the night. We talked, mainly about how we were going to proceed to infiltrate Lector's gang. Knowing me though, it would be a cinch. Having my team around, I'll just vouch to say that we do good work together. We just needed a way to approach him. We plan to go to one of his clubs tomorrow night.

"What is the name of the club?" "Amsterdam. Suppose to be one of his most popular clubs. He's going to be there tonight." I said, driving the Yukon across the slick streets of Detroit, heading for a grocery store.

"Well, I doubt they will just let us walk up to him." Ryan said, looking out the window as he rubbed his finger across the condensation build-up. "You're right. They won't let you guys, but they won't be fast enough to catch me. Once they chase me, you follow."

"What are we going to ask? He's a good supplier, but what are we going to ask for?" Kursed asked, turning her head to look at me. "My personal favorites. Cars and weapons." "What if he asks what are we going to load the ship on?" "I'll tell him it's the Matchitehew, but he doesn't know that I have a large armory."

"Sounds like you planned this thing through?" She answered, smiling at me, impressed with my ideas and my confidence. "Alright. He is suppose to arrive at nine at night. He has a personal room that he sits in. Away from everyone, but can watch the club."

"Can I put on my charm?" Ryan asked, looking away from the window and turning his head back and forth to look at everyone. "Whatever drives you." "Aw yeah." "You seem awfully calmer today, Krieger. What happened that you are no longer pissed off?"

I looked in the mirror to see Adrian's face, but I never turned my head enough to give him the hint that Kursed helped me. "Just a good nights sleep." "Must've been great if your attitude changed a lot?" "It was." I lied, I wasn't able to sleep at all last night. I was feeling a bit tired right now.

I parked the car in front of the store, a corner shop that had good business just because of it's location. Plus the owners were very friendly so everyone loved to shop here.

I shifted into park and turned off the engine as I opened the door to get out. Everyone else in the car followed suit with me. After I heard all four doors shut, I activated the alarm. I heard a double beep, indicating that the alarm was activated.

We entered the store and for this time of day, nine in the morning, it was pretty dead because everyone was working. Though, something was not feeling right with my senses. I was feeling a person I met recently…it was Michelle.

I scanned the store, seeing if I was going to run into that beagle. I know for a fact that she would scream and runaway from me once she saw me. As much I wanted to see that, I did not want to be on the owner's bad side. Too late though.

As I came around a corner, I came face to face with her. She stood still, scared shitless when she saw me. She was about to yell when I just walked away from her. I walked towards a different aisle, just so she could walk away without seeing me. I felt her fear skyrocket when she saw me.

Kursed saw her shaking and kept looking back at me. She probed her mind and found out that that was Michelle and she saw what had happened that night. She turned her head to look at me, as I was standing there looking at cereal.

She approached me and gave me a solemn look. I didn't look at her, I felt it not by my telepathic abilities, but just by male instincts. A man knows when he his being given a look.

"Yes. That's her. Would you like to know what I did to her?" She was about to say 'I already know', but then that would give away her abilities and she didn't want anyone to know about that yet. "What happened?"

"I went into utter rage and almost killed her by throwing a chair at her. I almost knocking her head off. I wanted to hurt her or even kill her, but what would Matt think? As much as I hate her now, she was in love with my best friend." Kursed turned around to look at Michelle, as she quickly walked out of the store.

"Poor girl. Must've been a frightful experience to have to deal with you when you're pissed." "Just like with you, only you're much braver than her." "Aw. Well thank you. That's the nicest thing you ever said to me." "Shut u…" I coughed up blood, ending my sentence right there.

Blood dripped from my mouth, but I was bent over as I grabbed my stomach in pain. So far, this was the worst amount of pain I had dealt with from the recovery. I opened my eyes and stared at the blood as a total of more than thirty drops fell from my mouth. In fast motion, it was nothing, but a stream of red.

Ryan and Adrian rounded the corner as saw me in pain with blood falling from my mouth. "Holy shit! Krieger! We got to get y…." "This is normal. Shut the fuck up. Don't attract the clerk." I interrupted him, as I tried to stand straight, while wiping off the blood.

The two male dogs looked at Kursed, who just nodded before she went back to tending me. "I'm okay, Kursed. Chill." I said to her, as I popped my neck, hearing a loud crack each time I moved it from side to side.

"That is weird, man, but I trust ya." Ryan said before he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction with Adrian following him. Kursed didn't leave my side, but I could feel her worry. What if someday, this…spasm, does something that could kill me? She worried.

I looked at the clerk, who was watching me, but I just waved him off. Telling him everything was okay. He didn't know me like he knows his customers so he just went back to reading his magazine.

I sighed for a moment, but my attention was distracted. Someone was calling my phone. I pulled out my cell and saw Marcos was calling me. Though, I already knew by the ring tone. I set up the theme from 'The Sopranos, (Woke Up this Morning by Alabama 3) as his ring tone.

"What is it?" "Just making sure everything is okay. Wanted to know if you killed any of your team members yet?" "Yep. They're all dead." I said to him, sounding like I was serious. There was a pause in the call.

"You serious?" "No! Jesus. Calm the fuck down. We are alive and we plan to do our stuff tonight." "What is it you are trying to do? I mean the man is trying to start a war. Why not just go in there and shoot him?" "Not my style. I like to know the person before he dies."

Marcos just sighed over the phone, from his point of view, he leaned his head on his left hand. "You are a strange individual. Just don't screw this up or Hare will have my head. He told me to get the best to take this man down. I chose the best and I want to make sure he gets taken down."

"Sounds like to me, Reaper, that you need a vacation." "Boy, do I. After you guys get back, I'm definitely taking one. Just make sure you kill this man." "I'm surprise you want him dead. In situations like these, aren't I suppose to bring him be forth a jury and have him trialed?"

"Yes, but we all think it would be best that he dies because he may have a strong attorney to protect him from prison." "Yeah. That's our judicial system." "Alright. If you do kill him though, I'll make sure you get a pay increase." "That would sound great to Cooper." "Good hunting." "Always do."

I hung up the phone and pocketed the cell phone, as I glanced at Kursed, who was staring and smiling at me. "Yes. I know I'm cute when I talk business. Tell me something I don't know." I said to her, as I walked away from her.

"You need to stop reading my mind." "I don't take kindly to orders." I said to her as I continued to walk from her. She stood there, watching me disappear around the corner, she continued to smile though.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived in front of the bar, Amsterdam at about ten in the evening. The snow was falling at a shower pace. I parked the Yukon about thirty feet away from the front door. The place was packing with people, but the doors were guarded by doormen.

I approached them with my crew behind me; the three men weren't really dressed well. Kursed walked around wearing a short skirt and a low-cut blouse with her fur coat. I smacked Ryan a couple times because I caught him staring at her sexually. Again, I told him 'to show the lady some respect.'

We arrived at the door, immediately stopped by the doormen, a Doberman and a ram. "You on the guest list?" "No. Perhaps though you know a friend of ours? He's very well-known. Franklin?" I said, pulling out a wad of hundred dollar bills.

The Doberman took the money and flipped through it. At the end, he looked up and nodded. "They're good. Let them in." The ram grabbed the velvet rope and lifted it off its hook, allowing us to pass.

We started to walk past them, but I felt that the ram was really eyeballing Kursed. I turned around and approached the ram, immediately standing taller to make himself look tougher. I didn't feel threatened, but something had to be done. "Don't. She's mine."

The ram looked at Kursed, then back at me without any change in his facial feature, but I know he felt saddened by the fact of what I just told him. "Shame." I smiled before I turned around to walk inside the club, seeing that my team already had entered.

We looked around, seeing that the place was lively with dancing, non-stop music, endless drinking, bright and flashing lights. Everything you needed to make a club successful. I scanned the area and saw a well-guarded area.

I turned to my right and nodded at Adrian, as returned the gesture. I turned to my left and did the same to Ryan and Kursed as they did the same thing. We made our way towards the guarded area; the room was protected by two more guards, a hyena and a deer.

"Hey. Is Cyrus home?" I said to the deer, as he placed his hand on his gun. "There's no Cyrus. Get lost." "Geez, take it easy…hey? What's that?" I said, pointing to my left, making sure they looked before I took off running towards the room. Like I predicted, they followed, allowing the other three to follow casually.

I entered the room and the place was full of about ten people, one of those being Cyrus Lector. I wanted to shoot him right then, but I held back as I entered looking friendly. "Hey! How's everyone doing? You Cyrus Lector?"

I heard a gun being cocked from being me, knowing that the guards caught up with me and were threatened to shoot me if I didn't cooperate. "Guess I got no business here. Just wondering if you wanted to earn a little money." "Wait."

I smiled, knowing that Cyrus was a greedy bastard that loved money. Whenever he had to chance to make some, he took that opportunity. I turned around to face him, as he got off his sofa and approached me. He stopped in front of me, but brought his eyes towards the door, as the other three walked in.

"Who are you? Get out." "Chill. They're with me." "I like your blue friend. She can stay as long as she wants." "Don't. She's mine." I said firmly to him, making sure he got the hint.

"Of course. Now, what kind of business we talking here?" He said, turning around to take his seat back on the couch, as two female bunnies went back to clinging back onto him. I took the seat across from him, acting very cool and calm.

"I hear that you are the guy that can get things. Very successfully at it too. Something I took in to account as I did my research." "Well, I appreciate you choosing me out of all the guys you researched. Now, what is it you want?" He said to me, sounding a little stern and annoyed.

I leaned forward in my chair, staring at him directly in the eyes. "Cars and weapons. Something I would I like to have as I can watch you take over Corneria." Cyrus leaned forward, surprised that I knew about the war he was trying to start.

"I am willing to pay six million dollars for the cars and three for the weapons. Here's the list." Cyrus took the list, looking at every item on there. "Looks like to me you know your weapons. The cars, a very good selection if I may say so myself."

_(The list of cars:_

_1.) 1969 Dodge Charger R/T 'Hemi'_

_2.) 1967 Pontiac GTO_

_3.) 1969 Chevrolet Camaro 'Yenko'_

_4.) 2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4_

_5.) 2008 Lamborghini Murcielago_

_6.) 1966 Shelby Cobra 427_

_7.) 2008 Ferrari Enzo 2_

_8.) 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454_

_9.) 1964 Chevrolet Impala SS_

_10.) 2009 Audi R8_

_11.) 2008 Shelby GT500 'Super Snake' _

_12.) 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1_

_13.) 2008 Mercedes SLR McLaren_

_14.) 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10_

_15.) 2006 Saleen S7)_

"So, let me get this straight. You are willing to pay me nine million dollars for this cars and this list of guns?" "I told them it wouldn't be enough." "Oh, this is more than what I was expecting. A list like this, would only cost about four."

"Sounds like it to me that we have a deal?" "What is your name?" "Krieger Aurelius. These are my associates, Kursed Turismo, Ryan Cooper and Adrian Wolf." "And where am I going to deliver this shipment?"

"I will set up a transport to have them get delivered to my ship, the Matchitehew." "Ah, so you own that ship that just arrived. I had my ship, the Allmachtiger do a scan on that ship. Very impressive my friend, but nowhere compared to my ship."

"Let's hope we never have to fight each other then." I said, jokingly, just trying to bring some humor to this room. "Join us for a drink. Tony. Dan. You can go back to your post." "Yes sir." The hyena and the deer said, as they turned around to walk towards the door.

A female, Himalayan cat approached me, asking me what I wanted to drink. I told her a beer, didn't matter what kind. I relaxed in my chair, but was surprised when someone came and sat on my lap. Kursed.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, but she was just trying to build the image that we were dating. Cyrus felt for it then brought his attention to Ryan and Adrian, as they were being greeted by two more females, a spaniel and a lynx.

"Fay. Miyu. Keep those two company." Cyrus said to the two females, as they didn't listen because they were already attracted to the wolf and husky. "I'm Ryan." "I'm Fay." She said to him, being very flirty with him.

"I'm Adrian and I'm going to assume that you are Miyu?" "Good assumption." She said, tugging on him, making him seat in the closest chair, just so she could sit on his lap.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Cyrus asked me, as I looked at Kursed, trying to make the image more convincing by placing my hand on her ass. "Not long ago. Wasn't expecting it to happen, you know?" "_I know this is to your benefit. Aren't you the clever one."_

"I know what you mean, but things happen for a reason. Like me with trying to take over Corneria. I just feel that it must be done to make the galaxy a better place to live." "Indeed. Why are you?"

"Imagine a world with no rules, government, you ARE your own boss. You can do whatever you want. I dream that. I pretty much own Detroit, but I want more." "People need rules. Mass chaos will emerge if things aren't kept under control." "So be it."

I turned my head to look at Kursed, as I could feel her fear with this guy. She had changed a lot since I first met her. She was all tough and what-not, but now I could feel her true self. Reminded me a lot like Krystal, but at least she could take care of herself.

I turned my head as the waitress brought me my beer, then asked Kursed what she wanted. "Cranberry Martini." "Whoa. Aren't you the feisty one?" "Ryan! Not now!" I yelled at him, putting a dampener on his evening. "Bastard."

"Why do you listen to him?" "I'm afraid of him. You don't want to know him when he's angry. It's like dealing with the Grim Reaper." I smiled when I heard him say that, but then brought my attention towards Cyrus. "When do you think you'll have my shit?"

"A few days. You think you'll have my money by then?" "Have any doubts that I won't?" "I wouldn't think so, my friend." "Then I'll have it then." "Excellent." "Just make sure you are on time for the transaction. I'm never happy when people are late. " I said, as I took a sip of my drink, as Kursed accepted her drink. "I'll make sure I'm there. Don't worry."

"I'll be able to keep the Viper, right honey?" "Absolutely." I said to her, as I leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips, but at that moment, both of us weren't expecting this. It looked like a simple kiss, but to us, sparks flew.

Our lips separated as we just stared at each other, much different than how we used to look at each other. I turned my head and I saw Ryan and Adrian staring at us. "What? Haven't you guys seen a guy and a girl kiss before?"

The two turned their heads back towards their women, but I knew they were going to say something to me at the end. I turned my head towards Kursed, as she continued to stare at me, feeling like all her weight was just lifted off of her. She looked like she felt free.

I brought her close to me, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder. "Why do you wear those sunglasses? What are you hiding?" "An injury that I must suffer with. It's better than not seeing though." "What is it? An implant, like Wolf O-Donnell?" "Exactly." I said to him, pulling off my glasses.

I could see him bring his focus on the metal implant that sat in my socket. He could see the light grow and shrink as I changed the zoom and focus on it. He was hypnotized by the green light, but one day. He would have to deal with the red.

"Does it hurt?" "Nope. Not at all."

After spending a few hours at the bar, we found ourselves driving home for the night. Ryan was hanging over mine and Kursed's shoulder, acting like a total shadow to us. "If you don't stop staring at us like this, I'll punch you in the face."

Ryan immediately sat back into his seat normally, but still couldn't believe what he saw. "Hey Kursed? How did he kiss?" "Cooper!" I yelled out his last name, threatening to turn around in my seat and punch him. "Alright. Alright. Geez."

I sighed angrily at him, as I continued to drive. It was like this the whole time until we finally got to the front door. I walked inside, having everyone behind follow. "Hey Krieger. How the hell are we suppose to come up with nine million dollars in three days?"

"We'll find a way. We need to find out everything on this group. Because I doubt once we kill Cyrus, everything won't stop then and there. I'm sure there's a chain of command, saying once this person dies, you lead. Our best bet is to keep Cyrus alive and take down his resources, before finally killing him. 'Cause I bet if there's nothing left to attack with, the group will eventually die out."

"Well, let's hope you are right. I'm going to bed. Good work tonight, Aurelius." "You too, Wolf." I said to him, as I shook his hand, followed by Cooper. I watched them walk upstairs, disappearing into their rooms.

Leaving me alone with Kursed. "Look. I know we both felt something tonight in the club, but you got to remember that it was for public image only. Nothing more." "Alright. I guess." Kursed said, as she looked sad and started to walk upstairs.

She stopped about halfway up, looking down the steps, still seeing me standing there. She smiled though, when she looked at me. "You coming or not?" I sighed as I looked down at the ground, making my way up the stairs. "I suppose."

I began to walk up the stairs, looking at each step, but came across something that made me concentrate on that more than anything. Her hand as she reached out so I could grasp onto it. I sighed for a moment, but nervously grabbed her hand.

She smiled when I did, as she continued to walk up the stairs, while I was now looking back at each step that came across my line of sight. I was walking at a slower pace than her, but I did my best to keep up with her.

She made it to the top of the stairs, with me doing the same a couple seconds later. She began to walk down the hall, with her hand still attached to mine. I hesitantly followed, but I didn't move fast enough as she tugged on my hand.

She looked back towards me, wondering why I wasn't moving fast enough. "You okay?" "Y-yeah. I thought I saw something." I said, while I started walking again, but I could tell she knew I was lying. I could feel her confusion.

We entered our bedroom, she immediately walked over to the bed, waiting for me to take a seat next to her. I watched her sit down, stretching out her skirt as she crossed her right leg over the left. The sight made me fluster.

I snapped back to reality when I saw her pat the spot next to her, signaling me to sit down. I did, but I could really feel a nauseas feeling in my stomach. I looked at her, as she held my right hand.

She leaned in to kiss me, I accepted, but I almost immediately pulled away when our lips made contact. I turned my head the other way, looking in the opposite direction of her, as she just stared at me, but felt stupid. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No. It's not you, Kursed." I said, raising my right hand to my eyes, covering them as I felt so weird. I haven't felt this way since Krystal, and right now. This feeling is biting me in the ass. "Then…" She said, scooting a little closer to me, trying to look at my eyes. "What is it?"

"I haven't had a moment like this with a women in years. I….I'm…..fucking nervous." "Krieger….." She said, trying to turn me. I slowly turned around, looking into her eyes. "I don't want you to do anything that you aren't ready for."

I stood up, beginning to pace in front of her. "That's the thing. I want to be ready now, but the last woman I was with left me…or it was me who caused her to leave." Kursed got up from her seat, standing in front of me, forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Which one is it?" I lowered my head in shame, I knew the answer. "I made her leave." I started to cry, as a lone tear began to fall down my face. Which made Kursed wipe the tear away from my eye, which caused me to look at her.

She smiled, then started to rub my cheek. "I don't plan on leaving you. And I simply don't want to hurt you either. We may have had a rough beginning, but look where it brought us. It brought us together, I mean did you think you were going to be here right now, talking to me about this?"

I shook my head, continuing to look at her. "I know you felt the connection between us too, didn't you?" "Yes. It's just….I'll never forgive myself if anything ever bad happens to you. If something did, I'll end up like how I was when we first met." "Are you willing to take that chance?"

Again, I lowered my head, but this time I was starting to think. I took a chance with Krystal and I blew it, but it was for her safety. I have another woman I could love, but I don't want her to leave. I know I could protect her. I have become a better fighter since I became Krieger.

I raised my head again, looking into her eyes. I could see the glisten from the overheard lights shining into her cerulean eyes. I raised my hand, placing it on the back of her neck, rubbing the bottom of her ear with my thumb. Some of her purple hair came between my fingers, it felt so soft.

I slowly leaned forward, closing my eyes as I knew she preparing for the kiss. Our lips with centimeters apart, I hesitated the last moment, before finally I pressed my lips against hers.

I lowered my hand so I wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer to me as she did the same to me. We opened out mouths as our tongues began to explore each others. I could feel her blue fur against mine, also it felt as soft as her hair.

The moment, what I thought was a moment, lasted for close to a minute. Our lips parted from each other, opening our eyes as we looked into each others. She smiled, as she was breathless from the wonderful kiss she had just received. I chuckled.

"Wow. I forgot how good that felt." "See. Aren't you happy now?" "No." I said, smiling as I fell towards the bed, bringing her along with me. I fell on my back, allowing her to fall on top of me. I held her by each side of her waist, as she rested her hands on my chest.

I smiled at her, but soon grew angry. "Son of a bitch." I said, turning my head to my right, looking at the doorway, which stood Ryan. "Alright! This is great! I know you are going to much happier now!" He yelled, causing Adrian to look inside the room a minute later, tired from being disturbed from his sleep. Which only lasted about two minutes

"I'm going to kill you!" I yelled angrily, pushing Kursed off of me as I jumped to my feet, running after Ryan, as he took off running in the direction towards the stairs, his main focus was to reach outside.

Adrian backed up towards the wall, giving me more room to run after Ryan. Once I had passed, he walked into the bedroom. Seeing Kursed smiling and laughing. "I take it you two were having a nice moment and Ryan walked in and ruined everything. Now, Aurelius is after him." "Basically."

Adrian looked to his right, seeing if anyone was next to him, but I was long gone, chasing Ryan, who I caught, as we made it outside. I grabbed him by her collar and threw him to the ground.

I woke up the next morning, but I was holding on to something. I allowed my eyes to adjust and refocus, before I realized that it was Kursed I was holding on to. She was still asleep and she was dreaming.

I decided to probe her mind, just to see what she was dreaming. It looked very familiar to me. Very familiar. She was having a conversation with….Panther Caruso. Then the dream jumped to when he shot and burned me. She had watched from the distance, but she was trying to reach him on time to stop him.

Though, I know why she was dreaming of this. Only one other person could've known about this. I grew very pissed, as I reached around, grabbing my dagger off the nightstand, holding it close to her neck.

She abruptly woke up, feeling the cold steel against her skin and fur. She winced in fear when she saw that it was me. "Krieger? What are you doing?" "What am I doing? You think you could play me…..Krystal?"

She gasped when she heard her real name being spoken, how did I know who she was? "Go ahead. I know you want to probe my mind. You'll be surprised when you find out."

I could feel her telepathy enter my mind, as I lowered my mental barrier. She covered her mouth with her hand. I could see tears rolling down her fur, as she tried to look at me. "Fox?"

I smiled at the corner of my mouth. "Think you could have Panther kill me, didn't you?" "No. You don't understand. I just wanted to be with you, but when you told me to leave. I felt hurt. I never wanted your incident to happen. I still care about you."

"It happened, now Fox is dead and Krieger is born. Everything about you was a lie. How do I know last night wasn't a way to mess with my head?" I said to her, pulling back on the dagger a little bit, just enough to let her breath better. "What about you?

"What?" "Your best friend never knew who you really were. He never knew you were Fox McCloud." "You don't understand. After I was betrayed by you and Falco…" Falco?" She interrupted me, wondering what Falco did to me.

"He left the team…again and took the Great Fox from me. Then Panther almost killed me, only thinking it was you that sent him. If only you were there. I would've loved to kill you too." "I was."

I turned my head a little, looking at her more closely. "Where were you?" "I was inside the restaurant we were all at. Only I was eating by myself. Away from Panther. I saw you approach him, slicing his neck with the very same dagger you hold against me now."

"Shame I didn't know you were there. You realize the pain and suffering you put me through. All I wanted from you is to understand that I wanted you safe. Is that so much to ask?" She lowered her closer to her chest, feeling the guilt from my words I told her.

"No." "No. I didn't think so." "I still do love you." "Yeah I bet." "Remember what you said last night? You said, 'you made me leave.' You feel guilty. Like I feel guilty leaving you in the first place. I want you back….and from what your mind is telling me. You want me back."

"I don't know if I can trust you, Krystal." "You trusted Kursed. Why am I so different? You loved both of us, didn't you?" She said to me, sounding very firm with me. "Yes." "Then, you willing to start over again?"

I looked at her, still having the blade in close range of her neck, I could still feel the uneasiness from her, just for that reason. I pulled it away, allowing her to relax. "Remember what I said before? 'You betray me and you'll be the first I kill?"

"Yes?" "You'll still be the first, because I never killed Falco and I never like Panther so that was a bonus." A heard footsteps approaching the room as I quickly hid the dagger underneath the covers.

"Hey! Good morning! Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Start getting dress, lovebirds." "Don't make me kick your ass again, Ryan." Without hesitation, he took off running down the hall. I lowered my head to stare at Krystal.

She leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on my lips. "I do love you, Fox." I sighed at her, more of a growl than I sigh. "I always loved you, Krystal. Just make sure you make the right fucking decision this time. As for Cooper and Wolf, we are still Krieger and Kursed. Got it?" A dark voice erupted from my mouth, causing her to flinch in fear. "Yes." "Good." I said, kicking the covers off of me, and swinging my legs from off the bed and onto the cold wood floor.

I began to scratch my white fur, getting the morning itching out of me. I walked over to the bathroom, while putting on a pair of pants. I walked over to the sink, splashing cold water into my face, causing me to wake up a little faster than usual.

I could hear footsteps behind me, as I looked into the mirror, seeing Krystal standing right behind me. "What do you want?" "You aren't the only one that needs to use the bathroom. I don't know about you, but I like to piss in private."

I growled at her, as I turned around and walked out of the bathroom, leaving myself alone in the bedroom. I heard the door close behind me, but something was different. I could feel a new presence in the house.

I heard laughter, a couple of female voices and I started to probe those minds. It was those chicks that Adrian and Ryan picked up last night, Fay and Miyu. I gave my white fur one last scratch before I started to walk towards the stairs.

When I made it to the first floor, I looked in the kitchen and I saw everyone standing there, having a pleasant conversation. Ryan saw me coming and decided again to be a smart-ass. "Hey! Where's your woman?"

I entered the kitchen, standing next to the counter, which had a fruit bowl on it. I grabbed an apple and chucked it at him, hitting him directly in the head, knocking him backwards.

He fell on the floor, immediately being scooped up by Fay, as he laid there feeling dizzy and had a headache. "What the fuck was that for?" Fay yelled at me, sounding very angry with me.

I slowly walked towards them, Ryan got up from his spot on the floor and backed up from me. "Will you shut…the fuck up about me and Kursed already? Or you'll receive worse next time." "Alright. Jesus." Ryan said, rubbing his forehead, which absorbed the blow from the apple.

"Why the hell you working with such an ass?" I slowly shifted my eyes towards Fay, the similar look like you were staring at the Grim Reaper. I could feel her fear rise a little, but she tried to remain tough. "Don't act tough. I sense your fear in me." I said to her, turning around to grab a cup of coffee, which Adrian was holding up for me.

She looked at Ryan, who was still rubbing his head. "He's a telepath, Fay. You'll get used to it." Adrian said, taking a sip of his coffee, while holding Miyu's hand. "Wolf. I like your woman better." I said to him, turning around to stare at him.

"Thanks…I think." She said, as she gave a childish smile at me. "You could've put a shirt on, ya know? Have you no respect for the ladies?" Ryan said, already backing away from me as I started to walk towards him.

"Will you ever shut up?" "You have to excuse him. He gets upset when he doesn't sleep well at night." Krystal said, while she was walking into the kitchen, wearing only nothing, but shorts and a tank top.

I growled at her, giving her a mean look, as she ignored it, but tried to keep the image going. She approached me and leaned in for a kiss on the lips. "I think we need a new mattress." "The mattress is fine. It's something else that's bothering me."

"And what's that?" She said, smiling and acting like I wasn't mad at her. "That husky over there." "Oh come on! I'm not that bad." "Want another apple thrown at you?" "Alright. I'll shut up." "Good boy." I said, as he shut up for the first time. "This never gets old." Adrian said, smiling as he enjoyed watching this.

"You know. I have to ask you this. What happened to you?" Miyu asked, as she finally asked the question of what happened to my body. "I got shot eleven times and burned. This is the aftermath of my recov…." I said, before I coughed up blood for the one and only time of the day.

The pain was more severe this morning, as I collapsed to the floor, falling to my knees. Krystal came to my side, holding me as I continued to cough up the blood that was exiting my mouth. "_Stop acting like you care." "I do care, you asshole." _We said to each other, telepathically. I was slightly stunned she called me an asshole.

"I'm good." I said, spitting out the rest of the blood as I stood up straight now. "What the fuck was that?" Fay asked, shocked at what she had just saw. "Part two of the recovery process."

"You know, it's strange. You had a similar incident like Fox McCloud had, he was shot and burned by Panther Caruso. We heard he killed him because of it." "There's one difference between our incidents." "What's that?" Miyu asked, as she cocked her head to the right slightly. "He's dead. I'm not." Krystal looked at me, looking a little sad by what I just said. I looked at her, but I was smiling, proud that I just said that out loud. It felt kind of good for some reason. "Yeah. That is a major difference." Miyu said, as she leaned back into her chair.

I turned my head towards the window, seeing that it was slightly snowing outside. "Son of a bitch. How often does it snow in this city?" "Very often." Fay said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

I placed my mug on the counter next to me, before I started to walk out of the room. With Krystal following me in close range. "What?" I said to her, not looking around as I made my way upstairs. "We need to talk."

"I'm not going to talk to you." I could feel my body straighten itself out completely, as I felt something against my back. Krystal…had pulled a knife on me. I turned around to look at her, but a smile came across my face.

"I never knew you had it in you." "I do, so fucking talk to me." "With this kind of motivation, I can't refuse." I continued my way to the room, with her still following me with the knife in her hand.

I closed the door behind her, as we entered the bedroom. I still had the smile on my face, as I turned around to look at her. "So. What do you want to talk about?"

"Okay. I can understand that you are extremely pissed at me, but you got to stop being the selfish fuck you are and grow up." "I'm….the selfish fuck? Who the fuck left in the first place?" "Who the fuck grew up?"

"Who the fuck says 'fuck' in every fucking sentence?" "Apparently we fucking do. There any fucking problems with that?" "Of course not. We're fucking grown up." "Wrong. I fucking grew up. You walk around being a fucking, big, bad tough guy with fucking issues."

I grew very angry with her, as I walked over to her, threatening to choke her. "Okay. Here we go." She said, as she was embraced with my hand around her neck. Though, the choking didn't last long when I felt a pull on my ears. For a fox, that's very painful.

I tried to toughen out the pain, but my ears were too sensitive. I released her and held my ears, rubbing them trying to get the pain to go away.

"I know how to defend myself. Even it's a dirty, childish way." "You whore." I yelled at her, but I received a new sense of pain across my face. She fucking slapped the shit out of me, sending me to the floor.

I looked up at her, but she kneeled over me, with her knife in my throat. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I growled at her, trying not to move, the blade would slice the skin if I did.

"I've become a new person, Fox. I'm stronger than when you first met me and my telepathy has gotten a shit load better. And I've grown up. Maybe you should start too, then we can end this feud because I love you too much to be fighting with you like this."

I stared at her, my eyes locked onto hers. I was listening to everything she was saying, and I couldn't believe she was talking to me like this. It really wasn't the Krystal I first met. It was a whole new vixen. It turned me on, actually.

"Jesus. We go from fighting to now your getting turned on by the new me? When was the last time you were with a woman?" She said, pushing herself off of me. Disgusted that she read the part about this being a turn on. "Too long. I can't remember the sensation of any romantic gesture anymore." "Really?"

She kneeled on top of me again and leaned forward, beginning to kiss me on my neck. I could feel the chills passing through my spine as I enjoyed the pleasure I was feeling from her.

She kissed the general area of the right side of my neck for about thirty seconds, before finally pulling her head away. "Enjoy?" "I don't know? I think I need another example." "Really?" She said, looking down at her chest. "Maybe this will help."

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Still on top of me, I had the prefect view to stare at her breasts. She then leaned forward, laying on my chest, her breasts pressed against my ribs.

I couldn't help, but wrap her around me, bringing her even more closer to me. I stared at her cerulean eyes, but then something changed. My tail had wrapped with hers. Soon, the white and blue tails started to play with each other, like they were playing tag.

I looked back into her eyes, feeling the anger leaving me. "I'm glad I can feel your old self again. I missed you." I sighed at her, but I started to rub her hair as it wanted to cover her eyes. "I missed you too."

She leaned in, pressing her lips against mine, I opened my mouth before her as our tongues explored each others, most of the time, it found the other's tongue.

The world seemed like it healed itself, but something ended this romantic moment. I started to cough, ending the kiss right there. I covered my mouth, as I continued to cough, but when I pulled my hand away. Both of us started to worry.

Blood stained the white fur on my hand. I looked back at her, she was scared, as well as I. "I thought it was suppose to happen only once I day?" "It does. So, something is new. Change is good. Fuck it."

"Fuck it? You lazy bastard. What if this is serious?" "Then I'll die for real then." "Fox…" She said to me, I could see tears starting to build up. What I just said to her hurt her dearly. "I don't want to lose you again. I won't be able to go on without you. I thought I could once, but you never left my heart. My life wasn't the same without you."

A tear fell on my face, I wiped hers first before I wiped the one on my face away. "Krystal. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to lose you. I already made that mistake and fuck if I'm going to allow a second time to happen."

"I hope. I really love you, Foxie." I heard what she said and I hadn't heard that nickname in years. It put a smile on my face, as I leaned in closer to kiss her on her lips. When I pulled away, I rubbed her cheek with my thumb, feeling the soft, blue fur. "I love you too…Krys."

I pulled her in and gave her a reassuring hug. I could tell that she missed me a lot. I missed her too. Knowing that we were together again, made us both happy, but we still had a mission to do. And I have to find a way to come up with eleven million dollars in three days.

It was going to be tough, but I think I have a couple people that would be willing to help me. I still have to keep the name Krieger just because it would spread far knowing that Fox was still alive. So far, that's just mine and Krystal's secret.

I got up from the floor, staring down the blue vixen, who still had a couple tears in her eyes. I pulled her up and wiped them away. She put on a smile, but I knew she still found it weird to look at me, in white fur.

"I don't know, Krys. I kinda like it." "Just promise you'll wash it off when this is over." "Hmm. I'll think about it." I said, as I started to walk away from her, walking over to my duffle bag to put on a clean shirt. I had chosen a white long-sleeve shirt, almost matching perfectly with my fur. I then put on my camouflage pants, winter style. It looked like I was ready for a winter battle.

"General Hare? This is Krieger Aurelius. My team and I are in need of your help." "_What can I do for you, Mr. Aurelius?_" "We need nine million dollars in three days." I heard a choking sound on the other end, figuring Peppy lost his breath when he heard.

"_You shitting me? Why?" _"We made a deal with him. Part of the mission." "_Your mission to find out what he wants to do, then kill him._" "That's what we are doing, sir. Though, we are trying to get close so he can tell us his plans."

"_Have you got anything that can be valuable to us right now?" _"He has a battleship, bigger than the Matchitehew, called the Allmachtiger. I haven't done any scans on it, but it looks like it means business. This fuck has money, but is very greedy so if we give him the money. It'll look like we'll be on his A-list."

"_Still nothing that is impressing me_." "Look. You want this guy done for, right?" "_We all do_." "Then let us do our job, and get us nine million dollars so we can finish what we just began."

Peppy thought for a moment, no one has ever been this demanding to him except Fox. It brought a smile to his face. "_Okay. We will send the money over right away. Don't make us regret this_." "I won't, sir." I said, before hanging up the phone.

Everyone was staring at me, hoping that we will get the money. I tossed the phone on the table, sighing angrily as I tried to make everything think we weren't getting the money.

I smiled as I got out of my chair. "We're getting the money. Wasn't too pleased about us needing that much though." "Who wouldn't? That's a shit load." Ryan said, as he took a sip of his beer.

"When are we getting it?" Adrian said, as he leaned back into his chair, waiting for the answer. "I don't know." "You asked for money and you don't know when we are getting the money?" "Nope." "Idiot." "Go fuck yourself."

I walked out of the kitchen, heading for the front door, unknowingly that Ryan was right behind me. As I stepped outside, hearing the crunching of snow underneath every step I took, I heard a second set right behind me. I turned around and I saw the husky. Then continued walking.

"What do you want?" "You think we can do what it is we are trying to do?" I stopped my walking and turned my head to stare at the husky, thinking for a moment. "We got no choice, this needs to get done."

Ryan turned his head towards the direction of an oncoming car, driving rather slowly in the heavy snow. "I just don't want to die. That's all I can say." "Like I said before. You stay focus and listen to me, you might survive. That rule has been very successful with myself."

"It be kinda weird if you didn't listen to yourself." "You'd be surprise." I said, walking away from the husky, as I put on a pair of sunglasses over my eyes. The husky watched me walk away, before heading back into the house.

As he walked up the steps, Krystal and Adrian were standing at the front door, watching me walk away. "Where is he going?" "I don't know." "You don't know either? Why doesn't anyone ever ask these kinds of questions?" "I'll find out." Krystal said, as she put on her coat and ran to catch up with me.

I continued to walk down the sidewalk, away from the home, focusing on my thoughts. My mind was troubled, finding Krystal, the mission was taking an interesting turn. It made me wonder.

"Fox?" I thought I heard my name being called, but I wasn't sure. It could've just been me thinking my name, but it sounded like a woman's voice. "Fox!" I finally snapped back into reality, this time, knowing it wasn't me, but someone from behind.

I turned around, to see the familiar blue vixen running to catch up with me. "What?" "Where are you going?" "I don't know. I needed to get out of the house and think." "You okay?" "Again. I don't know."

I began to walk in the direction I was before, with someone now walking parallel with me. "You're having doubts about the mission?" "This is just new to me. I don't know." "Relax. Everything will work out." "It better. Otherwise we are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

The snow fall now became a blizzard, making things hard to see out the windshield. Plus driving around in a rear-wheel drive car with a strong engine made things a bit more fun. (_Never drove in that kind of car, or in these conditions so I can't tell you how fun it is. Sounds fun though, doesn't it?)_

Adrian was accompanying me as we were off to a bar, just to clear our minds. Something wasn't feeling right though. Something was feeling out of place. I mean I looked around and everything seemed fine, but there was something my telepathy was picking up that wasn't normal.

"You alright?" "Don't know. You?" "Good as to be expected I suppose." The wolf said, looking out the sideview mirror, seeing a pair of headlights behind us. "So, where is this bar we are going to?"

"About five minutes away. Nice place too. Mainly because it's not run by Lector. Just a normal bar." "As long as I get some vodka, I'm good."

I gave a slight chuckle, but still was unsure of the situation. Something still felt out of place and I turned my head towards Adrian, trying to read his mind. It was at peace. I turned my head towards the front of the car, calming down thinking it wasn't him, though something caught my attention.

As I was turning my head, I saw something no one ever wanted to see. A red dot, moving in my direction. Took a moment to allow the threatening feeling sink in me, that dot was a laser sight from a weapon. "Duck!"

I ducked as low as I can, just in time because as soon as my head disappeared from behind the seat, a stray bullet passed through the rear window and out the windshield, sending a few shards of glass on top of me.

"What the fuck was that?" "Someone is shooting at us! The car behind us. Hang on!" I said, as I raised myself so I was now sitting straight. I turned the wheel violently to the left, immediately feeling no response in the steering.

I pulled the E-brake, allowing the rear-end to break loose, helping me with the turn. As the car made the wide, drift turn left, the car behind us tried to do the same, but the car looked a lot bigger so it had a more difficult time trying to negotiate the turn.

I released the E-brake and stomped on the accelerator pedal, spinning the tires faster than they were a moment ago. I counter steered so now the front tires were turning towards the right, trying to straighten out the car.

I looked in the mirror and saw the larger vehicle barely able to make the turn, but did it much safer than we would. Though the front tires weren't catching grip very well and slid right into the side of a parked car. Though it hit it at a low angle, maybe ten, fifteen degrees so it helped with the turn, without slowing it down.

All four tires of the Monte Carlo were now parallel with each other, as I did my best to drive away from these bastards, but they continued shooting at us again. "Damnit, Adrian! Fire that fucking cannon of yours at them!" "Alright!"

Adrian leaned out the window, aiming his Glock 9mm at the approaching car. He fired once towards the windshield, but the uneasy driving I was doing made his aiming a little off, he shot one of the headlights.

"Hang on!" I said, slamming on the brakes, also while shifting into reverse. The front tires immediately stopped spinning, while the rear started spinning in the opposite direction, shooting snow at Adrian.

This action caused the Chevy to start slowing down significantly, but the rear end started to kick out from underneath me. I tried to counter steer, but over corrected. The car first was drifting right, but now was drifting left, just as the pursuing car was passing us.

Our front ends collided, pushing the front of the car back towards the right. I tried to straighten us out as I looked to see that the pursuing car was an old Lincoln Continental. A 1964 to be exact.

I shifted back into drive and floored the accelerator pedal, spinning the tires dramatically. "Shoot, you fucker!" I said, yelling at Adrian, who aimed his 9mm very carefully.

He fired, once, twice, three times. The fourth shot made contact with the driver of the Lincoln, hitting him in the left shoulder. He yelled in pain, as blood started flowing out of his skin and down his clothes and fur.

From my point of view, he was having a hard time keeping his car steady. I pulled out my revolver, aiming carefully at his right rear tire. I turned on the laser sight, enhancing the view of my optical implant.

From what I could see, the green dot was pointing steadily at the spinning tire. "Take the shot, boss." Adrian said, continuing to fire at the speeding car. I squeezed the metal trigger, allowing the plasma round to escape the barrel.

Took only a second before the heat disintegrated the rubber tire, the car immediately started to spin sideways. With very little reaction time, not that braking would do any good.

I pulled Adrian back into the car, while stepping on the gas, allowing the car to speed up. I braced myself, as the front of the Monte Carlo t-boned the crippled Lincoln. The impact was hard enough to lift the rear wheels of the Lincoln off the ground, sending it to the left.

As the rear landed back into the snow, it immediately started spinning out of control, until the crashed into a parked car, flipping onto its lid. No sparks flew as the car slid through the snow on its roof, until finally coming to a stop.

I slammed on the brakes, seeing the car behind us. The tires slid to a stop, as I shifted into park. "Son of a bitch. I'm glad this ain't my car." I said, as I opened the door, embracing my fur for the harsh winter blizzard.

I started to walk towards the totaled Lincoln, having Adrian walk parallel with me. We could hear the slight rumbling of both engines through the blowing wind and the crunching of snow under our feet.

I lifted my pistol towards me, switching the setting from Plasma to bullet rounds. We stopped a couple feet away from the car, seeing the passenger trying to escape the vehicle. I left him for Adrian as I walked around the car, seeing the condition of the driver.

As I stood next to the driver door, I kneeled, looking through the broken glass, seeing the driver had died. "Hold it! Don't kill him yet!" I yelled to Adrian, as he was just about to pull the trigger on his pistol.

He lowered his weapon, just as I walked around the front of the car, kneeling next to the passenger, a komodo dragon. "Who sent you?" "No one sent us. This was at our free will." "Who do you work for?" "Cyrus Lector."

I turned my head towards Adrian, who had done the same. I turned my head back towards the injured komodo, who was struggling to breath. "Does he know you guys are here?" "Yes."

"Shit. We're fucking screwed." "Adrian, relax." I said to him, as I slowly looked back towards the injured passenger. "He's lying." "I am not." "I'm telepathic, my friend. No one knows you're here. You're all alone." "Wait…..don't…." I raised my revolver, as Adrian raised his 9mm, squeezing the triggers.

Numerous rounds canceled all other noises for a moment, before all we could hear was the wind and the running engines. "I thought your gun was plasma rounded?" "Has options." "Sweet." The wolf said, smiling, as he walked away from the Lincoln, leaving me there for a moment.

I took one final look at the dead komodo, blood oozing out of this head, turning the white snow red, reading his final thoughts. "_Oh shit_." I said quietly, stunned to find out what he knew. He was standing right there when he heard my name be called….Fox.

I read his thoughts a little bit more, but the only other person he told was the dead driver. I sighed with relief, knowing that my secret was still a secret. I walked away from the scene, hoping I can get out of here.

I approached the damaged Chevy, seeing the front end was all fucked up. Though, it was still running. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I said, as I took a seat inside the heated vehicle, putting on my seatbelt.

I shifted into drive and accelerated out of there. The tires spun as they tried to catch grip through the slick snow, but having a hard time, but I still managed to get out of there, before anyone saw anything.

Krystal and Ryan were outside the house, trying to have a little fun while we were gone. Their idea of fun however, was just to sit in lawn chairs with a couple drinks. Though, all Krystal was drinking was hot chocolate. Ryan, was drinking his favorite, Jager.

They looked up when they heard a car approaching, only to stand up when they saw the Chevy. I slid to a stop in front of the house, a few feet behind the Yukon, before I finally shutoff the ignition and got out of the car.

"What the fuck happened?" The husky yelled, as he approached us. "Some assholes chased us, but in the end. We kicked their asses." Adrian said, sounding very proud of himself. "What the fuck for?" "I don't know. They worked for Cyrus so maybe they had some personal vendetta at us."

"You guys okay?" "No! I never got my vodka." Adrian said, shaking his head. He was very pissed off that he didn't get his vodka. "Come on, man. I got us some booze. I'll call up Fay and Miyu and all will be good." "Alright."

The two male dogs walked towards the house, until the wolf came to a stop. "Hey Krieger?" I looked up at him, seeing him nodding. "Nice driving." "Nice shooting." He gave me one final nod before turning around, entering the house two seconds later.

"Krystal. We got to talk." "What the fuck did I do now?" "Those two guys I killed, knew who I was." "So they know you're Krieger. Big deal?" "No. They knew I was Fox."

"What? Does anyone else know?" "The dead driver. They were too stupid to tell anyone." "You sure about this?" "Pretty sure. I only can get so much in a short amount of time." "Then all I can say is that I'm glad you're okay." "It was fun." I said to her, as I walked past her towards the house.

She quickly followed suit as now I had to bring back my focus on the mission. I had less than three days before I had to make the transaction. Hopefully I get the money soon. We'll see.


	5. Chapter 5

The four of us waited for the time to come. Peppy managed to send us the money yesterday, so we are able to make the transaction.

I sat on top of the Zlogon Je, just waiting for Lector to show. Blood dripped down my ship, as I had just coughed up my usual dose of blood for the day. Krystal sat next to me, while Ryan and Adrian, stood with Fay and Miyu.

We had been waiting for over two hours, two hours past the meeting time. He was late and this made me grow nervous. Was he aware? Was he on his way to kill us? Or was he just retarded and can't keep track of time? I was hoping for the third option.

All was quiet during this time of wait, everyone, was nervous as fuck. There was nothing we could do. There were times when we thought a ship was coming in to land, but it always ended up to be a false alarm.

"You okay?" "Do I look okay?" I said to the blue vixen, kinda annoyed by her ridiculous question. "It was just a question and you don't need to get annoyed with me, even if it is ridiculous. You dick." "Shut up."

Even though Krystal and I have somewhat reconciled, it didn't mean all was well. I still had my issues with her because of her leaving and all that had happened between then and now.

"When will they show?" Ryan yelled from the distance, his arms wrapped around Fay's waist. "Is this guy always late to his transactions?" "No, he's usually pretty careful when it comes to time. He doesn't like to be late."

"Well Fay. He's fucking late and this is annoying me!" I yelled at her, though a nauseas feeling entered my system. "I think he knows, Krystal." She slowly turned her head towards me, feeling the same. "But how though? No one else knew. You said that he didn't tell anyone."

"I know. This is what makes it weird." I could feel her hand grasp mine, I could feel her nervous feeling just by how she was holding my hand. Everything to have stopped right then, when a ship began to hover outside the hanger.

It was big, about as long as an eighteen wheeler, and about as wide as four car lengths. It had entered the hanger, just trying to find a large enough spot to land, but there was plenty of room so that wasn't an issue.

It traveled about half the distance of the hanger bay before finally it settled down on the metal floor. As the engines began to power down, a few figures began to come out of the ship. Lector was one of them, surrounded by his guards.

"Welcome to the Matchitehew." I said, as I walked towards him with Krystal next to me. "Impressive, I must say." He said, as he came to stop, letting us walk the rest of the distance.

"You have the money?" "I assume this is all the stuff?" "Money first? Then we will talk." "Show me first. Then you get the money." I said firmly to him, I knew how to run a business deal. In my opinion, show the goods before the cash.

He just stared at me, as I glared at him, trying not to make myself look weak. He gave a smile and a slight laugh, as he turned around towards the ship. He approached the front of the ship, pushing a button which caused the rear to open.

I looked towards the back of the ship, then back towards Cyrus, who was just staring at me, with a hand extending in that direction. "_Something is up. Keep on your toes._" I said to Krystal telepathically, sensing an increase of fear in her.

We rounded the corner of the ship, as I just stared at the fifteen ladies we guys call cars. Along the walls, were the weapons I asked for. I just chuckled when I saw them. "Adrian! Ryan! Bring the money." I ordered, as I walked back around the corner, only to see Lector smiling.

"You liking what I brought you?" "Oh I love them. They're smokin'." I said to Lector, while my attention was brought over to my two teammates, with a couple briefcases. One in each hand to be exact, so I guess I should say few. Not couple.

I gave them the gesture to open them, which they did so. After hearing a couple clicks, the money was revealed. Recently pressed one hundred dollar bills, which still had the smell saying they were just made.

Lector approached one of the briefcases that Ryan was carrying, and took a kneel next to it. He grabbed one of the bundles and flipped through each individual bill. He gave me a look as he raised his head, finally giving me a smile.

"A pleasure doing business with you." He said, extending his hand to complete the transaction. I accepted it and shook it with a slight smirk on my face. "Please. Join me tonight at my number one rated club, The Jolt." "Thank you for the offer."

He nodded at us, before finally entering back into the freighter transport. Upon them entering about twenty seconds ago, I heard a loud bang, then hearing the engines powering up.

I stared at the freighter takeoff, leaving the cargo hold behind, which was the loud bang. It was the clamps releasing. It exited towards the hanger door that it came in a few minutes ago, seeing it disappear into the endless oblivion of space.

"YES! Now I can take one of these babies and attract so many women with it!" Ryan yelled, very excited that everything went according to plan. Though, upon his excitement, came punishment. Punishment, from a dear woman named Fay.

"I certainly hope when you mean by women, you just mean me?" She said, grabbing the pressure point in his shoulder. He flinched in pain, trying to free himself, but the harder he tried to escape, the harder she got with him. "Yes. Yes, sweetie. I mean you. Please let go!"

We all stared at him, struggling to escape, which he finally did when she let go. "Damn, you bitch. That hurts." "Bitch?" "Oh God." The husky said, as he took off and hid behind the cargo container.

"Cooper! She's a woman." I yelled at him from thirty feet away, unaware that another female was going to hit me. That female, just happened to be Krystal. She gave me a massive punch to the jaw, which caused me, not to fall down, but to just take a few strafe steps to the left.

I grabbed the spot she punched and I immediately stared at her with piercing, evil eyes. "God damnit! You fucking whore!" "Watch what you fucking say next time!" "I will fucking say! Whatever I fucking WANT!" I yelled at her, ever so close to beating her senseless.

"Trouble in paradise I see." Adrian said, standing about ten feet away, with his arm wrapped around Miyu's waist. "There is no fucking paradise. There never was!" I said fiercely. Staring at Krystal, who was staring back at me, with a stunned look in her facial expression.

"And don't you fucking mess with me as well, Wolf. Or you'll start getting punched from me. So shut the fuck UP!" I yelled at him, before walking away from everyone. Staring at me, unable to comprehend what exactly just set me off.

"GET YOU FUCKIN' ASS BACK ON EARTH! NOOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I climbed up the ladder of the Zlogon Je. I climbed over the edge and took a seat inside the cockpit, closing the canopy in the process.

Everyone, still confused, began to walk towards their ships. Well, Adrian, Ryan, Fay and Miyu entered the Cobalt. Krystal, took a seat in her Cloudrunner. She was angry with me, slamming the canopy shut very hard. Pushing the buttons and flipping the switches very harshly.

She took a stare at me, as my ship finally roared to life. "_You are a fucking ass, you know that?_" "_You know what, Krystal? When this is over. I never want to see you again._" That threat…..hurt her bad.

We may be fighting right now, but saying that to her, it hit her hard. When she said, she could never let go of me, she meant it. She always did think about me. Now she has me, but I just gave her a heart-stomping ultimatum.

"_You mean it?" "Yes, I mean it. You have been nothing, but a thorn in my side." "Oh, look at yourself. Like you're any better." "It's because you made me this way. Everything wrong with me is because of you leaving." "You made me leave!" "I wanted you fucking safe! You couldn't understand that! So what do you do? You run to Panther and StarWolf."_

"_At least they greeted me and welcomed me." "Did ever meet the other female pilot on their team?" "Yes. Fara Phoenix. So what?" "Do you know what she was doing before joining Wolf?" _She thought about it, she never asked her, or even thought of asking. It never occurred to her.

"_What?" "She was flying for me. She was my first love. But when things started getting rough, I wanted her to be safe. I asked her to leave. She did the exact same thing you did. She shoots me right there with her fucking crossbow. No one knows where except us. The fucking heart."_

She gasped, and listened as I told her everything telepathically. "_You never understood. Your safety meant more to me than my own life. If you had died while flying with me, who knows what would've happened to me. I could've ended up this way. Maybe I would've ended up a drug-addict. I don't know. All I know is because of having Panther nearly killing me. That flame that burns inside me now, is what made me Krieger."_

I blocked my mind from any thoughts trying to enter. I didn't feel any. Though, I managed to feel what she was feeling. I felt her depression, her anger towards herself, her shame. I could feel the tears that were escaping her eyes.

"_Get you ass moving now. The Cobalt has already left." _I said to her one final time, before engaging the thrusters, allowing the ship to hover. As I made a one-eighty, facing the emptiness of space, I punched the engines to full throttle.

By the time I hit maximum throttle, the Z.J. was traveling at one hundred and ninety meters a second. Twice as fast as my Arwing, which was obsolete compared to the Z.J.

Krystal continued to sit in the cockpit of her Cloudrunner. Continuing to cry as she finally heard the whole truth of my becoming of Krieger. Right there and then, she wanted to take a knife and stab herself in the throat. She didn't have a knife, nor any sharp object on her.

She grasped her pistol, triggering off the safety and pulling it close to her temple, her right temple. "_Don't…you…fucking…dare. Put down the fucking weapon and meet me in Detroit….so I can knock some sense into you."_

She began to quake, her right hand trembling hard as she struggled to squeeze the trigger. She never could, as she lowered her weapon and dropped it onto the floor of the cockpit. She lowered her head and covered her face with her hands, as she cried harder than she did a minute ago.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled at the saddened vixen, as my right hand slapped violently across her face. She took the full blow, as she had fallen to the ground. The others were there to assist her.

"What the fuck, man? What did she do?" "She was tempted to blow her brains out. That's for knocking some sense into her." I said as I towered above them, in the process of popping my knuckles.

Everyone stared at her, but she just stood up, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. "Get you head in the game and start focusing on the mission. We completed phase one. Now we have to get even closer to him. We need to find his headquarters. His base of operations."

"And how are we suppose to do that? Play all buddy buddy with him?" I raised my head, just enough to stare at Ryan, directly into his eyes, as mine glared at him. "Exactly." I said to him, as I approached him, stopping a couple feet away from him before I continued.

"We manage to get that close to him. Then, he would love for us to be with him as he started the war. Come on, Cooper. Have you ever seen XXX?" "The movie with Vin Diesel? Sure." "Same thing man. Think of it this way. You already got the ride and you already got the woman." I said, raising my arm and pointing it in Fay's direction.

"All we got to do… is take out the bastard. Are you prepared to do that?" I said calmly at him. He immediately replied, "Hell yes I am." "Then let's fucking do this shit already!" I yelled at him, causing everyone around me to back up.

I turned around and began to walk in the direction of where we last parked the cars. "Hurry the fuck up, Kursed! I'm not done with you yet!" She flinched and sighed in fear, she didn't want to deal with me.

The remaining four shifted their eyes back and forth between me and her. They worried about her. "Come on. Let's hurry up. I'm sick of this snow." Adrian said, as he zippered up his coat a little bit more, trying to stop the snow from entering his coat.

By the time Kursed got to the car, I was already inside with the engine running. She took a quick glance at the front of the Monte Carlo, how everything was pushed towards the cabin from the night with the Lincoln.

She took a short, gasping breath before taking a grasp on the door handle. She pulled on it and felt a wave of warm air rush against her fur. She took a seat inside and waited for me to say something to her, but she had to wait. I was on a phone call.

"Look, Marcos. I don't know why you are sending them here. Are you trying to insult me by doing this? This is fucking bullshit!" "_Look Krieger. Either you do this or I'm sending you guys home. These guys are professionals. They'll be a valuable asset to you." _"You…are a fucking asshole."

I quickly hung up my phone and threw it into the center glove box. I growled while tapping my right thumb against the steering wheel. Of all people, they just had to send them.

I quickly reached over and grabbed Krystal by the throat, causing her to yelp and struggle to breath at the same time. "You know what Marcos is doing?" "No." She said, struggling to put out words from the restriction I'm putting on her throat.

"He's sending us more people for me to look after. You know who they are?" "No." She said again, the thought of probing my mind for the answer wasn't her top priority right now.

"He's sending Wolf…and Fara." I put an even more deep tone on the word Fara, as I wished I never had to see her again. "AND!" I yelled at her, bringing her closer to my face, which she feared while doing so.

"If you ever, plan on committing suicide when I am around. I'll make sure that death is the easy way out. YOU GOT ME?" "YES! YES!" She said, starting to cry a bit, tears running down her muzzle.

I loosened my hand a bit, allowing her to breath, but she was too afraid to. I pulled her the rest of the distance and I gave her a kiss on the lips. We pulled away, seeing her face in fear, I let go of her throat and placed my hand on her left cheek.

I gently stroked her, feeling her soft fur move under my thumb. "Please. Not again." I said calmly to her, as if she hadn't heard my normal…calm tone in years, she moved her head slightly as a response. Finally, giving a slight nod.

I leaned into my chair as I shifted the car into drive, and pressing down on the accelerator with my right foot. The rear tires spun, but the car started to move. I just stared out the windshield, as Krystal continued to stare at me.

We arrived back at the house, snow had stopped for the moment, but it would start again in another hour, according to the weather station that played on the radio. I came to a stop, with the Yukon right behind me. I shut off the ignition and exited the car.

"You kill Kursed?" Ryan asked out loud, though he always failed at humor. This time, I was in no mood, as I pulled my revolver and aimed it at him. He immediately took shelter behind the SUV.

"Jesus man. Calm down." Adrian said, slowly approaching me and trying to calm me down. "Tell him to shut up with the stupid jokes….." "Alright. Alright. I'm done. I'll stop joking around. I promise"

"You gave me your word once." I said, pulling back the trigger on the weapon, engaging the laser sight, which pointed at his forehead. "What makes you think you'll stop this time?" "Because I don't want to get shot." I scanned his mind and he was telling me the truth.

I lowered my weapon and slid in back into its holster. "We leave in two hours. Make yourselves look good." I said as I made my short walk towards the house. Ryan, still shaking from a gun being pointed at him, slowly came out from behind the car.

Fay ran up to him and made a tight grasp around him, though he barely notice her at first. Krystal slowly followed me, though she was still at the car by the time I got the door open.

As I stepped onto the hardwood floor, I looked down at my revolver and pushed down on the hammer, then turning on the safety. By this time, Krystal had entered the house and skeptically approached me from behind, but made no attempt to gain my attention.

She merely just walked past me, trying to be as quiet as possible, as she made her way upstairs. Though, I managed to hear her footsteps as I turned around to look up at her. Though, I only looked at her for only three seconds, before I made my short journey towards the kitchen.

I walked through the dining room, taking a quick glance at the table and the chairs, along with the small china set in the cupboard right along the wall. It was the last thing I focused on before I entered the kitchen.

I took a seat in a chair, after I walked to the fridge to grab a beer, and just relaxed for a moment. Try to clear my angered mind. I was mainly angry by the fact that I had to work with my old rival, Wolf…..along with the bitch that left and shot me.

"Boy. This is going to be fun." I said out loud, but didn't mean for it to be too loud. "What's going to be fun?" A male voice from the dining room said, turning out to be Adrian, walking with Miyu by his side. I gave a loud sigh as I lowered my head.

"I got a call from Marcos. Two new people are going to be coming to help us with this shit." "You're not getting rid of Ryan now are you?" I chuckled. "No, but now that I'm thinking about it. I should've asked, but no. These two are in addition to our group."

"Who are they?" "Wolf O'Donnell and Fara Phoenix." "What the fuck? Why would they said them?" "Because he thinks they will be a valuable asset to us." "Wait a minute." Miyu said, causing Adrian and I to look in her direction.

"Isn't Wolf O'Donnell the leader of StarWolf and didn't Fara Phoenix used to work for StarFox, but then switched to StarWolf?" "Yep." "Is he trying to compromise your mission?

"You know. How do I know your not trying to compromise our mission? You and Fay. I mean, come on. You work for Cyrus. Why wouldn't you report to him what we've been telling you?" "Because we never wanted to be with him in the first place. And the thought of war against Corneria, which is where we both grew up, we don't want it. We're happier with helping you guys."

I probed her mind, stunned to find out that she was telling the truth. I gave a quick probing of Fay's mind and found the exact same thing. I nodded. "If you would've done some homework, you would know that Wolf and Fara do mainly work for big money."

I took a quick sip of beer before continuing. "If Cyrus finds out we have connections with Wolf. We might as well be on his A-list because Wolf is a well-respected man when it comes to working against Corneria."

"Then why is he helping us?" "Because lately….he's been getting treated with respect from the people of Corneria. Plus, he just doesn't like Cyrus in general. Not many know this….., but he has regrets working with Andross."

Adrian and Miyu just stared at me, unable to believe everything that I have told them, but I could tell that they were confused how I was able to know this. "Plus. When he found out about McCloud's death, it hit him hard. He just mainly did what he did to compare himself with McCloud."

"So when he found out McCloud died, he stopped with his ways." Miyu said, trying to finish my sentence with a full understanding. "Exactly." "So. How do you know all of this?" The lynx said again, curious just as much as the wolf.

"Like I said. If you would've done some homework." I said to them, while finishing up the rest of my beer. I placed the empty bottle on the table and pushed myself out of the chair I was in and began to walk out of the kitchen.

I made it to the archway separating the kitchen from the dining room before I stopped and turned my head around. "You might want to start getting ready. We'll be leaving in a little more than a hour and forty five minutes." I said, before continuing to walk, and disappearing around the corner.

Adrian and Miyu watched me leave before turning their faces to look at each other. "There's something about him that makes him very frightening. I mean, he knows his shit and seems to keep order between all of you, but just his emotions and that type of stuff….."

A chill traveled down Miyu's spine, causing her to stir in her chair. Adrian brought her close to him by wrapping his arms around her. "Plus, he knows how to drive and fire a gun."

I made it to the top floor, hearing a commotion in the bathroom. Ryan and Fay. They were showering together….or so what anything normal person would think. I could sense their emotions for each other and well…..it made me happy for them.

"_Try not to waste all the hot water. Some people still have to take showers, you know? If you want to continue, do it in your room."_ I telepathically said to both Ryan and Fay, which caused to stop and look around to see where the voice came from.

"Damnit. How often does he do that?" Fay said, focusing her vision on Ryan, who was staring at the door before turning back towards her. "Not very often actually…but I wouldn't mind finishing this laying down." He said to her, cocking his right eyebrow seductively.

Though Fay enjoying the hot shower, she had to agree that things are best done laying down. So, they shut off the water and hurried themselves to his bed.

I stood outside the bedroom door, it was closed, probably because of Krystal. She was laying on her bed, crying, from everything that had occurred with us a hour ago. I quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open, peeking my head through and seeing her laying on her chest, crying in one of the pillows.

I stepped into the room silently and closed the door behind me when all of my body was in the room. Still not detecting my presence, I approached her and stood next to her, placing my hand on her back.

She jumped and yelped by the unexpected touch of someone other than her. She nearly backed away when she saw that it was me. I just calmly sat on the edge of the bed, before just bringing up my feet and just laid down next to her.

"You know." I said to her, trying to be as calm, but as stern as possible. "What did you think killing yourself would accomplish?" I turned my head to look at her, though I could tell she was hypnotized by the optic implant.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I thought you had enough of me and you wouldn't want to deal with me anymore. I figured that's why you said, 'I never want to see you again.' When I heard that, I basically just gave up on everything." "Why?"

She turned her head away from me, looking straight at the door. "I spent months trying to find where you were buried. I lost all hope on reconciling. When I heard you say he didn't want to see me, I lost hope again. I thought we did reconcile, but apparently not. You're still just as mad at me as ever."

"I was mad at you…because you were going to kill yourself." She, again, looked in my direction. "But you yell at me all the time." "I've developed an anger issue, ever since I lost you, the Great Fox and losing Matt. I can't hide it."

I could feel her stare upon me, but it didn't prevent from staring back at her. "When I was feeling that you were going to shoot yourself, I went insane. Krystal, come here." I said, waving my hand over, allowing me to wrap my arm around her.

"Just because I yell at you, doesn't mean that I don't love you." "Really?" "Of course. Krystal…." I sighed for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "I never believed that you sent Panther to kill me. You were mad, I can understand that, but I knew you wouldn't have him kill me.

But I was also afraid to come and find you. So, that's why I allowed Fox to die and became Krieger. Now that you know, I'm sorry I made you leave, but you never understood that you dying…..would've been the end of me."

She focused her eyes even harder on me, I could see they were turning red from her tears, but the blue in them were beautiful to stare at. "You just have to understand that….I may get mad at you, I may yell at you…I might hit or choke you out of petty rage, but." I leaned in, pressing my lips against hers.

It wasn't anything big, just a simple kiss just to show affection. When I pulled away, I stared right back into her eyes. "It doesn't mean that I don't love you. And I would…. Never…want to lose you again."

I pulled her close to me, embracing her a romantic hug, I could feel her breathing heavily trying to slow down her crying, but this moment she just shared with me, made it rather hard. "I love you too, Fox."

I kissed her forehead and just held her tight. "By the way, if I get mad at you. It's not personal. It only because we have to work with Wolf and Fara." "Good to know." We both laughed slightly, but when we pulled away, we stared at each other a little bit more.

"The shower is your's now, bud." Cooper yelled from on the other side of the door. I growled at him, but I remembered that we still have a mission to do. "You wanna go first?" "Sure." Krystal said, almost in a whisper, as I released her and she started to walk towards the door, exiting the bedroom.

I just stared at her until she disappeared around the corner. I lowered my head slightly, where my line of sight was focusing on my feet. Though, now that I felt happy to get that off my chest with Krystal, something was still bothering me.

I turned my head to stare out the window, looking at the snow that was falling moderately hard. Anger started to fill within me, anger of having to see Wolf and Fara again. Wolf, my most archrival and Fara, my first love that almost killed me like Panther.

I balled up my fists, clinching them hard, claws digging into the skin, causing blood to ooze out. When I felt the blood, I snapped to reality and cursed as I almost stained the bedcovers.

I was hoping that Krystal wasn't in the shower yet so I took the risk of walking in the bathroom. As I grasped onto the doorknob and swung it open, I immediately stopped in shock when I saw her, doing the unexpected. She looked up at me with a yelp when I saw her staring at her with the door open. "If you got to stare, close the fucking door!"

Everyone stared at Krystal when she walked into the kitchen, shocked to see what had happened to her. She began to think this was a very dumb idea, until I came into play. I walked around the corner, seeing everyone staring at her.

"Show the lady some fucking respect, will you?" "But come on, man. I mean, look at her." Cooper said, continuing to stare at Krystal, unable to believe that she did what she did.

I turned my head to look at her, starting with her feet and worked my way up, then continued to do that two more times. "What? Haven't you ever seen a maroon fox before with red hair? I like it." I said, smirking at her, while winking my left eye at her, as she was standing on my left.

"Why would you dye your fur and hair?" Fay said, continuing to stare at the maroon vixen. "Let's just say, I have a bad history with Wolf O'Donnell and I don't want him to recognize me." "Sounds like a pretty damn good reason to me. Anyone got a problem?" I yelled at everyone, causing them to flinch, well except for Adrian.

I noticed it and I eyeballed him. I nodded at him, as he did the same, as he winked at Krystal too. "He likes your new color too, Kursed. At least someone else does besides me." I said, slowly scanning everyone other than Adrian.

"Hey! We never said we didn't like it. We are just shocked that she did." "So, now it's old news. Still shocked about it?" Ryan quickly shook his head 'no.' "Then, let's get going. You guys ride in the Yukon. We're going to pick up the newbie's and meet you at the Jolt in half an hour."

Everyone nodded as I walked out of the kitchen, but after I grabbed my black leather trench coat from the chair Miyu was sitting on. As I walked out of the kitchen, I picked up my winter hat and my sunglasses.

I stepped out of the house, bracing myself for the cold night, while pressing something on my glasses. One of the lenses began to turn everything green, so now I was looking through my implant, while my normal eye was staring through a night vision lens.

Everything around me was now green, able to see in the night, when I turned around to see Krystal on her way out of the house. She looked at me, but stared at the glasses. "How can you see?" "When I push this button, basically both lenses brighten the area so I can see. My optic implant wants to enhance its brightness, but I don't allow it." "Does that annoy you?" "Nope."

I walked over to the Chevy, unlocking Krystal's door before I walked around to my door. As I twisted the key, unlocking the door, I looked up and saw everyone walking out of the house, seeing Adrian locking the door before making his short journey to the Yukon.

I pulled the door open and took a seat inside, next to Krystal. I turned on the ignition, hearing the engine seem to struggle a bit before finally starting. I turned my head towards the maroon vixen, who did the same in return.

"Maybe I should get this fixed?" "Probably wouldn't hurt." I shifted into Drive and slowly accelerated the car through the slick snow. I was not looking forward to this.

We arrived at the airport, standing next to the idling car, with Krystal at my side. In the distance, we could see two figures approaching us at a normal walking pace. Anger began to course through me, but I felt a hand wrap around mine.

I looked down and saw a maroon hand tangled in mine. I looked at the vixen next to me, and gave her a smile, before I planted a kiss on her lips. I pulled away as I heard a crunching of snow.

I looked up at saw Wolf and Fara, walking parallel with each other. "Wasn't that cute?" The timber wolf said, trying to be a smart-ass. Though, I saw that he had his arm wrapped Fara's.

"Don't be scared, miss. I won't bite." "Go fuck yourself!" Fara said to me, causing me to smirk at her. "At least she's smart enough not to talk." Wolf said, referring to Krystal. "Maybe you should try and shut up once in a while, so you won't sound like such a faggot."

"Nice come back, whore." I grew angry. Nobody calls my woman a whore. I began to approach Wolf, about ready to kick his ass, though he knew it was coming. He made the first swing by aiming for my face.

I grabbed his arm, after moving my head to the right, bringing him closer and elbowed him right in the face. The attack stunned him as Fara now tried getting into the fight.

She tried punching me, but without letting go of Wolf's arm, I grabbed hers and pushed her to the side, along with Wolf so now I was standing in between both of them. They were shocked though because in a matter of half a second, my revolver was pointed at Fara, while my dagger was next to the throat of Wolf's.

I quickly turned my head from the right to stare at the wolf, and to the left to stare at the fennec. "Now that we got this out of our system. Let's get this FUCKING job done!"

I retracted my weapons and Wolf immediately grabbed his face. "God Damnit! That hurt like a mother fucker. Felt like a iron wrench!" He said, pulling his hand away and seeing blood coming from his nose.

I walked over to the car, pulling out a magnet from the trunk. I walked back over to Wolf, raising my arm in front of him. I pulled the clothing towards my shoulder so part of my arm was exposed. I dropped the magnet and it immediately attracted itself to my arm. Wolf and Fara, could only do was stare in shock.

"Get in the car." I said, pulling the magnet off my arm and throwing it into the snow. Fara walked over to Wolf, checking on his nose, wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell.

"Come on!" "Shut the fuck up! That elbow of yours hurts like hell." "You can check on your nose in the car. We got a mission to finish." Krystal said, waiting impatiently at the passenger door, waiting for someone to get in the backseat. And it certainly wasn't going to be her.

The two started to walk over to the car, Fara separating from Wolf as she made her way around the rear of the car. Wolf just stopped in front of me, our muzzles inches apart from each other's.

He just glared at me, staring at me with his implant. I just raised my glasses, showing him mine, only this time though, the implant was red and not green. Just to show him how angry I was right now.

He gave me a deep growl before finally taking a backseat in the Monte Carlo. I folded back the seat and took my seat inside the vehicle, allowing the heat to warm up the car once again.

I felt the emotions from the passengers in my back seat and it only made me laugh. "_This is going to be so much fun. Messing with Wolf and Fara's heads. How long do you wanna wait before we tell them we are Fox and Krystal?" _"_I don't know. Tell you one thing. I'm not happy to see them."_

"_Neither am I, Krys. We still have to do it so let's try and get this done without killing them. Though, I wouldn't mind doing it." "Shut up. You're going to make me laugh." _Krystal said, smiling while trying her best not to laugh.

We arrived at the club, seeing that it was busy with many people who liked to have a good time on a Friday night. I saw the four we left earlier standing outside the doors, moments ago a valet left to park the Yukon.

I stopped behind a parked Mercedes, just as the valet went inside that car to park it in the club's parking lot. Though, I got various facial reactions when they saw the damage on the Chevy, I basically wanted to tell them to fuck off.

I shifted the car into Park, opening the door just as the valet, a badger came around to park it for me. I grabbed him by the collar of his vest, pulling him close to me. "I will know if more damaged has been done to my car." "Yes sir." I nodded to the badger, while slipping a fifty into his vest.

He entered the vehicle, just as Wolf finished getting out of the car, stretching his back from the small space he had to endure for a long time. "God Damnit. I'm not riding in that thing anymore." "Good 'cause I was tired of feeling your fucking knees through the seat."

We stared at each other for a little bit longer, before finally Krystal and Fara got in front of us and pushed us away. "It's okay, Wolf. Not now." "Not now, Krieger. It's okay." Is what both of them said at the exact same time.

We gave each other one final glare before we started to make our way to the rest of the team. "Alright guys, this is Wolf O'Donnell and Fara Phoenix. O' Donnell, Phoenix. This is Adrian Wolf and his woman Miyu Lynx. This is Ryan Cooper and his woman Fay Spaniel."

He just simply snorted at them, with actually angered Adrian a bit. O'Donnell saw the change in Adrian as he tried to toughen himself. I got in the middle of it, pushing them away from each other.

"Not fucking tonight. Got it?" I glared back and forth between the two, knowing that some time during the night, the timber and the arctic wolf would go at it with each other. And I would be there to break it up.

"Let's go already. I need my Jager." Ryan said, trying to get everyone in the partying mood. Wolf, Adrian and I just turned and glared at him. "Right then." The husky said, nervously.

I started to walk in the direction of the door, by stopped quickly at Ryan, who's fear went up immediately. "Don't worry, Cooper. You'll get your Jager." Was all I said, before continuing my way towards the door. He just smiled and laughed.

The two guards, a rhino and a mongoose, stepped in front of the doors, stopping us from entering. "You guys on the guest list?" "We're here to see, Cyrus." "I'm sorry, but there's no Cy…" "Don't give me that shit. I know he's here. Open these fucking doors and tell him Krieger Aurelius is here."

The two guards straightened themselves, and turned to grab each knob and pushed open the doors. "Sorry to keep you waiting. He's in the room behind the blue bar." I looked back and forth between the two, before finally nodding. "Thank you. Keep up the good work." Saying to both of them, as I slipped both of them a fifty.

The others followed suit, as we entered the bar and seeing how lively it was. The reason it was called the Jolt, was because there were giant conductor spheres, shooting out small voltages of lightning that no one in this bar felt. If anything, it helped give a kick out of their drinks.

I scanned the club, looking at the different color bars. Red, Green, finally seeing blue and there was the door behind it. "Let's go." As we made our way across the dance floor, something on my sixth sense picked up a familiar person.

I looked around, towards the green bar and saw two people that had betrayed me. Falco….and Katt. "_Look by the green bar. Falco and Katt are here."_ I spoke telepathically to Krystal, who discretely turned her head towards their direction.

She could feel my rage build and tried the only thing she could think of to calm me down, but something prevented her. A drunk Doberman pulled her from the group, though it wasn't discrete at all. He tried to dance with her, and he wasn't going to let her leave easily.

I approached him, stopping only two feet away from them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Doberman dazedly, looked at me, but simply just pushed me slightly. "Go away. Can't you see I'm trying to put my game on?"

"You just lost." I said, as I grabbed him by the throat, pulling him away from Krystal and I kicked the back of leg, causing him to growl in pain. I turned him around, finally elbowing him in the face and kicked his knee one last time, this time, in the opposite direction. Despite the live music and the loud noises, I heard a deafening snap. He collapsed in pain and yelled at the top of his voice.

His left knee, snapped in half, was all he was grasping. I kneeled next to him, glaring at him with an evil glare. I had taken off my glasses and his focus was directly towards the implant. "Don't you fucking touch her again. Got it?" He quickly nodded his head yes, before receiving a full force punch right in the face.

I stood up above the unconscious body, as I straightened out my clothes and saw people were staring at me. "He touched my woman." Was all I said, before I wrapped my arm around Krystal's and escorted her with the rest of the group.

When I approached them, I saw Ryan was cracking up so hard, it was making him cry. "Anything funny, Ryan?" "Just you man. You are straight-up awesome." "Wouldn't you do the same if someone was doing that with Fay?"

"Oh absolutely, I would. Just not in your way. I would just punch the guy and call it a day." "Well. I did punch him, but I let no one get off easy when they touch my property." I said to him, before winking at Krystal with a smirk. "Let's go al-fucking-ready." Wolf said, annoyed that we were stalling.

I trained my eyes on the timber wolf, glaring intensely at him, but just nodded. "He's right. Let's go."

As we neared the door, another guard was there, seemingly to be waiting for us. He gave us a nod and pushed he door open, allowing us to enter.

Cyrus, like always, was surrounded by women and lots of liquor. "Hey! There's my number-one guy. Please. Come on. Have a drink." A female squirrel approached us, asking for our jackets.

I kept mine on, but the other's except for Wolf and Adrian seemed to had theirs taken away. This was actually the first time I took the moment to look at Krystal, who was wearing a silver dress, that barely went below her ass. Still made her look damn fine.

"What happened to that blue chick? I really liked her." I approached him, not looking thrilled after what he just said. "I told you. She's mine. And that's her. She's trying a new look."

Cyrus looked at Krystal, then looked at the maroon fur. "I like it. Who are you two?" "Two more of my associates." Wolf and Fara immediately stared at me, pissed that I called them my associates. "Wolf O'Donnell and Fara Phoenix."

"You two are on StarWolf? Oh, I heard many things about you. I always loved to hear about your little rivalry with Fox McCloud. Did you ever get the best of him?" "No. He managed to kill one of my partners, Panther Caruso, then met up with Falco Lombardi before he finally died from complications during his recovery."

"What kind of complications?" "After his encounter with Lombardi, I heard that his body started to shutdown and it eventually became too much for him to continue living. He eventually died. Shame though, I wanted to be the one that killed him." "_I bet you would, you asshole." _

"Well, some things aren't meant to be done like you hope they would." "_Exactly what we are gonna do to you." _"Either way, it is an honor to work with you. Huge fan." "Thanks. Get me a Goldschlauger." "Jessica. Please take everyone's order." "Of course."

I took a seat on the couch, with Krystal on my lap as Ryan and Adrian took seats on either side of me, with their women on their laps as well. "Swell place you got here. You gonna make anymore of these on Corneria?"

"I don't see why not. Speaking of which." He took a seat in the chair across from us, only having a coffee table separating us. "I like you, Krieger. I really do. I like all your friends. Well, Fay and Miyu go without saying." He said, winking at both of them.

"I want you to come with me…on a little journey." "What kind of journey?" Adrian said, trying to get into the conversation, which attracted Cyrus' attention quite a bit, but smiled. "Just a little space journey to Sector Z. Remains from Area Six drifted their way over to there, and remained there ever since. Don't know why it all just stopped, but that doesn't matter. The remains made a perfect base of operations. I want to show you."

The waitress came back with our drinks and I grabbed my beer. I took a long sip, and lowered the mug with a smile. "Sounds like fun." Cyrus put a smile on his face and stood up, extending a hand.

I gently pushed Krystal off of me and stood up, trying to equal his height, but he had me by a few inches. "I look forward to taking over Corneria with you. We could use our ships to bombard the surface…at the same time attacking the planet's defenses."

I released his hand and took a seat back down, allowing Krystal to sit where she was a couple moments ago. "Will be an honor to fight beside you._ Oh God. That felt like shit."_ I wanted to spit right there, but I had to keep my cool. I'll do it later. I couldn't believe I said I fight with him.

"You know, Mr. O'Donnell? I have something that might please you." Wolf slowly looked up, glaring at Lector, trying not to sound to excited. "What?" "Amongst all the debris in Sector Z, one of the ships I have…almost in perfect shape, is the Great Fox."

Wolf and I slowly turned our heads slightly towards Cyrus, focusing our eyes on him really hard. "I found it abandoned over Zoness, looked like it was attacked and unable to be repaired. It's where I have my headquarters. I thought you might be interested to hear about it."

Wolf slowly nodded, then raised his head to look at Fara, who seemed to have been very interested about hearing that. If anything, I lowered my head even more, unable to believe that he was the cause of his former ship now being in the hands of the enemy.

"_Didn't you attack the Great Fox, Fox?" "Shut it." "I'm sorry, but I'm wondering what happened to Falco?" _I raised my eyes, just staring out at the wall. What did happen to Falco? Was the Great Fox really unable to be salvaged? Did Cyrus maybe have forced Falco off the ship? I had to ask.

"You know what happened to Lombardi? From what I heard, he betrayed McCloud and bought the Great Fox. Fox got even after his encounter with Caruso by opening fire on Great Fox with his new ship…So, did he really abandon the ship?" Krystal asked, right before I was able to open my mouth. It caught the attention of everyone in the room.

When she finished asking, I began to sense Cyrus' mind, trying to feel for a hint of lying. I could feel Krystal's aura inside his mind as well, she was doing the same I was.

"I found the ship abandoned. I heard about the attack too. Which makes me wonder though now that I think about it. McCloud called his ship…the Matchitehew. Exact same name as yours Mr. Aurelius. How'd you obtain that ship?"

"Simple. I bought it the day they were selling it. Some Cornerian government people. It was right after McCloud died, and I needed a ship and this ship was good enough for me. So I put the highest bid on it and the ship was mine a day later."

Cyrus nodded his head, also could feel Wolf and Fara staring at me, taking in the story I just told. Wolf had heard about the Matchitehew, and he would've loved to get that ship when Fox died. In fact, he put a bid on it too, just wasn't high enough.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Wolf. I know you wanted that ship too, but don't worry. You got your Wolfens and Sargasso." He stared at me, somewhat glaring at me, at the same time though, he seemed shocked.

"Tomorrow we leave. My ship and a few others will be leaving at about nine in the morning. We will not wait for you." "Don't worry. We won't be late."

"If you excuse me. I have a meeting with some of MY associates." Cyrus said, as he rose from his chair. "By all means. Don't let pleasure get in the way of business. At least for now." I said, trying to sound very smug about it.

The jaguar chuckled and nodded and turned towards a door, opposite of the one we came in. Must be his private office. I continued to sit down, looking at everyone, who all seemed to be out of place. "Let's get out of here."

Krystal got off of me as I stood up. Everyone did the same, except for Wolf and Fara, who already seemed to be standing up this entire time. I stretched out my shirt, along with straighten my coat as I made my way to the door.

The girls that were with Cyrus seemed to be very upset that we were leaving. They seemed to have taken an interest with Wolf and I. We reentered the club, seeing that it hasn't slowed down at all. If anything, it picked up in business now. This place was jumping.

We walked outside, a long line of people trying to get in. The valet saw us approaching and two employees, the badger and a mouse, ran to go get our vehicles. I came to a halt, just waiting for the Monte to pull up.

I soon felt some uneven tension between Adrian and Wolf. I turned around and saw them glaring at each other, while having their women between the both of them. I was ready to separate them if they happened to start a brawl right there and then. I looked at Ryan and he was prepared to do the same.

The cars pulled up a moment later, I knew they would fight each other if I put them in the same car. "Adrian. Miyu. You ride with me." I ordered with a harsh tone in my voice, as I made my trip around the car to meet the valet.

I took a quick a scan of the car and saw no damaged was done besides the collision damage from the other night with the Lincoln. "Good man. Don't spend it all on one place." I said finally, while shaking his hand, with another fifty in my palm.

"Thank you, sir." The badger said, letting go of my hand and running around to the other side to open the door for the ladies. Adrian came around and stood next to me, both staring at the badger. "The man has manners. That's for sure."

The wolf nodded, as he took a seat inside the car, followed shortly by me when I pushed back the seat. I turned my head to take a look at Krystal, but I couldn't help, but stare at the people, who continued to give me odd looks because of the car. I lowered the window, and flicked them off, as I drove away, lighting up the tires.

As we drove home, the ride was more quiet than I would've liked. All your could hear was the car cruising, the occasional tires loosing traction and spinning on the slick surface, or just everyone breathing. Everyone jumped when Krystal just yelled out, "I FUCKING REMEMBER NOW!"

"Jesus. Remember what?" "I remember where I knew that name before. Matt Strong." I took extra interest, hurrying Krystal up so she could tell us.

"Okay. On one of my bounties, I was after a man, a rat named Malcom Davis. Crimes were just assault in the third degree and drug dealing. Anyway, I chased him into an alley, but he had the beat on me, 'cause as soon as I came into view from around the corner, he fired a shot, hitting me in the shoulder. I fell like a rock."

I looked over at her, and she lowered one of the straps on her dress, pushing fur to the side and there was a bullet wound scar, all that remained from the shot. Lucky her fur was so thick, on occasion she forgot it was even there.

"I laid on the ground, I saw him approaching me and my gun had flown out of my hand. I backed up until I basically fell on my back, from crawling too far back, I lost my balance and laid on the street. He stood over me, his gun pointing at me, with the smile from the devil, I swear. All of a sudden, I saw a figure walk by, stop, then heard a soft 'fffp'.

I looked at him, his facial expression changed, almost immediately, until a hand grabbed his left shoulder and was just pushed off to the right, dead when he hit the ground. The figure, was a collie, and he was holding an ancient crossbow…from Earth."

I smiled as I interrupted the story. "My god, that was like one of his favorite weapons. Proceed." "Anyway, he took a stare at the dead rat, saying a phrase that I couldn't forget. 'You should've shown the lady some respect.' Then offered a hand to help me up."

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say something. "I got that from him." Krystal looked at me, a tear was starting to run down my cheek, as she took her thumb and rubbed it away. Then forward to kiss me where her thumb just was.

"He was kind to me, Krieger. He took me to the hospital, and waited for the doctor to come out to tell him if I would be okay." "He told me he had helped some damsel in distress that day. Didn't think it would be you?"

"He said, damsel in distress?" I turned towards her and smiled. "Yep." "That asshole. He would." I started laughing, but soon came to a stop, as I started to think about my friend. I felt a palm on my shoulder.

I turned and saw a white, furred hand. Adrian. "He sounded like a good guy, Aurelius." I nodded, "He was." "I wish we could've gotten to know him. He sounded like he had great stories." Miyu said, feeling sad about Matt.

"Boy did he. I have to tell you guys about our racing days sometime. You be surprised, but that Vista Cruiser of ours was a quick bastard." I said, smiling and chuckling a little.

We stopped in front of the house, turning off the engines as people soon began to exit their vehicles. The snow fell…as usual…, but it didn't matter much to me. When I exited, I didn't realize that Adrian got out of the vehicle on the passenger side. He was standing face to face with Wolf.

I shook my head in disappointment as I shut the door. I wasn't in the mood anymore to stop them if they started fighting. Which they did, moments later, starting with Wolf punching Adrian, on the left side of his muzzle.

The arctic wolf recovered and countered by charging him with an all-out tackle. Once he was on the ground, Adrian started unleashing punches into the timber wolf's face.

Wolf managed to push him off, and both were now standing toe-to-toe with each other. Ryan, Krystal, everyone tried to restrain both of them. Wolf crossed the line. In Krystal's attempt to restrain him, he tried to push her away from him, but his elbow, ended up hitting her in the face. She fell to the ground.

Seeing her on the ground, enraged me like never before. I quickly walked my way over to them, going to stop this brawl once of for all. I approached Adrian from behind. I grabbed his shoulders, and threw him to our right, right into the rear-most window of the Yukon.

I stepped in front of Wolf, giving him the hardest right uppercut anyone could ever received. He did an almost perfect back flip, only to land on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him, causing him to struggle while attempting to take in air.

I stood between the injured wolves, the timber on the ground, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose. The arctic, on his back with cuts from sharp pieces of glass cutting his face. Both laid almost absolutely still, except for the Adrian's fast breathing, and Wolf, trying ever so hard to take in a breath.

I quickly turned to look at Krystal, who was being helped up by all the women, and her left eye starting to blacken. I walked up to her, running my hand across the newly made black spot. "I'm okay."

I looked at her, with a worried look on my face, before leaning in to kiss her on her left eye. Then planted a kiss on her lips. I turned around, rage still brewing through me, seeing that Wolf could breath now and Adrian was stunned as all hell.

I picked up Wolf by his neck, and threw him against the Yukon, followed by Adrian, as I just grabbed him by his neck and spun him and pushed him against the Yukon, standing inches away from Wolf. Both very weak. Both about to fall back onto the ground.

I grabbed them by their throats, forcing them to look into my enraged eyes. "Now you listen to me. You two…better stop this fucking bullshit right now….or I'm going to have to tell two more girlfriends that their man died in my arms. GOT IT?"

They gave each other a quick glance, before facing me and gave me a nod. I didn't just let go out their necks, I basically threw them to the ground. I started to walk away from them, wrapping my arm around Krystal's waist. "Clean them up."

Fara and Miyu ran to their men, as Ryan and Fay just stared at what had just happened. "Fuck!" The two quickly turned to look at me, as I was holding my right arm, stuck in an odd position.

"It jammed. Hold on." I grasped my left arm onto my right, and just gave a firm and quick yank. Immediately, it loosened up and it was able to move again. I moved my arm around and nodded with approval.

"Second time it's done that." Krystal, just leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. "Thank you." "Anything for you, my love."

Ryan and Fay turned to see Adrian and Wolf finally getting back on their feet. All dazed at what just happened, a simple fight ended up with a total ass-whipping from Krieger. "Boy, I'm lucky I don't anger him that much. Let's go inside." Ryan said, placing his hand on the small of Fay's back, guiding her towards the house.

Adrian and Wolf glared at each other, but then turned their heads towards the house, as if I was staring at them. Though, I was nowhere in sight. They looked back at each other, both shook their heads.

Adrian was the first to start walking towards the house, while leaning on Miyu. Wolf and Fara waited a little while longer, before heading inside. There was not a sound for the rest of the night when it came to fighting. Everyone, just mind their own business.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat on the bridge of the Matchitehew that morning, I could still feel the tension between the two wolves. I would just glare at them, and they wouldn't do anything, just minded their own business.

I looked at Krystal, and her left eye was all black now, even with the fur, it was black. It made me angry, my beautiful girl, with a black eye. I wanted to kick Wolf's and Adrian's asses, but I already did.

I glanced at my watch, waiting for the ten minute mark to strike. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." BANG! Everyone flinched and began to looking around, the three forgot about the noise, while the two newbie's were scared as all shit. "Your ship falling to shit?" Fara asked, looking around.

I just slowly turned to face her, a grim look on my face. "No. It's just an affect to scare the daylights out of you." Fara just looked at me, a scared look remained on her face. I just smiled and laughed, somewhat evilly.

"Hey, Krieger. Someone is trying to call us." "Well, answer the bitch already." Ryan was able to allow the call through after a few pushes of buttons.

"Hello? Krieger? You there?" The voice was none other than Cyrus. "Yep. We're here. We're ready to leave." "Oh good. We are leaving now." The transmission was terminated, only leaving me to stare at Adrian, who was at the Navigational station.

"Well, Adrian. Do the honors once again." Adrian turned back towards his console, trying to remember what to do. After a few moments, the speed indicator began to rise. He just leaned back into his chair, staring out into space.

Just as the Matchitehew began to move, the Allmachtiger was passing it on its left. We stared at the view screen, the size of the bigger ship. It was going to suck if and when I had to attack that ship. I had full confidence in my ship, I would never with the Great Fox.

"Ryan. Do a scan on the ship. I want to see what we are up against." Ryan turned towards his Radar station, beginning to do scans on the ship. He set up individual scans for weapons, shielding, engines, etc… Each scan would take about ten minutes each, due to the large size.

I walked over to Adrian, looking at the speed indicator, we were at about two thirds velocity. Which was about one hundred and forty six meters per second, the top speed for the Allmachtiger. That was a plus, my ship was faster.

The alarms began to go off, chills were sent down everyone's spines. I just looked at the ceiling, wondering why the alarms were going off. "Computer. Why did you turn on the alarm system?"

"Close-proximity vessel, Allmachtiger, beginning to stir up warp drive. Should I activate NOS system and follow?" No one ever heard the computer before, it was a woman's voice, with an odd accent. Not like Krystal's, who's was British, it was more Russian.

"Affirmative. When the Allmachtiger enters warp space, activate the NOS drive and match their speed." "Of course, Krieger." "Thank you, Natasha." I looked back down and saw everyone staring at me, confused that I had named my computer Natasha. Well, except for Krystal, who remembered ROB.

"What the fuck you all staring at? Go fuck yourselves. I'll be in the mess hall. Kursed. Come." I said, ordering Krystal to follow me, still feeling everyone's eyes upon me.

"You know. Some food would go great right now." Ryan said, pushing himself out of his chair, running to catch up with me. Fay quickly followed the husky, leaving Adrian and Wolf by themselves, with Fara and Miyu. "_Don't you fucking dare fight each other!"_

They looked around, hearing the voice inside their heads, Adrian knew it was me. Wolf was still confused. "Who the fuck just talked to me?" "Krieger. He's a telepath."

Wolf quickly turned his head towards Adrian, who just continued to stare at the door, that allowed you to exit the bridge. Fara stared as well, then looked Wolf, who shared the glance back towards her.

I sat at a table, surrounded by Krystal, Ryan and Fay, as I just loaded my stomach with some damn good breakfast. Though, I had to make it, it was still some damn good eggs.

"_You okay?" _I looked up, wondering why Krystal would ask that kind of question. "_Why you asking?" "We're on our way to Sector Z, where the Great Fox rest."_ I lowered my head, staring at my food, then turned my head to look at her. All I did was nod.

Everyone looked at the door opening, revealing Adrian and Miyu. I looked at the arctic wolf, his face all cut up from being thrown into a window, just a harsh lesson from starting a fight which hurt Krystal.

They took a seat next to the husky and spaniel, and began to steal off of his plate. "What the fuck? Get your own food." "Too lazy. Just share some of your sausage." "Go fuck yourself. This is my fucking food."

"Cooper." Everyone turned to stare at me, as I just slowly raised my head, but everyone couldn't tell if I was staring at them due to that I was wearing my sunglasses like usual. "Do you always have to say fuck in everyone fucking sentence you fucking say?"

"Of course I fucking do. Makes me feel tough." After Ryan complete his sentence, Fay decided it be fun to push him backwards into his chair, causing him to lean back and crash to the floor.

He laid there confused, and looking up at Fay, who was smiling and giggling at him. "You don't seem too tough." I said, chuckling a little as I went back to eating my eggs.

"What the fuck? Why the fuck would you fucking do that? Now you fucking made me look like a fucking retard!" Ryan said, getting back up and yelling Fay, who continued to laugh at him. "Thank you for teaching us the many ways of using fuck in a sentence, Ryan." Adrian said, causing everyone to laugh again.

I just sat there and ate, but a laugh stood out. Krystal's. I always loved her laugh. Her laugh hasn't changed ever since our reunion with Tricky after the Aparoid attack on Sauria. Her laugh, along with everyone else's, stopped when Wolf and Fara entered the mess hall.

They didn't stop at the table, they went straight for the kitchen. I just sat there, watching the couple disappear behind the doors, only to hear a loud crash as everyone fell out of there chairs and onto the ground. I stayed in my seat, along with Krystal, as we were prepared for what was coming. We just entered NOS drive.

Everyone saw us sitting at the table still, in fact, our trays never moved from where they were sitting a moment ago, if anything, they moved a couple inches. "Damnit. Can you at least warn us when that happens? At least, can you change that so we don't fall out of our chairs when we jump?" Ryan said, climbing back into his chair after the second time of falling to the ground.

"Why? Kursed is beginning to learn." "That's probably because you were holding onto her." "No. I was just sitting here." She retorted back, taking a sip of her coffee. "What the fuck just happened?" Wolf said, coming out of the kitchen.

"We just entered NOS drive." I answered, eating my eggs still, savoring the flavor. I never knew I was such a good cook. "God damnit. Warn us next time your ship does that. Son of a bitch." I just shook my head. "No."

Hours went by, six to be exact, before we finally came within distance of Sector Z. The ship slowed to normal propulsion, allowing us to look at normal space again. In the distance, the familiar nebula of orange gas, that somehow, but amazingly made its shape into a giant Z.

This was where The Great Fox was ambushed during the Lylat War. The ship took a direct hit from a missile strike, destroying the top left wing. Luckily, further damage was prevented after that. We were lucky to continue our run towards Venom.

Speaking of the Great Fox, there it sat in the middle of destroyed ships and platforms from Area Six. I shook my head at the view screen, seeing my old ship sitting amongst a bunch of trash, used as headquarters.

The Matchitehew flew parallel with the Allmachtiger, traveling at maximum speed for the larger ship. I was able to make out ships flying patrol around the base, scout and guard ships. All half or two-thirds the size of my ship.

We arrived in the docking bay of the Great Fox, after flying in the Cobalt, I immediately saw the rust buildup all over the place. I had mixed feelings, but I was just mad that my father's ship, was in enemy's hands.

"Welcome to my base of operations." Lector said, walking out of his personal drop ship, the Blaze. "Make yourselves at home for the time being. My assistant is on his from Corneria as we speak. He'll be here in twenty minutes or so."

I gave him a nod of approval, as I began to retrace everything I longed to protect, actually, now that I think about it. The original was destroyed. I made this to look similar to the Great Fox design during the Lylat War, but I made some mods with newer technology that I used from the refitted design. If anything, it was a hybrid between the original model during the Lylat War, and the refitted model during the Aparoid Invasion.

My mind somehow started wandering through Wolf's, he was very upset right now. How he was standing in his old rival's flagship. He couldn't believe it. He never thought he see this ship in this position. He was thinking just like me.

"Who's the assistant do you think?" Krystal said to me, getting close to me and whispered in my left ear. I shook my head. "I don't know, but I don't like it." I looked around, scanning my left and my right. "Excuse me for a sec."

I walked away from Krystal, and picked up my phone and began to talk to it. I could tell she was trying to find out who I was talking to and what I was saying, but I blocked myself so hard, it gave her a headache.

I closed my phone a moment later and reproached her. "Nice try." I smirked and leaned in to kiss her. "Dick. You didn't have to put up that harsh of a block." "Yes I did."

We headed for Cyrus' office after we heard an announcement over the PA system telling us to. Guards looked at us, giving us odd looks, but I just glared them off, trying to intimidate them. Effective for the most part.

I pushed open the door and I saw Lector standing next to his desk, well behind his desk, next to his chair. The chair was spun around, but rocking. Someone was in it, probably the assistant. Tension filled the air.

"Mr. Aurelius. I like you to meet my assistant from Corneria. Actually, he's being serving me as my mole in the Cornerian Army and has proved very successful. And he's just enlightened me with some excellent information. I believe you two have met. Actually, all of you have."

I just stared at him, wide-eyed. Nausea filled everyone's stomach, my heart stopped when the chair spun around, revealing a very familiar person indeed. The traitorous bastard.

I stared evil-eyed at the bull, as he just smiled at me, more of a large grin if anything. "Well, Krieger. It's so good to see you again." "Marcos you damn fool, what were you thinking? You fucking insane?" I said, yelling at him, my eyes turning red.

"Now, calm down, Mr. Aurelius…Or should I say…Mr. McCloud. Mr.….Fox McCloud." I snarled at him, I was ready to deck him. I didn't bother to look around, I knew everyone was shocked, especially Wolf.

"And Miss Kursed. Much different from Krystal I must say." Krystal gasped as she covered her mouth with her paw. "Answer my fucking question. Why did you deceive me?" I asked, my voice so deep and almost like a growl. My voice sent chills through everyone's body, but Cyrus and Marcos remained strong.

"You see, I couldn't deny the wonderful offer I was given. Rule second in command of Corneria when we had taken it over. It all seemed so wonderful." I pulled my revolver and aimed it at him, seconds before anyone realized…'oh shit. He's holding a gun.'

"Fox. Fox. Calm down now. You don't want to get shot now, do ya?" "I have been shot twelve times. What's one more?" A plasma round sounded the air, hitting me in the torso, just where my liver would be.

To everyone's amazement, I never flinched, I just stood there, aiming my weapon at Marcos, the green laser pointing directly between his eyes. When I looked to my right, I saw Cyrus was the one who fired the round at me, as smoke bellowed out of the chamber.

The smell of burning flesh and fur filled the air, still not distracting me in anyway. Both stood at amazement, blood dripped from the wound, but it didn't bother me.

"You think that would kill me? Being betrayed by two women is what kills you." "Fox. Just lower the weapon. One of us isn't getting out of this room alive." I began to fumble with something in my free hand.

"You know what, Marcos? You're right." I said, quickly firing a bullet right through his head, but before I could bring my arm over to aim at Cyrus, he had fired another round. This time, at my head, the left side of my face.

I recoiled in pain, as I pushed the button of the remote in my hand. "Now!" As soon as I released the button, we began to dematerialize, all eight of us. We were being teleported out of there.

As we found ourselves back on the bridge of the Matchitehew, I looked through the view screen, seeing an explosion occurring on the Great Fox and on the Allmachtiger. The Great Fox, nearly exploding it, but it caused the destruction of the Cobalt, which made Adrian mad.

On the Allmachtiger, the explosion crippled part of the engine systems on the system. Taking out forty percent of its propulsion system, along with its jump drive, but everything around us was firing everything they had at us.

I ran to the center console, half my face was burning from the plasma shot, no one had gotten a good look at me yet, but Krystal immediately ran up to me, looking at my face.

The only thing she could see, was metal. Most of my skull was metal. The plasma wasn't able to penetrate it. It just burned away the flesh and fur.

I engaged the NOS drive, as I could hear the engines spooling up as fast as they could, but we were in a hurry. The hull integrity was dropping, along with the shields. I made a desperate attempt and engaged the drive early.

The ship left the scene in a matter of seconds, but we just don't know if we'll make it out of the drive space alive. (Of course we did. Otherwise the story would be over, wouldn't it?)

The blackness of space soon was covered up by a stream of white light, as it drifted to a crawling pace after coming out of drive space. The Matchitehew, disabled after its premature NOS jump from a quick, but lucky escape.

The hull integrity, dropped substantially after taking a beating from the Allmachtiger and other patrolling ships. Oddly though, the shields were still sitting at sixty-two percent. Some of those shots penetrated the shield and impacted the hull.

Fire bellowed through the halls and escaping out through breaches in the hull, escaping out into the vacuum of space. The alarms blared everywhere, the fire-alarm system shutoff after the attack, that crimpled the Matchitehew.

Everyone laid still on the bridge of the smoking ship, some breathed lightly, some normally. Luckily for all of them, they all were still alive. As for their location, the planet in front of them grew larger as every minute ticked by. Natasha couldn't do anything without proper orders. Orders from me.

Eyes slowly began to flutter open, one of a familiar husky. Ryan coughed as he looked around, the lights flickering on and off, several of them had shattered, shooting sparks in all directions after the lights discharged.

The view screen in front of them was cracked, but still operational, but just barely. He looked around to try and find his friends and his one love. That was when he did a double take and looked back at the screen.

He found himself still next to his terminal, but he had fallen to the floor. He looked around for me, but I was tossed from the center console and I had crashed into the screen, that is why it cracked.

Smoke still bellowed from my burning face, but Ryan's main concern was to wake me up. He limped towards me, figuring his left leg must be broken or fractured. He suffered the pain.

He collapsed next to me, shaking me violently to wake up, took him a couple minutes to finally to wake me up. At this time, the Matchitehew was a minute away from entering the atmosphere of this unknown planet.

I grimaced in pain, as I grabbed the wound from the plasma round that I endured minutes earlier. I looked up and saw Ryan, speaking to me, but my ears were ringing and I couldn't hear him, at least for fifteen seconds.

"What?" "Krieger. The ship is on a direct path to the planet in front of us, we won't survive the crash!" I tried to turn around, as Ryan was able to help me on my other side. My eyes shot wide open.

I struggled to get up, luckily Ryan had enough strength for the both of us, even though at least half my body was metal. I walked over to the center console, but it was offline. "Natasha. Adjust ship for geo-synchronize orbit."

"Engines offline. Requires more power to re-activate engines." "Route power from weapons, sensors and shields over to engines." A few confirming beeps were heard, but then heard a deep tone. "More power required for engines." "Shit!….Route life-support systems over to engines."

The Matchitehew was now flying through the atmosphere, the intense heat began to burn the hull as the shield was now down. Fires began to intensify throughout the ship, but finally the heat started to subside as the ship past though.

With a loud and powerful sonic boom, the engines fired with over one hundred and twenty percent of power. Though, hopefully it was enough to save our asses, hopefully there was enough air on the ship to save us for the time being. Life support was shutoff.

I could feel the ship starting to level itself out, but the altimeter was decreasing awfully fast. As I looked at the screen, I could a forested region, a jungle to be exact, when I saw the land below us, the ship was just over fifty thousand feet and the ship was at a forty-five degree angle downward.

The ship was doing its best to raise itself, but it seemed time was running out. I just closed my good eye, natural-instinct, and waited for the ship to crash.

The ground was ten thousand feet now and the ship was just below level. Still waiting, I still feared the worst. The ship now two thousand feet above ground, the ship was above a twenty degree angle.

Though, through my implant, I saw that the ship was facing the sky, I already had a moment to response. "Natasha! Afterburners NOW!" "Affirmative."

Almost instantly, the engines released a large white-hot flame escaping out the rear of the engines. The power produced enough thrust could power up three metropolitan cities.

Animal creatures stopped to look at the fast approaching ship, only to realize that would be the last thing they see. The flame escaped the engines and fired the short distance between the ship and the surface, only three hundred feet.

Plant and animal life instantly burned away as the engines tried to stop the rate of descent and hopefully start pushing the ship back towards the sky. In the distance, you would see a giant ship, shooting out a flame hot enough to melt the ship itself.

The path of destruction it left behind was nothing, but a straight line of dead, burned away trees, the animals disintegrated from the intense heat. I continued to stand there, waiting, praying to whatever God that may help us. My prays were answered.

Ryan looked at the altimeter, hypnotized by it. He started to smile when he saw that our distance from the ground started increasing, he looked out the side windows and saw that we were beating the planet's gravity and we were escaping back into space.

Time went by long enough, before I finally opened my one closed eye, and saw that we were indeed climbing. I let out a sigh of relief. "Natasha. Activate rear-view camera."

In a instant, the screen flickered and we were looking out the rear of the ship. You could see the green land look more and more like a green carpet below us, the thing that stood out most, was the black line that was as straight as a pencil, that stretched over three miles.

Finally, everything turned dark, stars was the most beautiful thing I could ever ask to see. "Natasha. Return ship back to normal after completing geo-synchronize orbit." An affirmative beeping tone told me that Natasha would do so.

I looked around and I saw Ryan hovering over Fay, trying to wake her up. I scanned the bridge, seeing Krystal was over by the computer panels controlling radar. I hobbled over to her, hoping she was okay.

I fell to my knees, placing my hand upon her neck, pulsing. I leaned in to kiss her on the side of her muzzle, only to back away when I felt a stir. I stared at her, as I could see her eyes starting to flutter open, finally coughing.

She turned her head to look up at me, only to see me crying. They were tears of joy, seeing that we were okay, and she was safe. I embraced her in my arms, kissing her cheek every few seconds, then nuzzled my cheek against hers.

"I love you so much." I said, sobbing making it a touch difficult to hear what I was saying. "I love you too." She said, turning to kiss me on my lips, only for me to return the favor.

An hour had gone by, the Matchitehew drifted around the unknown planet in a perfect orbit. Everyone was awake and were aware of the close call we almost had. If Ryan hadn't waken up, I wouldn't have, meaning the ship would've crashed. None of us would be here to laugh at the second near-death experience in a matter of minutes.

Krystal tended my wounds, especially my face, which was exposing half of the metal skull protecting the burnt bone beneath. I looked and saw Wolf and Fara staring at us, an angry look across their muzzles.

"This entire time…..you end up being my archrival and former partner. You bastards." "Go fuck yourself. Get over it." "Get over it? How the fuck am I suppose to get over this shit?"

I gently pushed Krystal away from me, as I walked over to Wolf, only to see him to try to stand equally with me, I beat him by an inch, as we stared at each other, toe to toe.

"I know you got respect for me in there somewhere. I can feel it. I know that you're even happier knowing that I killed Panther for you. Now you better ease up out of my face, so we can take down this fucker, who almost just killed us, or I'm gonna make you ease up."

Wolf just stared at me, not making any noise except for his breathing, he finally backed away, so return to his love, who just stared at me….in fear and hatred. "Hate me all you want, but you better fear me for now, Fara."

The fennec just looked away, only to stare at Wolf, who stared back. "Krystal?" I didn't turn away from the two StarWolf members, as my maroon vixen approached me, looking at my face, only to see blood dripping out of my facial wound, covering the shiny metal which red liquid.

"Take some heat. And cauterize these wounds, so they can stop the bleeding." "What? You sure?" "It's okay." I said nodding as I turned to look at her. "What should I use?" I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a Zippo lighter.

"Go ahead. Make sure everything seals up." Krystal took the lighter, and stared at me as I was trying to prepare myself for the pain I was about to endure.

Everyone was staring at the two of us, Miyu was sort of afraid and was ready to bury his face into Adrian's chest. Fay was about ready to do the same with Ryan.

The flame sparked to life as Krystal flicked the lighter. She brought it up against my face, the heat made me flinch at first, but I took the pain as the fire started burning the fur and skin, sealing the wounds close.

Took over four minutes before she finally pulled the lighter away. I let out a painful yell, so blood-horrid, as I cried in pain. Some had to cover their ears, the scream sounded like absolute torture, but at the end, I just lowered my head and stared at Krystal.

"Thank you." I said, knowing that part of my face was burnt, but I didn't care. "I'll give you one thing, pup. You are certainly a crazier son of a bitch than I will ever become." Wolf said, walking out of the infirmary with Fara.

I just watched them disappear, before Ryan came up and stared at my face. He stared at the metal, the burnt wounds that surrounded that area, the burnt away fur. I looked absolutely horrible, compared to what I looked like before all of this recovery bullshit occurred. Krystal just looked at me, no longer seeing the Fox she once remembered. All she saw, was Krieger.

I looked at her and knew what she was thinking. I couldn't blame her. I didn't feel me anymore. My idea of making people fear me made things much easier now. One look at my face and you shit your pants.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, rubbing it with my finger. She looked at the embraced hands, then back into my eyes. The only thing she remembered most about me, was my dark emerald eyes. All that remained, was the right one.

"I know I look and sound different, but you got to understand that my feelings for you will never change, Krystal." "I know, Fox. I can still feel you inside your appearance. If I can sense that, that's all I ask." She said, leaning in to give me a passionate kiss on my lips.

"When this is all over. To make sure I don't lose you, I'm gonna marry your ass." I said, slowly turning around to walk away from her. She just stood there, gasped at what I just said, but smiled. Then realized something. "Hey! Wait up!"

Adrian and Ryan sat in the mess hall, drinking a couple beers later that night. Their ladies were asleep and neither of them could fall asleep. They couldn't believe what just happened.

Ryan had worked for Marcos for four years. Four years. Adrian had worked for him for six. They both considered him their friend, only to find out that he was working for Cyrus this entire time. It made them sick to their stomach.

"So with Marcos out of the picture, what are you gonna do now….especially when this is all over? I assume you want to try to settle down with Fay?" Ryan leaned farther into his chair, stroking the side of his beer bottle, trying to think.

"I will settle down with Fay. That's a fact. I….just don't know what to do though. I've been working as a bounty hunter for ten years. Four of them was for Marcos. I…I…I just don't know if I want to continue this line of work."

"I completely understand what you are saying. It's hard to figure out what you wanna do. Where would you want to settle though? The city? Mountain cottage? Suburban area?"

"A city maybe at first. Depending on the money. If it's enough. Probably a house in the suburbs." The wolf laughed a little after hearing about if he makes enough money. "Trust me, Ryan. I think we should get paid big time for this shit. This is huge shit we are dealing with here. We are assigned to stop a war from occurring. I think General Hare would pay us big time."

The husky laughed a bit. He definitely agreed with Adrian. "What about you? Where would you want to settle with Miyu?" "God…..a suburb, just like you. Or maybe I could buy myself a ship to live on. Maybe not as big as the Matchitehew…., but still a good size."

"Would you ever need a roommate for help with maintenance?" Adrian just laughed. "I'll tell you one thing. Once this is all over, I'm calling dibs on that Saleen and the SLR." "I'm all about the old school. That GTO would look good with me in it."

"Just make sure none of you touch that Charger and the Viper." Adrian and Ryan turned towards the mess hall doors, seeing me emerge through them, walking in their direction.

They stared at the metal that was exposed on my face, and saw that I was limping. Something I had to take care of, but it required a bit of work since my legs were metal, along with part of my hips.

"That for you and Kursed…ah shit. I mean Krystal?" Adrian said, as I just answered with a nod as I took a seat next Adrian, and across from Ryan. "Why are you guys up?"

"Couldn't sleep. We just been talking about what we are gonna do when this is over. Plus, we are still upset that Marcos was a fucking traitor." "God damnit. I couldn't believe it either. Felt kinda good though, but he was a friend nevertheless."

"What you gonna do when this is over, Fox?" I looked at Adrian, then looked at the ceiling. "Since my boss is dead. I figured I could start my own business. You guys are gonna be looking for work. Interested?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to see us again after this mission?" I just looked at Ryan, giving him an annoyed stare. "You interested or not?" Still managing to pull off a smile, extending my hand.

Ryan turned to stare at Adrian, then back towards me, smiling and accepting my hand. "Sounds like fun." "You know I work better with others. The more the merrier." I said, looking at Adrian, who smiled and placed his hand upon ours.

"Natasha? How long until self-diagnostic repairs are done?" "Approximately fifteen hours and forty-eight minutes." I took a look at my watch, showing the time of three twenty.

"Let me give you guys a word of advice. You love your women, right? Make sure you keep them safe. If you have to make the choice between your job and your love? Take love. I fucked up by basically saying my job was more important, but I still wanted Krystal safe. Same with Fara. Even if it may have been almost the end of me and one of those women still hate my guts…..the point is….Krystal was the best thing to ever happen to me. When she left me, I almost wished Caruso had killed me. Bad thing for him is, now he's dead. Anyway, I shouldn't have pushed Krystal away from me. I could've done both. If I had to choose between job and love, I say fuck this job and I'll take her. Took me since the Anglar War to finally realize that."

"I got a question for you?" I looked at Adrian, confused what he wanted. "Yeah?" "What happened after StarFox started falling apart?"

"Peppy became the general of Corneria. You know that. Slippy got married to Amanda and now live on Aquas. Last I heard of him, he just had twins, boy and a girl. Krystal left for StarWolf. Falco…the biggest son of a bitch ever….betrayed me." "What happened exactly?"

"Basically everything you heard. He bought the Great Fox from behind my back. Started Team Falco, with the Great Fox, soon called the Ultra Falcon, as its flagship. When I saw it flying through space, I had to take my revenge. I shot the Great Fox…Ultra Falcon….with the Matchitehew, rendering it disabled. I guess I did a huge number on it as they abandoned ship. Obviously, now its used as Cyrus' headquarters. Well, what's left of it."

"Any regrets?" I turned to look at Ryan, only to shake my head. "Can't say that I do. I can't be mad at Krystal because there's nothing to be mad at her for. I'm mad at Falco…for his betrayal."

"But you killed Panther because of Krystal?" "I killed Panther because he was a dick and deserved to die. It felt good to kill him. I know Wolf is happy that I did too…."

Everyone stared at the door, seeing that Fay was standing at the doorway, looking at us with confusion. "Ryan? You okay?" "Sure, baby. Just couldn't sleep is all. Come here."

Fay obeyed and took a seat on the husky's lap. She leaned up against his shoulder, as he rested his head upon hers, as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We were just talking about what we are gonna do after this is all over."

"What have you come up with so far?" "Well. Fox said he might start a business and would love to have Adrian and I as his partners." "Business? Bounty hunting?" I nodded my head.

"You think you could teach me…like how to fire a gun and show me some techniques?" "Would love to, baby. In the mean time, get back to bed. I'll be there in a minute." "Okay. Love you." "Love you too." He said, giving her a tender kiss on her lips, as she got up and started to walk away.

We watched her disappear behind the doors, as Ryan took one final swig of his beer, and placed the bottle on top of the table. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep guys. Nice talking with both of you." "Same here." "Good night." "Peace."

"Before you guys go to bed, when you get to your room, send me whatever stuff you got on Cyrus' base. I know both of you did some small scans and I want to see what we got so I can try to beat his defense."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Will do." "Thanks. Night, Cooper." "Night, Fox. Night, Adrian." "Night, bud." We watched him walk away, pushing the doors open before walking around the corner, disappearing from our sights.

"I better try to get some sleep too. I'll send the shit as soon as I get to my computer." "Appreciate it." "Night, McCloud." I chuckled, hadn't been called by my last name in years. "Night, Adrian."

I sat there for a while, just thinking about today. The man, who I enjoyed working for at least a year. Ended up being my enemy. Everyone knew my true identity, along with Krystal's. The only ones that weren't taking it well, was Wolf and Fara.

I got up from my chair, and headed for my room. When I arrived, I took a seat at my desk and turned on my computer. Ryan and Adrian had already sent me their info. Which surprised because it was fast. I looked at the clock and I had been sitting in that mess hall for over half an hour.

I began scanning through the shit, for ten minutes, I had peace to myself. "What are you doing?" I recognized the familiar voice, but I didn't bother to look at her. "I'm working. Important stuff."

"Can it wait till morning? I'm up now and I want a little quality time with you." "Sorry Krystal, but I got to figure shit out. Another time. I promise." I could sense her disappointment, as she sadly nodded and started turning around back towards the room.

As I continued to work, I began to remember what I said to the guys earlier. "_If you have to make the choice between your job and love. Take love."_ "Wait." I said, causing Krystal to turn around, looking confused at me.

I shut the screen closed, and turned my chair to look at her. "What did you have in mind?" I said with a smile on my face, which seemed to make her very happy as I could see her face brighten up.

"Come in here and I'll show you." She said, slowly walking into the bedroom, wagging her tail back and forth, which turned me on. In an instant, I got out of my chair and walked into the bedroom, only to see Krystal lying on her back on the bed.

I stood at the doorway, taking off my shirt, exposing my well-built, but scarred chest. She called me in, by giving me a very seductive wink, which made me run and jump into bed, right next to her.

I got on top of her, seeing that she was wearing a very sexy lingerie nightgown, white in color, but shined from the little light that was in the room. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in as she began to kiss me hard, gasping as the moment became more and more intimate.

I pulled away and stared at her, while placing my hands at the straps of her gown, pulling them off her shoulders. She just stared, breathing heavily, before finally gasping as her breasts were exposed.

I leaned in to kiss her neck, slowly working my way down. I tried to read her mind, seeing what she wanted the most right now, but she put a block on me. "You…have to figure…it out…oh God…..for yourself." "I like a challenge."

I continued to kiss her neck and her chest, as I knew, just by instincts that she was enjoying this. I pulled away from her, grabbing onto her gown, and began to pull it off her completely. When I got to her hip, I noticed she was wearing a thong, almost as white as her gown.

She lifted her body by using her legs, allowing me to take off her gown easily, as I tossed it somewhere in the room. Next thing I did was grabbed her thong and slowly pulled it off of her.

Krystal at this time, breathed very hard, stared at the ceiling, tears watering her beautiful cerulean eyes. As I tossed her thong away, I took off my pants, along with my boxers, and tossed them both away.

I leaned forward, kissing her soft lips, allowing both of us to get into the moment. I could feel her hands rubbing the back of my head and back itself. Her breathing, did not slow, nor calm down.

I continued to kiss her, one of my hands fondling her breasts, causing her to enjoy the moment more. Our kiss broke when she let out a soft moaning yell, as she had felt something, that neither of us had experienced…in so long.

Ryan and Fay had just finished with their sexual moment, basically saying he fucked the living daylights out of her. He laid on his back, with her laying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her.

She breathed very hard, trying to calm herself down, but it was very for her. Ryan, just laid there with a cocky smile on his face. "Holy shit. What has gotten you to do shit like this?" Fay said, trying to slow her breathing, but she enjoyed herself too much.

"I just felt like you needed a night of well-deserved pleasure. Especially after what happened with everything today." She laughed slightly, "Well, thank you. This better happen for often." "Oh, trust me, baby. It will."

Adrian just laid in bed, thinking about his future. Miyu laid next to him, but more in a snuggling sort of way. His main focus about his future though, was who would be the best man? Me or Ryan?

He couldn't decide. He just laid there, before finally turning on his side and cuddling next to Miyu, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. She moaned a little, but remained asleep, as he rested his head on her shoulder, slowly trying to fall asleep.

"_I will marry you, Miyu. I love you too much."_

I slowly opened my eyes, looking at the dark room I was in. Took me a moment to remember everything that had just happened hours ago, before we both fell asleep. I lowered my head and saw Krystal was in my arms, laying her head on my chest, as she was sleeping.

I knew I couldn't escape from her, so I didn't bother trying to free myself. I just held her tight, never wanting to let her go. She began to stir as I held her tighter, slowly fluttering her eyes open.

I watched her scan the room, before finally setting her eyes upon me, smiling as she saw me awake. "You were good last night." "Just good?" She laughed that cute way I always loved. "What? Good isn't enough? What you want me to say? You're a god?"

"That be nice." She laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Okay, Fox. You're a god." "Hey. Why the sarcasm?" "You serious?" "Of course not." I said to her, pulling her closer to me so I could kiss her lips.

She rested her head back on my chest, but shuttered when she felt the metal of my face rest upon her head. "You get cold." "Sorry." I said, lifting my head off of her. "No wait. Don't move."

I rested my head on her again, but this time. She just felt relaxed as I held her tight within my grasp. "This is so nice." "I know it is, Krystal. I couldn't ask for anything else. Well maybe just one thing." "What's that?" "Oh, I'll never tell." "What? You meanie!"

She said, pushing herself off of me, only to try to tickle me, only she found out I wasn't ticklish. I started to tickle her and she started to yelp and laugh as she was being torture ever so cruelly.

I stopped after about a minute later, and I just held her close to me. Rocking her as she just laid on my chest. "I love you, Krystal." "I love you too, Fox…"

Our moment was interrupted when there was a knocking at the door. From what my senses were telling me…it was Wolf. I kicked the covers off of me, as I went over to grab my boxers, along with a pair of pants, which ended being a pair of desert cameo pants.

I walked over to the door, still shirtless. "What do you want?" I said, staring at Wolf, who looked at me, then back in our room, seeing Krystal covering herself with the covers.

"Apparently I interrupted something. Can we talk?" I just glared at him, finally walking through the doorway, closing the door behind me. "What?"

"Listen. I want to work out our differences." I just stared at him, shocked with wide-eyes. "Say what?" "You were better than me at almost everything. I was jealous of you. It sucked knowing my good friend was better than you. Now, you're better than me at pulling off the optical look."

"Listen, Wolf. Do you even know why I tried to be better than you?" He just stared at me, confused, before shaking his head. "I just wanted to earn your respect. I mean, we were friends at the Academy, yeah, but I had a feeling that I didn't have you respect. I wanted to earn it."

"You got an odd way of trying to earn someone's respect." "Yeah I know, but it's the truth." "Listen, pup. You always had my respect. During the Lylat War, our fight over Fichina, (Fortuna for those who played StarFox 64), you defeated me, but you still had my respect. Our fight over Venom, you had my respect. At Sargasso, you had my respect. Finally, I was able to push aside enough of our differences to fight along side you during the Aparoid Invasion and the Anglar War. You know why? You had my respect."

I just stared at Wolf, couldn't believe after all our fighting, I had his respect all along. "I may want things to change between us, but you still got to work things with Fara. Whatever you pulled with Krystal, try with Fara. Only no sexual moves."

I laughed a little, before finally I extended my hand, in which Wolf grabbed and shook. "Just make sure you include me in the reward when this is all over. I deserve something out of all of this." "You bet."

I watched Wolf start walking away down the hall, only this time I began to scan the ship. This was the first time I took the time to look around and saw the destruction. Conduits exploded and made giant holes in the walls, I couldn't imagine what the outside of the ship looked like.

Smoke and fire still erupted through the hull breaches, but wasn't as bad as after we made orbit of this planet. I stared at the view screen, looking at how it was cracked, only because I was tossed from where I was now, and crashed right into it.

All the terminals were a wreck. Some of the modules were tossed and now lay somewhere else on the bridge. Blood stained the walls on some locations, like to my left, when Fara was thrown and hit the wall.

I just shook my head in disbelief, my once proud ship, laid in ruins just about. Power hadn't even returned to the engines yet, meaning we were still at a drift, but I was in no hurry to get anywhere. None of us knew where we were. As far as anyone's concern, this planet, had yet to be discovered by any Lylatian.

I scanned everyone with my telepathy, just trying to figure out what they were doing. Since I was alone, I might as well get something off my chest. At least I'll try to mend things with Fara.

I entered her room in the infirmary, Wolf was sitting in a chair next to her bed. She was awake, but looked weak. The impact with the wall damaged her back, she would recover though in days time.

They both looked at me, I could see her face change immediately as soon as she saw me. Wolf, just stared at me, waving me in. "I don't want to see him. Get him out." Fara said, sounding very weak and in pain. "Fara…Just let him speak. I'll leave you two alone."

Wolf leaned forward to kiss her forehead, before heading out the room, giving me an approving nod as he walked by me. I stared at Wolf leaving the room, before turning around to stare at Fara.

I could still sense fear in her, she didn't like seeing me like this. It scared the living fuck out of her. I tried to ignore it, as I tried to remain calm as possible. "How you feeling?"

She didn't answer, just turned her head away from me. "Are you going to act like a little kid and hold this grudge forever or you gonna act grown-up and try to deal with this?" Talking very sternly at her, only to realize I sounded just like Krystal just them.

"You left me, Fox. How can I forgive you after you left me?" "Do you know why I left you?" "Because you care about me. So what?" "So what? You saw what became of me when the same happened with Krystal. To be honest, I heard she died. I went insane when I heard. Do you realize what would've happened to me if the same happened to you?"

"I just wanted to be close with you, Fox. You didn't have to push me away like that. I thought we had a future." "We did have a future." I said to her, looking at the ground before raising my head to stare at her. "Until you shot me." Fara just looked at me, tears building in her eyes. She remembered.

After one of our battles, she was polishing up her antique crossbow, when I came in to have that conversation with her. She broke down crying, only to have her rage take over her, she aimed the crossbow at me, and fired that bolt right into my heart. She left immediately, not caring if I was alive or not.

"You realize that I was never the same after that." "I wasn't the same after that either. At least Wolf was kind enough to take me in." I just lowered my head, sighing. "Listen to me. If you would've died, who knows what could've happened to me. We all see what happened to me now after what happened with Krystal. Do I have regrets leaving you like that…yes I do, but look where it brought you."

"I'm in a bed with a bad back." "You're lucky to even be alive. What I mean is though, look how close you are with Wolf. Did you ever love me as much as you love him?"

Fara just stared at me, thinking, only to let out a soft chuckle. "No." "Then we weren't meant to be together. You were meant to be with Wolf. You and I would've been unhappy. You and I both know that, and I am not sorry I left you."

Fara just looked at me, looked like she was about to cry though. "But I am sorry about the way I did leave you. I just wanted you safe, Fara. Was that so much to ask?" Tears streamed down her cheek, she looked at the foot of her bed, only to shake her head. Soon, she started a bawling, only to be collected in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulders, sobbing. I just rubbed the back of her neck, trying to calm her down. "I'm so sorry I shot you." She barely said, her crying made it hard to talk.

I shushed her, trying to quiet her, but her crying did cease. Wolf walked through the door, seeing us hugging and her crying. He couldn't help, but put a smirk on his face. "Are we friends again?" I asked her, a tears now starting to form in my right eye. I just felt her nod.

We began to release each other, but I saw her eyes move and started to stare at something behind us. I turned around and saw Wolf standing at the doorway. "By the looks of things, you two are okay with each other now."

Fara just gave a slight laugh, as she tried to stop her crying. "Yeah. They are." I turned to look at her, giving her a smile, but she just shook at her head at me. "I have to say I hate seeing you like this. I miss your face."

I just chuckled, as I patted her leg. "Something we all have to get used to." I got up from my spot, only to turn around and head out the door. "She's all yours, Wolf." He just patted my shoulder, as I exited the room, leaving the two together with privacy.

"What the fuck is Zar Mega?" "That's the name of that planet." I said, pointing at the world beneath us. "Wasn't that the world where the Terrans were fighting the Zerg and Protoss? (My Starcraft story I am currently writing.) This is it?"

"Isn't that like a good distance out of Lylat?" "Four lightyears to be exact." I said, knowing that everyone was in shock when I told them. "The premature jump must've given the engines extra power, plus a miscalculation to drive us all the way out here. It'll take us five days to get back to Lylat."

"What are we gonna do?" Fara said, sounding a little in pain from her back. "Well the good thing is that no one knows we are out here. So we can say we are alone. Hopefully, we can find a planet along the way, help with repairs. God knows the Matchitehew needs it."

"Is that planet still have a war brewing on it?" Krystal asked, sitting on a damage console. "No. The war finally ended at that array over there." I said, pointing at a damage steel platform, about five kilometers long. "There is nothing we can used. Trust me, I've researched."

"So what do we do?" "We start heading back to Lylat. Hopefully we find an advanced planet to help us with repairs. Natasha, set a course for Corneria. If there's a planet along the way with our technology, change heading, otherwise enter NOS Drive as your discretion." "Affirmative, Krieger."

Krystal searched the ship to try and find me, I had been missing for about half an hour and since this was such a huge ship, she had a hard time trying to find me. Then, she started remembering stuff about the past, I always loved to do maintenance on my Arwing.

She arrived in the hanger bay, seeing that I wasn't near the Zlogon Je at all. I was in the cargo container, looking at all the cars. She made her way until finally she was able to peek inside, seeing that I was sitting behind the wheel of the Charger.

The black paint glistened underneath the light that made its way into the container, as she approached the driver side of the car. "What are you doing in here?" "Take a seat in the Viper. That will be your car, remember?" Krystal turned around, seeing that the Viper was right next to her.

She walked around and took a seat on the soft leather of the black V10 convertible. "I like this." I just stared at her, with a big smile on my face, as I rested up against my seat.

"Ever think about having kids?" "What?" She sound, completely shocked by the unexpected question. She just stared at me with wide eyes, almost laughing and a smile. "I'm serious. You ever think of ever having kids?"

"Well I need to find the right guy first. Be willing to be there for his family, support them. Able to give up his work if necessary." "Hmm. I guess that's not me." Krystal just turned her head, and stared at me with an irritated look. "Fox, get over here."

"You get over here." "Fox. Now!" I jumped at her sudden increase in tone as I hastily opened and closed the door of the Charger and hopped in the Viper almost in a matter of seconds.

She just laughed at my actions I just preformed. "Would you be willing to give up your job….just for me and our kids?" "Krys. _Sigh. _You already know the answer to that." "Can you at least just say it to me?" I looked at her, her face, serious, but looked sad at the same time.

I took her hand in mine. "Krystal. I would do anything for you and our kids. I would be there every moment I can, just so I can see them grow. If that meant giving up my line of work, I would say fuck my job. There are things more important to me. I love you too much to let you go again."

Krystal just smiled, as I could see tears starting to fall down her cheek. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in, allowing me to kiss her lips. Our kiss separated, she laughed when our lips parted. She was happy knowing that I will always be there for her.

"I just swear to God that they don't become me. I'm pretty fucked up." "No. Not at all." She said, playing with the hair on top of my head. "You're too sweet to be fucked up."

I looked at her, a smile upon my face, as I pulled her in to give her a hug. I held her tight, just so she knew I was there for her. She kissed my ear, I just kissed hers.

We parted and got out of the car, starting to walk away. Krystal started to get out when something caught her attention. A small box, covered in blue velvet. She picked it up off the dashboard and opened it, covering her mouth when she gazed upon it. A ring.

The band was a very expensive gold, very rare in most parts of the galaxy. The diamond, glistened in the light, about as big as I sweet pea. She laughed as she began to cry again. She placed it on her finger, only to run out of the vehicle, to try and catch up to me.

I stopped when I heard her footsteps approaching faster than I anticipated because as soon as I turned around, she was right there, tackling me to the ground. "Oh fuck." I mumbled, as I banged my head against the hard metal floor.

She started giving me passionate kisses, I couldn't resist long enough to ignore them. I could feel her tears falling on my face, tears of joy. I just held her tight, not wanting to let her go. "Yes…..sniff….of course I'll marry you." "I always hoped you would."

Everyone sat in the mess hall, eating something as simple as a sandwich, or something as large as a three coarse meal, which meant Ryan. I just shook my head at the hungry husky, who piled in the food, as Fay just stared at him, wide eyed, but still giggling.

"Have you ever heard of manners, Cooper?" He just shook his head as he continued to eat. "Did I ever eat like that?" "One time. After our mission your mission on Sauria. The first time I came on the Great Fox, I followed you into the kitchen, and I watched you gorge yourself."

I just looked forward, and closed my eyes as I shook my head, only to grow sadness within me. "Son of a bitch. I can't even close my eyes normally anymore. God damn this fucking sucks."

Everyone stared at me, particularly, the half metal face I bestowed. I looked around, seeing everyone looking at me, I could only take so much as I pushed myself out of my chair and started to walk away.

Krystal started to get up and chase after me, but I just stopped told her to stop. She looked at me, confused and sad, but I just wanted to be alone. I walked out of that mess hall, alone.

I sat on the bridge, my captain's chair to be exact, looking out into space. I looked around at my body, the scars from the plasma wounds, finally feeling the metal that was my face with my left hand. "You okay?"

I wanted to look at Krystal, but I just lowered my head and closed the one remaining eye I had. I shook my head no, only because It finally had hit me. I became a freak of nature.

"You are not a freak of nature." "Krystal. Look at me. How many people do you know that look like me?" "Since when did you start caring about what people think of you?" "It's just hard, you know?"

Krystal placed her hand on my cheek, trying to get me to look at her, a tear was forming in my eye, she smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "Do you think all of this makes you less of the person I love? I love you for you, Fox. You saved me from Andross. You protected me during the Aparoid Invasion. I will always love you, because you are the sweetest, kindest vulpine I ever met."

I couldn't help, but laugh as she called me a vulpine. "And I know surrounding all your metal implants, is solid muscle, that's why you look so hot when you don't have clothes on."

I held her close to me, swaying our bodies back and forth, trying to feel better. She did a good job. "Now. Stop with this bullshit, and look forward to tonight. I have a little surprise for you." "What kind of surprise?" "Oh, I'll never tell." "Oh you big tease!"

I picked her up, as she let out a loud yelp as it seemed I was about to throw her, but I just held her and kissed her soft lips with mine. The moment was complete now, but I broke away when something didn't feel right.

She looked at me confused as I was staring out a window, seeing a ship approaching us. "Who the fuck is that?" I didn't bother scanning the ship, I had a more accurate way of scanning, my sixth sense.

My breathing really slowed down, as I looked like I had the expression of I had just seen a ghost. Krystal tried to get me to look at her, or at least respond to her, but I was too much in shock. "Fox! What the fuck is it?" "Krystal? It's Matt."


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there in the hanger bay, seeing a ship similar to a second generation Arwing, landing next to Wolf's Wolfen. Everyone had gathered around me, as I just stared at the fighter powering down, finally seeing the canopy open.

I looked at the figure stand up, revealing the familiar collie I remembered. Matt. Was still alive. "What's up, buddy?" He said, as he jumped off the ship, falling about seven feet, landing on the hard metal floor. "Your ship wasn't that hard to find. No one in the galaxy has a ship like this."

I didn't respond, I just stared at the collie, trying to see if I were dreaming or if he were real. I wasn't dreaming and he was definitely real. I just approached him slowly, coming within a foot of him, before finally I wrap my arm around his neck and hugged him.

"Geez, Krieger. I didn't realize you missed me that much." "Go fuck yourself, man. I watched you die in my arms." "Clever planning, wasn't it?" "What?" I said, getting angry after what I just heard.

"My death was faked. Gave me the perfect opportunity to do some internal investigations, ya know?" Without expectations, I pulled back my arm and punched clearly in his face, knocking him to the ground. "You cock sucker! You realize what the fuck your death did to me?" I yelled at him, threatening to continue to kick his ass, but everyone did their best to restrain me.

"I'm sorry, Krieger, but I had to. I needed the perfect decoy to get them off my back." "You selfish, son of a bitch!" "Hey! Calm your fucking ass down! Aren't you at least happy to see me?"

"How the fuck am I suppose to be happy to see you when I find out that your death was faked, just so you can play with yourself?" He pulled out a disk, causing me to calm a little. "What the fuck is that?" "My investigation. Everything you could possibly know about Lector's operation."

I stopped struggling, as I just stared at the disk, then back at him. "How the fuck did you get all that?" "Wasn't hard being a ghost either." I slowly approached him, grabbing the disk from his hand, staring at it as if I were reading the information inside.

"This is what you been doing this entire time? Just sitting in Cyrus' headquarters, doing research? Just so you can come back to find me, and give me this shit, just so we are able to put up a fight to try and stop him?"

"Umm. Yeah. Well…basically." "Hot dog! Alright!" "So much affection. That's what I love about you." "Oh god. Not with that gay crap again."

We sat in the bridge, going over the information Matt had found. Some intense shit was in here, when the battle would take place. It was going to be an orbital bombardment. The Allmachtiger was going to lead a fleet of thirty ships, and attack from space upon Corneria.

"I'm not sure if there is enough ship power to defeat that fleet, especially when all the ships Corneria has are barely larger than the Great Fox." "Don't you mean the Ultra Falcon?" "Ryan. Don't make me kill you." "Shutting up."

Matt just laughed at the response the husky just gave me. "You sure are able to maintain order around here." "You can maintain a lot of things when you look like me." "God, Krieger. That fucking had to hurt." "You be surprised, but Matt. Something you need to know."

"What?" "My name ain't Krieger." "What the fuck you talking about?" "Name's Fox. Fox McCloud. And she ain't Kursed. Her name is Krystal." "So you are telling' me that you two are the ex-StarFox members?" I looked at her, as she stared at me, both returning to nod our heads 'yes'.

"You son of a bitch. You fuckin' lied to me?" "Hey! Don't pull that shit on me! You just pretended you were dead for close to three months." He just stared at me, only to nod in agreement. "I'm sorry, man, but I had to."

"If only you knew what your death did to me. These three know, but I don't want to go down that path anymore. Not when I look like this." Matt just stared at me, feeling guilty that he was responsible for my anger, really he was only part of it.

"By the way, your bitch of a girlfriend, Michelle, is a fucking whore!" "What?" "She never liked me, man. She only liked me as a friend because of you. When I told her you died, I basically had to read her mind to find out she hated my guts."

"What? She never told me that!" "You can go to Detroit and talk to her for all I care, but that bitch got she deserved." "What the fuck did you do to her?" "I threw a chair at her, only missing her by inches. From that moment, she's pisses her pants every time she sees me. The way it should be."

"God damnit, man. You got anger issues." "Don't make me go down that path." I threatened, breathing harshly, while clinching my teeth. "No, Fox! Calm down. Please!" Krystal said, hugging me, doing everything she could to calm me.

Matt just looked at me, then at everyone else, who can a nervous look on their faces. They had seen me get angry, they feared me when I did.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean for my selfishness to ruin you." I just stared at him, trying to slow my breathing. "Luckily, I had people around me to try and be there for me. Even able to put up with my anger…Especially this little vixen right here." I said, hugging Krystal as I kissed her lips.

Matt couldn't help, but smile. "At least you found a girl. I remember all the times you complained that you couldn't get one to talk to y….." "Don't go there, man. Too many bad memories."

I laid in bed, just trying to relax. It had been a hard day, thinking your best friend was dead, only to find out his death was faked. I tried hard at times to prevent myself from punching him again, but Krystal was always there to restrain me.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking of how I'm going to play out my plans against Cyrus. A one on one battle against the Allmachtiger would still favor to him. The only advantage I had…was speed. He out powered me though.

"You okay, Foxy?" Krystal said from the bathroom, combing her hair as she had just gotten out of the shower. "Mhmm. Just trying to relax and think. My thinking is preventing my relaxing." "Well, I got something that will relax you." "Hmm?"

The door slowly began to open, only partially. Krystal slowly began to walk around the door, I couldn't help, but stare at the figure that was emerging. When I saw her fully, I couldn't help, but smile. "God. I missed that outfit so much." "I'd knew you like."

Krystal slowly walked to the bed, wearing her Cerinian outfit see was wearing the first time I saw her. She swayed her hips, while wagging her tail very sexually, which got my tail fidgeting, which caught her attention. She couldn't help, but laugh.

"I swear, I have never seen my tail do that before." "At least I'm able to do it." She said, crawling on the bed, only to stop right on top of me. I scanned her body, looking at the outfit I always loved seeing her in.

She rested her body on me, as we pressed our lips together, only to have our mouths open wider to let our tongues explore each other's. I began to rub the back of her with my right hand, starting with her back, finally ending up on her ass.

We rolled over, having me on top like before. At this point, I began to undress myself, as was Krystal, who had little trouble getting her clothes off. Both of us, laid there naked, she had her arm covering her breasts, but she moved it aside as I began to kiss her chest.

Her breathing, normal, but taking in deep breaths, as she tried to slow her heart, but the sensation she was receiving was too enjoyable. She though, let out a loud yelp, but it sounded like I had hurt her.

"You okay?" I said, looking at her face, then down at our groin regions. "Just shut the fuck up and do it already. Please." I just stared at her, only to put a smile on my face. "You never cease to amaze me." "DO IT!" "Alright. For your rudeness, I'm gonna have to punish you."

And with that, the punishment began….

Twenty minutes later…

I had finally stopped, Krystal just laid there, her eyes closed, as tears made its way past her eyelids. When I said I would have to punish her, I basically meant I was going to be rougher than I wanted to.

She had her hand over her heart, trying to slow down her breathing. I just hovered above her, sweating as my body temperature was way above anyone's comfort level.

"God damnit. Did you have to be that rough?" Krystal said, breathing hard and unable to slow it down. "You shouldn't have been rude to me." Krystal slowly opened her eyes, able to see them watering from tears. I couldn't tell if she was hurting or if they were tears of pleasure. I just couldn't tell.

I rolled off of her and fell on my back, trying to relax as I had been hovering over her for a long time, I needed to rest. She rolled on top of me, resting her head on my chest, all I could do was just hold her in my arms.

"I kinda wish that wasn't metal." "Oh Krystal. That was all Fox." She laughed, she figured that I wasn't telling the truth, but her senses told her that it was all me. There was nothing metal about me. We laid in the bed for another half hour, before finally our exhaustion took over, putting us to sleep.

Natasha sounded the alarms the next morning, revealing that we were passing a planet. I woke up and began to get dressed. I put on a pair of boxers, along with a pair of baggy forest style cameo pants, along with a white long sleeved shirt.

Krystal just put on a silver thong, along with a matching bra. Finally, she put on a blue tank-top. More aqua than the blue of her once blue fur, along with a pair of white jeans.

We walked down the halls, finally meeting everyone on the bridge, seeing the planet that sat a few kilometers away from us. "Natasha, do a scan on the planet. And shut off the alarms."

The computer responded immediately, as the alarms stopped making noises, and the computer focused on scanning the planet. Took it several moments before finally coming up with the results.

"Planet name: unknown. Planet status: stable. Atmospheric Gasses: Nitrogen, Oxygen enriched atmosphere, Vegetation: on all continents except for the far most northern continent, ice covered and active volcanoes. Animal life: minimal. "

I just stared at the planet with confusion. "Natasha? If there is little life, then why did we stop?" "Planet contains traces of Nitrous Helium. Main source of fuel and weaponry." "Nitrous helium? That's like insane stuff." Adrian said, staring at the planet.

"I think I'm gonna go down there. Do some readings. I want all of you to be on standby, that way when I call you, you all can come and we can start collecting some of this shit, to bring back here."

"Let me come with you." I looked at Krystal, a nervous look was on her face. "I love how much you worry about me. I'll be fine." I said, giving her a kiss on her lips, before walking out of the bridge. Still, everyone had to follow me.

I sat in the Z.J., powering up everything, before I was finally able to fly out in space, seeing the stars all around me. In the distance, I could see the star that warmed this planet, I would had to say this planet was about ninety million miles away, almost the same distance as Earth is to the Sun.

The hull began to glow as the heat from the atmosphere, I was glad there was going to be oxygen. I hated wearing an oxygen mask. The dark sky began to glow blue, as the red heat surrounding the ship began to dissipate.

I was over a large forested region, who knows why a planet of this size would have little animal life. I found a small clearing, just large enough where I could slowly lower the Z.J. into that empty spot of land.

I powered down the ship, and opening the canopy at the same time. I looked over the area, hearing birds singing or flying away from being scared from this new anomaly. I jumped off the side of the ship, landing in the soft dirt below, kicking up some dust.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." My thoughts were interrupted, when I started hearing thunder in the distance. "Figures." I started to walk into the forest, holding my revolver, just for protection. Something wasn't right though, something about this land was messing with my telepathy. I couldn't get any sense of life.

"The storm. It's messing with my neural links in my brain. Fucking hell!" I yelled, as I continued to walk farther into the forest.

I walked over a falling tree, seeing it has been dead for quite some time, in the distance though, I could hear running water. "_River?"_ I thought to myself, as I made my way towards the sound of water.

Took quicker than I thought, two minutes, before the river bestowed upon me. Looked so clear and cool, made me thirsty just looking at it. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped to the edge of the river, kneeling down and dropping my rifle at my side, so I could form a cup with my hands.

I took a sip of the cool liquid and it felt so refreshing. I felt recharged. I had to have more. As I took my second sip, I backed away, looking at some sort of fish swimming in my hands. Like the size of a tadpole.

I chuckled as I saw it swimming around in my hand…at least for now. "Mother fucker!" I said, grabbing my hand as that tadpole like bastard had bit my hand. I just stared at the water, growling at it. "You're lucky I can't see you, you shithead!"

I looked at my hand, but something started to change in me. Something was coursing through my body and I had a good feeling that that thing was poisonous. It effected me fast, I just fell to my knees, collapsing in a matter of seconds.

Rain was down pouring in this forest, animals all over took shelter, just so they couldn't get wet. I laid there, thinking that I was dead, but to realize that I was very much alive. I felt weak, but the metal in my body filtered out some of the poison, but it could only do so much. I was alive for the moment.

I looked around, feeling very druggy, always hating this feeling. Similar to coming out of the affects of anesthesia. I heard a noise to my right, I had a hard time trying to look over there. When I was finally able to, I saw a figure, a silver figure to be exact, hard to say, but it looked like a fox.

I tried to clear my vision, but I could only do enough to realize that that fox, was female. I saw her put something down, some sort of mixer, I couldn't really tell. She spun around on her heels, as she was holding a bowl.

She took my hand, in my weakened condition, I couldn't put up much of a fuss. She poured a liquid upon the wound, which had swelled up from the poisonous bite, causing it to sting like a bitch. I clinched my teeth, as this pain completely sucked, mainly because I was unable to move.

When she finally finished, she leaned in to look at it, the liquid was already having an effect on the wound, as the swelling was already going down. I couldn't take any of this anymore, I just wanted sleep. As soon as I thought that, I fell asleep again.

"Anything from Fox?" "No and that's the weird thing, Ryan. I can't sense him. There's something down there that's preventing me from sensing his mind. I'm reading a storm and I think there's enough electrical interference that's blocking his mind." "Don't worry, Krystal. He'll be fine."

The rain still fell, harder than before, as I finally started coming around. My vision was better this time, but I could still see blurriness in some parts. When I finally was able to see clearly, I saw that the vixen was hovering over me, she was curious about my face.

When she saw my eye opening, she jumped and backed away from me, huddling in a ball, scared of what I might do to her, if I had decided to attack her. I had no intentions, as I was too fucked up to do anything so physical.

"Oh god. What the fuck happened?" I said, placing my hand on my head, as I had a bad headache. I looked at my hand and saw there was a scar, but nothing too serious. It would be there forever. Didn't bother me, just another wound to tell people about.

I looked up and saw the vixen, scared at the sight of me. I couldn't blame her, I was pretty scary. "Hey. It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said as calmly as possible, also waving her over, just trying to show her I was harmless.

She just stared at me for a moment longer, before finally starting to approach me, slow and cautiously. She came within three feet of me, before stopping, not wanting to approach me any further. "Where am I?"

She just looked at me, it seemed liked she couldn't understand, but all she did was point up. I looked up, but all I saw was small decorations like dead birds or lizards, leaves and flowers everywhere. "Is this your home?" She nodded.

"Do you speak?" She just looked at me, a solemn look came upon her face as she lowered her head and shook her head. "You do understand me though, right?" She nodded. "That's a start."

I looked around, just seeing everything she had in her little tree home. When I came back to look at her, she was focused back on the metal on my face. She seemed hypnotized by it, like she had never seem it before.

"Come on. You can touch." She hesitated, she was afraid to anger me. "It's okay. I don't mind." The vixen carefully approached me, crawling on her hands and knees as she got a closer look of the metal. I couldn't help, but stare at her gray eyes, as she placed her hand in front of the metal, seeing her reflection. She was fascinated by it.

She finally touched my face and she shuttered from the cold sensation. "I know. It's cold, but very tough. Watch." I said to her, knocking on my face, producing a ringing sound that she seemed amused by. "Go ahead. Try."

She leaned forward again, raising her hand and formed it into a fist, before she knocked on my face. She gave a slight giggle, as she did it one more time. She knew I would get irritated eventually. She wanted to stay on my good side.

She continued to stare at my face, but brought her attention to my glowing, left eye. "It's an optic implant. I lost my eye some time ago and this helps me see. Just because it glows green, doesn't mean I can't see like you." She leaned closer, trying to find what exactly is producing the green glow. I couldn't tell her, because I honestly still don't know.

"You all alone out here?" She looked at me, only to nod.. The poor thing, had to be eighteen if I had to guess. "Really? That has to be horrible. You glad you found someone…like yourself?" She nodded, seemed very happy indeed. "What's your name?"

She didn't know how to tell me, but then looked at the dirt. She started tracing, forming letters into what finally became her name. "Zeria? That's rather pretty actually. My name is Fox. " She smiled, as I could tell she was beginning to like me.

"You wanna be my friend?" She immediately nodded, which made me laugh. "I like to be your friend too." I said, just staring at her, finally looking at what she was wearing. It looked like it was made out of moss, as it was a one-piece, but looked more like a dress than anything.

A cold wind blew into the small burrow, as she shuttered from the sudden drop in temperature. "Hey. Here. Take this." I said, taking off my leather jacket and giving it to her. She looked at it with confusion, but I showed her how to put it on.

She just stared at the black material, finally she felt how smooth it was and how it instantly made it warm. She smiled in approval, as I just looked at her with a smile on my face.

A bolt of lightning, soon followed by a crash of thunder erupted nearby, causing the scared vixen to scream in fear. She ran over to me and hid in my chest. I held her, just trying to get her to know that she was fine. I could feel her quiver, I did all I could to calm her down.

"It's okay, Zeria. You'll be okay." We both looked down, as I could feel my stomach growling, which made me laugh. "You wouldn't by any chance have something to eat now, would ya?"

Zeria scanned the area, only to find a dead corpse of what looked like a rabbit. I couldn't believe that I was hungry enough to eat, what could be a relative of Peppy's. I had no choice though, but to eat the poor thing, but not when it was raw.

I scanned the burrow, finding a small pile of wood, I dug into my pocket, hoping to pull out of lighter, luckily, it was there. Zeria just stared at me, watching me pile the wood together, and lighting it on fire.

She stared at the light, hypnotized by it just like my face. I let her see it, but I couldn't let her touch it. She would most likely burn herself. I flicked the flame to life, as she opened her mouth in awe, amazed by the sudden magic.

I finished eating, of course I wasn't going to let her starve so let her eat with me too. She enjoyed the food, I don't think she ever had cooked food before. "Did you see my ship?" She looked at me, confused. I thought for a moment, trying to think of something she could understand. "That big black thing that flies….like a bird, but loud like thunder?"

She began to think, but shot her head up as if she knew the answer. She was about to get up, when she saw it was still raining. I looked outside, then back at her. "Wanna wait until the rain stops?" Her head nodded.

I looked outside, seeing that it was starting to get dark. I looked at Zeria, as she was crawling over to her bed, which was nothing more than a thick pile of moss and leaves. She continued to wear the jacket, as she tucked herself in underneath all the foliage.

She then looked at me, as if she were waiting for me to tuck myself in next to her. "_I certainly hope Krystal doesn't find out about this."_ I walked over to her, but stopped for a moment. I had to make a call. I could only pray that my phone still worked. A faint signal, but just enough to make the call.

"_Fox? Where the fuck have you been? You realize how long you've been down there?_" Krystal said, yelling over the phone, which caused Zeria to stare in shock. "I know it's been a while, but something bit me down here and I was poisoned. Some native down here saved my life. I'm still not feeling good, Krystal. I'm not risking my life trying to fly my ass back up there."

"_This native…a girl?" _"She's been alone down here for God knows how long. I'm not just gonna leave her here. I'm gonna bring up tomorrow." "_You're not developing a crush on her, are you? You know what will happen._" "Nothing is happening. Do you trust me?"

"_Well, of course I trust you." _"Thank you. You know I wouldn't do anything to you. Not again." "_I know, Fox. I'm sorry." _"Hey. It's okay. I love you." "_I love you too." _"Thank you." I said to her, before hanging up the phone.

I looked over at Zeria, who was staring at me, confused, but she looked a little, well confused just about wraps it all up. I put away my phone back into my pocket, before finally tucking myself underneath all the foliage, which surprisingly was very warm.

I started to close my eye, only to open it back up as she took her claw and started tapping on my face. She giggled a little, as she stopped, finally going to bed. I followed shortly after.

Morning slowly made its way into the small tree burrow, as light started casting upon items that Zeria used for decoration. However, a shiny object was casting a light, as the sun off of it, shooting the light shot right into my eyes, causing me to wake up abruptly and it pissed me off.

I looked to see what the light was hitting, only to realize that it was my dagger. I chuckled a little, as I picked it up. "I was wondering what happened to you. Thank God I didn't lose you." I said, as I shoved the weapon back into its sheath.

I looked around and noticed the young vixen was gone, I grew worried, as maybe something could have taken her as I was sleeping. I began to get up, only to stop at mid way, as a series or cracks and pops made me stop. "That's it." I said, with a little hint of pain in my voice. "No more sleeping on the ground."

I finally stood up all the way, and gave my back a quick stretch. It was one of the only things in my body that wasn't protected by metal. I pulled out my revolver, and saw that all the rounds were spent, couldn't remember from what.

I pulled out the chamber and gave it a quick spin, which reloaded the weapon. Jerking my hand to the right, the chamber popped back into place in the revolver, and now it was ready to shoot once again.

I shoved it back into its holster and started to make my way out of the burrow, only to stop at the archway. I stared at Zeria, who went out to pick fruit, but by the look on her face, she looked sad that I was leaving.

"Oh thank God, you're okay." I said, losing my balance and fell backwards, falling on my ass, as she walked in with a confused look on her face. "I thought something took you. I was about to go out and search for you."

A smile cast upon her face, as she seemed flattered that I was worried about her. She took a seat on her knees, and handed me various fruits, similar to apples, oranges and grapes. I took a bite out of the apple and sighed happily as I felt the juice escape the fruit and immediately quench my thrust.

"This is good." She just smiled at me. "You know we are leaving today right?" As soon as I finished talking, she looked up from her fruit, then looked around her home, she looked sad. I knew what was wrong.

"I know you are sad that you're leaving your home, but you get to come with me. Meet more people that are wanting to be your friend. Plus, we get to fly amongst the stars." She looked at me, then looked at the sky. She always wanted to know what it would like to go up there.

She gave me a series of hand-gestures, but I was able to make it out. Asking if 'she would be able to touch the stars?' "No, but damn awfully close." She began pondering, then with another series of hand-gestures. She asked, 'Do these people look like you? (you meaning Fox.) Like with the metal on my face?'

I shook my head. "They look more like you. I'm unique. Some may have battle scars like these." I said, raising my shirt and showing her the scars I suffered from plasma shots. "But none of them have injuries like these." Pointing at my face.

She began with more hand-gestures, saying 'Will they be mad that I can't talk?' "Of course not. Everyone up there is very nice….for the most part. One you have to watch out for…is Ryan. He's a bit of a nut."

She giggled, but asked, 'which one is he?' "He's the husky. A mixture of white and black. He eats the most out of all of us." She giggled one last time, before she took my hand and dragged me along behind her. Luckily, I still had the apple to chew on.

We arrived at the Z.J., seeing it glisten under the sun as raindrops rested on the hull. She was fascinated by the large ship. "You think that's big. Wait until you see my home." She looked at me, confused, but ran after me as I ran towards my ship.

"Natasha. Open canopy." I said out loud, which scared Zeria as the canopy started to open, like magic. I climbed the small ladder, as I hopped into the pilot seat. "Come on. Don't be afraid."

Zeria slowly made her way up the ladder, only to see all the lights and switches before her. She looked at me, as I was hooking my thumb behind me, towards the back seat. She climbed over the side and hopped in the chair.

I spun around and grabbed her restraint harness and buckled her in, and tightened it, just to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself, but my rough flying. I could tell she didn't like it, but I told her it would keep her safe, so she obeyed.

I began to close the canopy, and activated the life-support system. I could feel air starting to seep through the cockpit, but something was a little different to Zeria. It smelled spicy in here. I just smiled. I always loved the smell of cinnamon.

I turned on the engines, only to hear a loud boom and a series of trees falling to the ground. We both looked around and saw three trees now on their sides. She gave stared wide-eyed with her mouth open. "Oops." When the engines fired, it produced a sonic boom. The engines are similar to the one's on the Matchitehew, which is why it did that.

I increased the thrust, which made things a little too loud for Zeria, but the ship now started hovering above the ground. Seconds went by before we were above the tree line. "Hang on. Try to make yourself as relaxed as possible."

Zeria, just stared at me, confused as I pushed the throttle lever to max, as the ship took off at incredible speed, the only thing I heard was her screaming. The screaming lasted the entire trip up, until finally we made it to the stars, were she finally stopped and saw what amazed her most.

The stars laid before her, she reached up and tried to grab one, but the canopy stopped her hand. She lowered her hand, but continued to look at the billions of stars around her, she was speechless. (Go figure.)

"Over there." I said to her, as I was pointing at the Matchitehew, which was approaching us fast. She stared at it, amazed by it, but as the minutes went by. She grew afraid, as we were flying parallel with it, only a few meters away, the sheer size of my ship scared her.

We flew into the hanger bay, only to see everyone was waiting for me. I landed in my usual spot, and back to power everything down. I opened the canopy and lifted myself out of my chair, after I freed Zeria from her restraints.

"Where the fuck have you been? You have any idea how worried we were about you?" Krystal said, Zeria recognized her voice from the call I made to her. "Try getting poisoned. It's a lot of fun." I said sarcastically.

I jumped off the side of the ship, landing on the metal floor below, but Zeria took her time climbing down the ladder. "Who's your little friend? I think I'll like her." Zeria hid behind me, and looked at me, as I spun my finger next to my temple. Telling her he was Ryan. She giggled.

"What? I'm not crazy. Go fuck yourself." "Honey? You are a bit odd." Ryan turned his head to look at Fay, only to shake his head in disbelief. "Everyone is against me."

"Everyone. This is Zeria. Zeria. These are my friends. You already remember, Krystal. The red one here." Krystal smiled as she gave her a small wave. Zeria returned the favor, but still was nervous. "You already know, the crazy one." "Shut up!" She laughed at his response.

"The gray wolf here, is Wolf and the lady next to him is Fara. The white wolf next to her is Adrian, with Miyu next to him. Next to Crazy is Fay. Followed by Matt." Everyone waved at her, as she waved back, slowly coming out from behind me.

I looked at her, she looked liked to wanted to say something. I was gonna have to translate. "Crr….crrr…aaaaa…zyy." I just stared at her, unable to believe she just spoke. Ryan was pissed. "Oh come on. Now, she's gonna be calling me by that name forever."

Zeria grew upset, but I told her it was okay. He just likes to give people a hard time, but eventually I reminded her his name was Ryan.

Everyone stared at the young vixen, as she scanned the hanger bay, only to look upon the cars I received from Cyrus. She made her way over there, starting to look at each individual one. Her gaze came upon a car, that upset someone. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're going to give her the GTO?"

It felt good to finally feel me again, well almost. My telepathy came back not long after I landed, now I was able to put the block back up, just in case Krystal wanted to read my mind for whatever reasons she has.

I gave Zeria her own room, just down there hall, across from Adrian and Miyu. She seemed to take huge fascination in the bathroom, particularly, the Jacuzzi tub. Reminded her of a hot spring that was near her burrow, which I never got to see.

Krystal found me working underneath the Z.J. with Adrian helping me. Since he lost his ship during the explosion that crippled the Great Fox, he's been hanging around my ship, just to make up for his lost.

"Oh come on, dude. It had to be done. There are some sacrifices that have to be made." "You don't understand, McCloud. I had that ship for who knows how long. It was the first I had when I moved out of my parent's place. I lived on that thing, until I finally saved enough money to buy an apartment."

"With the money we are going to make, you'll be able to buy like ten of them before you realized. 'What the hell am I suppose to do with ten Cobalts?" "It's the sentiment of the thing is what meant most about it." "You think I didn't feel any remorse when I lost the Great Fox. I had to blow it up. You think I felt nothing?" "I don't know. Did you?"

"That hurts, man. That really does. You'll understand fully what it means to be sentiment when you lose your favorite girl. Your father's ship that started the family business. Your best friend." "He came back, didn't he?" "Do you realize what the fuck it did to me inside? It completely changed who I am, physically and mentally."

"Hey? All those wounds were from Fara and Panther. Not to mention Cyrus." "Exactly my point." "What?" "Never mind." "Hey. Tell me what you mean?" "I don't feel like explaining….Besides, Krystal is standing right there."

Adrian pulled himself out from underneath the ship, seeing Krystal was standing right there, next to the toolbox. "No, Fox. Tell me what you mean?" "Make me." She didn't answer, she just started climbing the ladder, entering my ship.

At this time, I was working just next to the turbines of the engines. My right hand occasionally touched the motionless turbine, but the one time I did. The turbine instantly spun to idling speed, slicing off my skin and fur. "Mother fucker!"

I said, pulling myself out from underneath the ship, holding my hand as blood was gushing everywhere. "God damnit, Krystal! What the fuck were you thinking?" I yelled at her, trying to wrap my hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

She just stared in fear, couldn't believe that just happened. "I….I don't know. I didn't think your hand would be right next to the turbine." She said, starting to cry, as finally I got enough gauze to wrap my hand in to stop the bleeding, but I needed to get it checked.

I just glared at her, then at Adrian. "You see. She hurt me physically and it changed my calm mentality into an angry one." I said, walking away while still holding my hand.

Krystal just watched me walk away, tears falling from her eyes. Adrian wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her, but it was no use. In fact, a couple seconds after he did, she started crying rather hard. The only thing he could do was hug her.

I sat in the infirmary, I stopped the bleeding by doing the same thing to my face, burned the wounds shut. I cried in pain, but when I was done, I stared at my hand, watching the neural links work as I moved my fingers around. I finally just wrapped a bunch of gauze around my hand, preventing myself from looking at my hand further.

Wolf walked in and saw my bandaged hand. "What the fuck happened?" I just shook my head. "Don't ask." I said, as I tried moving my fingers around, making sure the wrapping didn't interfere with my normal hand movement.

"Kinda hard to look at you, pup while you have white fur." "It ain't changing anytime soon. I've really grown attached to it. You should dye yourself white. I will never be able to tell the difference between you and Adrian." I could hear a low growl from his throat.

"My god man. You still holding a grudge against him." "He started it." "It doesn't matter who started it. The matter was I ended it. Remember a certain vulpine grabbing your throats." Wolf just glared at me, before turning his head away.

"He's right, you know. I've seen this bastard angry enough to the point that he single handedly took out a bar, just with his fists and martial art skills. Never once reached for his dagger or revolver." Matt said, walking through the door.

"How long have you been listening?" "Just the last part. Heard Krystal fucked your hand." Wolf just turned to look at me, and smiled. "So that's how it happened." "Go fuck yourselves. Would've hurt worse if my arm wasn't metal." "I can understand that."

"By the way, have we gained enough Nitrous Helium for this ship?" "Yeah. Ryan just finished bringing up the last load. This ship has enough fuel to blow a hole right through the Allmachtiger." Wolf said, feeling the confidence I never heard he had.

I nodded my head in response, as I just slowly made my way out of the room. "I know for a fact Krystal will be looking for me. You see her before me, tell her I'll be in the mess hall." "Will do." Matt said, watching me disappear around the corner.

I sat in the mess hall eating a small meal, just a brat and fries with a root beer. As I just sat there, a presence entered the room. "Finally found me, huh?" Not bothering to turn around, already knowing it was the maroon vixen.

"How's your hand?" "I was able to see what makes my hand work. That was something." Taking a sip from my drink, as I continued to eat. Krystal took a seat next to me, scared to be around me.

"Fox. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." "Let me ask you this. What did you think would happen?" "I didn't know your hand was rubbing against the turbine. I just wanted to scare you, so you come out from underneath your ship."

"Well. I came out, didn't I?" "Not the way I wanted you to." I finally raised my head to look at her. She had been and still was crying. "I guess I deserved that some way or another." "No. You didn't deserve that at all. I was just being stupid."

"We all do stupid things. Though, its injuries like these that is going to make me go back to the doctor to get more surgery, so I can at least look somewhat normal again." Krystal just stared at me, her eyes were covered with tears. "You still mad at me?"

I let out a heavy sigh, before standing up. Though, the only action I did was I grabbed the chair to my right, and threw across the mess hall, shattering the window in the wall, separating the kitchen and mess hall. I just looked at the glass fall, letting out another heavy sigh. "I'm good."

"Why didn't you just slap me or something?" I took a seat back in my chair, and grabbed her chair and pulled it around the table, so she was sitting right next to me. "Because there's isn't anything you can do to me that would make me want to hurt you. Besides. I know it was an accident."

"What if it was on purpose?" "Then I would hurt you." I said, wrapping my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder, as I rested my head on hers. "I love you too much to do anything bad to you." "I love you too." She said, as she continued to cry.

**Four days later:**

The Matchitehew was in orbit around the planet called Taurus. A planet that Lylatians colonized just about the same time they started to re-colonized Earth. The beautiful thing was that Cyrus had no knowledge of this planet. It was the perfect time to repair the ship.

It was no doubt the biggest ship around, and it barely had enough space to park in the dry docks, I stared out the window of the bridge, looking at all the ships working. Members of this station were allowed aboard to fix all the electrical shit, etc…

On the surface, the city we were in, had its qualities of Corneria City. I preferred to stay in the classy part of the city, didn't want to endanger my crew, especially as someone as primitive as Zeria.

I wore my usual clothes, only this time I was just wearing baggy jeans, but with my usual gray long-sleeved shirt. Along with my black leather trench coat and my sunglasses. They could only hide so much, as people were still able to see my face, and moved away from me with fear.

I got the most attention at a restaurant we went to. It was a simple diner sort of place and the hostess there was afraid to seat us, just 'cause of my face. I took a huge offense, but who can blame them. I hated my appearance. The one time I wanted to look normal, people fear me.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have left the ship." "Come on, Fox. You can't let them get you down." I scanned the place, then stopped to stare at a couple right next to us. I lunged forward, as if I were about to attack them, but I just wanted to make them flinch.

"This sucks." "Where's my Jager?" Ryan said, knocking on the table, attracting a little attention. I just lowered my head into my hand and shook my head. "Ryan? It's a fucking diner. They don't serve Jager."

The waitress finally brought our drinks, which made Ryan upset, as he had to settle with lemonade. I sighed as I looked at Zeria, who had a hard time thinking on what she wanted to eat. She wanted my help, but she was afraid that she might anger Krystal, and she was nervous to ask anyone else.

I looked at Krystal, and she just smiled, giving me a nod, telling me I could help her. "Alright, Zeria. Let's see what we got here." I said, leaning up next to her, looking at her menu, but I realized why she was having a hard time. She had trouble reading.

"You know your alphabet. Think what sound each letter makes in your mind, and try to spell out the words." She returned her gaze back at the menu, as I read her mind. She was doing what I was telling her. Made me smile.

"_H-haaaammm-b-b-burrrrr-gerrr. Ch-chiiik-en. Saaaannnd-wi-wi-iiich." _She continued like that, saying all the foods underneath the sandwich section of the menu, but she just looked confused and upset.

"_I go with the BLT."_ I whispered to her. She looked at me and I just smiled and gave her a nod. She just smiled. "I think we're good." I said, leaning back into my chair, only to have Krystal lean over and kiss my cheek. "_You're a good teacher. I was reading her mind too."_

I smiled at her, as the waitress approached us, wondering if we were ready order. I looked around, everyone was definitely ready. I could tell they were all starving.

"Alright. For this one right here. She'll have a BLT, with fries and…." I looked at her, giving her a pondering look. I finally cast a smile. "A Mountain Dew." She just stared, confused because she didn't know or remember what fries and Mountain Dew was.

The waitress took our menus and walked away, leaving us by ourselves once again. "So what are we going to do about Cyrus? We saw the power of his flagship. We saw all the influence he has. How are we going to beat that?"

I stared at Ryan, he made a valid point. We needed help, but who would help a group of bounty hunters like us? "I may know a couple people. But it'll take a lot of convincing."

Everyone just looked at me, until I turned to look at Wolf. He was the first, except for Krystal, to figure who I meant. "You're going to call up the toad and Peppy, aren't you?" "Got anyone else in mind?" Wolf just stared at me, but shook his head 'no'.

"What about Leon?" Fara said, which made more sense to Wolf then anyone else. "All he has is his fighter. What good would that do against a ship like the Allmachtiger?" Krystal said, confused as much as I was. Wolf continued with her thought.

"Fox. Krystal. Not his fighter. The station itself." "What? Explain." "We know when he'll be attacking, am I correct? We ambush him there. Several thousand kilometers away from Corneria. We will have the Sargasso Station, the Matchitehew, the Orbital Gate has some armed defenses. Plus maybe a small armada that Peppy and maybe even your buddy, Bill can put together. Even try to get your bird friend."

I just glared at him, couldn't believe he just mentioned Falco. I could only shake my head no. "Oh come on! Who else do we have?" I just lowered my head, I didn't want to fight with him. He hurt me too much.

"Fox. I know this sucks for you, big time. Sometimes, you have to put aside your differences, just so you can get things done." I looked at Krystal, then looked at everyone, basically all having the same facial expression, even Zeria.

"Michelle even knows a few people." "NO!" I yelled at Matt, causing everyone to look at me. "I will not have her around. If I see her again, I'll probably kill her. Who's to say I won't kill Falco when I see him?"

I scanned the diner, everyone was still staring at me. "What the fuck you looking at? Get back to your meals." Everyone immediately did so, but when I turned to face Matt. I just shook my head. "No Michelle. That's crossing that very thin line."

My phone started ringing, as answered, but from I recognized by the ring tone. It was Natasha informing about the progress in repairs. "Krieger. The engines and sensors are back up to one hundred percent. Weapons are at seventy percent will take a little more than two hours."

"Thank you, Natasha. Report back to me when the weapons are back up to one hundred percent." "Of course, Krieger." I hung up the phone, and everyone was staring at me. "I love that computer."

Everyone finished eating, and waited for the bill to come. I couldn't help, but laugh as Zeria made a pig out of herself. She really seemed to enjoy her food. "When was Cyrus planning on attacking Corneria?"

"If I recall. In two days I think." Wolf said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "How long will it take to get Sargasso at the rendezvous point we were thinking of?" "A day. I can see if Leon can get my entire empire over. That's about ten warships. Though, they're only about the same size as the Great Fox." "Get them over. We need all the manpower we can get."

I pushed myself out of the chair, after paying for the bill and made my way out of the diner. Krystal and Zeria seemed to have stuck very close to me as I began to make phone calls.

"Hello. This is Slippy Toad." "Slippy. Oh God it's so good to hear your voice again." "Who is this? How do we know each other?" "Take my word for it. I have never lied to you before. It's Fox."

The line was silent, I knew Slippy was in shock. "F-fox? But you're dead?" "Fake my death my friend." I said, looking around seeing that Matt was giving me an angry look. "You get all bent out of shape, because I lied about my death? What about you?" "Shut the fuck up! We'll talk later!"

"Hello? Who else is there?" "Sorry Slip. Just a friend of mine. Listen. This isn't a social call. I need your help. Be even better if your dad was able to help. He's got a lot of influence when it comes to important people."

"What is it you need me to do?" "Well. I'm gonna talk to Peppy as soon as I hang up, but I need you to prepare an armada of Cornerian and Katinan ship. I also need the Orbital Gate to prepare for war." "What? What the fuck is going on?" "A man by the name of Cyrus Lector. He's declared war on Corneria. He plans to attack in a couple days."

"Jesus, Fox. Yes. Of course. I'll get on the phone with my dad right away." "Thanks, Slippy. You still have yet to let me down." "Fox? If it means anything. I always knew you were alive." I just chuckled. "At least someone believed that."

I hung up the phone, and immediately started to call Peppy's office. "Hello. Cornerian Defense Office." "Claudia? If that's your voice then I'm glad to hear it." "…..F-f-fox?" "Good to hear from you again." "Oh my God. You're alive?" "Shocking isn't it, Listen. I love to chat with you, but I need to talk to Peppy ASAP."

"Of course. Anything for you." She said, putting me on hold, I stood there, listening to the music in the background. Solsbury Hill by Peter Gabriel. Couldn't help, but dance a little, which made everyone stare at me. My only response was…..the Finger.

"Fox? Please don't tell me this is some sick joke." "You know me too well, Peppy. I wouldn't joke when it came to something like this." "But…where have you been this entire time?" "Krieger Aurelius." "You were Krieger?" "Yep."

"Oh Fox. It's so good to know you are alive. If it weren't for Lucy, you be the child I never had." "I know, old man. You've always been there for me too, since James….." "I know." "Listen. I just got off the phone with Slippy. Cyrus basically declared war on Corneria. I need you to set up an armada and I want you to get Bill Grey and Katina involved. As we speak, Slippy is talking to Beltino and we're trying to get the Orbital gate as a turret. Wolf is talking to Leon and we're trying to get Sargasso and his warships over here."

"How many ships are we dealing with here?" "Worst than I thought. After my latest readings over in Sector Z, over fifty ships are present. Including the Allmachtiger." "Good God. This is horrendous." "You think you can pull a few strings and get what I need done?"

"Fox. It'll be just like the old days. I'll be right besides you in my warship." "The Matchitehew and the Black Mamba, fighting along side. Can't wait for that. And do me a favor." "Of course." "Call Falco. Tell him to get the Ultra Falcon II over." "Fox…..I heard what he did to you. You sure?"

"In a situation like this, my friend. We got no choice." "I'll see what I can get done. How long do we have?" "Couple days." "I'll see you three hours before the deadline." "Thank you…..Peppy." I said, hanging up the phone, starting to cry a little.

Krystal embraced me in a hug, as everyone just looked at me. "I missed that hare so much." I said, on the verge of bawling, as I continued to hold Krystal in my arms. "Fox. I just got off the phone with Leon. He's making the necessary preparations to move the station. Should be ready to go in a hour. Should arrive at two tomorrow. My fleet should also arrive within the next two days."

I pushed myself away from Krystal, and walked over to Wolf, collecting him in a hug, then grabbing Fara by her shoulder and brought her for a group hug. "Thank you both…for being here." "Where else would we be, pup?" I backed away, then looked at Fara.

"Since when did Fara ever start calling me, pup?" "I don't know. This is the first time I heard her say it." "I wanted to see what it was like." "You like it?" "It's pretty fun." "Now, she knows why I do it." Wolf said, laughing as he collected Fara in his arms.

I walked over to my original partners, Adrian and Ryan. I just looked at them, they knew it was coming as we all collected each other for a group hug. "Thank you, you guys. For putting up with my bullshit." "Come on, McCloud. You weren't that hard on us." Adrian said, then looked over at Ryan. "Well, on me."

"You were a bit of a dick." "And I still think you're crazy." "Yeah. Yeah." I laughed, as I walked up to Miyu and Fay and gave them a kiss on their cheeks. "Thank you for being here. Your support has been very helpful." They just smiled, as I walked up to Matt and Zeria.

"Matt. I have to say. If you hadn't died, I would never have taken this job." "At least I gave you enough motivation to do so. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. With me and Michelle." "You I forgive, but not her." He just chuckled and smiled. "I have to say though. When I was Krieger, you were my best friend. Thank you for putting up with me."

"Oh come on, man. Not all of it was bad. I just hope you took excellent care of my stuff." "Oh I did. You can have the Vista Cruiser back, but I'm keeping the weapons." "Oh like hell you are!" We both laughed, as I pulled him in and gave him a hug.

I turned to look at Zeria, who just stood there, putting on her weight on her right leg, standing cross-arms and had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Zeria? I consider you my friend. I'm glad you are here with me right now, but this isn't really your fight. You don't have to stay. I'm giving you the choice."

She looked at everyone, then back at me. Only to give me the middle finger. I stared wide-eyed at her, but she made the gesture of 'joking', but then made the gesture that she was going to talk in her mind.

"_Fox. I'm glad to have met you. I don't know if you feel the same, but I consider you my best friend. I also love you, but I know you love the maroon one. Of course, I'm staying. Nothing will separate me from you."_ I just smiled at her, as I brought her in to hug her, and kisses her on her cheek. "Thank you."

Finally, I turned around to stare at Krystal, who just smiled at me, as I approached her. I embraced her and held her by her waist. "I have to say, if Panther hadn't shot me. I know for a fact none of this would've happened. We wouldn't have gotten a second chance. Krystal. I love you so much and you being with me to this day. No offense to anyone, but out of all the people here and who I'm about to share the battlefield with. You are the one I'm glad most that is here. I couldn't imagine anyone else, to fight along side me, as we take down Lector."

She just laughed and smiled. "Boy, you do know how to save the best speech for last, don't you?" I smiled at her, as I we leaned in and gave each other the most passionate kiss, either of us have received from each other, ever.

I looked at her, and I could see tears building up in her eyes, she saw the same with me. Though, I already had been crying. I continued to hold her, but I looked at everyone, who just smiled at us. "Let's get everything we need ready, so by the time the Matchitehew is ready to go. So are we."


	8. Chapter 8

"Fox. The station has given us the go-ahead to get our asses out of here." Ryan said, as he turned off his headset. "According to the people down there, they said the engines will gain enough power and spin in a matter of seconds, not that ten minutes you enjoy so much."

"What? Don't tell me they got rid of the bang?" Ryan didn't answer, he just stared at me. "Those mother fuckers! That was my favorite part!" I said, falling into my chair, covering my eyes with my hand. "Adrian. If you do the honors." "My time to shine."

The arctic wolf pushed a sequence of buttons, as power started its journey to the engines. In a matter of seconds, seven seconds to be exact, just like they said, the turbines spun to idling speed. Though, we all cursed after what we just saw.

From the view outside the ship, nobody knew that the Matchitehew released a sonic boom. As the engines fired, the energy produced destroyed the rear of the station, and tossed ships a great distance until finally the wave dissipated.

"Hurry, Adrian! Get the fuck out of here!" I yelled at him, as he pushed the power to full, causing the ship to move at a fast, increasing rate. Even though my ship just destroyed their station, people were happy to see the giant vessel leave. They heard about what's going to happen on Corneria. Seeing the ship fly away, gave them hope that everything will be fine.

"Adrian. Your last honor, activate the NOS Drive." "Might want to hang on. I may have added a little something for a quicker flight." I just glared at the wolf, as he could feel my cold stare at him. He regretted turning around to meet it. "You shouldn't have touched my ship."

"But it gave the ship an extra three hundred fifty meters per second." My stare, turned into a wide-eyed expression. "That much, huh?" The wolf just nodded his head. "If you will." I said, giving him the go-ahead to activate the jump.

The blue indicator showing the power level, slowly made its way to Max Power. The Engage button began to flash, which Adrian was very excited to press. As soon as he finger lifted from the button, everyone just froze.

The engine turbines began to spin faster, but a new noise emerged, from all over the ship. A winding started to get louder by the second, it was the NOS turbines spinning, trying to catch up with the engines, until finally, the engine and NOS turbines were in what anyone would call, 'Direct Drive.' The ship lurched forward, at a speed no one would ever predict.

Finally held on, trying to stay where they were until the anti-resistive shield surrounded the ship. Immense pressure crushed everyone's body, even mine, but did no harm to my metal implants. The pressure subsided, as the shield protected the ship completely.

"Natasha? How long till our arrival at Corneria?" The computer took a moment to calculate, until finally its Russian voice was heard. "Approximately seven hours and forty minutes." I looked at Adrian, who seemed very pleased with himself.

"You have to tell me what you did. You just cut forty minutes off of our trip." "I'll tell you sometime." He said, dusting off his hand, feeling awfully damn proud of himself. "You cocky bastard. Natasha. Get this ship ready for battle. I want everything to be working at one-hundred and fifteen percent. You have…" I stopped to look at my watch. "One day and twenty-one hours." "Of course, Krieger."

I just smiled and chuckled. "I love that computer." "And I love you." Everyone just shot there head at the speaker on the ceiling in the middle of the bridge. "She's never said that before."

Krystal just laughed and wrapped her arm around me. "Back off, Natasha. He's mine." She said, starting to a laugh a little harder, as I just stared at her. "And you're mine." Almost in a whisper, but she stopped her laughing and smiled at me. Finally pressing our lips together.

We separated and everyone just stared at us. "Mother fuckers. Do something productive. What do you think this is? This is war!" Wolf just stood up, pounded his chest. "That's all I need to hear. Come on, Fara. Let's get our Wolfens ready." Putting on a slight smirk as the two walked out of the bridge.

"Thanks, Fox. This is going to be an arousing night." Fara said, as the two disappeared around the corner. I just stared at the doorway, not even moving or blinking. "I didn't need to hear that." Ryan said, pushing himself out of his chair.

Everyone did everything they needed to prepare the ships or to prep themselves for the upcoming battle. I found myself once again with Ryan and Adrian in the mess hall, drinking a couple sodas.

"What kind of name were you thinking for your business, Fox?" I just looked at the husky, only to shake my head. "I don't have a clue. Never really thought about it just yet. Been too busy with getting things ready, you know?"

"How about Fox the Bounty Hunter?" "Too cliché. I need something that people would fear when they heard we were hunting them down." "Reapers? Every time when I heard your voice when I first met you, you sounded like the Grim Reaper."

"Better, but I couldn't keep up that voice. Too hard on the vocal cords." Everyone just laughed, as our attention was brought over to the doorway, where Zeria entered. I waved her over and she didn't hesitate when I gave her the permission.

She took the seat between me and Ryan. She mouthed 'hi' to me, but when it came to Ryan. She mouthed 'hi' and spun her finger next to her temple. I just laughed, along with Adrian, as Ryan just stared at her, giving her an annoyed look.

"Relax, Cooper. She's just messing with you." I said, patting her shoulder with my hand. She just nodded and waved at him. Adrian just stared at her, even when she caught on and gave him a confused look.

"I got to admit one thing. She's got a tough heart. She knows that she may not make it through this, but she's willing to fight along side you, McCloud." I just stared at Adrian, before shifting my vision towards her, who just smiled at me.

"She's tougher than we all may think. I betcha she may be one helluva shot." "How much we wagering?" "I bet she can outdo both of you, with just one shot. I'll even let her use my revolver." I said, pulling my weapon out of its holster and slid it in front of her.

She cautiously picked it up, as the weight was a little heavier than she would have anticipated, but still lighter than any normal blaster. She aimed the gun, testing its weight, before retracting it, and nodded with a smile. "Loser. Has to wear a purple suit at my wedding."

Adrian and Ryan just stared at me, before nodding almost simultaneously with each other.

Adrian fired his first shot, used the blaster I used during the Aparoid invasion. Accurate to his liking, as he smiled, seeing the smoldering hole made in the outer ring, next to the bulls-eye.

Ryan, taking his normal stance, gave a quick spin of his neck, releasing a series of quick cracks. He aimed his pistol, .50 cal Desert Eagle. He heard about this gun and was excited to try it out. Though, the power he did not expect, bit him in the ass. A hole was made, two rings away from the bulls-eye. "Shit."

Zeria took her stance, aimed ever so carefully with my revolver. I just stared at her, and for a moment, I thought I saw her switch the setting from plasma rounds to bullets. She knew that bullets produced more of a punch. She had confidence, had to admire that.

She squeezed the trigger, the gun jumped with recoil as the bullet traveled out of the barrel. She gave a yelp, as no one could've handled the recoil, except me. She caught her balance, but no one was staring at her. We were focused on the target.

We slowly walked up to the target sheet, unable to believe our eyes. Especially me, took me a couple times before I mastered the steady hand of my own weapon. She, first time user, shot a dead center bulls-eye, with just one bullet.

She walked up behind us, and did her best to peer over our shoulders. When she finally saw, all she could do was smile. "Looks like you both lost the bet." I said to them, as I shoved the sheet into Adrian's chest, as I just turned around and hugged Zeria.

The two dogs, continued to stare at the sheet, before turning around to stare at the winner. She released from me and stared at the two, stunned canines. "Looooo-sssserrrrsss." I just got a big grin on my face, as the two just walked away, their head hanging low.

I hugged the vixen from behind her, saying something into her ear. "That's the way to show how cocky you can be." I said, laughing, as I let her go. She turned around, keeping her cocky streak going.

She spun the revolver on her finger, before finally tossing it to me. All I could do was shove the revolver into its holster, and give her the respectful bow.

Wolf and Fara, laid underneath her Wolfen, just going over checks just to make sure everything was in working condition. They decided they wouldn't be helping with the attack onboard the Matchitehew. They would be attacking the Allmachtiger from their fighters.

"Hand me that wrench, will ya baby?" Wolf said, as he wiped some of the oil off of his fur. "Sure." The fennec said, reaching to grab the wrench that Wolf needed. He grasped onto it and began to tighten a nut inside the ship.

"Never thought I see the day that I fight along side Fox again." "Me neither. Kinda weird." "What can you do? We aren't in that life anymore. We're helping Corneria, to try to make up for all our crimes for what we did. Especially me, during my times with Andross."

"Good a time as any to make up for your mistakes." "Your? You mean ours. You with Fox. I heard what you did to him." The vixen remained silent for a moment, "Yeah. I guess so."

Wolf let out a soft grunt, as he had finished tightening up that bolt. "So? How's the little one doing?" Wolf said, placing his hand on Fara's stomach. All she did was smile. "Jericho? Feisty as ever." He leaned in and kissed his bride on her lips, making sure she knew that he loved her very much.

Krystal and Matt sat in the mess hall, drinking a couple mugs of coffee. "I told Fox about that one time you saved me. Why did you have to call me a damsel in distress?" "Well, what would you call it? You were on the ground, your shoulder was bleeding from being shot."

"I just needed help. That doesn't make me a damsel in distress." "Umm, yes it does." "Go fuck yourself, Matt." All the collie could do, was laugh as he took another sip from his coffee. "You know anything about Michelle?" "When I last saw her, she was scared to death after seeing Fox. It was the next morning, after their little incident."

"Hmm. I didn't know that. She always told me that Fox was a great guy and was happy to be his friend. I…I just don't get it." "It's okay, Matt. There's always others. Try Zeria."

"Zeria? Too young for me, Krystal." "You're how old? Thirty?" "Yeah. She's eighteen if I recall. I don't know. It's not that she doesn't talk. I just don't see anything happening. I'm sorry, but if you weren't with Fox. I say she would be."

"Yeah. I know. I don't blame her. She hasn't had any contact with anyone in years, then Fox comes around. If you were her and the first woman came around. Wouldn't you love her?" The collie just stared straight forward, finally nodding.

"I liked Michelle very much. I was going to marry her. Now I find out about this. I'm sorry, but I may love her, but I choose that guy. He was my best friend. Still is." "I know. He's my best friend too."

"Hard to imagine, a low-life like Krieger, no offense to him, ends up being Lylat's greatest warrior. You think you know a guy." Krystal just laughed.

Six Hours Later:

The Matchitehew maintained its present speed and course towards Corneria, the clock ticked down to the last forty hours until the battle would rage. I found myself sitting in the engine room, watching the turbines spin at such an incredible rate. The noise was louder than a normal commercial jet. No wonder I made that door soundproof.

Even though the noise was unbearable at times, I continued to watch them spin. No one could find me either. My telepathy was able to pick up signs of everyone trying to find me. Even Krystal couldn't get a lock on my blocked mind.

I was nervous, nervous of the battle. I would be fighting along side Krystal, Wolf, Slippy, Peppy, Matt, even possibly Falco. This was sending mixed emotions through me. I didn't know how to react. I was happy of having a crew so loyal, which surprised me most with Wolf and Fara.

The fact though that I might find along side Falco, enraged me. How can I forget about what he did to me? Especially now that he cowardly fled the Great Fox, leaving it in the enemy's hands. It angered me.

I raised my head, only to stare at the spinning turbines, and the blue and pink energy flowing towards the rear, spending the power to the engines. Fascinating to watch, but a man, even me, could take so much of the loud wind.

I exited the room, entering the hall, which would take me to the mess hall if I made no turns. I figured everyone had enough of worrying about me. It was time to show myself.

I walked down the halls, wearing my usual clothes, which I had very attached to, even more than my usual uniform of that flight vest, the army pants, etc… I enjoyed wearing normal clothes, which included my forest-styled cameo pants, black long-sleeved shirt and my leather trench coat. Even though I was alone, I had the shades on to.

The only noise I could hear was my feet when it stepped on the floor, the power that coursed its way throughout the ship, the occasional light as it made that annoying buzz.

I was within a hundred feet of the mess hall, after walking for about eight minutes, just to get to this point from the engine room, before someone finally saw me. Miyu and Fay. They looked down the hall, only to see me approaching.

"Oh God. There you are. You know how long we been looking for you?" Fay said, trying her best to stop me. Didn't have an effect on me, as I continued to walk past them. "I just needed some time to think. And yes I do. One hour and nineteen minutes."

I entered the mess hall, seeing everyone had gathered around, enjoying a pleasant meal that surprisingly, Zeria made. "Fox? What's wrong?" Miyu said, as she and Fay burst their way through the door. Everyone stopped to look at me.

I took a seat at the head of the table, signaling someone to bring me some food. Since Ryan was already loading his plate with turkey, mashed potatoes, and peas. He just decided to hand me his plate, as he loaded himself another. I just grabbed a fork and started eating, still with everyone's eyes watching me.

Krystal was worried and decided to exchange seats with Fara. She scooted closer, trying to get me to look at her. I just kept my focus on my food. "Fox. Look at me." I didn't respond at first.

I loaded my mouth with the potatoes that sat on it, before washing it down with someone's cola. Once my mouth was completely empty and inactive of anymore chewing, that's when I put my gaze on Krystal, nine seconds later.

"What?" "Okay. You're putting a block on me. Why? All I want to know is what's wrong with you, sweetie?" "I don't want to say." "Why?" "'Cause I don't want to worry people." "But you're worrying us now."

I just sighed at her. "You're worried because I've been missing for so long and I just want to eat my meal in peace. Is that so much to ask?" I said forcefully at her, pushing myself out of my chair and walking away from the table.

Krystal chased after, but one animal lost interest. Matt. "Did he just steal my cola?" Everyone at the table, looked in Matt's direction, seeing that his can of soda was indeed gone. "Fucking bastard is a thief. If that's the case. I'm gonna steal his food." Matt said, pulling my plate of food in front of him and started to chow down.

"What's wrong with y….Damnit Fox. Fucking stop already!" She yelled at me, pulling at my arm as hard as she could to stop me. I sighed with annoyance as I finally halted. "Thank you. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you want to know?" "What the fuck? What you mean why do I want to know? I fucking love you, you dick. If we are going to get married, we need to be honest with each other all the time, and right now. You are pushing me away. Why the fuck you doing this to me?"

"I can't say." "Fox. Don't give me that shit. You can tell me anything." "Not this thing. I can't tell anyone. It'll cause a panic through everyone." I said to her, starting to walk away, making her follow me once again. I had to give her one thing, she was always persistent.

"Well then we don't tell anyone, but you have to tell me. Alright? Otherwise, who are we kidding with getting married." "I don't see why telling you effects our wedding?" "One of the things that commits to marriage is honesty and right now, you are being selfish for not saying. I know you aren't selfish. You are better than that. What is your FUCKING PROBLEM?" She yelled at me, putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

"I'M AFRAID!" I yelled at her, as I spun around to yell directly into her face, only a couple inches away. She completely back-off from me, as all we could was stare at each other. "Now you know why. I can't because if the crew knows, they might give up hope on winning this battle."

"It's okay to be afraid…." "That's not why I'm afraid though. That's only a small fraction of it." I said to her, as I cutoff her sentence. "What are you afraid of?" "I'm afraid of losing you again. Krystal…If you died, I could never be able to go on. God. I'm repeating myself with this shit again."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Fox. I want you to say it. It makes me feel special knowing that you really care about me." "That's the thing. I do care so much about you. So much that I don't want to see you die."

"Fox." Krystal said to me, as she stepped closer and started rubbing her hand on my chest. "I don't want to see you die either. My heart would be devastated, but don't you think that it the shadow of darkness, there's always that light of hope?"

"Of course, but what do you mean?" "What I mean is that if you follow that light of hope. Nothing bad can truly happen. I know it may sound dumb, but how do you think I've been successful with my life, fighting along side you and as a bounty hunter?"

"Matt helped you that one time though." "He was that light of hope, Fox. He was the light that saved me. You follow the same, we'll be seeing each other on that altar, ready to marry."

I just smiled slightly. "I tell ya. It'll be nice raising our kids with you. Couldn't imagine anyone else I rather spend my whole life with." I thought for a moment, before I placed my gaze upon her eyes. "The only reason I haven't killed myself, was you. Even though, you hated my guts and I changed. You were that light that kept my dagger and revolver away from my harm. You have been my light."

Krystal just smiled, before leaning in to kiss me. I could feel her tongue search my mouth, as I return the favor, before we ended our kiss. "You okay?" I thought for a moment, my mind started a whole new subject to think about.

"Fighters." "What?" "Natasha?" "Yes, Krieger?" "Are you fully capable of controlling this ship into battle?" "With the proper authorization by you, of course." "We're going to lead a squadron of fighters into battle." "Okay? Why?" "Been far too long since I flew with you in battle."

"Oh, now there's the Fox I know!" Krystal said, as she jumped up to wrap her arms around my neck, as I held her by her waist, suspending her off the ground a good foot.

Twenty-Seven minutes till arrival:

"Something ain't right." "What you mean?" Wolf said to me, as we were standing in the simulator room, watching Zeria control the simulators. "She's finally that thing like she has been for decades. I'm mean. How can someone adapt…so quickly? First my revolver, now this. Am I missing something?"

"What do you mean? Your revolver?" "She went up against Adrian and Ryan in a shooting contest. One bullet, closest to the bulls-eye. I saw her switch the setting to bullet-rounds, the recoil kicked her ass, but she managed to shoot the round right through the bulls-eye. Dead center."

"Really? That's pretty impressive. How long did it take you before you mastered your own weapon?" "Couple shots." "She's gifted man. That's all I can say. A fast learner." "She may be fast learning, but she still has a hard time trying to talk."

Wolf just sighed, as we both turned our heads to watch Zeria continue to outperform the simulator. "Even though, she's mastered this. What will she fly? There aren't any ships left. Not to mention for Adrian. You destroyed his ship."

"There are some necessary sacrifices that have to be made, in order to get things done. I already went over this with him." "I still be pissed if you destroyed my Wolfen." "I did. Twice and you were pissed both of those times." "I meant the one I fly now. I've been flying that since the Aparoids. Did a number of refits, but still flies like it should."

"That was what? Like five years ago?" "Something like that. Who keeps track?" "Yeah." Was all I said to him, before the simulator shutdown, as Zeria was finally done. As soon as she got out of the machine, her results printed right next to Wolf and I.

I ripped it out of the printer and started to scan through it. Zeria just stood there, nervous and anxious as she tapped her foot rapidly, and I could feel heart rate increasing. "Have you ever seen anything like this? Nobody has ever gotten a score like this."

Wolf looked at the piece of paper, and cocked his right eyebrow. "Except for us. Even though we were competing against each other, we still managed to pull off the same score in the finals."

I looked at the results, then back at Zeria, who was getting agitated that we were stalling, which made both of us laugh a little. "Zeria. I don't know how to tell you this, so we're just gonna say it as it says on the sheet." I said, handing the sheet back to Wolf.

He gave one final chuckle, as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're an ace, kid." He said, handing her the sheet, as she quickly snatched out of his hand and began to look through it. "Basically, it says that you got a perfect score and you are considered an ace. We are the only three to have ever aced that test. Knowing that you aced it on your first simulator like this, makes you better than us."

Zeria looked up, after looking over her test results, and all she could do was smile and laugh a bit, as I could see tears starting to form in her eyes. I walked up to her, and embraced in a hug. "Congrats, kid. That was very impressive."

Wolf followed behind me, and only shook her hand, which she gladly accepted. "This doesn't mean that I like you." Her face changed from happy to sad, as she looked at Wolf, who had a stern look on his face. He couldn't hold it eventually.

He started to laugh, and pulled her in for a hug. "I was just kidding and that was very impressive. How'd you learn all this so quickly?" She gave the hand gesture that she was going to speak in her head. I probed her mind and spoke what she said out loud.

"I remember watching Fox fly his…..ship and I remembered everything he did, but somehow it just came….natural to me. I can't explain it. All I remember was just trying to impress you." "You meaning me? Or you meaning Fox?" Wolf asked, as he was confused by the last part.

She just pointed at me. "Figures, pup. She's attracted to you." He said, while starting to chuckle a little, as an unexpected punch hit him in the arm. He turned to look at Zeria, as she placed her index finger, vertically in front of her mouth. He just grabbed his arm. "That bitch is strong. Stay on her good side."

I just stared at Wolf, as he started to walk out of the room, as I turned to look at Zeria, only to wink at her with my right eye. "Where can I get a face like your's?" I paused, and turned around to look at her. "You don't want my face, Zeria. It's bad enough looking the way I do. Would you really want people to look at you, as if you were some sort of monster, because half your face was metal?"

She looked at me, only to shake her head. "Be happy you have all your face there. I don't know if doctors will be able to do anything like this. I got lucky the first time. This may take a lot more work." I said to her, as I turned around and walked out of the room.

She just quickly followed me, as we walked out of the room, as I could feel the ship slowing down. We were approaching the rendezvous point.

Fifteen Minutes Later:

Cornerian and Katinan ships were already gathering, over three hundred kilometers away from the blue planet, that has been my home. I could see ships already towing the Orbital Gate into position, it would be a day before Sargasso arrived.

I just stood there, holding Krystal in my arm, as I stared at the Black Mamba, pull into position, parallel with the Matchitehew. "Fox. We got a phone call. It's General Hare." Ryan said, as he held a headset next to his left ear.

I lowered my head, sighing as I wasn't ready to show Peppy what I am now. I didn't have a choice. He'd find out sooner or later. I nodded at him, as I quickly put my shades on over my eyes, trying to hide part of my face. His face soon appeared, just as I lowered my arm next to my side.

"Hello, Peppy." The hare just stared at me, with a big smile on his face. "Oh, Fox. It's so good to know you are okay and alive. I missed you so much." "I missed you too. There have been times I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't."

"Fox. Fighting along side you aga…." I could see his face focus on something as he stared straight at me. I lowered my head a little. "Fox? What is that on your face?" I looked to my left, as Krystal was standing right there. She gave me a nod, as I grabbed the shades, and pulled them off my face.

"Oh my God." Peppy's eyes widened when he saw me. Seeing that half my face was metal scared the shit out of him. He couldn't believe what became of me. "What happened to you?" "I rather not talk about it. It's bad enough as it is."

Peppy's expression was sad, thinking that I no longer looked like I used to. He tried to lighten the mood. "Got to admit though. You look good in white fur." I just chuckled. "Yeah. I've grown attach to it."

"So? What's the plan? You got one?" "Yep. I'm leading a squadron of fighters against the Allmachtiger and its armada. The Matchitehew will pilot itself. I just hope that the Orbital Gate and Sargasso will be enough for turrets."

"It's all we have in such a short amount of time. Are you sure the attack isn't for about two days?" "That's what it said, but you think that they might try to get ahead of schedule. I say, this entire time, we put the fleet on red-alert, ready to attack one first sightings."

"State the obvious, huh?" "Shut up, Peppy." I said, cutting the transmission. I just fell into my chair, only to cover my face with my hand. Krystal knelt beside me, wrapping her arm around me. "Natasha. Put ship on red-alert and stand-by weapons on first sighting of any ship registered to Cyrus Lector."

"Of course, Krieger." I covered my face, and stood up from my chair, immediately straightening my shirt from wrinkles. "Natasha. One more thing. Alert me when Sargasso Station enters the area." "Of course, Krieger." "Thank you."

I just scanned the bridge, everyone looking at me, either with a concerned look or stern, like Wolf and Adrian are showing. "Do what you need to get done. I'll be under the Z.J. Zeria. Adrian. You come with me." I began to walk away from everyone, exiting the bridge, everyone turned to look at the young vixen, who looked a little nervous when I told her to follow. Adrian followed her moments later.

They watched them disappear from sight, as Krystal decided to follow, but Wolf and Fara were there to do the same. They were heading for the hanger bay, continue to perform work on their Wolfens. Ryan decided now would be a good time to see how well Fay shoots. Miyu followed Adrian, as she ran after him.

"Alright. Adrian. Zeria. You two will be joining me battle as I lead a fighter squadron against Lector." "Okay. That sounds good and all, but we got no ships, you dunce." "I'm well aware of that. Natasha. Open hanger garage A."

Immediately as I finished talking, the garage door that I mentioned, began to open. I just stood there, my arms crossed with a slight smirk on my face. Adrian and Zeria just stood there, amazed as what was coming into view.

"Say hello to my First and Second Generations of Arwings. The First Generation was used during the Lylat War. The Second Generation was used during the Aparoid Invasion. People have been searching for these ships for years. Mainly 'cause they were flown by me. No one knew I kept them stored away."

"Holy shit!" My eyes widened immediately, as I turned around to look at Adrian. Who had the same facial expression as me. In unison, we turned our heads towards Zeria, who covered her mouth, giggling a little. "Yeah, that about sums it up." Adrian said, as he just slightly nodded at her.

"Still as beautiful as the first time I've seen them, Fox." I turned my head slightly, seeing Krystal walking through the hanger bay, walking in our direction. "You two fight over which one you want. Once you decide, perform a check on your ship. Haven't flown them in years."

I turned around and started heading towards the Z.J., collecting Krystal in the process by wrapping my arm around her waist. "You okay, sweetie?" "Just not the meeting I was hoping to have with Peppy." "What were you hoping to have?" "Honestly, I don't know."

Ryan watched as Fay kept firing a standard blaster in the firing range. Just as he suspected, she had never fired a gun in her life. He did all he could to help her, but sometimes. When Ryan held her from behind, using his arm strength to help Fay aim, they forget what they were doing, before long. End up making out.

Matt walked into the firing range, and just stared before long, he just approached a booth, aiming his favorite weapon, the crossbow, firing a shoot that distracted Ryan and Fay, before finally realizing what they were just doing.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, lovebirds." "I-I-I don't know what you are talking about?" "Yeah, sure." The collie said, as he reloading another bolt, firing it at the target sheet. "You two better get back to your firing. Fox is going to be sending us on board the Allmachtiger, take over the ship from inside, as everyone else attacks it from the outside."

"Why would he do that?" "From what I can see in his eyes. He wants to see Cyrus' face when he pulls the trigger, ending that miserable jaguar's life." "How are we suppose to get inside?" Matt, just pulled back on the crossbow, getting the bolt ready to fire, immediately after he pulled the trigger. "I don't got a clue."

Everyone, besides Matt, Ryan, and Fay, were all found in the hanger bay. Performing work on their respective fighters. After a long argument between the vixen and the wolf, Adrian got the First Generation and Zeria got the Second.

Krystal helped me change out the fuel cells of the Z.J., which I normally did, but I didn't want her to think I was pushing her away, so I let her help me, which she seemed to enjoyed doing.

Wolf and Fara, this time, were working on his Wolfen, I took a couple glances over there, and I saw Wolf rubbing Fara's belly. I didn't need my telepathy to figure out what was going on between those two.

"Fara's pregnant." Krystal shot a look at me, before turning her head to stare at the couple underneath the Wolfen. "You sure?" "Just look to see what he's doing to her." Krystal turned her head to look at the couple again, this time. She saw him lean forward and kiss her belly. She couldn't help, but smile.

"What were you thinking of naming our kids? Is Matt one of them?" "Nope." I just continued to work, Krystal just stared at me, waiting for my answer, but it wasn't coming. "You going to tell me or not?"

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted to know the names. I just thought you were asking if Matt one of them. I was thinking Marcus, if it's a boy. Penelope, if it's a girl." Krystal just stared, then started thinking about the names. She just smiled. "I like them." 'What were you thinking?"

"Umm. I was thinking….maybe James…and Vixy?" I immediately stopped what I was doing, and turned my head to look at her. "Name them after my parents?" She nodded, nervous of my reaction. "I appreciate the thought, but I think it be a little too painful, ya know?"

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry." I just turned and hugged her, as I gave her a kiss on her lips. "It's okay."

Three Hours Later:

Ships were now coming in all over the place, I was happy to be fighting along side these two forces once again. The Matchitehew, biggest ship by far, even far more than the Black Mamba. Though, it was about six hundred meters shorter than the Matchitehew, it was the same size as the Bloodhound.

"Katinan Destroyer, Bloodhound, here to assist." General Bill Grey said, as he stepped on the deck of the Orbital Gate, standing at attention in front of Peppy and I. Peppy saluted him back, I just stood there, standing as tall as I can make myself, with my arms crossed.

"Thank you, Bill. You presence here is greatly appreciated." Peppy said, as he offered his hand, which Bill accepted. When the two finished shaking, Bill loosened his grip, but still smiling. "It's good to be working with you again, Peppy. Wish Fox were to join us."

"He's closer than you may think." "What you mean?" Bill said, having a confused look on his husky face, staring at the two of us. "We'll tell you when the time is right. In the mean time, is your fleet ready?" I asked, with a stern, deep voice.

"Katinan Fleet, Hell Hounds, ready to kick ass." "You always were eager to get into battle, Bill." "What can I say, Peppy? I love to fight. Even if I have to stay and fight in a destroyer now. I do miss my fighter days."

"As do I, my friend." "By the way, who is this character right here?" Bill said, pointing his hand in my direction. "Just some bounty hunter, that's been doing some undercover work to get us this far." "So, you're Krieger Aurelius?" I just nodded.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see what your ship can do." "Should be fun." I said, extending my hand, to shake his. When he grasped his hand with mine, a female voice was heard in the distance.

"Hey Fox. Bill. There you guys are." I just cringed my face, as I turned my head towards the right, as the familiar maroon vixen approached us. "Way to show up on time, Krystal." "I'm sorry, but I had to do my last minute check-up with my Cloudrunner."

Bill, just stood there, wide-eyed, looking back and forth between us. Krystal saw this, and gave him an odd look. "What's with Bill?" "He didn't know I was Fox. Now he knows that your Krystal too." "Oops."

I just looked back at Bill, who stared at me, with an expression that looked like he was about to cry. "Come on, Bill. Give your old Academy friend a hug." Bill took a moment to let everything sink in, before I pulled him in and embraced him in a guy-hug.

"Fox? But I was at your funeral. I watched your casket lower." "Did you see my body?" Bill just shook his head. "One of the last things I told Peppy was closed casket." Bill looked at the old hare, as he just nodded his head. "Why did you kill yourself?"

"Too much bullshit going on. Couldn't take it anymore." "Jesus, Fox. You realize how many people were hurting when we heard you died?" "Don't blame me. Blame her for part of it." I said, elbowing Krystal slightly, which caused her to give me an irritated look.

"Get your fleet ready, Bill. I'll talk to ya later." I finally said to him, as I wrapped my arm around Krystal, as we walked away towards our shuttle, which will take us back to the Matchitehew. Bill and Peppy, just watched us walk away.

"He's not the same guy I remember. He's a whole new vulpine." "I know what you mean. He used to perform bounty hunting work for me a while back. I met him in person during that time. He certainly was not that fox I watch grow up."

Bill just watched me enter our shuttle, though I did not bother to look back. "I hope he does return. I miss my best friend." "I miss my son."

Sixteen Hours to go:

I sat in the bridge, holding my dagger, with my revolver right next to me. I was sharpening it, make the blade even sharper than it already was. I had come to the put were I was scraping the blade so hard with my sharpening tool, that sparks were shooting off it.

Matt walked onto the bridge, and just stood there for a few moments. He saw the sparks and was confused at what I was doing at first. When he approached me, he saw the dagger in my hands.

"I remember the day you got that thing. Someone tried to mug you and you spun around and stabbed it right into that cat's jugular." I just chuckled, as I finished and looked at the slightly heated blade.

"The guy deserved it. No one messes with my property. That's a rule I always seem to follow. Even though, it brings consequences such as death." Matt leaned forward and grabbed the blade, and became entranced by it. "What do you plan on doing with this thing? Gonna stab Lector through the heart?"

"If the situation presents itself, yes. Otherwise, this bitch will get the job done." I said, as I picked up the gun, giving the barrel a spin. "You really think we can pull off a covert operation in the ship. I mean, attacking it on the outside is one thing, but fighting inside the fortress? That sounds sui-fucking-cide."

"I wanna be able to look into the bastards eyes as I watch his life come to an end by either one of these two things." I said, referring to the dagger and revolver. "The man put me over the top when I thought he killed my best friend." "How'd you find out that it was him?"

"Remember the guys that did the drive-by? I found them a day later. I was gonna go after him the next day, but that's when I got the call by Reaper. Telling me he was my next bounty. The name never registered until I saw him on that screen. Revenge soon found its way in me."

"That's pretty wild, man." "Yep." I just held the revolver, staring at its beauty, before both of us were distracted by a new voice. "Krieger. A new ship has entered the vicinity. It's the Sargasso Station." "Thank you, Natasha. Is everything on this ship ready for battle?" "Affirmative, Krieger. The Matchitehew is ready to serve you."

I just scanned all around me, smiling as I looked at the ship that I held dear for so long. "I know it is. No matter what happens, you have served me well." "Thank you, Krieger." "Call me, Fox."

"That computer really likes you, man." "This ship has been great." I said, as I started to head out of the bridge, with Matt right behind me. "I just hope it doesn't get itself destroyed."

I walked down the hall towards the mess hall, with Matt closely behind me. I could sense that that's where everyone was. Just either, gaining there strength and reminiscing about their past and what they will do in the future.

I pushed through the doors, seeing everyone look up to stare at Matt and I, as we headed their way. The only seats that were open were between Miyu and Ryan, and Wolf and Zeria. I took my seat next between Ryan and Miyu. I could tell that Ryan was a little nervous that I was sitting next to him, because I always ended up hurting him.

"Will you relax, Cooper? I just wanted to sit down with my friends." "I'm sorry, Fox, but every time you sit or stand next to me, I get hurt in some way." "Because you always provoke it." "Or maybe you just don't like me?"

I just placed my left hand upon his right shoulder, then shoved him out of his seat, falling to the ground. Everyone laughed at him, as he made his way back into his chair, glaring at me. "You see!" "You provoked it." "Son of a bitch. I did not!" "Did too." "Did not!" "Did too." "DID NOT!" I shoved him again.

Everyone laughed harder now, as he retook his seat, but just crossed his arms and avoided eye contact. I just chuckled, as my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Slippy.

"Slippy! What can I do for ya?" "Fox? Two things. One, everything is in place, but we are still short of a couple ships. They should be here within the hour." "Alright, what's the second thing?"

"We got to move the fleet." "What the fuck do you mean?" "Fox? After our last scan from the Orbital Gate, Lector's fleet is in Meteo." "Meteo? What the fuck they doing there?" I yelled over the phone, which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and listened in on the conversation.

"Somehow, they knew this is where we would place our fleet. Someone must be working for Lector. I don't know who." "God damnit! Alright, start making the preparations to move the fleet, how long will the Gate and Sargasso be in position on the other side of the planet?"

"About three hours." "Three hours? What the fuck! Alright, start now. If Lector attacks now, would the turrets on both stations be able to travel that great a distance?" "It's hard to say. It's never been tried at that range. My theory is, after that great a distance, the missiles will forget what it is they are tracking and might hit an allied ship."

"Oh great. Alright. We can't risk it. Get a few ships and hook them up to the Gate and Sargasso. We will drag 'em there. Because Meteo to Corneria is what, a half hour trip?" "Thirty-five minutes. If we drag them, they could be there in twenty. Due to their massive size, they still have a speed limit. But their engines go below that limit, safety precautions." "Alright. Well, we are going to make them travel at their speed limit. We can't fuck this up. Get to it. Send me the coordinates." "Alrighty, Fox."

I hung up the phone, very angry, as everyone just stared at me. "We got to move the fleet on the other side of the planet. Lector is early and he's attacking the planet on the other side. Trying to attack us with our asses hanging out. NATASHA!"

"Yes, Krieger. Move the ship at the coordinates that you are about to receive from Slippy Toad." A few moments passed before I got an answer. "Coordinates received. Moving ship." "Come on. We got thirty-five minutes. Get your ships in fighting mode. Natasha? Put Matchitehew on red-alert. Prepare to attack in less than thirty-five minutes."

"Affirmative, Krieger." Everyone got out of their chairs and we all started running down the halls. As we made our run down the long stretch of hallway, the ones in the lead were me, Adrian and Wolf. Followed by Krystal, Ryan, Matt and Zeria. Not too far from them, were the rest, Fara, Miyu, and Fay.

"You alright there, McCloud? You gonna make it?" Adrian said, noticing my limp as I ran. "I got to get my legs fixed." "Hope it doesn't slow you down any." "Eat my dust, Wolf." I said, increasing my run into a all-out sprint. "HEY!" Wolf and Adrian said, as the two started sprinting after me.

After eight minutes of sprinting, I was the first to crash through the doors into the hanger bay, followed by the two wolves, who were just out of breath. "Jesus, you're fast. Aren't you tired?" "A little." I replied, as I was breathing heavily, to slow my heart rate.

The rest of the group soon followed thirty seconds later, as a few immediately fell to their knees to gain their breath. I scanned my watch, "Take five minutes and go to your designated fighter. Prepare to launch on my mark." I said, walking over to the Z.J.

Everyone just looked up at me, then just shook their heads. "My God. He's like a cyborg." "Might as well be. More than half his body is artificial." Krystal said, answering Ryan's comment. Though, she was still tired, she had enough energy to stand up and walk over to my ship.

I just sat in the cockpit, activating all the systems onboard. My canopy was sealed shut so when Krystal climbed up the ladder, she had to knock on it to gain my attention. When I saw her, I raised the canopy. "What's up?"

"Be careful, Fox. Do whatever it is you need to do to come back to me." "You do the same." She nodded, as I grabbed the back of her neck, to pull her in for a passionate kiss. I could feel her hand rubbing the back of my head, making our kiss more passionate that it already was.

When our lips parted, I just stared at her with a smile. "I'll come back to you, but make sure you fight your ass off out there. Otherwise, we're going to have a discussion." "You do the same." "I always do."

Krystal smiled, as she started climbing down the ladder, as I closed the canopy once again. Just as my finger reached the ignition switch, I watched Krystal enter her Cloudrunner. I just nodded as I raised the switch up.

As everyone was heading towards their fighter, they all stopped and froze, when the engines ignited, shooting a metal scaffolding across the hanger bay, crashing into the wall about two hundred feet away. I just laughed.

"Natasha? Put a protective shielding around the cars." "Affirmative, Krieger. Good hunting." "Same to you." I said, as I turned my head to see a blue dome from over all fifteen cars.

Final Minutes Before Battle:

All the ships sat there, engines fired and ready to enter the vacuum of space. My hand grasped the joystick rather firmly, enough to cause the skin to turn white if my fur was hiding it.

Adrian kissed Miyu a few more times as he turned around in his chair to stare out the front of the cockpit. Every few seconds, he would do a scan of engines, shields, all his subsystems. As much as would like to trust himself and the ship, he couldn't help it. It was as if he were obsessively compulsive.

"Where did you get that Wolfen, Ryan?" Wolf asked him, as he stared at the blue and black Wolfen, compared to his red and black. "Stole it. It was sitting there for days before I told myself I was gonna steal it." "You realize that's Panther's right?"

"I figured." Ryan said, doing the exact same thing Adrian was doing. Fay sat impatiently in the back seat. "Ryan? How long were you planning on waiting before you marry me?" "Not long at all, babe. Sooner than you think." "I can't wait."

Zeria, of all things, was doing something that only her and my ship were able to do. Playing Pong. She was addicted by the very repetitive game. So old and out of date, but yet. She was hooked on it. Made me laugh when I scanned her thoughts.

Matt was mediating. Preparing his mind for battle. He was also humming a tune, I couldn't tell what it was. It didn't sound familiar to me. I tried to figure out what he was humming, but he beat me to the punch. "Forever Young by Rod Stewart. Come on, man. I taught you the classics."

"The way you were singing, didn't sound familiar to me. Fuck off. Sorry, but maybe you should try singing it correctly?" "I was. Better than you can ever sing or hum it." "Wanna bet…." The alarms began to go off, the spine-chilling tone that caused everyone to flinch.

"THIS IS IT! ENGAGE!" I said, increasing the power to the hover jets, along with everyone else. As the ship slowly increased off the ground, I could see a pair of missiles fly past the hanger bay entrance, missiles from Sargasso.

I pushed the throttle as far as it could go, as I rocketed out of the hanger, entering the vacuum of space. I turned to the left, as I saw the massive fleet slowly arriving in the distance.

"This is the Black Mamba. Lector's fleet five-hundred thousand kilometers away. Do not let them get in range of Corneria." As I sat there, flying through the allied fleet, I had finally come up with a name for my future business. I replied with a deep, dark voice. "This is Styx Omega One. Engaging the enemy."

"Styx Omega? What the fuck is that?" Ryan said, flying parallel with Wolf. "That's our new call-sign and future name for our business. Give me your status call out your numbers, starting with Krystal being number two."

"This is Krystal, call-sign Styx Omega Two. Ship is doing good."

"This is Adrian, call-sign Styx Omega Three. Thanks, McCloud. The Arwing is doing great."

"This is Ryan, call-sign Styx Omega Four. Panther's old ship is doing pretty god damn good."

"This is Wolf, call-sign Styx Omega Five. Kicking mother-fuckin' ass."

"This is Fara, call-sign Styx Omega Six. Same as Wolfy."

"This is Matt, call-sign Styx Omega Seven. You know me, dude."

"This is Zeria, c-call-sign S-S-Styx Oooomega Eight. You guys…..under…s-standing me?" "Zeria. My God, you are a fast learner." I said to her, which made her smile, as she could hear everyone applauding over the radio.

"This is Bloodhound. Engaging the enemy. Today is a fucking good day to fight along side my friends." "Like-wise, Bill." I said over the radio, as I stared straight forward, particularly, the Allmachtiger.

"Fox. According to my scans, the Allamchtiger's bow is loaded with laser turrets. Expecting heavy resistance." "Thank you, Krystal. You heard the lady. Watch your face. Never gonna know when a laser will punch your lights out."

"Man. I like this Styx Omega name. Sounds mean." Ryan said, as flew increased the speed of his ship, as he was now flying parallel with me and Krystal. "Pretty creative, pup." Wolf said, as he blew his wife a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

"Fighters. Inbound in fifteen seconds. Natasha. Provide assistance with flak, but be sure to concentrate your power on the Allmachtiger. She'll be the toughest to take down." "Affirmative, Krieger."

I stared forward, watching four pairs of missiles flying past us, making there way towards the enemy fleet, some were destroyed from anti-missile fire, two made contact with their target, destroying them on impact.

I held onto the joystick, seeing small dots getting bigger and bigger by the second, before I finally opened fire. Six, white lasers shot out of their designated barrels, heading straight and true, piercing the hulls of enemy fighters, before the ships exploded, blowing up in a glorious ball of fire. "Okay, Z.J. Don't let me down."

Enemy laser fire soon began to fire at us, nearly able to dodge the attacks, but a couple shots were stopped by my shield. Little damage was done, but I told myself no more hits.

Krystal flew through the fight, counting off how many ships she's destroyed. She was having a contest with Fara and Zeria. All three were at about five kills. The battle was still young, someone would come out a winner with the most kills.

"That's eight, you fools." "Sorry, Fara, but I'm at ten." "Impressive, Zeria. I'm at thirteen." "Ladies! Count in your head. I can't count with all of you yelling out YOUR number of kills." Wolf yelled over the radio, as he pursued a fighter.

This fighter was good, had to be an ace, but each shot Wolf fired slowly lowered the shielding of that ship, before long. One shot he fired, pierced right through the canopy window. The fighter inside, a orangutan, began to gasp for air, his life slowly ending. Though, his life quickly ended, when Wolf shot one more round at him, blowing up the crippled fighter.

"Poor bastard. I knew what was coming to him. Good thing I ended his misery early." "What you talking about, O'Donnell?" "I fired a shot through a guy's canopy. He was about to die a slow and painful death from vacuum exposure." "Impressive shot I must say, Wolf."

"Thanks, pup. You ain't doing too bad yourself." "The fighters are being easily taken down, but look at the warships." Wolf made a turn to look at the two massive fleets firing at each other.

The two that stood out most, were the Matchitehew and Allmachtiger. The sight of the two of them, flying in opposite directions, firing all their turret fire at one another, was a true example of 'Clash of the Titans'.

As I stared, I saw an explosion which distracted my line of sight as I then focused on a ship emerging through the fire. The Black Mamba. "This is Black Mamba. Reporting its third kill." "This is Bloodhound. Reporting our fourth kill."

"Peppy! Bill! Keep that between the two of you. I can't keep count." I yelled at them, as a pursuing fighter made a run on me, bringing my shielding down to seventy-seven percent.

"You son of a bitch! You die now." I said, pulling on the airbrakes, slowing the ship dramatically, as the pursuer was now the pursuee. I squeezed the trigger as a series of laser fired from their barrels and destroyed the ship.

Ryan now teamed up with Adrian, as the two fighters did a tag team short of thing, as when one ship made a kill, the other would take over until he made a kill. The process repeated itself and both were having fun. From what I was observing, because they were constantly moving, no one could make a shot on them.

"Adrian? Cooper? I swear you two got an odd way of fighting." 'Whatever works, right?" "Right." I said, as I turned to look at the fleet. The enemy was being taken down, but the allies were falling quicker.

"Krystal. Look at the fleet. We're losing." Krystal stared at the diminishing fleet, a wave of worry coursed through her body. "What the fuck are we suppose to do?" "Fox! The rest of my empire is arriving. Seven O'clock."

I turned in my chair, and saw six Venomium class warships, registered to Wolf O'Donnell. "That's a start, but we still need more." I said, as I turned to look at the Matchitehew, firing its side Pulse Cannon at the Allmachtiger, impacting at the front of the ship.

Fara, her kill count was well over twenty, as she continued to make that number rise. Though, her count was put on hold, as she was now under attack from the rear. She screamed in fear, as whatever maneuvers she was doing, it was easily matched.

She watched as he shielding dropped past forty percent. She feared no one knew she was in trouble. She tried to call out through the radio, but no one could pick up her position. "God damnit. I'm sorry, Wolfy." "Relax, will ya?"

Out of nowhere, coming straight at her, was a second-generation Arwing, approaching at high speeds. With a turn of Fara's joystick, getting out of the way, Zeria opened fired, destroying the pursuing fighter.

"Thank you, Zeria." "Welcome, Fara." Zeria darted off into the distance, getting back into the fight, as Fara took a moment to calm herself down. She almost would've never seen Wolf again. The thought of that made her sad. She loved him very much. Not only would she have never seen him again, but she would take their unborn child with her.

"Wolf? I think I better retreat." "What? Why?" Wolf yelled over the radio, causing me to listen in on their conversation. "My ship is in a bad state and I don't know how much longer I can take."

"That ain't the real reason, Fara, but you are right. Your shields are down to thirty percent. Get back to the Matchitehew and prepare for the assault on the Allmachtiger." "Roger, Fox." Fara said, as she broke off her fighting and turned towards the Matchitehew.

I watched as the large warships battled each other, fire breaching through the hulls or the fire enveloping the whole ship, before certain destruction soon followed. Natasha was doing a good job battling the Allmachtiger, but it could only handle so much. I just hope something good for us happens soon.

However, the fighter battle has shifted and now fought within the titans. Every chance I had, I fired upon the warships, trying to assist in any way possible.

Matt flew around, his shielding still close to one hundred percent. The one thing that I told him, that helped me very well during the Lylat War. 'Do a barrel roll.' There have been a few times were I watched him perform that stunt, deflecting the fire in other directions.

"You enjoying yourself, Matt?" "You know it, bud. This is great." He said, squeezing the trigger, as a pair of blue laser flew through space, impacting a small squadron of five ships, all of which were destroyed.

"I can't believe they fly in groups. Didn't they know that wasn't effective during the war?" Krystal asked, as she fired a Nova Bomb, destroying six ships within the blast radius.

"I don't know, but we may be causing serious damage the fighters, but look at the fleet. It's diminishing. Start taking out some of the turrets on the Allmachtiger. All those lasers are kicking our asses."

I turned my head and I watched a series of lasers fly through space, impacting the side of the Black Mamba. Fire brewed within the ship and along the hull. The ship was hurting bad.

Then, a saw a mass of energy forming in the forward cannon of the Allmachtiger, it fired upon the Black Mamba. An attack like that, would surely destroy it. There was nothing I could do. I could only watch in fear, as the hare, that may as well been my father, was about to die.

"This is cutting it close!" A voice over the radio said. It was Bill. He ordered the Bloodhound to intercept the attack, as it flew right in front of the Black Mamba, just as the attack was within a few hundred meters. The blast round from the Allmachtiger impacted the ship, just behind the bridge section.

The ship ripped in half, as I stared at bodies fly out into space, as the Bloodhound was now just taken out of battle. "BILL! You alright?" I yelled over the radio, hoping to hear the husky's voice. "Is Peppy okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, Bill. You crazy son of a bitch." "Couldn't let you die, old man." I could hear laughter, as I turned my head as the Allmachtiger was preparing another attack.

"Well. At least I performed a good act before I died." Bill said, as he leaned back into his captain's chair, waiting for the cannon to fire. "I don't think so." An unknown voice said over the radio. Unknown to most, familiar to me.

"Nova Strike in process!" A female voice now came over the radio, as I stared at the Allmachtiger, as sixteen Nova Bombs, struck the front of the massive juggernaut. Taking out some of the turret fire and the main cannon.

I turned my head in the direction the bombs flew from and saw the Ultra Falcon II, larger than the original, but about the same size as the Black Mamba. I stared at the silver ship, similar in design of the Great Fox, with the four wings and the dorsal fin. However, the wings were more shaped like bird wings and the back-side of the dorsal was like a razor. Four cannons sat where the two would normally sit, with turrets the same design all over the ship. Sorry to say, the Ultra Falcon could definitely take on the Great Fox. "Sorry I'm a little late. You wouldn't believe the traffic I went through just to get here."

"Falco. I'm so glad you finally made it." Peppy said, as he did an attack run on a enemy warship, disarming it before a shot from Matchitehew's Side Pulse Cannon destroyed the damaged vessel. "I remember that ship. But Fox is dead. Who controls that ship?"

"Just attack the fucking enemy, Falco so we can call this a day. Don't expect me to be thrilled seeing you. You back-stabbing prick." A moment of silence. "Fox?" "Falco! What did Fox just say? Attack the bastards!" "Krystal?"

"Slippy? Will you fire a shot at Falco, so he can get his head out of his ass and start fighting?" "Sure thing, Fox." "Don't you dare, Slip. Alright. Ultra Falcon engaging." Falco said, as he ordered Katt to fire the main cannons, which sat below the head, which resembled a falcon's head.

"Krieger? Matchitehew suffering massive hits. May not last much longer." "Natasha! Do everything you can to stay in the fight. We cannot lose you." "Calculating new plan. It's been fun serving you…..Fox." "Natasha? What are you talking about?"

I turned my head in fear, as I watched my beloved battleship increasing its speed and heading right at the Allmachtiger. Natasha was planning to ram her head right into the bigger ship's side. A classic head butt, however. It wasn't likely that the ship would survive. "Natasha! Don't do this! Make a new plan!"

No change. Lector did everything he could to stop the thundering ship, nothing was stopping it. I just stared as the port cannons began to fire at the engines, trying to disable it. I was able to watch one of the engines, the bottom engine, get blown off from laser fire. Matchitehew was not stopping.

I just stared at the energy readings of the Matchitehew's forward cannon. It was gaining strength by taking out power from the sensors and engines, making the powerful attack gain strength by forty-nine percent.

"Fara! Hang on to something!" I yelled over the radio, which caused Wolf to look at the Matchitehew. "Oh fuck! Fara!"

The Matchitehew was now a few thousand meters away, on the verge of losing its other engines, but not letting up its speed. I just stared, tears in my eyes, as I saw a bright, white flash emerge from the front of my vessel, firing it straight into the Allmachtiger.

Only took three seconds before the pulse round impacted the side of the giant vessel, bringing down its shields a shit load and weakening the hull integrity, particularly in that area.

A few moments later, like the sound of three trains colliding each other, the Matchitehew breached the hull of the bigger vessel, causing severe stress on both ships. The force Matchitehew drove into the Allmachtiger, was enough to bend the ship in half. I just stared in shock, as the Matchitehew came to a halt, while the Allmachtiger, had a ship inside it, the ship now sat with a thirty-five degree angle. Explosions emerged from the impact point, but the ships sat there, disabled.

I did a scan on both ships, showing that the Matchitehew was basically dead. Even life-support. Especially, Natasha. While doing my scans on the Allmachtiger, its shields were down. Its weapons were done. Sensors, everything was down. Except for its life-support, which was holding at about forty percent.

"Alright Styx. Natasha just gave her life to help us. This is our chance to board the ship. Regroup at the collision area. Fara, get ready to attack with us." "Roger!" Everyone said in unison, as I disengaged and left the battle zone.

The area we landed in was barely vacuum tight, though we feared one of us was going to fly into space. Fires roared around us, sparks flew everywhere, but everyone continued our journey to the bridge. Where I was sensing that that's where Cyrus was sitting, in disbelief.

"I can't believe Natasha did this. What a brave computer." I just lowered my head, as I wanted to punch Ryan right there, but the truth was. She was a brave computer. Self-sacrifice was a huge human trait. I always admired her for that.

I pulled back the hammer on my revolver, as everyone else got their rifles cocked and ready to fire. "You know. It's funny." Krystal said, which caused me to look at her. "What's funny?"

"Well, what started off as a simple bounty hunting job, ended up being a full-scale war. Who knew it would end up like this?" "I sure as hell didn't." I said, as I sighed, as we marched down the hall, weapons ready to fire.

Our first encounter, after five minutes of walking down the long, burning hallway, was a small group of mechanics. With their backs turned towards us, we quietly crept up behind them. In the process of our stealthy actions, I pulled out a long tube. The silencer for my revolver.

I put it into the tube and turned it until it came to a stop. I told everyone who had a silenced weapon to do the same. The only one's were Krystal, Ryan and Wolf. Each of us raised our weapons at point blank range, each of us had our own body to kill.

One of the mechanics turned around and saw us and immediately started to back up, but only took two steps before Ryan squeezed the trigger, putting a bullet into the Rottweiler's head.

The other mechanics, now alert, turned around and stared at us long enough, to get an image plastered in their minds, as the three of us squeezed the triggers of our weapons, all of them fell to the ground, a hole left right between their eyes.

"Wasn't so hard." I just turned my head towards Ryan, as he did the same. "Cooper. They were mechanics. I don't think they would put up much resistance." "You be surprise. The weirdest things I've dealt with, ended up giving me some harsh resistance." The husky said, as he tried to defend himself.

"Well, that's just your luck, Ryan." Krystal said, as she started to walk past us, continuing her trip down the hallway. I followed suit shortly behind her, as everyone else, waited a couple seconds, mainly to stare at the bloody bodies, before chasing after us.

I looked around, the ship had seen better days. The fire had finally stopped around us, which made a lot of people relax more. As for me, I think my fur was on the verge on going up in flames, so I relaxed a bit.

The walls now filled with holes, as sparks discharged, shooting them everywhere. It reminded me a lot of the Matchitehew, after its attack just before our close escape. Surprisingly, everything remained rather quiet. It made my fur stand on edge, nothing should be this simple.

"You're thinking the same as me aren't you?" "In situations like these, I hate quiet." "I rather it be quiet to be honest." Adrian said, as he walked next to Miyu, as the two looked down every corridor we walked past.

We walked about another fifty feet, before I just came to a complete stop. Wolf and Fara, who were directly behind me, ran into me. "What the fuck. Why'd you stop?" Wolf said, as he just stared at the back of my head.

"They are waiting for us. About four decks up." "So? They are four decks up. Who cares? We'll just walk past that location." Ryan said, which caused me to scan further, until I just closed my eyes.

"There's no way to pass that block. All of these halls, just lead up to that location. It's also the way we have to go to get to the bridge located on top of that spire." "So you are saying is we are screwed?" Matt said, starting to feel a little frustrated.

"I didn't say we are screwed. I'm saying that is why it is so quiet. Get your weapons ready because we are about fifteen minutes away from encountering resistance." I said, as I gave the chamber of my revolver a quick spin.

"Perhaps you should get a rifle?" Wolf said, as he got his assault rifle ready to fire. I just turned around to stare at him, while raising my revolver to my right. With a squeeze of the trigger, the bullet shot out of the barrel.

Everyone just stared at me, confused at why I just wasted a shot. However, a few moments later, everyone turned their heads after they heard a noise from down that hall I just fired at. A soldier, shot in the neck, fell to the ground. The noise they heard, was his rifle hitting the floor.

I walked over to the dead body, and saw the soldier was indeed as dead as Julius Caesar. I picked up his rifle and examined it, nodding with approval. I holstered my pistol, as I held the rifle with both hands, pulling back on the action to get it ready to fire.

"I'm good." I said, as I made my walk back towards the group, as the only one to follow me immediately was Krystal, everyone else was a little stunned. "I hate knowing he's a telepath. He's a far much better fighter than me now." Wolf said, as started to follow with Fara at his side.

"I'm just glad he shot him. Otherwise, all of us would probably be dead." "I agree with you." Ryan answered Adrian, as the two dogs followed with everyone else shortly behind them.

As everyone followed me, I never broke my stare down the hall. It was as if I was scanning for any presence up ahead and if I looked away, I would break my concentration. The reason I was staring forward was because I was just thinking. This battle, which was still brewing outside, the loss of my computer, mainly. How was I going to kill Lector?

"I think you are thinking about this too hard, Fox." I turned my head towards Krystal, as she stared at me with her cerulean blue eyes, filled with concern. "This death is personal to me. I don't like getting shot in the face." I said to her, as I knocked on the metal in the spot where my cheek would be.

"You would. I sure as hell wouldn't, but then again. If I was shot in the face, I be dead. Lucky for you, your head is protect…." Krystal said, she stared straight forward, then behind us. I felt it too.

"Hide!" I said in the loudest whisper I could do. "What the fuck is going on?" Miyu said, as she grasped her rifle a bit harder than a moment ago. "We're being ambushed. They are coming from both sides. Wait. Cancel that. All around us. They are homing in on this position from these three hallways." I said to her, as I pointed down the three hallways that surrounded us.

"What are we suppose to do? That's a lot of ground to cover." She continued, as she stared down the hallway we just came from. I looked at our situation, but then something caught my attention, which really made me smile. "Do all of you think the same I do when you visit an armory? It's just like a candy store?"

Everyone looked at me, as I had a big smile on my face, as I opened the door, leading into the armory right next to the group. When everyone entered, they all saw me holding a Gatling Gun. "Oh boy! My favorite weapon!" Krystal said, as she ran up next to me and picked one up.

Everyone gathered around me, staring at the fully stocked gun rack, full of Gatling Guns. I just nodded, as I checked the ammo, making sure it was full to its capacity. Then I grabbed a couple more belts to load into the chamber.

"Take your positions. At the same time, we are going to push ourselves towards that blockade of soldiers. Soon to be nothing more than a pile of dead, rotting bodies." I said, as I squeezed the trigger to give the barrel a quick rotate, mainly I just loved to hear the whine this gun offered.

"One thing I always liked about you, pup. Your optimism." Wolf said, as he was mimicking the same actions I was doing.

Miyu was the first to peek out of the door, looking in all directions for any signs of Lector's forces. Still very quiet. Even my telepathy was saying the same, but they were coming.

We began to walk in the direction towards the rear of the ship, holding the weapon in my hands. The halls were dark, you couldn't see more than about thirty feet. Things were too eerie, I knew something was coming.

I came to a stop when I heard a noise, like a small pat on the wall, but I knew it was in the distance. "DUCK!" I yelled, as I dropped to the floor, just as a green glow approached us at a high rate of speed.

Everyone followed suit, just as the plasma round past right over us. Then, my telepathy went haywire, same with Krystal's. Soldiers now surrounded us from both ends. "CONTACT!" I said, as I squeezed the trigger, hearing the bullets escape the fast, rotating barrel.

A bright blue glow filled the hallway, glowing even brighter as now all ten of the Styx Omega Soldiers, were firing the Gatling Guns in their hands. "There's like over a hundred of them on both sides." Krystal yelled, as she leaned herself against the wall, trying to make herself a smaller target to hit.

As everyone pressed themselves against the wall, I just stood in the middle, not caring if an enemy rifle hit me. Not that it would slow me down any. My mind was set on killing all of those soldiers, same with everyone else.

The fight, now going on for over two minutes, no one on my team was down, hit in the arm or leg, but nevertheless, they were still holding their ground. I just stared, as the resistance slowly made our way towards us, which wasn't a smart move.

It was then, that I thought I lost all hope of winning. A loud explosion, in front and back of me, I thought it was an explosion from a grenade or something, killing me and my team. Though, when I came to notice that that explosion wasn't near us. It was far off in the distance. Which I should've realized in the first place.

The enemy fire had stopped, a few seconds later, so did we. The explosions occurred right next to the soldiers. It was as if the conduits next to the groups exploded, killing them in an instant.

I stood there confused, why did such a coincidence happen just now? It didn't seem right. Before long, a heard multiple explosions, same as the ones I just heard a moment ago, all over the ship. We all struggled to maintain our balance, but something was occurring that shouldn't be happening.

The adrenaline exited all of our bodies, Zeria, Fara, Ryan and Matt had fallen to the floor. Wolf, Miyu, Fay, Krystal and Adrian rested themselves against the walls. I just stood in the center of the hallway, with a confused look on my face.

I tried to sense what was going on, but nothing was making sense to me. Why did all of a sudden, these explosions start to occur, killing off the soldiers, assigned to put up a block to stop us?

Everything was silent, nothing could be heard except for our breathing, and the roaring fires about fifty yards in front and behind us. Krystal approached me, still holding her Gatling Gun, ready to fire when necessary.

"What's going on?" She asked me, looking at me, but I didn't look back at her. I was deep in thought, I was scanning the ship. She just stared, but a moment later, her focus was on my throat. Which no longer moved, as I stopped breathing. With concern, she looked my face, but a smile was brewing.

She stared at me in confusion, searching through my mind, trying to find what was so worth smiling about. Took her a moment to find the answer, as she now smiled too. Everyone gathered around us, confused like hell.

"What the fuck you two smiling at?" Ryan said, walking front of both of me and Krystal, waving his hand to try and get our attention. I just stared forward, finally moving my eye to focus on him. "I love that computer." "What?" Everyone, minus Krystal said.

Soon after this moment, lights started to flicker on, for a few seconds before finally, everything was well-lit. "Hello, Fox. Did I do good?" A female voice surrounded us, causing everyone to flinch. I just smiled as a tear started to form in my eye.

"Natasha. You crazy bitch." "I'm sorry, Fox, but it had to be done." I just sighed, happy to know Natasha was still operating. "How are you here? Scans show the Matchitehew is dead." Fay said, as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

"After the impact, my circuitry crossed with some of the circuitry of the Allmachtiger. Some very important circuitry. I have full-access to the entire ship. Cyrus Lector knows this now. Somehow though, he is able to avoid all of this. He's making his escape to the hanger bay. He plans to leave in his personal shuttle."

"Can't you close the doors?" Adrian asked, waiting for the answer. "The doors are closed, but his shuttle provides firepower stronger than the door. With a couple shots, he'll be able to blow a hole and fly through." "Can you provide firepower for the Cornerian/Katinan fleet?"

"Fox? You insult me." I just laughed, as I wiped the tear from my eye. "I'm glad to have you back. Try to get the Matchitehew up and running. Have it provide firepower too." "Affirmative, Fox."

"Everyone. I'm going in alone. Get back to your fighters and provide air-support. I'm going after Lector alone." "What? No you are not! I'm coming with you." I just stared at Krystal, who had tears forming in her eyes. I looked at her, then at everyone else.

"Remember what I said? You listen to me and you'll survive? That rule still applies. I will kill you right now, if you don't get your mother-fucking asses MOVING…RIGHT NOOOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, snarling at everyone, which caused Ryan and Fay to immediately start booking it down the hall.

Adrian, Miyu and Zeria soon followed. Matt, Wolf, Fara followed a few seconds later. Krystal stood her ground, crying. "Please, Krystal. Do this for me. I'll come back for you." I said, as I embraced her in a hug. "I hope so."

We pressed our lips against each other's, as I pulled her even close by holding the back of her neck. Our lips parted, as we rested our foreheads against one another's. "I love you." "I love you too."

After that, I took off in a dead sprint in the opposite direction, leaving Krystal there standing alone. She took a few deep breaths, before she did what she was asked to do….and took off in the direction towards the fighters.

I arrived in the hanger bay, still no signs of Lector. I scanned the entire area, before setting my eyes on a shuttle about two hundred yards away. "Natasha? That shuttle over there. Is that Lector's shuttle?" "Affirmative. He'll be arriving in one minute."

With that response, I took off running towards the shuttle, watching it closer to me by the second. It was the same design of Adrian's Cobalt, though it was red and black, similar paint scheme to a Wolfen. And a whole lot bigger. About three times bigger. This shuttle was the limousine of shuttles.

The loading ramp had been lowered, as if it knew Cyrus was approaching. I ran up the ramp and tried my best to hide myself until the time was right. Scanning left and right, able to find a air-duct to hide in.

I pulled the vent cover away and crawled inside, tight fit, but when I knew I was hidden from sight. I grabbed the cover and put it back into its spot, like it hasn't been touched.

I waited for a few more seconds, ten to be exact, when I heard footsteps approaching the ship very fast. The sound became more hollow when he stepped onto the ramp. Finally, he emerged from through the archway.

I snarled at the jaguar as he made his way towards the bridge. Behind him, was a hissing noise as the ramp was now closing itself. The ramp sealed and I heard hear the air starting to escape the duct to fill the ship. The rush of air, fresher than you would find on Corneria, had more oxygen in it. Made me rather dizzy.

The engines began to fire, as the ship fired a series of rockets, breaking the door and breaking the vacuum seal of the hanger bay. Everything that wasn't secured, was ventilated out into space. Included a couple fights, which nearly collided with the shuttle.

The shuttle took off and as it emerged outside the ship, he could see that his beloved juggernaut was aiding his enemy, the Cornerians. He shook his head in disbelief, as he turned his head towards his right, as he stared at the lodged Matchitehew inside its hull.

He had to escape, the only place he could hide for now was the blue planet below him. He pushed forward on the yoke, making the ship lower its descent into the atmosphere. By this time, I was slowly making my way out of the air-duct. I was getting too dizzy to be sitting in there that long of a time.

He made his way through the battlefield, avoiding the occasional fighter from his team, and looking back at the warships that fought each other. He knew he was defeated, but he had a special weapon in case of situations like this. A self-destruct, of everything that belonged to him.

He armed the destruct on all the ships, including the Allmachtiger, but then something came across my mind. The Allmachtiger was linked with the Matchitehew. If one blew, the other would surely follow. Just as I was about to run towards the bridge, the process was already beginning.

I stared out the window, watching Lector's forces falling ever so rapidly. One that caught my eye, was a ship that was battling with the Ultra Falcon. The two were only meters apart, firing everything at each other. When the ship blew, the explosion enveloped the Falcon.

I stared, as I figured the ship that carried the guy who betrayed, was gone. I was surely mistaken, as the Falcon emerged out of the flames, burnt marks all over the ship, and fires brewing from within. Falco and Katt were safe in the bridge. "Now, you get to have a long talk with me, Falco."

Everything was destroyed, I shook my head in disbelief at how much of a coward Lector is. Though, something still caught my eyes as a smile beamed across my face. The Allmachtiger and Matchitehew were still there. My only assumption, Natasha was able to ignore the command. The two ships that were stuck together, remained and I could feel that Cyrus was not happy at all.

My vision blurred as fire started running up the hull, as the ship was now entering the atmosphere. I refocused my mind, remembering why I was on this ship in the first place. The man I was sent to destroy, was only fifty feet away, right behind those doors.

I made my way towards them, but stopped in my tracks as Cyrus stepped through them, his weapon locked on me. "You think I didn't know you were onboard?" "You just recently did a scan. Don't give me that bullshit." I said to him, with a voice so cold and heartless.

"I trusted you, McCloud. You were going to be my right-hand man after this war was over. You would've had everything!" "I do have everything. Everything I could ever want. The only thing you gave me, were a new shipment of weapons and a shit load of nice cars."

"You could've had a lot more than that." "The power. The money. Corneria." With that, Cyrus fired a couple rounds into my torso, causing me to bent over and grabbed my stomach. I stared at my hand, as blood now stained my white fur. Anger coursed though me, as I made my approach toward him.

He fired a couple more rounds, none stopped me, as I smacked away his blaster, and through him backwards, into the controls of the ship. I saw him yell in pain as electricity surged its way through him, as he landing damaged the controls. No one was able to fly the shuttle now.

He finally fell onto the floor, twitching and groaning in pain. I picked him up by his shoulders and tossed him a little bit further, crashing into the radar screen fifteen feet away. I made my way over to him, again picking him up by his shoulders, and threw him into the gun rack on the other side of the shuttle.

I stared at him, blood oozing from his mouth, nose, and various cuts across his body. I just walked over to him, a smile on my face, as he barely was able to look up at his maker.

With a full wind, I gave him a severe punch into his face, causing him to cry out in pain, as the punch fractured his skull. "Now you understand the pain and suffering I went through when you took my best friend away from me."

"It had to be done. He knew too much." "It all proved very helpful. He's alive and he gave me everything he knew about you. About your plans. Your attack. Maybe you should've killed him yourself. Instead of hiring someone like the coward you are."

The battered jaguar stared at the ground, feeling pain that no one ever wanted to suffer. I stood up as tall as I could, and reached for the gun rack and pulled on it. The rack collapsed upon the battered jaguar, causing him to yell out as more pain enveloped his body.

As I just smiled, something no longer felt right. I looked out the bridge-view window and saw that we were approaching Corneria City. We were heading for the tallest skyscraper in the city and the crash would surely destroy us.

I kneeled back down next to Cyrus, who just laid on his stomach in pain. Without any warning, he yelled out in pain, as blood now gushed from his arms. I had jammed my dagger and knife into his arms. The blades acted as nails, as there was no way he would be able to pull them out.

According to the telepathy, I only had a few seconds left. I reached up and pushed the button, which started to lower the loading ramp. "I hope you enjoy your stay in hell. Because what you are about to experience, is a sneak preview of what waits for you."

With that, I jumped out of the ship, no parachute, no expectation of a ship coming to grab me, it was just a freefall jump. I looked up, and saw that the shuttle crashed into the building, exploding into a beautiful ball of flames.

I looked down and saw a skylight approaching me fast. "Oh fuck!" I yelled, crashing through the window, landing on a desk directly below the window. My heavy body instantly crushed the desk, to nothing, but a pile of splinters.

I laid there, glass shards and splinters in my skin, as I just laid there in pain. I coughed a couple times and saw blood streaming out of my mouth. With a lot of energy, I managed to bring my arm in front of my eyes, to stare at my watch. It was nine in the morning.

"Just another…..cough…..fucking day of recovery." I said, as I continued to cough, this time to just clear the dust of out my lungs. Everything in my body just went limp, as I just focused my eyes to look at the flaming wreckage a few floors above me. I just cursed out loud.

Debris from the shuttle was now hurtling towards the ground below it, and I was underneath it. "God damnit." I tried to move, but my body was not responding with my brain. I wanted to move, but everything else wouldn't allow it.

The debris now broke its way through the already broken window and those last few seconds, seemed to last a long time. I just stared at the wreckage, like it was approaching me in slow-motion.

"I love you, Krystal." Not out loud, but in my mind, directly to her, as I closed my eyes, waiting for my death to come. What seemed like hours, it was only a four seconds in real-time, before I was crushed underneath the flaming metal that was once part of a shuttle.


	9. Chapter 9

The team of Styx Omega gathered around the skyscraper all of this just occurred. Workers exited the office building, some were escorted by firemen or cops, everyone grew worried. They all knew the shuttle crashed into this same building.

"Do you see him? Where the fuck is he?" Krystal said, as she pushed her way through the crowd, hoping to see me somewhere. A cop got in front of her and grabbed her from going any further.

"I can't let you go in there. It's too dangerous." "Fuck the danger! Fox McCloud is in that building!" "Miss. If he's in there, we will find him. You must calm down and relax." "I'm not going to fucking relax! Let me in there!" The maroon vixen yelled, struggling to get past, but she was held back by the rest of her team.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" "Krystal! Calm down! Let them do their job!" Wolf yelled at her, which caused her to stare back at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are going to let your new friend die?"

Krystal punched him and started to run away back towards the building, but now Adrian and Ryan held onto her. "Calm the fuck down! NOW!" Adrian yelled at her, which seemed to anger her even more.

She continued to thrash, she tried to scan my mind, but she wasn't able to pick me up. She feared the worst and that's why she had to find me. "LET ME GO!" She said, crying harder and harder, and thrashing even harder now, until finally a noise caused her to stop and stare.

Fara had stepped in front of her, and slapped her. She stared at the fennec, in shock. She had finally calmed, as she freed her arm and wrapped herself around Ryan, sobbing in his chest. He did his best to comfort her, but she didn't let up.

"_I love you."_ Is what I said to her, before that trash fell upon me. She knew I couldn't have survived that. No way in hell. I may be part machine, but even a machine has its limit. "I love you too."

"Move! Make a path now!" A police officer said, trying to clear a path as doctors carried a injured patient on a stretcher. Krystal turned around and saw the patient. His body was burned from the flames, but something caught her eye.

He was a vulpine, but he was no longer white. He was more charred, but his face. Oh his face was the thing that sealed the deal. "FOX!"

Krystal broke through everyone, as she stopped next to my stretcher. "Fox! Wake up!" "He's unconscious ma'am. We found him underneath a bunch of debris. I don't know if he's alive or not."

"What? No. He's alive. I know it!" "Then get out of our way." The doctor said, as he pushed the cart into the ambulance. Krystal just watched in fear, with her friends around her, as they watched me get taken away.

Zeria and Wolf broke from the group and approached a nearby officer. "Where was that ambulance getting taken to?" Wolf said, worried about me. "Umm. I think Cornerian City Hospital. About three miles east." "Thank you."

The duo ran back to the group. "I know where he's being taken to. We need a ride." "Where are we?" Ryan asked, as he started to look around the area. "Why does that matter?" "That way! That's where I park my Excursion!" Ryan yelled, as he sprinted away from the group, towards a nearby parking garage.

It took them five minutes to get to the large SUV, which made Ryan always happy to see. Everyone got in, Ryan quickly inserting the key into the ignition, to allow the V10 motor to roar to life.

Knowing how much of a hurry everyone, especially Krystal, was, he shifted into Drive and floored the gas pedal, spinning the tires as we darted through the garage, before finally emerging out into the open.

Ryan drove rather reckless, but he wanted to make sure his friend was okay. By the look of it, the new scars were formed, the smoke bellowing off of my body. He couldn't really tell from his location, but he saw I was in bad shape.

"Slow the fuck down, sweetie!" Fay said, holding onto the seat rests, trying to steady her body as much as she could, but the violent driving the husky was performing. "Not a chance, babe. We have to see, Fox."

Car horns honking at the fast moving Ford, red lights didn't slow down the vehicle at all. It was on a mission to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Everyone sighed with relief when Ryan parked the vehicle outside the hospital.

"I'm never again riding with you, Cooper." Adrian said, as he made his way of the vehicle. Miyu followed, but was pushed from behind as Krystal tried to get out as fast as possible.

They all ran into the hospital stopping at the front desk. "Is Fox McCloud here?" The vixen asked, her eyes still watery from crying. "They just brought him to the ER on the second floor, but you can't… Hey get back here!" The nurse yelled, as the nine members ran to the nearest elevator.

They all piled in there, waiting for the doors to close, waiting for, what they hoped was a short elevator ride. They were wrong. The ride took ten seconds to get up to the next floor. Which pissed off Krystal.

They arrived at the designated ER, but were stopped by a couple guards. "You can't go in there. They just brought in a patient." The tall wolf said, as he held back Krystal. "Listen. You let me in there right now. Because I know you won't be able to take on all of us."

The wolf stared at the rest of them, all had the same look. "You're here for the vulpine right?" Krystal just nodded, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. "He's in the ER third door on the left, but they won't let you in. You have to watch through the window." "Thank you."

With that, the group made their way down the hall, and stopped in front of the window that peeked into my room. They watched me, laying absolutely still as doctors worked on me.

They stared, but things caught their eyes. My left hand was exposed, the skin and fur had burned away, leaving the metal appendage exposed in the open. Same with parts of my ribs, legs such as my knee. I wasn't bleeding, because the fire sealed the wounds.

Over an hour they waited, before a doctor looked over his shoulder and saw the nine of them looking at him. He lowered his mask and they saw he was a Saint Bernard. He walked through the doors, taking off his gloves.

"You all here for Mr. McCloud?" "Yes. Is he okay?" Krystal said, approaching him and stopping a couple inches away. The doctor smiled. "He's starting to come around, but he will be very disoriented. I recommend just one at a time, you all seem him."

Krystal smiled and hugged the doctor. "Oh thank you much for saving him." The vixen said, as she was sobbing, but this time, with joy. "It's my pleasure. You can go see him."

She let go of the doctor and slowly made her way into the room, where I just laid there. I didn't move, but she saw my chest rise with every breath I took in. When she stood next to the bed, she stared at all my new injuries.

My left hand, right elbow, both knees and my right foot, half my ribs, the artificial ligaments I needed, were exposed. She covered her mouth in disbelief, but she brought her eyes to look at me. My implant was black and my right eye was closed.

"Fox?" She said, rubbing her hand against my cheek, which caused me to stir a little. Her attention was brought back to my implant, as it started to flicker on, followed with my normal eye opening up.

I looked all dazed and confused, but I finally was able to settle my eyes on the one animal I knew with the color maroon. "Hey." I said weakly, as if I struggled to breath. A smile plastered on her face, as she bent over to kiss me on my lips.

"You crazy bastard! Why would you do this to yourself?" She yelled at me, as she tears dripped from eyes onto my face. "I….I had to do it. I know I'm not immortal, but it was the only way to do it."

"But you almost killed yourself. I wouldn't be able to live if you had." "Nothing could stop me from keeping me away from you. I love you too much." "Oh Fox. I love you too." She said, leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips.

"Go to my jacket and get the item in my right pocket." Krystal turned around and saw my trench coat laying on the counter right behind her. She lifted the jacket and felt something solid in the pocket I spoke of. She reached inside, made a little crinkle sound.

She pulled it out and stared at it, very confused. "A Milky Way?" I snapped my fingers and waved my hand, telling her to give it to me. She placed it in my hand and I fumbled around with it, in attempt to rip it open.

I finally did so, and threw the wrapper away. "Thank God. I'm starving." I said, just before I sunk my teeth into the delicious chocolate bar. Krystal, standing at me with wide-eyes, continued to stare at me. "When did you get a Milky Way?" "Just before I jumped form the shuttle. I saw it sitting there and I couldn't let it get destroyed."

I got to about halfway, still enjoying every bite. "Do me a favor and get me some milk." "Get it yourself." I just stared at her, getting an angry, annoyed look on my face. "Fine. I'll get it." I said, attempting to get up.

"No wait! I'll get it." "No. I got to do everything around here." I said, pushing Krystal away as I was finally able to sit up. Took a lot of energy out of me, as I was now breathing very hard. The next step was to get on my feet.

I turned to look at my hand, seeing the lights flashing faster than they were a moment ago. The neural links were getting put to work, that's why the harder I worked my body, the faster the lights.

With all my strength, I pushed myself off the bed, almost collapsing to the ground, only to lock my knees from making me collapse any further. I finally stood up, taking deep breaths every two seconds. I finally just turned my head towards Krystal.

"Got to do fucking everything around. Can't even get me a simple glass of milk." I said, as I took another bite out of my candy bar, before I started walking towards the door.

Everyone on the other side of the window saw me, amazed at what I was doing. More than a hour ago, I fell five stories through a skylight, crashing onto a desk, then having several hundred, maybe thousands of pounds of metal fall upon me, and I was still living. Made all of them, stare as if I were an immortal.

I walked through the door, everyone just staring at me, I told them to relax. I had a bad limp, but who wouldn't. I may be half metal, but a body can only take so much abuse. The doctor that helped me saw me walking and immediately ran towards me.

"Mr. McCloud, I'm sorry, but you are going to have to get back in bed." I just stared at the talk, gritting my teeth at him, mainly because of the pain. "I'm getting a glass of milk first." "A nurse can bring it to you." "No. I got to do everything myself." The doctor stood in front of me, and I just stood tall and glared at him. "Get out of my way. Or I'll make you."

The doctor did as he was told, as I slowly started to walk by. Everyone just watched me limp away, Krystal felt guilty. She couldn't just watch me walk from her, she ran after me, as did everyone else, except for the doctor.

"Fox. Wait up. I'm sorry." Krystal said, slowing down as she now walked parallel with me. I walked through the doors, making sure the doctor was far out of hearing range. "Thank you. I needed an excuse to get off that bed."

Krystal just stared at me, confused, but I just smiled at her. "I do need milk though. Which way would be quickest to go get some?" "Umm. The cafeteria. First floor." "Well fuck the stairs. I'm taking the elevator."

Krystal gave a slight laugh, as I scanned down each hallway, trying to locate the elevator. When I turned my head to the left, I saw a sign, saying 'Elevators'. I slowly limped in that direction. "You sure you're okay to be walking?"

"Probably not, but you think I would lay on my ass and wait for my body to heal? I don't think so. I'm too fucking arrogant to do that." I said, as I continued to walk down the hall, with Krystal at my side.

There was a moment of silence between us for a few moments, before the maroon vixen spoke. "I have a couple things to ask." "Yeah?" "Well, first off. When do you think you'll be wanting my blue fur back?" "I don't know. I'm really liking the maroon."

She laughed as she stared at her fur, focused on the shine it provided from under the lights. "Second. When were you thinking about a wedding date?" I just stared straight forward, not turning to look at her. I expected to die, I hadn't thought about it.

"Umm. Well shit. Maybe a month?" "Why a month?" "Well. We got find a church and set that day. Gotta find a caterer, a decorator. A lot of shit has to get done. I don't think we can do it in a week."

"Does it have to be in a church?" "Well. I figured you would want it in a church." "All I want is to be married to you." "Me too, Krystal." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me, before stopping and wrapping my other arm around her to embrace her in a hug.

"I love you, Fox." "I love you too." I said, as we pressed our lips against one another. We parted and I looked up and saw that we were standing in front of the elevators. I reached behind her and pushed the button, and waited a few seconds before the doors opened.

"Son of a bitch. I'm so glad to be out of that hospital. How long have I been in there?" "A day. You're complaining that you were only in there a day? The doctor recommended two weeks." "Not a chance I'm staying in that hospital for two weeks, Cooper."

I slowly walked down the snow covered stairs, as it was now winter in Corneria. Spent a winter in Detroit, now a winter in Corneria City. "Damnit. Why do I always have to deal with snow?"

"You're a fox, pup. You're suppose to love the snow." "That goes without saying." I said, as I limped to a halt, in front of Ryan's Ford. "Where is everyone anyway?" "They're at the Cornerian Base. General Hare is giving the details of the battle."

I gave a sigh, mostly in relief as I relaxed in my seat. My body was very sore and I was having regrets leaving the hospital, but there was no way I would stay there for two weeks. No injury would make me.

We arrived at the base, the guard letting us pass as he gave a salute to us. He had heard on what my team had done to help secure our victory over Cyrus. "Where's the Matchitehew by the way?"

"A team of ships are still trying to pry it from the Allmachtiger. Natasha wedged herself pretty good. And still managing to maintain her control with both ships." I just chuckled a little, as I turned my head to look out the window. Just in time to see a pair of Cornerian fighters takeoff into the snowy sky.

We pulled in front of the main doors, a guard who had been expecting us, opened my door for me as I slowly made my way out. "Nice thought, but I know how to open a door." "Sorry, sir."

I gave the Doberman guard a pat on the shoulder, as I slowly walked past him, but I knew he couldn't help, but stare at my face. "And don't stare." "Sorry, sir." I sighed as I continued to walk forward, with Adrian, Ryan and Wolf at my side.

We walked through the door and saw the receptionist about twenty feet away. It was the poodle I hadn't seen in ages, but when I saw her look up at me. I could sense her disgust when she saw me.

I stood in front of her, I could tell she was dumbstruck. "I know I may look hideous, but I'm still the same fox you remember, Claudia." The poodle just stared at me, she recognized my voice. "Fox? Is that you?"

"Not all of me, but yes." I could see tears forming in her eyes, as she ran around her desk to embrace me in a hug, which a groaned in pain. "I'm sorry, but it's so good to see you again." "I know. Same here." I said, as I patted her back.

"Since when did you start being friends with Wolf O'Donnell?" "Recently." He said, with his arms folded across his chest. She just laughed, as she stared at him, followed by Adrian and Ryan.

"Well. General Hare is expecting you. Please go on ahead." "Thanks, Claudia. Don't work too hard." "I never do." I just laughed, as I made my way towards Peppy's office, which was down the hall, about a hundred feet away.

By the time we got to the door, I was very tired and sore. Still having regrets on leaving, but too late to go back. I opened the door and I saw Peppy, talking with my team and Bill was there too, along with Falco.

I turned my gaze towards him, immediately turning my gaze into a glare. The sight of me sent chills through his spine. I stared at him for a long time, before a hand landed on my shoulder. When I turned to see who's hand it belonged to, I just smiled at the familiar husky.

"God, Fox. It's so good to see you again." "Like wise, Bill." I said, as we embraced each other in a hug. It was good to see my friend again. Then seeing Slippy, Beltino and Peppy made the moment even better.

"FOX!" "Slippy. Good to see you." I said, as I wrapped the green toad in a hug. "You look good in white." I laughed as I raised my arm to look at the white fur. "I do look good, don't I? Maybe you should try a different color." "Nah. I think I'll stick with green."

"Beltino. Pleasure to see you again." "Mr. McCloud….or should I say Mr. Aurelius?" "McCloud's fine." I said, as I shook the older toad's hand. "Peppy." "Fox." With that, I embraced the hare in a hug.

I took a seat in the chair, I was very tired and sore, with Krystal in the chair next to me. We all stared at Peppy, as he was working on his computer to bring up the information from the aftermath.

"It was a victory no doubt. The battle turned in our favor when your ship collided with the Allmachtiger, Fox. Only a matter of time before we are able to separate the two." "Well, make sure you can repair it. That could be one helluva battleship for you Peppy."

The hare laughed, as he continued back with the debriefing. "Anyway. The remnants of Lector's forces have retreated….most likely back to Sector Z." "I wouldn't think so." Wolf interrupted, which made everyone look at him.

"Going back to Sector Z would be too obvious. They know that we would find them there. They must have a backup location." "Matt?" The collie looked up, staring at Peppy. "Hmm?" "You were undercover in that base for a long time. Did you hear anything about a backup location?"

"No and believe me. If I knew, I would've told you already, General." "Maybe I should've asked that question quickly before I killed Cyrus?" "It's okay, Fox. The remaining forces are only about eight ships. A small force like that won't have an effect on us for the time being."

"I don't think it be Earth either. Another too obvious place to go." I nodded at Adrian, who was standing next to Bill and Miyu. "Too many damn planets in this system. It's hard to say where Cyrus had influence with." "Well. We have a lot of people working on this. We will keep you updated. That will be all."

I knew what was coming next, so I reacted quickly when I grabbed the muzzle of Ryan. "When we find the remaining forces, we will ask about payment." I said sternly at Cooper, who just nodded. "Go spend time with Fay. You both deserve some time off." "Thanks, Fox."

With that, Ryan walked over to Fay and grabbed her hand, as the two walked out of the office. Everyone followed suit, but my attention was brought onto Falco, who just stared back at me.

Though, his stare was broken when Katt pulled his head towards her. I just glared at the couple, before a hand landed on my shoulder. Krystal's. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go get some food. Bill wants to join."

I looked up at saw the husky finishing up some business with Beltino and Peppy, before he walked in our direction. "So? We going to get food or not?" "You impatient bastard. Let's go." I said with a smile on my face, as we walked out of the office.

We sat at a table in a fancy restaurant, it's reputation was known for being fancy with excellent food. Bill offered to pay after all the work we did for this mission. Though, as nice as this was, I wasn't happy.

"Will you people stop staring at me?" I yelled across the restaurant causing everyone to stare at me, and those who were staring at that moment, to look away. The rest turned away, as I retook my seat.

"Maybe you should get some surgery to hide that up?" "I asked. Won't do any good. I told them my body was worse the first time, but they can heal and graft it, but can't create it from the skeletal structure. So I'm stuck like this."

"Makes you very distinctive, that's for sure." "What about you? Since when did you start wearing sunglasses all the time, and what's with these piercings?" I said, flicking the one in his ear. "I got one in both ears. I got a couple tattoos on both arms, legs, chest. Trying a new look."

"With that look, Bill….you won't be attracting any women anytime soon." "Speak for yourself." Krystal laughed when she heard that. "Who would date you?" Bill just stared at her, confused. "What? Am I that bad-looking?"

We both laughed, as Bill just shook his head. "Anyway. Her name is Electra. A Doberman in one of my platoons before I was giving command of the Bloodhound." I nearly choked on water when I heard that. "You? A platoon? You've always been a flyboy?"

Bill's facial expression changed, from happy to serious. "Well. When I heard that you had died. Part of me had died. Flying in the skies felt emptier and I couldn't take that feeling. I gave up my command with Bulldog and Husky and enlisted as a marine."

"How did that go?" Bill took a sip of water, before he continued. "Well. Tough, of course. But I got through it and just as I completed training. A struggle broke out on Macbeth. I was sent over there, but because I did so well. I was given command of a platoon, Charlie Three, aka The Judges."

"The Judges?" "Hey. Shut up! It was very creative at the time." Krystal and I just looked at each other, before turning our focus back on Bill. "Anyway. So we are on Macbeth, and we encounter some harsh resistance. A couple of my men were hit, not seriously, but had to be taken care off. Electra is who I took care of. I don't know, man. When both of us looked onto each other's eyes, everything felt like a puzzle coming together. The pieces fitting were fitting together and it's been about four months now."

"Nice, man. Now how did you obtain the Bloodhound if you were a marine?" "Well. I was serving on the Bloodhound as my platoon was stationed there during the struggle. During that time, Captain Stewart retired and no one on that ship had the qualifications as much as I did when I was a flyboy. The ship was given to me. But I also remained a marine until the struggle subsided. So I reenlisted back into the Katinan Air Force, and also been training Electra to do the same. Right now, she just serves as my tactical officer. As well as a marine."

"Wow. Then you heard Fox was alive and….here we are." Krystal said, taking in the story she had just heard. "Yep. When I heard you were alive, my flyboy life came back to me like a sucker punch. I'm still a marine when necessary, but when we battle like the one we just had. It ain't necessary."

I turned my head towards the waiter, who brought us our food. I stared at my t-bone steak, medium-rare, with a lobster tail with melting butter on it. A side of mashed-potatoes oozing with brown gravy, it made my mouth water.

"Where is Electra now?" "She's actually on her way. She couldn't make it to lunch, but she wanted to have coffee with the famous Fox McCloud and Krystal. She always thought you two were a cute couple."

"Did she or did you tell her to think that? Don't lie to me, Bill. I can read minds now." "You can read minds? Like Krystal?" I turned my head towards the maroon vixen next to me, before I turned back towards Bill.

"I'm a more powerful telepath than she is, but her talents was genetic. Mine are artificial." "What you mean?" I took a bite out of the lobster, before I started to talk. "You heard about my encounter with Caruso, right? How he got a knife through the head?" "Of course."

"And how he shot me eleven times then burned me alive? You see my artificial ligaments and all that. I got one fused with my brain. Somehow, the implant in my head is giving me the ability to read minds. I'm trying to see if I can do more, but it's a bit more harder than what Krystal has to deal with. It comes natural to her. I have to put a little more effort into it."

"So. She's more powerful?" "My powers are more powerful, but she learns faster. So I say we are about equal." I wrapped the vixen in my left arm, as she chewed her fish in her mouth.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a bit bad." A voice said, as she approached the table. I looked up and saw it was a female Doberman. She was mostly black, except for the white spots over her eyes, with her gold hair. Very unusual for a Doberman, but she did look attractive. "So, you must be Fox McCloud?"

"What's left of him. Sorry I'm not more handsome." "It's just a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Electra Wilson. Are you Krystal?" Krystal just laughed as she looked at her maroon fur. "Well. Yes and I'm just trying a new look." "I love it. You look beautiful." "Thank you." Krystal said, with a big smile on her muzzle.

Electra took a seat next to Bill, and I started to compare the two. She had a lot more piercings on her ears. Five on her left, seven on her right. She had a tattoo, a tribal band on both of her forearms. Her nose and actually, her tongue was pierced too. No wonder she thinks Bill is attractive.

We continued to sit around in the restaurant, drinking coffee and eating dessert that we all ordered. I had to order the key lime pie and it is absolutely delicious. Krystal had gotten a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Bill just got apple pie. Electra had gotten the same as Krystal.

"So. Now that this is all over. What are you and your team going to be doing?" "Well, Bill. You remember as we were engaging, you heard us call out Styx Omega?" "Yeah? What's that about?"

"That's going to be our new bounty hunting group." "No shitting. That's pretty cool. Where are you going to have your headquarters?" I just looked Krystal, while tapping my finger on the table. "Not a clue."

"I guess we were thinking either Corneria or somewhere on Earth." Krystal answered, as she grabbed my hand. The conversation was interrupted, when a ring tone began to fill the restaurant. I grabbed my cell phone and saw it was Peppy calling.

"Yes, Peppy. What is it?" "Fox. I need you to get down to my office. Immediately. I just learned some new information that must be heard." "Alright, Peppy. I'm on my way." With that, I flipped my phone closed, as everyone was looking at me.

"Peppy found something. Bill? Wanna drive me back to the base?" "Sure thing, Fox. No problem." We quickly finished eating and paid, as we all hopped into Bill's Yukon XL and drove back to the base.

"What?" "I'm afraid it's true. I wish I was lying, but it makes sense, you know?" "Wait. Wait. You are telling me, that Lector had a rat in the Cornerian fleet. That is how they were able to direct their fleet to come from Meteo?" "I'm afraid so."

"Son of a bitch." I said, flipping the chair in front of me, causing it to land about five feet to my right. "Who is it?" "We don't know. We don't know at all." "Come on, Peppy. You must know something." Krystal said, entering with our conversation.

"We don't know anything, Krystal. Has anyone on your team been acting suspicious?" "Are you saying that it's one of my team members?" "Who do we have then?" "You fucker! How can you accuse me or my team of this treachery?" "I'm sorry, Fox, but if we don't find this rat. The remnants of Lector's force will always be able to evade us. Thus be able to gain strength overtime. They might even get influence with Venom."

"Who would you accuse? O'Donnell and Phoenix? Just because I have a bad history with them doesn't mean they would go this far." "Do you know that for sure?"

I just stared at the old hare, a look that showed that I was beaten. I didn't know…as of yet. I couldn't believe that I would consider those two rats. "So what do you want me to do? Read their minds? See if I can find out who gets nervous when I bring it up?" "Precisely."

I just stared at Peppy, I pretty much had stopped breathing. I couldn't believe this. It was horrible that I was thinking this way. But Peppy was right. I just pulled out my phone and the first person that I saw on my contact list was Adrian.

"Yeah, McCloud. What's up?" "Get everyone over here. There's something we have to discuss. We just learned something." "Yeah sure. We are all here actually. We'll be there in a few." "Okay."

Peppy had left us his office for us to use. I just sat in a chair, with Krystal at my side. Bill and Electra were on the other side of the office, staring at us. They had a feeling what my mind was going through right now. It upset them both.

"It's not anyone on this team. I know it ain't." "Have you probed their minds about this before?" I only shook my head. "Fox. I believe you. It couldn't be. Not even Fay and Miyu. Cyrus almost killed them. Why would they still help him?" "They wouldn't."

We all turned towards the door, as my team walked through the doors, leading them was Wolf and Fara. "Take a seat everyone." "Where's Peppy?" Ryan asked, as he entered the room with Fay at his side. "He had a little meeting with some generals."

I spun my seat around, and stared at everyone, who were all sitting now. "Peppy and his team found some Intel dealing with some bad news. Besides the remaining forces belonging to Cyrus, there's still another member out there working for him."

"What you saying, pup?" "I'm saying that Cyrus has a rat in the Cornerian Army." "What?" Everyone said in unison. "I'm afraid so, and no one knows who it may be." "You're not assuming it's one of us now, are you?" "No, Miyu. I know for a fact it would never be any of you. Mainly because you all would know what I'd do to you if you were."

Everyone just nodded slightly, but I continued. "What I want for you is to look for any suspicious activity out of anyone you come in contact with. If you find anything, please tell me immediately and we'll deal with him or her." "Sure thing, McCloud." "Yeah, of course." Adrian and Ryan said immediately.

"Thank you. That's all." Everyone started to get out of their chairs and exited the room. I just leaned back in my chair, with my hand across my face. Zeria looked back and saw this and started to grow a little worried.

The door closed behind them, as Bill and Electra walked up to us. "You guys find anything?" "Just like I said, Bill. No one on my team is a rat." "He's right. I didn't sense anything either."

"So we are back to square one." I just sat there, my hand still across my face, just trying to think of any ideas. Then a thought popped into my head. It was rather upsetting to think about it, but it has already happened to me once before.

"Think about it." "What?" Electra said, as she turned her gaze away from Bill. "Out of nowhere. Who decides to leave my team and buy the Great Fox from behind my back? Who has enough money to buy a whole new ship? What was the last ship to come into the battle? Out of all the people that were once on StarFox, who would be the one person that would want to hurt me the most?"

Krystal just stared at me, wide-eyed as Bill and Electra just stared at each other, trying to think of the answer. Like being stuck with a needle, his head shot up as he blurted out the name, the one that I was thinking. "Falco."

Wolf sat in the recreation room of the base, relaxing. He sat there, waiting for Falco. I informed him of the situation and he wanted to see for himself. He never did like the bird, but the fact that he was betraying everyone just sickened him.

A door in the distance opened up and Wolf immediately shot around, seeing who was entering. A bit surprised, he couldn't help, but smile. "Leon. I didn't think to see you here. I figured you were getting ready to move Sargasso."

"No. Not yet. A few Cornerian and Katinan ships docked this morning, dropping off some supplies to help us in the future. A thank you present I guess. What are you doing here?" The iguana said, with his raspy voice as he took a seat across from Wolf.

"I'm here to meet Lombardi." The answer made Leon laugh. "You serious? What you two friends now?" Wolf just looked serious at Leon, as he shook his head. "No. Not ever." "What you mean?" "We have reason to believe that Lombardi is working for Cyrus as a rat against Corneria."

Leon just stared at Wolf, his face stuck in a shocked expression. "What? You fucking with me?" "Afraid not. This is a serious matter." "Holy shit. Can't believe my arch rival is a rat."

The two looked at the table in front of them, but shot their heads towards the door as they opened, revealing a familiar blue avian. He spotted them almost immediately and made his way over. Leon could see him snarl at him, which made him chuckle.

"Still hate me after all these years, eh bird?" "What the fuck is he doing here?" "Wasn't expecting him to show. Just appeared and I couldn't shoo away my partner and friend after who knows how many years." "Whatever."

Falco took a seat next to the couches that Wolf and Leon were sitting on, turning his head back and forth. "Some battle, eh Lombardi?" "I've seen worse, but definitely was one of the hardest to fight in. Especially with a ship the size of the Allmachtiger."

"Certainly was. And I fought from a space station. Speaking of which. The station was hit a couple times. So don't be mad when you see a few breach holes in the hull." "Only you, Powalski." There was a moment of silence before Wolf spoke.

"So. You and Fox still having your issues?" "I guess you can say that. The man doesn't know how to let go of a grudge." "From what I hear, bird. You left his team again and bought his ship from behind his back. That's a huge knife you stuck in him. I don't blame him for not forgiving you." "Yeah sure."

Leon just stared at Wolf and Falco, trying to see where this was going. "Did you have your own bank account or something?" "What?" Falco said, staring at Wolf, as he continued. "Seriously. I mean. How do you manage to buy the Great Fox? The ship was worth, a few hundred thousand dollars. How did you manage to get that kind of money?"

"I saved over the years. Yes. I had a bank account that no one knew about. Not even Katt." "I can't believe Katt would side with you. I thought she had a secret crush on McCloud." "Doesn't everyone?"

"Yeah. I guess that's true. You got to be blind knowing that everyone in Lylat has a crush on the pup." "You're not too bad looking yourself, Wolf." "Shut up, Leon." There was a moment of silence, before Wolf continued.

"Does Katt have any regrets betraying Fox like that?" Falco just stared at Wolf, his eyes fixed on his. "She has a couple nights were she can't sleep, but she's living with her mistake." "She must really like you, Lombardi." "She does, but if I did something like that to Fox again. I don't think she'll follow my decision. She probably leave me."

"Make sure you don't do anything like that to Fox again." "Can't help it. I hate his rules." "You're still alive, aren't you?" "Can't hate him for that." Wolf just laughed a little, before he continued. "Try and settle your difference with him. It's sad that you won't admit to your mistake."

"Shut the fuck up, O'Donnell. I'll apologize whenever I'm ready." With that, Falco got up and left the room. Leaving Wolf and Leon to themselves. "He's right. Falco is a rat."

"You detected it too?" "The uncertainty in his voice when he explained how he got the money and everything after that? I think we made it too obvious though. Let's hurry and contact Fox."

I sat in the radar room of the base, staring at footage of ships trying to pry apart the Matchitehew from the Allmachtiger. Krystal, Bill and Electra sat next to me, staring at the same footage. "Can't believe my ship did that. Unbelievable."

When I turned around and saw Wolf and Leon entering the room. Walking in some sort of great haste. "Pup. You were right. He's a rat." "Hard to say what to think right now. Let's inform Peppy and get the orders to kill him."

I shutoff the screen and started to walk towards Peppy's office. Which was about a five minute walk from here. As we walked through the halls, everyone got out of our way, seeing that we were in a great hurry. We were practically speed walking.

We reached a door saying General's Office, I pushed through, not bothering to stop at Claudia's desk. She just stared at us, as we made our way in the hare's office, as he was talking to Katt.

I just glared at her, as she hid behind Peppy. "Yes Fox. What is it?" "So you know?" "Know what? Katt was here just to say hi. Why? What's going on?" "Falco's the rat."

Katt jumped out from behind Peppy and confronted me. "What? You got to be fucking kidding me. Falco is a prick, for sure, but he's no rat!" She yelled at me, which didn't cause me to flinch.

"Where is he?" "I don't know." "Call the hanger." Peppy immediately jumped on the phone and started calling the hanger. I just stared at Katt, as I could see worry coursing through her. I could see it in her eyes. She was believing me.

"Hello. This is General Hare." "_Hello, general. What can I do you for?"_ "Have you seen Falco Lombardi at all today? I need to see him." "_I'm sorry, sir, but he just got clearance to takeoff. He was on his way to the Ultra Falcon."_ "How long ago was this?" "_Umm. About six minutes ago."_ "Okay. Thank you."

I just stared at him, I was reading his mind the entire time. I immediately got on the phone. "Natasha?" "_Yes, Fox?" _"Is the port-side Pulse Cannon operating?" "_Affirmative. Request firing orders?" _"Open fire upon the Ultra Falcon." "_Fox. I'm not at the proper angle to open fire. It's about fifty degrees from a straight shot with the cannon."_

"Turn the ship. I know you are stuck with the Allmachti….wait! The starboard Flash Laser on the Allmachtiger? Is that operating?" "_Affirmative and I have access to it." _"Open fire. Take out the Ultra Falcon." "_Of course, Fox."_

I hung up the phone and hoped the ship hadn't left yet. Katt, who had been crying, looked up at me. "Fox? Falco's Arwing? Doesn't have enough fuel to take off." "You sure of this?" "Yes." "I'm going after him. What kind of car did you guys drive in?" "A silver Grand Cherokee."

I turned around and sprinted out of the room, leaving everyone in the dust. The phone started to ring and Peppy immediately answered. "This is Hare." "_General. This is Roberts over in Radar. Sir, the Allmachtiger just fired and destroyed the Ultra Falcon!"_

"It's okay, Roberts. Everything is going to be taken care of." "_Yes, sir."_ Peppy hung up the phone, and just stared at everyone. "The Ultra Falcon has been destroyed."

I ran out of the building, must've missed Falco already because I didn't see any silver Jeeps. I ran over to my Vista Cruiser, and quickly opened the door. I closed the door, just as I inserted the key into the ignition and turned it.

The engine roared to life, as I shifted into Drive and took off, leaving a tire trail behind me along with a cloud of smoke. Everyone stared at me as I peeled away, wondering why I was in such a big hurry. I had to catch and find Falco.

As I drove down the long stretch of road before the gate, I stepped on the accelerator, increasing the speed, showing I wasn't slowing down. The guards saw this and started to open the gate as quickly as they could. It was only open about half way, before I broke through the chain-linked gate, taking out the right front headlights.

I turned left at the end of the driveway. I didn't know if Falco went this way, but I had to try and find him. I started thinking. He had no ship. Where could he go to escape off of this planet? The idea hit me, as I pulled the emergency brake, and turned right as I drifted around the corner.

I released the E-brake and stepped on the gas as I sped down the busy streets. Cars and trucks honked at me, as I swerved through traffic, not letting up on the gas. Falco had about a five minute head start on me. He could be in a hurry, try to escape or he could play it cool. I didn't know.

I just couldn't believe though my ace pilot and so called friend since the mercenary days, was only my friend just to play me at the end. It made me angry, as I grasped onto the steering wheel, literally crushing the metal under my grip.

I never knew anyone would sick this low. Rats are the sickest people ever. Especially when you find out that person is someone you thought you could trust. I mean, I hung out with the avian. Always made our battles more like competitions, see who had the most kills at the end. I mean you think you know someone. I mean, it's like they punch your lights out, just like what I'm going to be doing to this car. OH SHIT!

I slammed on the brakes, but it was too late, as the front end t-boned a car in the intersection. The impact sent the other vehicle towards the sidewalk, causing everyone to jump away in fear of getting crushed.

My car slid to a halt, the entire front end was wrecked. Coolant and oil was leaking, spilling out onto the streets. I grabbed my head, as my head smacked the steering wheel, causing my head to bleed.

I sat there disoriented and confused on what just happened. I slowly turned my head towards the direction of the other car, seeing that it broke through the window of a coffee shop. People started to gather around both cars, making it harder to see what I hit.

I quickly shook my head, getting the feeling out of me. When my eyes focused, I saw what I hit. I couldn't help, but laugh a little. A silver Grand Cherokee.

I slowly got out of the car, almost losing my balance, as people helped me stand up. I turned back towards the Jeep and saw the driver door was open, with no one inside. I immediately started to look around.

"Where did that driver go?" "What?" I ran over to the crowd staring at the wrecked Jeep, as I quickly spun around a mongoose. "Where did that driver go?" "He went that way." The mongoose said, pointing to his right, my left. "Was he a blue avian?" "Yeah." I took off running down the street, everyone staring in confusion, the rest just at the wreckage.

I must've ran about an eighth of a mile, still feeling no fatigue within my body at all. I was hoping I would've killed him then and there, but no I get to make this more personal.

I continued to run, but suddenly, I came to a stop. Felt controlled instead of natural. Something wasn't right. My senses was telling me something. I had picked up Falco's mind. It was coming from…..the building next to me. The Cornerian Court House. A building definitely thirteen stories tall.

He was hoping that I would miss him. He must've forgot that I was a telepath. I tracked him down with no problems. I ran into the building, scanning around, hoping to see him. I did see him, but not in the way I wanted to.

He was hiding around a corner, his blaster fixed on me, as he squeezed the trigger, firing a round at me. The dove out of the way as the burning plasma shattered the window behind me. I looked up and saw Falco took off running.

I got up from my laying position and took off running after him. People were screaming and running out of the building, trying to get to safety. I looked down the hall and saw nothing, but the door towards the stairs.

I cautiously opened the door, looking up to make sure Falco didn't have the jump on me again. He was running as hard as he could, on the fourth floor by now. I had to start if I wanted to catch up with him.

I started climbing the vast staircase, which went up all the way to the roof. I didn't know if Falco was heading there, but it seemed logical. I'll sense it if he goes anywhere else.

By the time I got to the seventh floor, I was definitely tired. The occasional gunshot fired at me, which I was easily able to dodge, but that stopped two floors ago. Falco must already by on the roof.

I continued up my ascent, reaching for my revolver and flicking the safety off. It was loaded, I was sure of it because I hadn't fired a shot since the fight on Cyrus' shuttle. I reached the final staircase, breathing very hard, as the door leading to the roof laid in front of me.

I pulled back on the hammer, as I cautiously walked up the staircase, reaching for the doorknob. I gave it a turn and quickly pushed the door open. I jumped out and aimed everywhere from my left, to my right. Nothing. It was quiet.

I scanned the area, and everything was out of the ordinarily quiet. I took a couple steps forward, but then something hit me. My senses immediately picked up a life, Falco's but it was in motion. It was falling. He had jumped from a ledge….no wait. On top of the door!

I looked up and saw the falcon a couple feet in front of me. I immediately raised my hands and grabbed onto his shirt, as I threw him over me, onto the ground. He landed hard as he groaned in pain from his failed attempt to tackle me.

He quickly spun around, trying to aim his pistol at me, but with fast reflexes. I fired two shots, two arms, a bullet for each of the falcon's arms. He dropped his blaster in pain, and collapsed onto the ground, as I approached him, kicking his blaster away.

"Sorry to say I have to meet you like this, Falco." "Fuck off, McCloud. You know you are going to enjoy this." I just laughed at him, almost stunned. "You think I'm going to enjoy shooting you?"

"Why wouldn't you be? I betrayed you and now you are getting your revenge." "Ha-ha. I never thought I had to get my revenge like this. Sure I was mad at you, but I could never think of killing you. Just wanted to scare you a little. Remember the Great Fox?"

"I was hoping that was the last time I would see you, you bastard. You made life hard for me." "Hard? You were working for fucking Lector. How could things be hard for you?" "You know how many deals I had to make before I was able to buy another ship?"

"It's like you made a deal with Davy Jones. Well, here you are now. The captain is gone, but the empire still needs a captain. Guess you were that captain." "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"My God. Don't you watch Pirates of the Caribbean? The Flying Dutchman needs a captain. When the captain dies, another must take his place. Lector is dead and you were going to take his place." "You're comparing that movie with this situation? Get a fucking life."

I just kicked the side of Falco's head, causing him to spit out blood. The thought of him spitting blood, did something to my mind. As I hunched over, coughing up blood, as it drooled out of my mouth. Falco just stared in confusion, as I just stood up and spit out the residual blood onto his face.

"Past injury, you fucker. Remember Panther?" "Yeah, sure. He shot you and burned you alive. I wish he'd killed you. I wouldn't be here." I just stared at him, shaking my head ever so slightly. "I just can't believe you would go this far. I treated you like a brother. Doing this to me, to Peppy, everyone you worked for. It's like you sliced off all of our heads. Why would you do this?"

"For money. Why else?" "You son of a bitch. Did you really think you were going to get away with this?" "I don't see why not. If I hadn't forgotten to fill up my Arwing, I would be flying away from here right now. I know what you did to my ship. Shame. I'm going to miss it."

"Quit your bullshit. You don't care about anything, but yourself. Which makes it easier to forget you once your gone." "Now you know I'm suppose to get a fair trial. And I got a great lawyer. And remember. Innocent till proven guilty. So I suggest you help me up so we can get this trial started."

I growled at the falcon on his back in front of me, as I reluctantly pulled him up. He stumbled as he got onto his feet, as we just glared at each other. "It's gonna be good to be able to fly out of here. My lawyer has never lost a case."

I just snarled at the falcon, as he laughed and started to walk away from me. "Just so you know, McCloud. I only joined you for the fame and money. You'd think I would fight along side someone as weak as you? Probably why Krystal left you. Good thing your parents aren't around to see their son grow up to be weak."

It was at that moment, when something just completely snapped inside my head. My eyes glowed a fierce red, my fangs now baring ravenous. I slowly turned around and glared at the falcon walking away, who seemed to be laughing.

I began to walk towards him at a gradual pace, getting quicker as every other step was took. The last couple feet, I raised my hands and basically just grabbed the back of his shirt, while pushing him.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" He said, trying to stop, but I was too focused. I picked up a little more speed, cancelling out his yells, telling me to stop, but the only thing my eyes were focused on, was the edge of the building.

"Fox! Stop! You can't do this!" The distance was closed to fifteen feet, Falco's feet unable to stop me from pushing him from behind. "AHH!" Falco gave one last cry, before I used all my strength to shove him off the building.

Falco yelled at the top of his lungs, crying out as his body freefell off the thirteen story building. I just stared at the edge of the building, watching his body slowly getting smaller as our distance between each other grew rapidly.

I just stood at the very edge, smiling and laughing as I watched the falcon ironically fall to the ground. "Let's see you fly now, you son of a bitch!" I yelled from the top of my lungs, physically and mentally. Falco continued to scream, fear plastered all over his face.

People, hearing the yell from Falco, looked up to see him falling at a fast rate. No one dared to help him, none of them were going to risk themselves in order to catch someone they didn't know. They also didn't know it was Falco himself, but all they could do. Was stare.

Just as it emerged from the ground, was the laundry dumpster. The cat that stood next to it as it popped out of the ground, went across the street to the nearby store. Falco was right over that dumpster. There was nothing he could do, as he continued to fall. I could've sworn I heard the volume of his scream increase, just seconds before his body crashed into the dumpster.

I could hear the noise from up here. It sounded like a drummer taking his mallet and with all his mind, banged it into a bass drum. People had gathered around that area, backing away in disgust. I scanned the minds of those who saw the dead bird. The image I saw only brought satisfaction.

I just smiled and chuckled to myself, as I continued to look down, seeing cop cars approaching the scene. I slowly walked away from the edge, heading back towards the stairs. I just held my revolver, flicked off the safety, before putting it back into my holster. Before I turned around to make my long way down the stairs, I just spit off the side pf the building, hoping it would land on Falco's body.


	10. Chapter 10

My team was waiting for me in the lobby of the Court House, almost relieved to see me getting out of the elevator. Even though I told myself I was taking the stairs. After an experience like this, I was in no mood for such a walk.

"Fox! You're okay!" Krystal said, wrapping her arms around me. "Was that Lombardi outside?" I turned my head towards Cooper, a smirk plastered on my face. "The bastard never could fly." Everyone gave a laugh, but Krystal, Wolf and Bill seemed to have laughed a little harder than anyone else.

"Come on. Let's go talk to Peppy about this. I'm sure he wants a full report about this." Adrian said, as he collected Miyu in his arms as we started to walk towards the exit, but a hand stopped me.

I followed the hand up the arm and came across a face that wasn't happy at all. The collie, as he jingled a set of keys in front of my face. "Do you mind explaining what the fuck you did to my car?"

I thought about it for a moment, for someone reason, it didn't pop into my mind immediately, but my face lit up when it finally hit me. "Oh yeah. It got into an accident." "An accident? You fucking totaled my car!" "Hey. What can I say? It got the job done." "You, son of a bitch." "Hey! Don't talk about my mom like that."

We walked out of the building, reporters on the scene immediately started to gather around us, trying to obtain information. I just pushed the cameras and mikes away. "_Fox? Did you find out where the remaining Lector fleet is?" "Surprisingly, yes. I obtained it from him the moment I threw Falco off the building. I'll tell you once we talk to Peppy." "Okay."_

We got into Ryan's Ford, as I relaxed in the front seat, as he took control of the driver seat. "On a victory like this. What kind of tunes do you listen to?" I turned my head towards the husky, a stern glare on my face, causing him to ignore his idea. "We are the Champions is too cliché. How about some techno?" "You got it. Ready, Steady, Go it is."

Ryan popped in his CD of Paul Oakenfold into the player, as he surfed through the tracks until he found the right one. I just closed my eyes, as we started to pull away from the hectic scene, which would most likely be here for a while.

We arrived in Peppy's office, seeing that he was talking to Slippy and Beltino, he was happy to hear what had happened. "You okay, Fox? I know it must've been a bit difficult." "Actually Peppy. It was easier than you could imagine."

Peppy just nodded, before embracing me in a hug. "I'm just glad your safe, my boy." "Thanks, old man." I said, causing him to laugh a little bit. The group started taking seats in the chairs around the office, Wolf and Fara were at the mini bar, pouring themselves some whiskey.

"So, Falco is out of the picture? What's next? Who do we go after now?" I looked over at Wolf, raising my index finger at him, hopefully he understood that I wanted a drink. "We go after the fleet." I said, as I walked over and grabbed the newly poured glass, filled with whiskey.

"You found out where its located?" Beltino said, taking a step forward in our general direction. "I obtained it from Falco, just as I threw him off the building." Peppy, Slippy and Beltino looked at each other, confused. "Oh, right. Sorry. Forgot I told you guys I'm a telepath."

Everyone just stared at me, as I ignored it and spoke. "There's a secret base on Titania, that's hidden from radar and visual sight, considering that it hides in a sandstorm. The base is about half the size of Meteo's Asteroid Field. If you can bombard the main doors, you can drop a series of Nova Bombs, which will set off a chain reaction throughout the entire complex, thus destroying the remnants of Lector's fleet."

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at me, stunned that I was able to pull out this much information in the last few second's of the dead falcon's life. "You be surprised how much the mind hides, even to the person itself. A telepath can learn many things."

Peppy, just took a seat in his chair, trying to process two things. "Alright first off. I assume they will be there now?" "Yep." "Alright. Good. Now. How long have you been a telepath?"

"Ever since my surgery after Panther." "But how did you obtain such a tremendous ability?" Slippy asked, looking very shocked at me. "There's an implant fused with my brain that's giving me this gift. Alright. Enough of this!" I yelled, causing everyone to flinch. "We have a broken up fleet to destroy."

"You're right, Fox. I'll create a fleet to bombard Titania. Thank you for this information." "You're welcome, Beltino. Now if you don't mind. I got a business to start." "Where's our payment?" "Cooper!"

I sold my apartment in West Corneria City. Was I sad? No. I was very much happy to get out of there. I walked out of the building, snowing fairly hard. "Figures. We leave Detroit's winter and we are now in Corneria's." The vixen next to me, giggled, as she leaned to kiss the left side of my face.

"You may want to be careful. You don't want your lips to stick to the metal." Krystal immediately retracted her face. "Doesn't your face get cold?" We approached Krystal's Taurus, as I popped the trunk to start loading the rest of my stuff. "You have no idea."

I turned around to look at the building, but then I noticed a group of people right by the door. They looked very familiar, as they huddled around a barrel with a fire burning inside. Krystal saw this and turned around to look at the group.

"Those are the people that were friends with that guy I shot before this whole ordeal happened." "You shot their friend?" "He tried to steal my wallet. What was I suppose to do?" I said to her, as I closed the trunk and headed over to the driver side of the car.

Krystal just looked at me, before she made her way to the passenger side of the car. "I can't believe you were that cold." "You saw how I was. Don't act so shock."

I inserted the key into the ignition, starting up the vehicle as I pulled the lever into Reverse. "So where is everyone right now?" Krystal asked, as she turned up the heat. "Well, if I recall. Adrian and Miyu are moving into their house in Homewood. Ryan and Fay are moving into their house along the beach in Ocean Heights."

"Ocean Heights is beautiful during the summer." I just chuckled as I continued. "Wolf and Fara are at Sargasso, only to pick up some stuff before they move into their penthouse apartment in Downtown Corneria. The luxury side of the city. Bill and Electra are living on the Bloodhound until they can find a place in the city. Matt and Zeria are waiting for us at our new condo, which is actually two blocks away from Wolf and Fara."

"Coincidence?" I just turned my head at her. "Yeah. It was a coincidence. You think I chose that place because Wolf was nearby?" "Maybe." I sighed and shook my head at her. "If we are going to make this marriage work. You got to stop teasing me."

"That was not a tease. This is a tease." The vixen said, with a seductive voice, gently stroking my leg, close proximity to my genitals. "Alright I know what you are going to do. Not now." She couldn't help, but laugh. "The wedding is in two days. Is everything ready?" "Of course. I did it all while you were napping."

"Shit! You're going to make me do all the work?" "What? I'm serious. You took like a two hour nap yesterday. I took care of everything. I'm serious." "Really? Wow, Fox. That's very sweet of you. Two hours?" I smiled at my future bride, as she yawned.

"You okay? You been really tired lately." "Y-yeah. I'm fine." "Yeah right. Please don't make me pull it out of your mind." "Okay. Fox? I'm pregnant." I slammed on the brakes, almost sliding into a parked car. I shifted into Park as I turned in my seat to look at her.

"You're serious, aren't you? You really are pregnant?" "I did a test a couple days ago. I'm about a month pregnant. I think it was the second time we had sex. The one where you punished me for being rude." I just stared at her, a shocked expression across my muzzle.

Krystal looked back at me, nervous and afraid. "I assume its way too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" "Yeah, but I know, from what I am sensing, it's twins." "Twins? I'm a father of twins?" "I know! Isn't that great?" Krystal yelled, with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice.

I opened my mouth, as if I was about to speak. I stopped in that position for at least five seconds, before I opened my door and stepped out into the snow. I closed the door behind, staring up at the sky. Krystal, just stared, a look like she would cry. She jumped at my reaction.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I began to dance around, not caring that people were staring at me, thinking I was some sort of dumbass. When I finally stopped dancing, fifteen seconds later, I stepped back into the car.

I cleared my throat. "That's wonderful news, dear." I said, kissing her lips. Krystal, just laughed and sighed with relief. "Come on. Let's go to our new home."

We arrived into front of the Deluxe Suite Apartment Condominium. The valet, a raccoon, opened the lady's door, as I stepped out of mine. When Krystal was out of the vehicle, already beginning to grab everything out of the trunk. I quickly tossed the keys to the raccoon before I helped her.

"Say hello to your new home." "Hello home." Krystal said, waving at the building, as I just cock-eyed her.

We walked through the doors, entering the lobby, seeing the class that I always wanted. "This is what I am talking about." I said, scanning the scenery, before my focus was brought to the bar, seeing that Matt and Zeria were having a drink. By the looks of things, Zeria looked like she would throw up.

"Poor girl. Doesn't like alcohol." I said, walking towards the bar, as Krystal followed suit. "Hey buddy. Just trying Zeria here to start drinking." "You trying to kill her? Don't force her."

I helped Zeria up from her chair, and she looked very sick. "Hey dick. Since you made her nauseas. You get to carry up Krystal's stuff." I said to the collie, almost immediately afterwards. Krystal shoved her belongings into his arms.

"Come on, Zeria. I'll help you." Krystal said, helping the sick vixen out of the bar. I just glared at Matt, who was afraid to look back. "Why did you make her drink?" "I didn't think she get this nauseas." "She's like eighteen years old and spent most of those years by herself. Nothing to drink, but water and the juice from fruit. Use your head."

"Alright. Alright. I'll apologize to your daughter when we get upstairs." "She ain't my daughter." "She might as well be. You're raising her like she is your child." I tried to think of a rebuttal, but I was. And there was no way I would let her leave me just yet. I was already talking like a father.

"Come on, smart-ass. Let's get upstairs." I said, starting to walk out of the bar, with Matt following suit. We found Krystal and Zeria by the elevators, waiting for one to arrive. As soon as we got there, the doors open. Excellent timing I must say.

We opened the door to our new condo, a brightly lit place with almost anything you could ask for. I smiled, but it didn't last long when I saw Zeria run to the nearest bathroom, to our right twenty feet away. I slowly turned my head to glare at Matt.

"Alright. I said I was sorry. Now I'll go say it to her." The collie said, as he dropped off the box of stuff he was ordered to carry on the couch, as I just stared at the condo from my point of view.

"Hey Fox? When are the cars coming down here?" "I told them that when we figure out what car each of us wanted. They could bring them down."

I took a seat on the couch, dropping my stuff on the table, as Krystal plopped next to me. I looked at Matt, who was helping Zeria. I just shook my head, but at the end. I watched the two hug and make up.

"Hey you two. Get in here." I watched the two enter the living room, taking a seat on the chairs opposite of the couch I was on. "On this piece of paper is a list of cars. The ones that don't have a line through it mean that it is available for your taking. Of course, whatever is left. I get, but take your pick."

Matt grabbed the list, staring at it. "So let me see. You got the '69 Charger. Krystal has the Viper. Ryan has the GTO and Fay will get the Corvette ZR-1. Adrian will get the Saleen and Miyu will get the SLR. Wolf has the Audi R8 and Fara gets the Enzo-2. I guess I'll take the '70 Chevelle. Even though I would rather take my station wagon." He said, handing the list to Zeria, who just felt very confused.

She pondered at the list, did not know what any of these cars were. The one though, that really caught her attention was this. She pointed at the list, long enough for me to grab the sheet and know what she really wanted. "The Super Snake?" She nodded. "Cool."

I stood in front of a mirror, sweating very nervously. Today was a day like no other. For those who have been through this, I'm sure you feel the same way I do. Today was the day I get married to Krystal.

I rapidly tapped my fingers upon the table I was leaning over, as my best man stood right behind me. "You going to be okay there?" I just raised my head to look into the mirror, to stare at his reflection.

"You already went through this. How did you overcome these jitters?" He just laughed, while patting my shoulder. "And I thought you were tough. I didn't have these jitters. I knew that day would be perfect. I basically went with the flow. You got to relax, pup."

I turned around to stare Wolf in the face, before giving him a nod. "Going to be one of helluva wedding picture, that's for sure." Wolf just laughed, as he playfully slapped me across the face. "One your kids are going to love."

Someone started to knock on the door and from what my senses were telling me. It was Adrian, Ryan, Matt, and Bill. "Come in." Seeing the four dogs walking through the door.

"How you doing, man?" "As good as to be expected, Matt." "He's nervous as hell." I just glared at Wolf, who just laughed. "So? Peppy is going to be the priest and Slippy is going to give Krystal away?" "Yep. Peppy is the most religious guy I know and I know he would love this honor."

"What about Slippy? Why does he get to give Krystal away?" Ryan asked, as I just turned to face him. "Because I've known him for a long time. I want him to be the one to have that honor." "Sounds like a good enough reason for me, McCloud."

I nodded at Adrian, as Claudia walked through the door. She was smiling at me, as I waved her in. "You need to be on the altar in five minutes. Start making your finals preps." "Thanks, Claudia." "You look handsome by the way." I smiled at her, as she exited the room.

I exhaled loudly, as everyone patted me on the shoulder before exiting the room. "What really sucks about this is that either of our families are here. I really wished my mother and father were here to see me marry."

"They be proud of you, pup. Even I know that." "Thanks, Wolf. I'll meet you guys on the altar. I hope my bride is doing better than I am."

"Help me! I'm too nervous!" Krystal yelled, sitting on the couch, her breathing very fast. She was just as nervous as I was. "Calm down, Krystal. Everything will be fine." "Easy for you, Fara. You already been through this."

"Come on. It's not as bad as you think." "You know. Wolf just said the same thing to Fox a moment ago." Everyone just laughed. Krystal looked around the room, seeing her bride's maids consist of, Fara, Miyu, Fay, Electra and Zeria. She smiled at each of them.

"Thank you all for being here." "Aww, Krystal. Of course we be here for you." Fay said, embracing the cerulean vixen in a hug. "I kinda like the blue fur more. Good choice going back." "I thought it was for the best. I wish Fox went back to his brown fur. He just doesn't seem like my Foxie when he's white."

A knock bestowed upon the door, catching everyone's attention, as Zeria went over to open the door. The one who knocked was Ryan, with everyone behind him. He couldn't help, but gawk at the silver vixen.

"Wow. Those dresses look really nice." The bride's maids smiled, as they loved their dresses too. It was silver, almost matching the color of Zeria's fur. The length of the dress went just above their ankles, but it was rather flowy.

Slippy entered the room, and smiled at Krystal, who wore very gorgeous wedding gown. Of course it was white as snow. There were no straps or anything, only her chest filled the dress out, which kept it up. Plus the veil in her hair went past her shoulders, somewhat hiding her purplish, blue hair.

"You ready?" "Yes." She said with a smile. Everyone began to exit the small room, each bride's maid locking elbows with their designated escort. Fara with Wolf. Fay with Ryan. Miyu with Adrian. Electra with Bill. Zeria with Matt. In that order.

The flower girls, were actually Bill's nieces, May and Dawn. They wore dresses somewhat similar to the bride's maids, but shorter in length and were a very, pale blue. They looked a bit nervous, but were smiling.

I stood next to Peppy at the altar, in front of a great number of people. Mainly of those people were my fans over the years as I worked with StarFox. The rest were relatives of Peppy's, Bill's, even General Pepper was there.

I had my eyes closed, taking in deep breaths, to try and calm myself, as this was a nervous time. A hand landed on my shoulder, when I looked up, it was Peppy, who smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you, my boy." I landed my hand upon his. "Thanks, old man." Music started to play, which made everyone look towards the rear of the church. The flower girls slowly made their way towards the front, but after a photographer took a picture of them.

As the little huskies made their way down the aisle, dropping petals every couple feet, Wolf and Fara stood in the archway. They smiled at the photographer, before they made their way down the aisle.

Followed shortly, was Ryan and Fay. I could've sworn I saw Ryan give a wink at the camera just as the light flashed. I rolled my eyes and shook my head from annoyance.

When I looked back down the center aisle towards the archway, I saw Adrian and Miyu standing. Both staring at the camera, with a serious look on both of their faces. The two dogs had a lot of similarities. Remember the bet? Well, they were wearing the purple suits I made them get. I heard a couple chuckles from the crowd. Ryan made the best of it.

Bill and Electra made their way down the center aisle, both were looking very similar themselves. With the piercings that is. Had to admit one thing. They did look like a good couple. To my amazement, Bill was wearing the sunglasses I saw him wearing at dinner.

I felt an elbow into my ribs, when I turned to look. It was Wolf just smiling at me, as I smiled back and nodded. When I turned around, Matt and Zeria started to make their way down the aisle. I could tell that Zeria was a bit nervous, but she was staying strong.

Everyone stood in line for a few moments, watching the doors close. Until the music changed. Everyone in the audience stood up, as the doors reopened, revealing my bride and Slippy with their arms locked.

They started to make their way down the aisle, people awing at the sight of Krystal, I could help, but smile. "Damn pup." "Geez, Wolf. Don't let Fara hear that." "Yeah. You're right."

Slippy and Krystal stopped just in front of the altar, Slippy giving her a kiss on the cheek, as I could see tears building in her eyes. I walked down towards the center aisle, preparing to meet Slippy and Krystal halfway. I was going to walk her the rest of the way, since her parent's weren't here.

Krystal smiled, as she looked to see my extended hand, reaching for her. She held onto my hand, as she started to walk up to the altar, standing across from me. Everyone around just smiled as us, as we slowly turned our heads towards Peppy, who was crying himself.

"What a joyous day this day is. I'd never thought I get to marry the man, who I raised like a son and the woman, who has been very much like a daughter to me. These two have shared their moments of trouble and turmoil, but today. They are brought together….in holy matrimony."

Peppy gave a slight laugh before he continued. "Fox. I can't forget the first day I saw you. Your father and mother asked me to be your godfather. When they allowed me to hold you, I was already picturing you behind the controls of a fighter. As I watched you play around in my front lawn, you always were rolling on your side. When we fought together and I kept telling you to 'Do a barrel roll.' I always remember those days when you were a baby."

I laughed slightly, as I felt his hand on my shoulder. His stare was brought over to Krystal, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And Krystal. I remember the first day I met you. When you were brought aboard the Great Fox. The look on Fox's face."

Everyone laughed, as I just lowered my head with embarrassment, as my cheeks blushed. "But when I saw the two of you stare into each other's eyes. I just knew it was meant to be."

"There were some things that should never have happened." I said, causing everyone to look at me. "I should never have let you go. If I didn't make you leave, I wouldn't be the way I am now."

"But Fox. If all of this had never happened. Then we wouldn't have been able to defeat Lector." "She's right, pup. And you and I wouldn't be friends and you wouldn't be surrounded by the friends you have today. Plus, Lombardi would still be living."

I turned around to look at Wolf, as I nodded at him. "Things happen for a reason, Fox. You can't change the past, but you can accept the present and make a future out of it. You would do anything for this vixen that stands be fore you today, right?"

I looked into the eyes of the cerulean vixen, as I grabbed onto both of her hands, grasping rather firmly. "I would die for her." Krystal smiled, as she held my hands, about the same amount of pressure mine were. "The only regret I guess I have now is not doing this sooner."

"Well, let's get this thing finished then. I'm starving." "Cooper!" People laughed, as Ryan hid behind Wolf and Adrian. I just shook my head. "Go ahead, Peppy."

"Oh. Can I talk again?" Everyone laughed, as I smiled and nodded my head. "Jackson. If you please come forth with the rings." Peppy said, calling over his grandson, the son of his daughter Lucy.

The young hare, about six years of age, made his way up the stairs, and stood next to Peppy, with a pillow with two rings on them. One was made of gold, with a diamond on it. It was the ring I gave her back when we were sitting in the Viper. The other ring, was made of platinum. No stone or anything. Just a solid, platinum band.

Peppy first grabbed the diamond ring, holding it between his index finger and thumb. "Fox. I want you to take this ring and repeat after me." I nodded, as Peppy continued.

"I, Fox." "**I, Fox**." "Take Krystal to be my wife." "**Take Krystal to be my wife**." "To love and to cherish." "**To love and to cherish**." "In sickness and in health." "**In sickness and in health.**" "For better or for worse." "**For better or for worse**." "Till death do you part." "**Till death do you par**t." "You may place the ring on her finger." **"You may place the ring on her finger." **

As everyone laughed at my joke, I held Krystal's hand, sliding the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand. The three of us, Peppy, Krystal and I, seemed to have been hypnotized by the diamond, as it glistened underneath the lights of the church.

Peppy looked back at his grandson, as he continued to stand next to him, holding the pillow at about his shoulder height. Peppy reached down, grabbing the other ring between his thumb and index finger. "Krystal. I want you to take this ring and repeat after me." She nodded in response, as she reached for the ring.

"I, Krystal." "**I, Krystal**." "Take Fox to be my husband." "**Take Fox to be my husband.**" "To love and to cherish." "**To love and to cherish.**" "In sickness and in health." "**In sickness and in health.**" "For better or for worse." "**For better or for worse.**" "Till death do you part." "**Till death do you part.**" "You may place the ring on his finger."

It was her time to obey, as she raised my hand and placed the ring on my ring finger of my left hand. Our eyes locked, tears now starting to build in my right eye, as Krystal's eyes were red from the tears she was shedding.

We looked back at Peppy, who was smiling at us. "The rings you just bestowed upon each other was more than just a tradition at every wedding. It unites two people that love each other very much, in holy matrimony. I am happy to be the one that was able to unite you two."

"You did a great job, Peppy." I said, which caused everyone to laugh a little, as Peppy just smiled at me. "Fox. You may kiss the bride."

I turned to look at my bride, as her beautiful cerulean eyes stared at my emerald eyes. I leaned forward, as did her, as we pressed our lips against one another's. Sharing our first kiss as husband and wife.

I could feel her tongue enter my mouth slightly, as I did the same by meeting my tongue halfway. When we pulled away, it was as if, all the weight, the turmoil, the problems that I have been holding onto for many years. Was just lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you, you two. For letting me be apart of this. With this act, I now pronounce you. Mr. and Mrs. Fox McCloud." Everyone applauded as I wrapped my arm around my wife, as we started making our way down the aisle.

"Whoooo! You the man, Fox!" Ryan yelled, as he walked across the altar to embrace Fay. "Have a good future, pup." Wolf said, as he did the same with Fara. Adrian and Miyu remained silent, but had a smile on their faces as we walked down the aisle. Bill and Electra were whistling very loud, causing Matt and Zeria to cover their ears. "I don't know about you, Zeria, but I need a drink."

She shot a look at him, as she slowly walked away from him. "Oh come on. You're still not sore about that, are you?" "N-no. D-dri-drink."

Everyone began to seat at the reception location. It was a golf course clubhouse outside of the downtown area. Cog Hill Golf Course. **(I don't own the course. It is located in Lemont, Illinois. Very nice golf course by the way. And remember, we are still on Corneria, but I couldn't think of any names so I choice the one I'm familiar with.) **

The guests were socializing amongst themselves, waiting for the main crowd to arrive. As everyone waited outside the clubhouse, as they had been waiting for about thirty minutes now, started to get worried.

"How long did it take us to get here?" "Ten minutes, I think?" Matt said, answering Fay's question. "I don't think it should take them this long. What do I know though?" Wolf said, as he leaned up against a column.

Ryan by this time, was already drinking. Adrian kept shooting him glares, as he couldn't wait for the married couple to arrive. "Come on. Open bar. I have to take advantage of it."

"You could've waited for Fox and Krystal to arrive, you dill-hole." Fara said, as she rested her body on Wolf's, who was still leaning up against the column. "By the way. You guys look ridiculous in those purple suits. Why did you wear them?"

"We lost a bet." Adrian said, looking at Ryan, who was somewhat hiding his face, then turned his face to look at Zeria, who was standing rather proudly. "Yeah. A couple of veterans lost to a barely legal." Wolf said, as he laughed a little.

"Ah, shut it, O'Donnell." Wolf was about to confront Adrian, but a roar of an engine sounded in the not too far distance. Everyone looked down the driveway and saw a 1969 Dodge Charger driving up the driveway.

The tires slid to a slid to a stop in the snow, exactly in front of the door. "Nice ride, pup." "Thanks, Fara. I always thought so. Drives nice too." I said, walking around the car, opening the door for my bride.

She stepped out of the door, shivering as a cold breeze ran across the front patio. "Maybe we should take the women inside?" The arctic wolf said, as he felt Miyu shiver in his arms. "I would agree. They aren't wearing anything that warm." I agreed, as I wrapped my arm around Krystal.

The photographers tried to stop us so they could take a photo outside, but I told them that it would have to be inside. "Oh come on! The snow would make a beautiful background." "I said no!"

The photographers backed away, afraid to get me pissed. We walked through the doors, the girls already starting to feel warm. Ahead of us, was the counter to register you for golf. A couple of people were talking, having a drink and getting well acquainted with one another.

As we approached them, they turned to stare at us and started clapping as we approached. The people inside the dining room, stared in confusion until they saw us round the corner. Everyone, about two hundred people, started clapping and cheering at Krystal and I.

The dining room was set to have tables to be able to sit about twelve people. In the center on the far side of the room, was a giant table, meant to fit the married couple, the ushers, the bride's maids, Peppy, Slippy and his wife Amanda, and Beltino.

I smiled at everyone, but one caught my attention. She was sitting over at the bar, facing away from everyone. Even though she was wearing a black dress that cover most of her fur. It couldn't hide her neck and up. The pink fur gave it away.

"I'll be right back, hun." I said, kissing Krystal on the lips, but she had no intention of not saying hello. She followed me, which I did not expect.

I thanked everyone along the way, but came to a stop in front of the bar, behind the person sitting there. "Thank you, Katt. For being here." She jumped a bit, as she was not expecting anyone to talk to her.

She turned around, and it looked like she had been crying a little. She put on a fake smile though, but I knew what was eating at her. "Falco betrayed us all, Katt. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry, Fox, but I loved him and he goes off and does shit like this. I feel like a fool for ever being with him. What's worse is that I followed him, as he stabbed you in the back when he bought the Great Fox. I feel like I don't deserve to be here."

"But I'm glad you are, Katt." Krystal chimed in, stepping out from behind me. "You are a much better person than you realize. Everyone makes mistakes. You've realized your's and you'll move on."

"Falco was never a person you can really like anyway because of his nature. He was a fool. I considered you more like family than he ever would have." Katt, tears still building in her eyes, scanned back and forth between us. "Really?"

Krystal stepped forward, embracing Katt in a hug, as she wrapped her arms around the blue vixen. "We always thought you had a kind nature. You are a great friend." "But I haven't been around at all since StarFox disbanded?"

"I admit, I had a grudge when I saw you fly with Falco, after all the help you helped me with. During the war, or telling me about Falco and his position with Lector. I knew that your actions weren't personal against me. You were just following Falco. I can't stay mad at you for that." I said, hugging the crying pink furred feline. "Thank you, Fox."

"It be an honor if you joined us at our table." Krystal said, smiling as she rested her hand on Katt's shoulder. "If you think you can spare another spot?" "I think we can manage." Katt smiled, as she turned to look at me. "By the way, Fox. You look good in white. I wish I wasn't looking at so much metal though." "Yeah. I know. I don't feel me anymore."

The three of us started walking over to our table, as Ryan was telling a story about our mission against Lector. Everyone who didn't partake in that mission, including Bill, Electra, Peppy, Slippy, Amanda, Beltino, Lucy and her child.

"So anyway. When we came out of the NOS jump, everyone was unconscious as the Matchitehew was slowly drifting towards the planet, Zar Mega. I was the first to wake up, and the ship was about at least one minute away from entering the atmosphere. The first thing that came to mind was how can I get the ship to turn?"

"You didn't ask yourself that. You asked yourself how can I get Fox to turn the ship?" I interrupted, causing everyone to look up at us. Wolf seemed to have a glare on his face, causing Katt to hide behind me. I took notice of this.

"Wolf. If I can forgive for being with that prick, Falco….." I turned, seeing Jackson standing next to Lucy. "Sorry, Lucy." She smiled, as I turned back towards Wolf. "I'm sure you can find it in your heart to do the same. I'm sure all of you can. She regrets for ever meeting him. She's realized her mistakes. Let them be dropped."

Everyone looked around, Wolf standing up from the table, and walked over to Katt. She glared at her, as he stopped about two feet away from her. "Well. We all do stupid things. I guess I can let this slide."

"Thanks, Wolf." She said, embracing the wolf in a hug. He did the same, only just his right arm around her. They let go and Wolf made his way back to his seat between Fara and what would be Krystal's seat.

"So anyway. Yeah. I woke up Fox, after he was thrown across the bridge and crashed into the view screen. It took the entire trip to the surface, minus three hundred feet, for the ship to make its ascent back into space. Behind the ship, as it was shooting off its afterburners, was a black line of destruction. It was unbelievable. It was like a solid green carpet, with a black line, as straight as the table."

"When did this occur again?" Lucy asked, as she was very fascinated by the story. "Right after we were discovered by Marcos and Lector, but right before we found Zeria." "How did you come across her?" Peppy asked, leaning a bit forward in his chair.

"Four days after leaving Zar Mega. We came across a planet that had a source of fuel for our engines and weapons. I went down there for observations. When I went to go get a drink of water out of a stream, a tadpole like creature was swimming around in my hands, and bit me. It must've shot some venom or something in me, which caused me to lose consciousness. I don't know where she was at the time, but she found me. Revived me and cured me."

Everyone turned towards her, as she nodded in response. "She's been alone for most of her life. Didn't know how to talk until I started to teach her. I couldn't just leave her on that planet, alone with nobody around. I had to take her with me. It's in my nature to help others."

"Yeah, but it wasn't your nature when you were Krieger." Adrian said, causing a couple of laughs. "You were Krieger Aurelius? The famous bounty hunter?" I turned to look at Katt, who was now sitting next to Matt.

"Hardly famous. I was just a well-skilled bounty hunter with a reputation." "Good reputation I must say." "What is this Zar Mega anyway?" Slippy asked, trying to get into the conversation.

"It's a planet that hosted the Terran, Zerg, Protoss battle back many years ago. When we got there, it was basically lifeless. Everyone must've fled the planet. The only thing that remained was an orbital platform that was geo-synchronize orbit around the planet."

"I remember reading about that war. It was the first time the Zergs and Terrans found along side each other because they both knew that they would've been defeated by the Protoss. I think their leaders were Jeff Meiners, a Terran general. And, he was a creature called a Lurker, but he just called himself, Lurker."

"Wait a minute." Beltino said, interrupting the conversation. "Wasn't Jeff Meiners the commanding officer of the human ship, Enterprise?" "Something we should learn about this fellow, but not now. It's my wedding day."

"I'll drink to that." Ryan said, chugging the last of his Jager. The bartender brought us a tray, mainly carrying champagne, but I asked for a beer. Everyone clanged our glasses, before we all drank.

I looked around the clubhouse, seeing everyone was having a good time. Getting to meet new people and just being here for witnessing the marriage between Lylat's two greatest heroes of my famous team.

"I probably should've planned this on a warmer day." "I think that would've been a good idea, Fox." Slippy said, who had no fur, but just his skin. Everyone else, except for Beltino and Amanda, were furred animals.

"I don't know, Foxy. I like the idea of a wedding in the snow. Makes it more picturesque." "I agree with Krystal. This is lovely." Miyu said, as she took a sip from her champagne. "You were shivering before we came inside though." "Shut up, Adrian." The lynx said, with a smile on her face. As she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

"When do they start serving the food?" Wolf said, as he slouched in his chair. "Umm. I don't know. When do they? I'm hungry and what are they serving?" I asked, as I turned to look at Krystal, hoping she would know.

"What you looking at me for? You made the arrangements." "Oh yeah. Well, then I don't know." "Don't tell me you forgot to tell them what food they should serve?" I know I didn't forget, but I completely forgot what I said they should serve. The waitress came up to our table.

"Dinner is ready." "I guess we'll find out shortly." I said, standing up and held out my hand to help Krystal out of her chair. We walked around the table, heading for the ruin where, apparently a buffet was set up.

By the looks of it, grilled chicken, prime-rib, garlic mashed potatoes, vegetables, assortments of stuff. I was glad I chose something good.

"Get out of my way. Me first." Ryan said, walking past everyone, only to be stopped by someone grabbing the back of his collar. "Have you ever been to a wedding before, you moron? Newly weds first." I said, pulling his collar and having him thrown in the back of the line.

Everyone was enjoying their meals, it was absolutely delicious. I scanned the clubhouse once again and saw something I wouldn't expect. Matt look like he was trying to flirt a little with Katt. I could see that she was blushing a little.

"_You notice anything about Katt?" _Krystal looked up at me, then discretely over at Katt, who was smiling and staring at Matt, who was pretty much doing the same. "_Those two in love or something?" "I 'm not sure, but it seems that she's gotten over Falco's death pretty quickly. Good for her." _

Krystal smiled at me, as she continued to eat her meal. "So, Fox? Krystal? Where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Peppy asked, which caused Krystal and I to look at each other.

"I'm afraid we aren't going on one. When this is over, we are getting ready to start our new business." "What? Another mercenary group?" Beltino asked, trying to get in on the conversation. "Bounty hunting."

"What do you plan to call the business?" "Styx Omega. That's the name of our team." "Sounds tough. That your idea?" I just nodded my head, as I took the last bite of my prime rib.

"Will the bride and groom please come up to the dance floor please?" A voice called, the voice belonging to the DJ. "Oh God. Please don't tell me it's time for the dance?" "Yes! Let's go." Krystal said, standing up quickly and dragging me along as she ran towards the dance floor.

I didn't want to do this. This is the one thing I really regretted most about this wedding. I didn't want to dance because I was a terrible dancer. I could hear stifled laughing in the background as I was dragged along behind Krystal.

"Oh boy! Here they come! Come on, Mr. McCloud. Dancing isn't that bad." "Easy for you. You can probably dance." People laughed, as we came to a stop in front of the DJ booth.

"So what would you like to dance to?" Krystal looked confused. She hadn't thought the dance she wanted to dance to. To her surprise, I pulled out a CD out of my pocket. "Play the number five track on this CD." I said, tossing him the disc.

The DJ grabbed it and stared at the front. "Yanni?" He turned the box around and looked at the back, reading the number five track. "After the Sunrise?" "Sound good?" "I don't know. Never listened to this song. Let's see how it is. I'm sure it's classical." "New Age. Now play it so we can get this over with."

The DJ laughed, along with everyone else, as he opened the CD tray and placed the disc inside. "Alright everyone. Let's give a round of applause for the newly weds, first dance….as husband and wife. This is After the Sunrise by Yanni. Enjoy."

I closed the tray and searched through the tracks, stopping on number five. It took a few moments for the CD player to read, before finally music started to play.

I grasped onto Krystal's waist, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We started to sway and danced in the classic waltz style dance. People stared at the couple, while listening closely to the music. It wasn't anything anyone had listened to before. Well, some have heard of and listened to Yanni.

Everyone at my table stood in the back of the crowd, watching us dance in the center of the dance floor. They could see a smile on Krystal's face, but they think it was laughing as I was nervous, dancing in front of all these people.

The room was silent except for the music playing in the background, but every though I was hating this. I couldn't be any happier, knowing I was married to the woman of my dreams. I couldn't ask for anything else….well, except that this song would be over.

All eyes were focused on us, as the song started to wind to a close, as our dancing started to slow as well. Until finally, I gave Krystal a quick twirl, before I dipped her, holding her at her waist, as her upper body was parallel with the floor. She just smiled and stared into my eyes, as I did the same, before leaning forward to kiss her lips. With that, the music came to a stop. All we heard, was the clapping of the people that had just witnessed this moment.

I raised her back up so now that she was standing upright. I could see a tear in her eye, as I could sense the joy and happiness in her. I know she was feeling the same with me.

"Alright! There you have it! The first dance as a newly wedded couple. Now head over to the wedding cake. Come on. Let's keep this going." The DJ said, causing everyone to cheer with excitement. "Alright. Only for you." Krystal said, as she walked parallel with me towards the cake.

We held each other's hand, as we used the knife to cut the cake. It was a good size, as we lifted the cake onto a plate. I held up the plate in front of us, about to rip a piece off for Krystal to eat, but something stopped this procedure.

Krystal, deciding that it would be very funny, lifted the plate into my face, the cake smearing all over my face. I held the plate there for a while, laughing behind it, as well as everyone else.

I grabbed a chunk of the cake and quickly shoved it into Krystal's face. I lowered the plate, cake all over my face, as well as hers. We shared as laugh, as we licked each other's face clean, at the same time, enjoying the cake. Angel food.

"All the bills paid off?" "Yep. Last one." Adrian said, as he tossed the last bill away from him towards the center of the table. I relaxed, knowing that everything I had worked for to get this business running, was now done.

I slouched in my chair, just so happy that, after nine months of work and paying off the bills, Styx Omega was officially paid off. I picked up my beer, as I took a sip, as if this was my victory.

"Well gentlemen. We are done. The house is paid off. The office is paid off. The cars. Here's to a bright future for Styx Omega." I said, raising my bottle, followed by everyone.

"So, when are we going to start hunting?" Ryan said, after he chugged his Jager. "After the kids are born. Krystal should be due soon, but who knows when Miyu will have hers. Probably not for a couple more weeks."

"Yeah. Miyu is three weeks pregnant behind Krystal. So we are good for a while, but no way she would want to start hunting in her condition. I'm sure Fay is the same. Fara. She just got pregnant again recently, right Wolf?" Adrian asked, looking over at the timber wolf.

"Yep. She's about two weeks pregnant, but I still got to make sure Jericho is okay. He was born only a couple months ago." "A striking image of his father, except he has a bit of brown to him."

"Shut up, Adrian. It's only around his eyes." "Come on, Wolf. It's a unique feature. Ladies will love it when he's a teenager." Bill said, walking into the room with Electra at her side.

"What do you know? The last of the pregnant women. How you feeling, Mrs. Grey?" "I'm good, Mr. Cooper. Just my baby is being a little feisty today. Who knew a five month fetus kicked so much?" "Apparently not you." Adrian said, trying to make a joke.

Bill glared at him, "Shut up, smartass." We all just laughed, as our wives started to enter the room. I looked up and saw my wife approach me, with a very large stomach. "Twins doing good?" "Yeah. I think they like each other. They never seem to wanna fight each other. Or at least kick."

"Good. No sibling rivalry." I laughed, as I took another sip of my beer. "Shit. I just remember. We are suppose to go meet Peppy so we can register ourselves. We all need to go." Matt said, getting out of his chair.

"Thank God. I don't want to be cooked up in this house any longer. Not much happens these days. Well, now that the bills are paid. Let's go." I said, getting out of my chair, along with everyone else.

Everyone headed for the front door, at the same time, looking around the giant rooms of our new mansion. We had bought it, just for this reason. Everyone that calls themselves a Styx Omega, will be close by.

Zeria, who was in front of us, opened the door first, letting in a warm breeze that blew through the house. "I'm glad we found this place and registering ourselves now. I may be a arctic wolf, but I hate winter."

"I may be a timber, but so do I." "I'm so glad you two get along now." I said to the two wolves, as they just growled at me. "Whenever you guys are ready, I'll take on both of you." I said, flexing my hands, in case they decided to fight me right now. They did not charge me.

"Are we all getting in the Excursion?" "No. Not a chance we all can fit in there. Nor do we want to. Ryan will drive it though, while I'll take the Escalade. Adrian will take his Ram and Bill will drive the Yukon."

"I can't believe we are taking four vehicles, just to go see Peppy." "Well, Strong. We got to start doing things like we are going to be doing them. When are we on Corneria, in a certain distance, we will be driving the trucks."

"Yeah, Matt. Besides, we get to share the back seat." That caught Matt's attention, as he quickly turned his head towards Katt. "Matt and Katt. Man. Catchy." Wolf said, with a bit of sarcasm.

"Alright! Let's go. I want to get registered before the baby comes, you bastards!" Krystal said, pushing her way towards the Escalade. I just closed my eyes, and shook my head. "I can't wait till they are born. She'll go back to normal." "I heard that!"

"Well, McCloud. You're dead now." "Shut up, Adrian and let's go." "Yes, ma'am." Adrian said, picking up speed after getting bossed around from his wife.

We all chuckled, as we went to our designated vehicles. I hopped in the chair behind the steering wheel, as it was a guarantee that I would be driving. People next to me were Krystal, Wolf and Fara, who had Jericho is her arms.

Ryan started the engine of his Ford, looking to his right to see Fay, behind him was Matt with Katt next to him.

Adrian didn't have to worry about anyone behind him because his truck had a tight back seat so no one bothered to share his truck with him, besides Miyu, who sat in the passenger seat.

Bill started following the vehicles, with Electra to his right, and only Zeria in the back seat. Even though, she's been with the group for close to a year now. She still didn't feel like talking very much. She just stared out the window, particularly at the flowers in the center garden of the driveway.

"So these are our work vehicles?" "Yeap. Nice aren't they?" "This chair does relax my back quite a bit." "Am I ever going to drive, pup?" "Nope." "You're mean, Fox. After all the nice things Wolf has done for you."

"Umm. Fara? He tried killing me for a good portion of my life." "They were tough times, pup. I had to make a living." I was about to make a rebuttal, but Krystal placed a hand upon mine. I looked at her, as she shook her head.

"I'll admit one thing though. Lovely area for a house." Fara said, as she turned around to look at the house, with all the surroundings. Trees, flowers, long grass. It was basically in the middle of nowhere, but only about twenty minutes outside of Corneria City.

We pulled up to the gate, surrounding the military base. A guard stepped forward, a rifle in his heads. "Hi. Fox McCloud. Here to see General Hare." I said, holding up my ID, the guard took a moment to look at it.

"Of course, Mr. McCloud. Please drive through. I'll notify his office." "Thanks." I said, waiting for the gate to open, before I remembered something. "I'm sure you already know, but these vehicles behind me are with me."

The guard nodded, as he scanned all the vehicles. He remembered our faces. "You're the Styx Omega team right?" I nodded my head. "Admire your work sir. Probably more than your work with StarFox."

I smiled at him, as I stared straight forward, seeing that the gate was open. "Me too." I drove the truck past the gate, with the other vehicles behind me. Guard nodded at everyone as they past, before he closed the gate after Bill's SUV went by.

We pulled up in front of the door of the main building of the base. I scanned everywhere and I saw troops marching in formation, fighters flying through the air on patrol, or guards trying to keep the base at peace.

"Good to know they are maintaining my ship, pretty damn well." Ryan said, as he got out of his truck, looking at mechanics performing checks on his Wolfen. In the distance, I could see the Zlogon Je.

"How's Natasha doing?" Fay asked, as she walked parallel with Ryan, as they approached me from behind. I just chuckled a little. "She's still in dry docks. They don't think she'll be worthy of space flight anytime soon. Electrical, structural, all that shit was fucked up during the last mission. She'll be done before the Allmachtiger, that's for sure."

"Hurry up!" Krystal yelled, as she was already climbing the stairs up to the main doors. We all flinched at her yelling, as he quickly made haste after her. The guards saluted us as we approached the doors.

After a series of minutes, we arrived at Peppy's reception area, where Claudia sat behind her desk, typing away at her computer. She was excited to see my face.

"Hey Fox. Good to see you." "Like-wise. Is Peppy here?" "He sure is. Let me see if he's ready to see you." Claudia said, as she picked up the phone to call Peppy's office.

I scanned around the office, as I saw that Wolf was looking at a magazine, about guns. He flipped the pages until he got to the machine guns, stopping on a new plasma rifle.

"Hey Adrian. Look at this. An automatic rifle, with multiple settings. It can make itself a rifle with the range of one, but the power of a shotgun. Can fire six rounds in three seconds. It can also come with a scope that can zoom one hundred fifty times." "Impressive. Be perfect for you."

"Guys. We'll discuss weaponry when are finished with this shit. Peppy can see us now." I said, as I started to walk towards the door, as everyone followed suit.

"Fox! Hello! I see you brought everyone here. Glad you all could make it." "Thanks, Peppy for seeing us. We wanted to get this done before the babies were born." "Oh yes. How's Krystal, Fay, all of them doing?"

"We're good, Peppy. Thanks for asking. I just can't wait until they are out of my stomach." "Well, twins are a hand-full, but twice the love." "Yeah." "Anyway. I'm glad you came because I was going to be busy for the next few days. Anyway, what I want you to do is register yourself on this computer. Name, address. All that shit. Then sign your name in the box at the very bottom. Use this electronic pen."

"Alright. I guess I'll go first. Go by call-signs. Hopefully you all remember your number?" "Yeah yeah. Go." I shook my head at Wolf, as I walked around the desk and began to type in my information.

"Well, Katt was the last member. We are good to go now. Thanks, Peppy." "My pleasure, Fox. I look forward to working with you again." I shook my old friend's hand, as something caught my attention. A gasp.

I turned around and saw that Krystal was bent over slightly, her breathing was a bit shorter than it should, but she was waving off Zeria's help, telling her that she was fine. Though, a another shot of pain made her collapse into a chair.

"Krystal! You okay?" "I'm fine. I'm fine, Foxie. Just the twins kicking that's all. AHHH!" She said, leaning back into her chair, as the pain was overwhelming her now. "Fuck you are. You're going into labor!" Katt said, as she kneeled next to the blue vixen.

"Go fuck yourself! I'm fine!" "She's in labor." "Son of a bitch! We won't make it to the hospital." "Go down to the base's infirmary. The doctors will take care of her. I'll show you the way." Peppy said, as he led the way, while Zeria and I carried Krystal.

"I fucking hate you, Fox! I fucking hate you for doing this to me!" "Fara said the same thing to me. Don't worry. She's not meaning it." "The fuck I'm not! I really hate you, Fox McCloud!" "She said that too, pup."

I kept shooting glances back and forth between Krystal and Wolf, as we followed Peppy towards the elevator. "Don't worry, Fox. Vivian went through the same thing when she gave birth to Lucy. Thought I never hear the end of it."

"Alright. Thanks, Peppy, but please just get us to the infirmary so we can get my kids born." I said, as we all crowded ourselves into the elevator. Krystal, yelling in pain, right into my ears, was squeezing my hand as hard as she could. Zeria was in pain, I felt no pain as my hand was metal.

We arrived on the floor where the infirmary was located, people who saw us almost running down the halls, got out of our way very quickly. "Oh shit! My water just broke!"

"God damnit. How much longer, Peppy?" "We're here!" Peppy said, quickly opening the door, as the doctors and nurses inside looked shocked to see Krystal in pain. "Take her to a room. I don't care. Just get these babies born!" I yelled at the nearest doctor, as he brought a wheel chair almost immediately.

We stopped at room 137, it was vacant and large enough for Krystal to give birth. Everyone waited in the waiting room, while I stood next to Krystal, who continued to scream and squeeze my hand to try to relieve the pain.

"Alright, Mrs. McCloud. Please start pushing." She groaned in pain, as she tried her best, but she was having difficulty. "Push!" She tried again, but same results. "I said, push!" "I am pushing, you fucker!"

"Krys. Calm down!" "Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! This is all your fucking fault, you asshole!" "Just push already!" "ALRIGHT!" She yelled in my face, as she did her best to push as hard a she could. "I have one!"

The doctor brought the baby out into the real world, hearing it crying made Krystal and I relax a bit. "It's a boy." "Marcus." She said, trying to catch her breath, but immediately felt pain as her second delivery began.

"Push. Hard." She yelled in pain, as she used every bit of strength in her, to push out the second baby. "One more time." "You guys suck at this!" "I got it!" I sighed with relief, as I could feel Krystal's grip starting to loosen, as I could see the relief and joy in her face.

"It's a girl." I looked at her, as she looked up at me. "Penelope." I kissed her head, as a doctor and nurse brought our children to us. Marcus was given to Krystal as I held Penelope.

Both had blue fur, but Marcus definitely looked like me, Penelope looked like her mother. She had deep blue eyes, darker than Krystal's. Marcus had mismatched eyes. Having one of my emerald eyes, on the right side, like me. Blue, just like Krystal's, on the left side. As far as I could tell, ten fingers, ten toes. Completely healthy.

"I love you." I said, kissing Krystal on her forehead. "I love you too." She said, raising her head to give me a kiss on my lips.

I looked down at Penelope, as she smiled and giggled at me. "At least I'm glad that Penelope doesn't find me scary. Marcus doesn't seemed bothered either." "You're not scary at all, sweety."

I just chuckled and shook my head, as I leaned forward to kiss Penelope on her forehead. The doctors had left and two people made their way in. Zeria and Peppy. The godparents. I looked up, seeing smiles on their faces.

"They're healthy. That's all I asked for." I gave Peppy Penelope, as he held her in his arms. Zeria was over by Krystal, as she stared at Marcus, who had fallen asleep. "What you think, Zeria?"

Zeria looked at Krystal, then back down at Marcus, a smile on her face. "Beautiful." I walked over to the door, telling everyone they could come in, but make sure they were quiet.

Ryan and Fay were the first to enter, seeing Marcus almost immediately, before they found Peppy holding Penelope.

"Got to say, Fox. This kid over here looks just like you." "Guys. This is Penelope and that's Marcus." A nurse came in, holding a clipboard and smiled as she saw the babies.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCloud. Your children are lovely." "Thank you." Krystal said, as she was getting tired. Child birth took a lot out of her. "I just need their full names."

Krystal looked at me, as I stared at them with a little confusion. First names was done, but middle. I didn't know. "Marcus Aurelius McCloud." I shot a look over at Adrian, who had come up with the idea.

"That actually works pretty damn good. For Penelope. How about….Victoria?" "I like Victoria. Penelope Victoria McCloud." The nurse smiled, as she wrote down the names and left the room.

Fara had walked over to Krystal, with Jericho in her arms. Jericho was staring at Marcus. "Say hello to your new cousin." He just giggled and gave somewhat of a wave. I walked over to Krystal and wrapped my arm around her. This moment couldn't be ruined.

Four months have passed since Marcus and Penelope's birth and everyone else had given birth too. Ryan and Fay were the parents of a healthy girl, Kristy Jennifer Cooper. Adrian and Miyu gave birth to a son, Brandon Andrew Wolf. Bill and Electra gave birth to a boy, Jason William Grey.

Matt and Katt haven't tried yet, they were planning to wait for a while. Zeria was the only one who still hadn't found anyone, nor was pregnant yet. She was happy with that. Fara still had a few months to go with her daughter. Which Wolf and Fara plan on naming her, Lena.

The guys all sat out on the porch, just as the day was starting to warm up for the upcoming spring. We all enjoyed our beverages, just enjoying the day. "So, Matt? When you going to marry Katt?"

"What? I been only dating her for a few months. Give me a break. Didn't realize you want another nephew or niece." "Oh shut up. I'm happy with what I have. Ain't that right, Marcus?" Marcus just looked up, placing his hand on my face, feeling the metal.

"See? He agrees with me." "He is cute, pup. Not as cute as Jericho though." "You guys may not have sibling rivalries, but you sure still have rivalries against each other, though." Ryan said, taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Shut up, Cooper." "Man. You been telling me to shut up and all that shit since we met. When are you gonna stop treating me like this and like your partner and friend?" "Shut up." "Alright."

We all laughed, but something stopped the moment. A vibration. In the middle of the table, was my cell phone. I looked at it and the caller ID said Peppy. I looked at everyone, as I could see them enlighten.

I nodded my head as I picked up the phone, making sure Marcus wouldn't slip out of my grasp. I opened it and brought it to my ear. "McCloud." "_Fox? Peppy if you couldn't already tell. We need Styx Omega's help. You interested?" _I smiled, as everyone started to get out of their chair. "We're listening."


End file.
